On the road
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: After the Wicked Witch casts the Dark Curse to send everyone back to Storybrooke, Regina decides to take the matter into her own hands and goes to look for the only one who could save them: the Savior. What she didn't expect was for the infamous Prince Charming to join her and even less the outcome of this unlikely partnership.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I'm here with a new story. It seems like I can't help myself, doesn't it? **

**I had this idea around the same time I thought about 9 months but I was afraid to go throught with it.**

**I really, really hope you'll like this story. **

**I leave you with the prologue.**

**A/N: When they were all sent back to Storybrooke, they didn't forget about the 'missing' year. Naturally, Hook never went to find Emma. For now, I think that he is somewhere on his boat sailing around until I decide whether or not to include him in the story.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Nothing had been done since they had been back in Storybrooke.

It had been two weeks now. They were still living under the threat of the Wicked Witch and no one seemed to feel concerned about that. It was as if they'd rather just sit down and wait for some sort of miracle to occur. It was simply aggravating.

Spending an entire year in the Enchanted Forest without any news from her son, without even knowing if he was well, had already been harrowing but being back in Storybrooke, in their house -walking past his empty bedroom everyday…It was tearing her heart apart. Adding to that, her supposed-to-be sister ambling around, waiting for who knows what to finally carry out her threats -it soon became too much for Regina and the Queen could simply not keep on doing nothing. It had already been clear that her powers were an idle threat to the green witch and after several days of reflection and reading, it finally hit her.

She seemed to be powerless against Zelena simply because she possessed dark magic and thus, the only person who deemed fit to defeat the Wicked Witch was, naturally, the Savior herself, the product of true love. That was at least the conclusion to which Regina had come to and for that reason she had decided to cross the town line, so she could bring Emma back to Storybrooke and also -her son. After all this time, she would finally see her little prince again and that alone made her feel like anything was possible, that it was time to, maybe, have a little bit of hope.

The brunette couldn't repress the small grin that appeared on her face as she looked up at the Charmings, before her. What an irony!

As soon as she had come up with this plan, she had decided to let them know. Out of goodness?! Perhaps. Emma was their daughter after all and she knew all too well how they were feeling after being separated from their child -for the second time.

"You really think this is the answer?" Snow's voice rose, breaking the silence and slipping her hand into David's.

"I don't think so. I know." Regina replied, firmly.

"But how do you plan on leaving Storybrooke without losing your memories?" It was the Prince's turn to speak with a furrow of his brows, obviously not quite trusting her plan.

The Queen had to suppress a roll of her eyes before answering as calmly as she could master.

"When I found out that Gold had managed to cross the line, I decided to make some research until I could concoct a potion of my own -albeit more efficient."

"We don't even know where she is." David continued.

"New York," Regina cut him, "this is where I sent them."

"What makes you believe they'll still be there?" He argued.

"David." Snow scolded him, gently. "This is a shot." She told him, raising her hand to stroke his cheek and the Prince sighed. "We have to have hope. Us Charmings –we always find each other." She finished with a smile.

Regina was watching them in silence and she was surprised to see David with what looked like a sarcastic gaze on his face. It was subtle but not to her simply because she mastered in it. She was accustomed of making such face whenever Snow was giving her one of her hope speeches -an infuriatingly annoying hope speech.

She was cut in her thoughts by David's voice.

"I'll come with you then."

"Excuse me?!" Regina let out before shaking her head and chuckling humorlessly.

She looked back at him and realized that he was more than serious.

"No!" The brunette uttered firmly, standing up. "There is no way I will have you as a pet companion."

"I'm not asking Regina." David countered in a calm tone that made her bit her lower lip furiously. "She's our daughter," the Prince continued, "and Henry is our grandson."

The two former enemies held each other's gaze waiting to see who would retaliate first. Unfortunately, the two had more in common than one would think and stubbornness and pride, were on top of that list. Snow decided to jump in and try and diffuse some of the tension.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea Regina…"

"Don't patronize me." The mayor cut sharply, turning her gaze towards her former stepdaughter. "I'm not your child."

She sighed before looking back at David.

"You want to come; fine." She gave in, too tired to keep arguing with 'an idiot' -as she liked to call him. "Meet me at the town line tomorrow just after sunset." She instructed grabbing her jacket and heading towards the front door of the loft. "Oh and please," She stopped to turn back to look at them, "Be discreet. Or at least try to be. I don't want my dear sister to find out about my whereabouts and try to stop me."

xxx

Regina arrived around seven at the town line. She parked her car on the shoulder of the road hoping that Snow White and her charming Prince wouldn't be too late. The brunette unbuckled her seat belt and leaned against her seat. She had been nervous all day, worrying about Henry and what his reaction to her would be when she told him the truth. She sighed, closing her eyes and she let her mind drift to happier days, to the souvenir of a brown-haired toddler running around the ground floor only wearing his underpants, his joyful laugh echoing in mayoral mansion.

A solitary tear ran down the Queen's face but she smiled, her heart warming itself up. She was forced out of her thoughts at the sound of a car coming her way. She quickly wiped the tear away as she recognized David's truck. She took a deep breath and got out of her vehicle waiting for them to park.

Once the truck had been park, the royal couple got out of it and joined her, David holding a duffle bag over his shoulder. She still couldn't believe she had accepted him to come along. The woman closed her eyes briefly before greeting them the best way she could.

"You're late." She spoke up, eyeing them suggestively.

"Hello to you too." David answered simply with a smirk.

The Queen rolled her eyes and the Prince's smile only deepened. He opened the door of Regina's Mercedes and dropped his bag on the back seat.

"Well," Snow started, tears already starting to prick her eyes.

Regina had to suppress another roll of her eyes before deciding it would be best to just turn around and give them some privacy. She had no interest in witnessing her stepdaughter making out with Charming. She walked towards the front of the car and leaned against the hood, waiting patiently enough for them to finish their goodbyes.

The air was chilly but not too much as winter had given way to spring. However, she regretted her outfit's choice, realizing that pants would have been warmer than the black pencil skirt that she was wearing. She had thought about wearing something more casual all together. It was a road trip after all not a monthly town council meeting. However, she had thought it wise to stick up to her normal, everyday attire not to stir up inquisitiveness, leaving more fitting clothes into her travel bag.

"Regina." Snow called her name and Regina turned to meet the pixie-haired woman's crying eyes.

She immediately felt uneasy, not really knowing what she should do so she just stood still and waited.

"Good luck." Her stepdaughter found her voice, trying to smile. "I hope you'll find them."

"It's either that, either we're all screwed." Regina responded coolly.

Snow gave her one of those smiles that seemed to have a knack for irritating Regina.

"You're going to find Henry. I know it."

The older brunette ignored her assertion and cleared her throat. She turned to look at David.

"You're ready to go."

"Yes." The Prince answered.

Regina nodded. She spun on her heels and opened the car to grab her purse. She pulled out two phials out of it and handed one to David. The blonde man hesitated for a second and the Queen couldn't help but smirk.

"Worried I might try to kill you Charming?" She asked teasingly.

The Prince looked up at her but he didn't answer. Instead he held her gaze defiantly and opened the phial before drinking the liquid straight. Regina chuckled, shaking her head. She drank hers as well before giving the two empty containers to Snow. She watched the couple hugging each other one last time before settling herself in the car. A few seconds later, David joined her. She looked at him and they nodded at each other. Time had come. The brunette turned on the engine and got ready to drive over the town line. She took a deep breath. "This potion better world," she mumbled under her breath. She inhaled one more time before crossing the line between their magical town and the Land Without Magic

Immediately, the two passengers were hit by a violent -albeit brief- wave of magic. Regina slowed down the car and glanced over at her companion.

"My name is David Nolan. I'm married to Snow White and I have one daughter -Emma, the Savior." He looked at her with a relieved grin.

_It had worked_.

He turned his gaze towards the rearview to look at Snow. A crease appeared instantly in between his brows.

"You can't see her but she can." Regina told him.

David nodded. He lowered the window and slid his hand outside. He waved it slowly, hoping that his wife would see it so she would know that they were alright.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Yes." The Prince whispered with a nod of his head.

The brunette nodded in turn before accelerating. Now it was it -they were off to New York…Off to find her boy.

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think. I love it when you guys review, it gives me life. **

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow. So I was so overwhelmed by your response that I decided to publish the first chapter. **

**I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

They had already been driving for about twenty minutes and no words had been exchanged between the two royals. David was admiring the view in silence and Regina was busy coming out with a plan as to how they should approach Henry and Emma. She knew they were in New York now -of that she was almost certain. However, she had no other information regarding their actual everyday life or how she would be able to get in touch with them.

"I can almost hear you think."

The Prince's voice startled her a little and for the first time since they had left Storybrooke, she allowed herself a quick glance towards him. She still couldn't believe she had accepted for him to come along.

The brunette sighed turning her attention back to the road.

"We're going to make a stopover in Boston." She informed him. "The drive to New York is a bit long so it'll probably be safer for us to split it in half so we can get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan." David answered simply, a small grin grazing her lips.

Regina gave him a slight nod of her head.

Silence filled the car anew and once again David was the one to break it.

"It's the first time I'm getting out of Storybrooke." He said thoughtfully, leering at the landscape through the window.

"What about the Enchanting Forest? Neverland? …" The Queen asked, lifting a brow as she eyed him.

The blonde man let out a small chuckle.

"Yes I know. But this time -I don't know, it's different. It almost feels like a vacation." He explained. "Of course, there's still the Wicked Witch threatening our lives but -it's nice."

"I'm sure you'd rather be with Snow..."

The Prince smiled, shaking his head.

"Someone has to take care of the town." He stated. "Plus, you're not that bad of a company." He let out dismissively but with a knowing smirk on his face.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle as well. She leaned on her seat, a wistful smile still lingering on her face. She felt her heart tighten a little in her chest and she bit her lower lip guardedly before speaking up.

"I'm sorry for…" David frowned, watching her. "The Wicked Witch," she explained. "In the end, she's after me. She wants to get revenge on me and it's affecting everyone."

"Is that an apology I am hearing your Majesty?" David asked, a bit surprise. "Are you sick or something?" He teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"If you ever mention it to anyone, I'll turn you into a toad."

"And then, you'll have no choice but to kiss me to turn me back into a Prince…I see where you're going your Majesty." He continued, still happily taunting her.

Regina immediately felt her cheek reddening. _Had he really just said that?_ She pondered in shock. She shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. _What's getting into you, Regina?_ She scolded herself.

David cleared his voice, forcing her to come back to reality.

"For what it's worth," he started and she eyed him a bit from the corner of the eye. "You are to blame for a lot of things -like killing countless of innocents."

The brunette pursed her lips, unimpressed and the Prince had to repress a chuckle in order to continue.

"But what's happening with Zelena isn't your fault." He told her earnestly. "She is jealous because she thinks that you had a better life than hers but…I saw a little glimpse of your past, two years ago...at the stables…" Regina immediately felt her heart tightening at the thought of that dreadful day. "I…I think you had your share of drama and pain." David finished quietly.

xxx

He watched her silently, studying her. If he looked carefully, he could almost notice the invisible tears falling on her cheeks. She gave him a small smile and a simple nod of her head to which he answered. He knew how painful the subject was for her so there was no way he would push her. He remembered everything about that day. He remembered her face when she had begged him to let her talk to her fiancé…Daniel, he recalled. He remembered the despair in her eyes, the shaking of her hands…of her body. He had never seen her like that before. He would have never imagined that she was carrying so much pain in her heart. For him she was just the Evil Queen and nothing more…That day changed much.

The Prince decided to change the subject, lighten up the mood a little.

"So," he started, "how long does it take to get to Boston?"

"About two and a half hours." She told him. "We'll stop in Portland in order to eat something."

"Is your Majesty getting a bit hungry?"

"Shut up Charming." Regina snapped causing him to chuckle but he obeyed.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to arrive in Portland. They found a diner at the edge of the town and decided to stop there. stopped at a diner just at the edge of the town. Regina parked her car just in front of it.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," the Queen spoke, parking her car, "but Granny's is a five stars compared to that."

David laughed at that.

"Come on, stop being so uptight." The Prince said still chuckling.

"I beg your pardon?" The mayor inquired with furrow of her brows as she got out of the car.

"You're on a road trip and you're wearing a pencil skirt and a blazer." David observed, getting out in turn.

"I just –it was…It was to keep up appearances." She hissed. "Plus, it's not a road trip." She let out, rolling her eyes as she headed towards the diner. "Why am I even talking to you?!" She muttered under her breath and all he did was chuckling harder. "You're a pain Charming." She groaned as the bell rang when she opened the door.

They stepped inside and went to sit at a booth by the window. Immediately, a red-haired waitress came to take their order.

"Good evening." She greeted them with a warm smile as she handed them the menu and put a bottle of water on the table.

"Thank you." David answered with a charming smile only he, had the secret.

Regina rolled her eyes taking the menu from the waitress.

"Sorry." The Prince started, trying hard not to smirk. "My wife's a bit moody." He let out, glancing at the brunette to await her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed as the Queen's eyes flashed open in shock. She looked up at him and this time he let his smirk grew wider. Suddenly, he felt someone kicking him hard in the leg. He let out a muffled cry before chuckling, amused.

"I'll take a burger with some French fries to the side." He finally told the waitress.

The young woman nodded -still confused by what was going on, before looking at Regina.

"I'll just take a salad."

"Uptight." David coughed before looking at her defiantly.

"What you think doesn't matter to me, Charming." Regina snapped and all he did was shrug his shoulder, innocently pouring himself a glass of water.

xxx

Regina looked at him, biting angrily her lower lip. He still had that annoying, infuriating smug smile on his damn face and -_Damn it_!

"Burger and French fries." She let out, fuming before handing the menu to the waitress.

"Alright." The red-haired woman said simply, taking both menus before heading hurriedly towards the kitchen.

David laughed and for only answer, the brunette stifled her annoyed sigh before leaning on her chair. Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing. Regina glanced towards David with a raising brow. The Prince searched himself for his phone until he felt it in the pocket inside his jacket.

"It's Snow." He informed her, looking down at the caller's name on the screen.

Regina nodded as he slid out of the booth and walked outside. After a few minutes, the waitress came back with their dishes.

"Here." She gave Regina her plate. "And this one for your husband." She said putting the second plate down.

"He is not my husband." Regina answered, annoyed.

"Oh…Alright." The waitress said simply before leaving and the Queen had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes.

The doorbell rang anew and David stepped back in the diner.

"She just wanted to know how things were going." He told her, sitting down.

"You can say it; she was worried I had killed you."

"No," He dismissed with a smirk. "She knows you can't use your magic here."

"Trust me. I've got more than one trick up my sleeve." She told him with a knowing look.

"Is that so?" David answered, holding her gaze and for one second, it almost felt like he was flirting with her.

She put that thought aside, scolding herself. That was utterly silly.

Probably sensing her uneasiness, David switched on the subject.

"So, you're not eating? It's delicious."

Regina paused before allowing herself to grab a French fry. She shoved it in her mouth and wriggled her nose.

"Unimpressive and fat."

"It's good. Eat it and shut up."

Regina's eyes widened. She was about to answer back but for the first time in -forever long, she was at the loss of words. She bit her lower lip, watching him. This trip was going to be long, she could feel it.

xxx

After twenty minutes, they paid for their food and left the diner. David followed her back to the car and a small and amused smile grazed his lips when he saw her body shake slightly as she yawned. It was such a normal and human act…It was odd to see her do such things in his presence simply because she was the kind of woman whose brave, confident, almost emotionless, mask seemed to never slip.

"You're tired." He observed as she opened her door.

"I'm fine." She dismissed.

The Prince sighed, suppressing a roll of his eyes. Good Lord, she was stubborn!

"Hey," he called her, holding her arm as she was about to get into the vehicle.

She looked at him, frowning.

"When was the last time you had some sleep? Real sleep, I mean."

"I haven't had a real sleep since I had to give my son up." She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm fine Charming." She assured.

"You're not." He insisted not caring that she was close to be losing her temper. "Come on. I'll drive and you can rest in the meantime."

That caught her attention and she watched him as if he had just told her the biggest non sense of all time. She opened her eyes when she realized he was serious.

"No." She shook her head. "You don't know where we're going and -"

"Boston." He cut. "You said it." He told her, pushing her gently to the side so he could sit behind the wheel.

"Charming, I don't have time for your childishness." The Queen let out, starting to chew her lower lip -something, he had noticed, she did whenever she was feeling like she was about to get mad but he didn't falter.

"You're the one acting like a child, right now. Get in the car, I'll drive. I'm not stupid, I can follow a sign." He muttered the last sentence.

Regina raised an amused eyebrow and he could feel the snarky response coming. The Prince rolled his eyes and she chuckled. She sighed and looked at him for a moment before going to sit on the passenger's seat.

"Thank you." He told her, a bit condescendingly.

The brunette looked at him ready to retort something but instead she just breathed out loudly before turning her head to lean it against the window.

"You can sleep." David told her, softly this time. "We'll arrive safe and sound."

A not-quite-certain hum left the brunette's mouth but she shut her eyes. The blonde-haired man couldn't refrain a smile at the sight. She looked almost harmless and -beautiful…A beautiful woman.

"Are you planning on arriving before sunrise?" Her voice startled him. "Or are you just going to stay here and get an eyeful?" She inquired, without opening her eyes.

The smile on the man's face grew bigger. He turned back to look ahead of him and started the engine. He let his hand grab the belt and buckled it up before pulling into the street.

xxx

She didn't know for how long she had been asleep when she felt an insistent pat on her left shoulder. She mumbled a closed-mouthed 'what', straightening up carefully as she rubbed the sleep off her face and opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyelids trembled in reaction to the bright, neon pink sign ahead of her. The brunette frowned, trying to adjust her vision until she was finally able to read the letters M.O.T.E.L spelled on top of a building's façade.

Regina closed her eyes briefly, sighing.

"What are we doing in a motel's parking lot?" She inquired, straightening completely on her seat before turning to look at the man next to her.

"I…" The Prince hesitated. "I thought we could stop -get some rest. You'd probably be more comfortable in a bed."

"You're lost, aren't you?" Regina challenged, raising a brow.

"Maybe." The blonde man shrugged.

"I should have never let you drive. I should know by now not to delegate -it only slow things down." She muttered, annoyed.

"Stop being such a fusspot."

Regina's head snapped up, in shock.

"I'm not a…" She stopped talking at the sight of the Prince's smirk. The brunette shut her eyes and let out a brief sigh. "You know what; never mind."

Her travel companion chuckled.

"Come on," he motioned, opening his door. "I got us a room."

The Queen sighed, thought for a moment before giving in and getting out of her car. He wasn't wrong about the fact that she would probably be more comfortable in a bed. She grabbed her purse as David busied himself with their respective travel bags. Afterwards, when all doors had been closed and the vehicle locked up, they headed towards the stairs to reach the first floor.

They stopped in front of room 132 and David took care of opening the door and switching the lights on. Regina looked around, squinting as she took in the new environment they were in.

"Fancy." She ironized.

"It's not –that bad." The Prince tried.

Regina turned to face him, lifting a knowing brow and the man chuckled, raising his hands in defeat.

"Where is your room?" The brunette asked after a while.

"H -I only asked for one room." David admitted, hesitantly.

"Very funny." Regina said, chuckling wryly before she realized that he was serious. "No. You don't expect us to share a bed, do you?"

"Afraid you might not be able to control yourself?" David shoot back with a smirk.

"You wish." She replied, looking at him with mischief. "You might actually learn a trick or two." She added, walking past him, making sure to sway her hips a little.

She chuckled inwardly at his silence before grabbing her bag and heading towards the bathroom.

Regina walked over the washbasin and turned on the water. She freed her hands by settling the bag on the bath's edge and she started rinsing them under the tap. Once they were clean enough, she bent a little and started to splash some water on her face. Seconds went by -or maybe minutes before she let her hands fall and grab both sides of the ceramic furniture. She let her shoulders drop as her entire body started to shake, and tears to roll down her cheeks.

She cried every night now. Ever since she had had to say goodbye to Henry. She never forced it -it just happened. After hours of putting up a brave face -or at least an unreadable one- so she wouldn't let herself appear weak in front of the people, it seemed only normal for her body to simply break once she was back safe, inside the four walls of her bedchambers -or her mansion. She was safe to let the mask fall.

David was right. She had no idea it was that obvious but he was right -she hadn't had a real, good night sleep in a very long time. Actually, for as long as she could remember, her peaceful nights started to fade when Henry discovered he had been adopted. She was spending her days trying to make it up to him and her nights asking herself if he would ever forgive her. Naturally, when he got the storybook -things only went downhill and her worries only increased. Worries about him hating her, about the curse breaking, about losing him forever, about Greg and his useless girlfriend -Pan and now Zelena…So yes, David was right and yes, she could use a good night sleep. However, she was afraid she didn't remember how to anymore.

A small knock on the door and an 'are you ok in there?' brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted a hand and wiped her tears away as she composed herself.

"I'm very well capable of changing alone, Charming."

She had intended of adding another snarky comment but she decided against it, as she felt her lower lip trembling anew.

xxx

Her answer brought a small smile to David. However, he couldn't help but feel that she wasn't that alright but who could blame her?! He -himself- had spent his entire life pretending that everything in his life wasn't a whole load of crap throwing at him every ten seconds but if he was honest, he was slowly starting to get sick of it.

"You have a twin brother you've never heard of." Oh.

"You have to fight a dragon." H -ok.

"An evil Queen wants to kill your wife." Well.

"You have to put your daughter into a tree trunk so she can save the world." Alright.

"Your daughter looks your age and you missed twenty-eight years of her life. Oh and you have a grandson you've only met two years ago and now they're both God knows where and don't even remember you." Well -ok.

Well that was enough. No more. He wanted sometimes to not be alright, to yell and say how much life sucked. He wanted nothing of that: for all he had ever dreamt of was to get married, have four little blonde heads and raised them on his parents' farm. He loved Snow. Of course he did but sometimes, he wished she would stop acting as if everything was good. Things weren't good. There were far from it.

The door of the bathroom opened as he got on the bed and under the covers. His breath almost caught in his throat at the sight. In front of him, Regina was standing, wearing a pair of light purple silk pajama pants and a grey tank top, hugging her figure nicely. On top she was on a loose grey -though a tad darker than the tank top- cardigan and when he let his gaze fall on her feet, he noticed their bareness. She looked positively gorgeous. Hot?! Maybe. No dark red lips. No makeup. Just natural. A natural beauty.

"Something caught your eyes Charming?" She teased as she put her bag on her chair.

He chuckled trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, what is there not to look at?!" He pointed out with a small smile.

He saw her pause a second and he wondered if he had crossed the line. His worries disappeared when she turned and said: "you might use a cold shower, dear." with a mocking smile.

The Prince let out another chuckle as she came to lie on the bed. She slid under the covers, only a few inches from him. She lied down and rolled to the side, slowly closing her eyes.

David smiled, watching her silently before whispering a gentle "Goodnight Regina."

* * *

**Thoughts? I hope you liked. Keep reviewing it makes my world.**

**XoX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good evening everyone. **

**I was so not supposed to post anything today because I didn't want to post too many chapters in a row, but I have no will whatsoever so...**

**And you guys deserve it anyway. I'm really overwhelmed by all your follows and favs. I was so not sure about this story...It's great that you like it. **

**I'm going to leave you with the reading. Ttys.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was the gentle caress of the sun light coming through the window's curtains that slowly woke her up. Much to her surprise, she had had a good night and had only woken up once from an unpleasant dream she wasn't able to recall anyway.

The brunette stretched her back a little, eyes still shut, until she noticed that there was something underneath her body that was way too hard to be a mattress.

Regina's eyes flashed open as it hit her. She lowered her gaze, taking in what she had feared: she was lying, half on top of David and his arm was loosely wrapped around her waist.

"Crap." She muttered.

The man's body started to stir in response and Regina froze. He couldn't wake up. He couldn't wake up and see them in this position. It was out of question.

The young woman started to slowly rise, as carefully as she could so he wouldn't awake. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky and when she looked down at him to check, he was staring at her, wide awake.

"Huh…" The Prince started. "Hi." He told her.

At least he had the decency to -at least- seem as embarrassed as she was.

"We're not talking about this." The mayor cleared up, sitting up and moving as far away from him as the size of the bed allowed her.

David nodded, clearing his throat.

Regina let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to wake her body up properly. She stretched a bit more and brought a hand up her neck to rub it gently.

"We should get ready." She told him after a while. "I'm hoping to arrive in Boston as soon as possible and for what it seems, you haven't even managed to get us out of Maine." She added, looking at him with a smug smile.

For only response, the blonde man grabbed the pillow behind his head and threw it at her.

She laughed, catching it before it hit her head and she gave it back to him. Their eyes caught and she smiled. It felt good to be laughing…it had been a while. The brunette bit her lower lip and let out a small chuckle before standing up.

"I'll shower first." She informed him and he nodded.

She grabbed her travel bag and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

xxx

They got ready in about an hour. David wore a grey long-sleeved tee with a flannel shirt on top, a pair of jeans and his usual brown leather jacket. As for Regina, she had swapped her usual pencil skirt suit for a dark wash blue pair of jeans, a purple blouse, a black leather jacket and a pair of high-heeled black boots on her feet. At her sight, the Prince hadn't been able to keep the smile off his face but she had quickly stopped him from making any kind of remarks with a simple "save it" and a raise of the hand.

The two left the motel room and handed the keys back to the motel-keeper before heading to the brunette's Mercedes.

"You'll find a GPS in the glove compartment," Regina told him as she sat behind the steering wheel.

The blonde man opened his eyes in confusion.

"And you didn't bother to tell me that yesterday because…"

"You said you could read a sign." The Queen argued. "You were already on the main road and all you had to do was -follow the damn signs."

David rolled his eyes, biting the interior of his cheek to refrain from grunting at her. It was quite fascinating to him how she seemed to so easily go from looking almost friendly to being a complete pain in the ass. Absolutely riveting, he thought wryly.

The Prince sighed in annoyance before deciding to just go with it and he opened the box to take the device. He handed it to her and she wrote in the address of Emma's old apartment in Boston. Once she was done, she gave it back to him asking him to guide her.

"You can do that, right?!" She chaffed casting him an amused glance, a sneer grazing her lips.

The blonde man let out a chuckle. And here went his frustration!

"Why do you even have GPS?" He asked as he looked down at the little computer. "Afraid to get lost through the numerous streets of Storybrooke?" He teased, raising a brow at her.

"In case you missed it," the brunette started, turning on the engine, "I adopted a child who isn't native from Storybrooke. I had to get him."

"Oh right." The man realized, shaking his head at his ignorance.

He buckled his seat belt and so did she as she turned into the road, out of the motel's parking lot.

"It's the first exit on your right." David told her, gazing down at the GPS.

The brunette nodded and followed his instructions. As she did so, silence filled the vehicle, the only noise coming from the wind outside.

The Prince looked up from the device in his hands to observe the brunette by his side. She was focused on the road, not really paying attention to him and he bit his lower lip pondering whether or not to ask the question that had been going round in his head for a few minutes now.

"Why?" He decided to give in, watching her curiously.

The woman eyed him from the corner of the eye, brow lifted.

"Why what?" She humored.

"Henry." He cleared up. "What made you decide to adopt him?"

Regina's lips parted slightly, probably a bit surprised by his question. She thought for a second before answering with a simple "I was lonely."

It made sense, he supposed. There was a long pause and then –to his surprise- she continued.

"It probably sounds a bit selfish but -it's the truth." She admitted. "I had a lot of hope when I cast the Dark Curse. One of them was that I would finally be happy but inside the four walls of my big mansion I was as lonely as in my castle so I decided to adopt a child. I thought that -maybe- having someone to give my love to would heal my heart a little." A small grin tucked the corner of her lips. "I wasn't wrong."

The Prince couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"And why Henry? I mean -what made you know that he was the right kid for you?"

The Queen's smile grew instantly bigger and David felt his heart flutter at the sight. He shook his head in an attempt to ignore that and kept on listening to her.

"The second -the very second he was put in my arms I knew. I felt something I had never felt before…this unconditional love, the knowledge that I would never let anything happen to this little human, that I would be willing to die in order for him to be happy… To be honest, it terrified me," she let out with a small chuckle and he smiled, "but nothing had felt more right to me in my entire life than adopting Henry. Had I known he was sharing genes with you -" The brunette teased and the man snickered in amusement.

"Thank you." David let out after a few seconds, looking at her earnestly.

"For what?"

"Raising my grandson. Loving him the way he deserved to be loved."

"Well, apparently not enough since he ran to the woman who birthed him." She let out wryly, her joy from a few seconds ago fading a little. "Anyways," she quickly said, shaking her head, "focus on your task." She ordered, eyeing the GPS.

The Prince smiled a little and obeyed.

"Can't even take a compliment, huh?!" He chaffed smirking, eyes still down on the GPS.

A chuckle left his lips as he felt her gaze scrutinizing his persona and he didn't need to be a genius to guess what was going on in her mind right this instant, or what she would have done to him had she been in possession of her magic.

"Next exit on the left." He told her after a few seconds.

He glanced up towards the road, ahead of him and then tilted his head a little to watch her. When he had offered -or rather when he had informed her than he was coming along, he hadn't expected that he would be starting to understand this woman, even less to like her but he was glad. She had a lot going on and she was full of surprises. Moreover, she was quite funny when she wasn't busy trying to kill him.

xxx

Upon their arrival in the glorious city nicknamed Beantown, they decided to stopped at the mall in order to eat something for in the two hours they had spent on the road, the Prince hadn't stopped complaining about how hungry he was and if Regina was being honest, her stomach was starting to grumble as well.

The brunette parked her car in the underground parking, then they took the elevator to reach the main floor where David paused, eyes wide opened as he gaped around in awe. The Queen chuckled at the sight. He looked like a child on Christmas day.

"Impressive, isn't it?" She whispered in his ear forcing him to snap back to reality.

The Prince turned to face her and chuckled.

"Yes, it is." He replied still glancing around. "When are you planning on building one in Storybrooke, Madam Mayor?" He inquired with a smirk, eyes now locked on hers.

This time, she was the one to laugh.

"Oh but soon." She rejoined. "I should probably give a call right now to give the orders to raze the building you live so we can have some room to start with, what do you think?" She added, looking at him with a smirk of her own.

"Is that a way to invite me over to your house, your Majesty?" The Prince answered back, an amused brow lifted.

The brunette stifled a laugh. She had to owe that to him: he was quick at repartee.

"Let's get you feed, hunger is obviously doing some damage to your brain." She let out before heading to the top floor, followed by a merry David.

They stopped at a nice Italian restaurant and sat by the door.

"Maybe I should try the lasagna," David started, smirking, "but they probably aren't as good as yours."

Regina looked up at the man, taken aback by his allusion to **that** night. Trying to seduce the Prince and most importantly being rejected by him wasn't something her ego wanted to remember and to hear him used it as a quip made her feel uncomfortable, if not a little hurt.

She quickly shook her head deciding to hide her uneasiness behind one of her famous unreadable mask and she silently thanked the waiter who had come to hand them a menu.

She felt silly and stupid -and pathetic for reacting this way but she was simply not up to discuss the "incident".

xxx

He immediately caught her discomfort and it surprised him a little. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. It was just supposed to be an innocent tease and he hadn't expected her to be embarrassed by it especially since that dinner had been her idea and was actually, one of the few times the two had shared somewhat of a friendship. At least, it had felt that way for him.

The Prince lowered his head towards his menu, deciding that it was better to drop the subject.

After a while, the waiter came back to take their order and he decided to go for a plate of spaghetti Bolognese as Regina went for some spinach spaghetti with scallops.

"I'll be right back with your food." The man told them nicely before taking the menus and heading towards the kitchens.

Facing him, Regina grabbed the bottle of water and poured some in her glass before offering him some. He nodded simply, studying her. He obviously wasn't very discreet for she soon realized it and threw at him an annoyed "Lost something?!" before putting the bottle down and glaring into his eyes.

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on in that head of yours." The blonde man told her simply, with a shrug of his shoulders not believing one second that she could be offended by his words.

He was wrong.

"I'm not a circus freak, Charming." She snapped at him, jaw clenched and lips pursed.

The man opened his mouth but no words came out.

"If you came here in order to get into my head and report back to your precious wife, you're wasting your time and mine." She finished before standing and excusing herself towards the ladies' room.

xxx

"What the hell?!" Regina hissed silently as she barged into the restaurant's bathroom.

The brunette balled her fists and let them fall on the sink counter as she found herself face to face with her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Why was she letting this affect her? She couldn't care less about what opinion Charming - of all people! - had of her.

The woman let out a sigh and relaxed her shoulders as she opened her hands to press them more gently on the ceramic. She turned on the water and threw some on her face before drying it with some paper towel. She threw it in the bin, breathed in through her nose and headed back to the dining area.

When she arrived back at their table, she was glad to see that their food had arrived so she simply sat down and started eating silently not bothering to look at David. However, it didn't last long as she could feel his insistent gaze upon her persona and she just gave in, dropping her fork on the table in a small thud before glowering at him.

"What?" She blurted in annoyance.

She watched the Prince and when he didn't answer she lifted an impatient brow.

David sighed, putting his fork down.

"I'm sorry." He told her simply and she frowned warily. "I never meant to offend you." The blonde man continued and she shifted on her seat, lowering her guard down a little. "It truly is the last thing I want to do. I feel…I don't know. I feel like this trip is an opportunity for the both of us and I don't want to jeopardize it. I want to get to know you, Regina. Not for Snow, not to make fun of you or to use it against you afterwards. I like you. You're funny and annoying. The latest more often than the other." He chaffed and she rolled her eyes, amused despite herself.

The Prince smiled.

"I'm really sorry I offended you."

The brunette peered at him, searching his face for any hint of farce. She had been fooled so often… She sighed when she realized that he might actually be sincere.

"Fine," she told him. "I -I'm sorry I overreacted but," she looked up at him earnestly. "We are no friends Charming. I'm merely tolerating you." She threw with a shrug of her shoulder before resuming to eating her spaghetti.

David laughed.

"I should be the offended one."

"I'm just being honest." Regina told him with serious.

"What if I promise you that by the time we get Emma and Henry back home, you and I would be as close as the dwarves and their pickaxe.

Regina scoffed a chuckle.

"See. Look at me, making you laugh already."

She had to owe that to him. It was true that she had laughed more in the past twenty-four hours than in the last two years and she had to give him credit for that. Well, him and his stupidity. She thought, unable not to grin with amusement.

The brunette shook her head, closing her eyes briefly.

"I don't do friendships, Charming." She admitted more seriously.

"Let me have the honor to be the first one then." He told her solemnly, a gentle smile on his lips.

xxx

Once they were done eating, they took the road for Emma's old apartment.

When Regina had given the blonde girl new memories, she had made her believe that the apartment she had had in Boston had been on fire in order for her and Henry to have a fresh start. Now they were living in New York but the Queen was hoping that she would be able to get an exact address from her former nemesis' old neighbors.

"How are we going to get in?" She heard David ask as he stood beside her, in front of the building.

As if to answer his question, the automatic door opened on a couple leaving edifice. The brunette tilted her head towards the Prince, smirking as she held the door open.

"Fine, smarty pants." The blonde man let out, rolling his eyes in amusement before following her inside.

Regina chuckled lightly as she went over to the elevator. She pressed the button and when the doors opened, she stepped inside with David.

"How did you find out where she used to live in?" He asked her as she pushed the fifth floor's button.

"When Henry came back home with her last year, I looked in his computer. Her address never left my mind from that point on." She told him simply.

The elevator opened after a while and they started to knock on doors to get some information.

Sadly, no one could tell them anything. In fact, they all had the same answer: they "barely knew her" and "she was a very solitary girl" before they excused themselves wishing them more luck with the following neighbor.

"This was a complete waste of time," Regina bit in frustration as she pushed hard on the building's door

"Hey." David tried, putting a hand on her arm. "It's going to be alright." He told her gently but he only resulted in increasing her annoyance.

She spun on her heels and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Really?!" She spoke leaning backwards with a raise of a brow. "Hope speech?" She hissed in between her teeth.

The Prince sighed.

"You're right." He acknowledged she and let her arms fall back. "You know what, why don't we go for a walk?" He offered. "The fresh air might give us a new perspective."

"We're not here to tourist." Regina retorted, still snappy.

"I know we're not but we don't have much to do right now so instead of just standing here and argue, let's go for a walk." He insisted. "Such a pain," he mumbled in his breath as he turned away.

"I heard that."

"Wasn't meant to be a secret." He threw over his shoulder and she had to suppress the need to slap him in the back of the head.

They walked for a few minutes and -although she would never tell him- He was right. The fresh air was helping her relax. To be honest, she could even admit that she hadn't felt this free and good in a while. Of course, she missed her son but she was closer to him here than in her castle in the Enchanted Forest. Moreover, it turned out that the blond idiot accompanying her wasn't such a bad company and contrarily to his wife, he seemed to be able to understand when she just needed to be and he respected that by keeping quiet as they ambled in the streets.

The two royals stopped at a café and deciding to sit outside since the weather was pretty warm.

Regina closed her eyes, breathing in as she leaned on her chair. She had to believe, like her son would want her to, that soon they would be reunited. She had to.

The brunette reopened her eyes only to catch the Prince watching her with enjoyment.

"Shut up Charming." She silenced him, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say anything." He dismissed, crossing his fingers behind his head and watching her with a smug smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes once again and he chuckled.

"Good afternoon."

They both looked up towards the waitress who had just arrived by their table. "What can I get you?" The young woman asked them with a smile.

"An American, please." David ordered.

"The same for me."

"Alright." The woman nodded before leaving to prepare their drinks.

Regina started looking around as they waited. She could totally get accustomed to living here, away from everything -from her past… The brunette quickly shook her head. It wasn't possible anyway. She was still the Queen and even if that meant nothing here, she still had responsibilities, one of which being to protect her people.

Her people?! When exactly had she started to think of these fleas as her people?!

"I can almost hear you think." David spoke when the waiter came back with their cups of coffee, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry to keep my brain working, dear." She bit, taking her cup and bringing it to her lips. "You might wanna try it sometimes." She mocked before taking a sip.

The Prince bit his lip, repressing a smile.

"So," he started after a small pause, "what are we doing now?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted after a sigh.

She put down her cup and rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

"Hey, hey." David told her quickly, putting his hand over the one that lied on the table. "We're going to figure something out."

The brunette glared at him, tilting her head to the side with a "seriously?" kind of face.

"It might take some times," the Prince continued, ignoring it, "but we will. We will go to New York and we will find them."

"New York is a big city." The brunette reasoned with him.

"It is." He agreed. "But we will find them even if we have to search it entirely."

"Hope speech, huh?"

"Well -" The Prince began, grinning. "Sometimes people need one of those. What do you say, deal?"

"Yeah. Whatever." The Queen accepted after a while and when David's smile grew wider, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle before going back to drinking her coffee.

Yes. She had to believe. For her baby boy.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Let me know. As you are probably aware by now; I like me some reviews. **

**Goodnight for those who are off to bed and for the others, good morning and happy OUAT day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Boom! New chapter :) You guys sure know how to make a girl happy. I love reading your reviews. **

**I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm now working on rewriting the new chapter for 9 months since it's official:**

**I've lost all my files. Yeaaaah! *stupid computer*. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Regina woke up with a start and immediately brought her hand to her sore neck. She rose a bit and glanced at David's body next to her. She sighed. They had rented two rooms at a hotel in Boston so they would spend the night before heading to New York. But they had wanted to discuss first what their next plan would be and had apparently fallen asleep on the couch.

She yawned as she stood up and brought a hand to cover her mouth. She went to the bathroom and took off her clothes one by one. Her jeans, her blouse, her underwear. She got into the shower and turned the water on. She stood there, under the stream, stretching her back and neck.

Last night they hadn't made any real progress and it made her feel useless. She didn't know where they should start looking, how they would find them… She sighed before grabbing one of the hotel soap. She rubbed her body with it and took some shampoo as well that she poured in her hair. She rubbed her scalp and rinsed her entire body and face before turning the water off. She took a towel and dried herself up. Then she took another towel and wrapped it around her figure. She stopped by the mirror and checked to see if she had left any remaining make-up. Once she saw that she was good to go, she got out of the bathroom only to be greeted by an awoken David.

She raised her brow and looked at him. He stood there, still, mouth slightly opened. She frowned before realizing that she was standing half naked in front of him. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Never seen a woman's body before Charming?!" She taunted.

"A woman's one yes but not yours." The Prince answered after swallowing hard.

Regina chuckled and went to grab her bag. She took it and headed towards the bed. She set the bag on it and got ready to take off the towel. She paused when she realized that David was still standing there looking at her. She looked at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"H…Right. I…I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that." Regina said turning back her attention to her carry-on bag.

Once she heard the bathroom door closing, she let her towel fall and got ready.

xXx

David leaned on the closed door of the bathroom and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He certainly didn't expect to see her coming out like that –almost naked. The most disturbing thing about it was that, she didn't even seem to be embarrassed. He saw her half naked. She had the towel on –thank God.

He walked towards the sink and put his bag on it. He looked at his reflection. His thoughts immediately drifted towards Regina's body. Her beautiful legs revealed by the short length of the towel. She wasn't a very tall woman but her legs looked infinite. Her body was perfect and her wet hair falling elegantly on her shoulders making him wanting to slide his fingers between the locks.

David closed his eyes and shook his head. 'What's wrong with you?' He scolded himself. He took off his clothes and went under the shower.

Once he was done and dry, he put on a pair of boxers that he pulled out of his bag. He was about to put his jeans on but paused. If she wanted to play that game…he could very well play it along. He took his bag and went out of the bathroom. He glanced at Regina who was now descent but he ignored her. He put the bag on the couch and got dressed there. He took care to take all his time and he smiled internally when he felt her gaze on him. He finished buckling his belt and was about to put his tee on when a pillow was thrown at him. He burst into laughter as he bent down to grab it.

He looked at her.

"You started it!" He said.

"I thought you were still asleep." She argued rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…I don't believe you. Anyways. Did you enjoy the show?!" He asked smirking.

Regina paused and looked at him. She suddenly started walking towards him. She kept on walking. She was only a few centimeters away from him and yet she kept on walking.

"What are you doing?" David asked but his heart skipped a beat when he felt her breath against his still-bare chest.

That was when she stopped. She looked at him in the eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Regina smirked and simply took the pillow from him before turning away making sure to sway her hips all along. David looked at her in shock. It took him a few seconds to compose himself.

"Who is the tease now?" He said.

Regina ignored his question and even if she was giving him her back, he could almost see her smirk. This time he was the one to throw one of the small couch pillows at her. She chuckled lightly and he found himself smiling as well.

xXx

After giving the key of their hotel rooms back and taking two coffees on-the-go at the hotel's restaurant, they went to the car ready to head to the Big Apple. Regina buckled up her belt and checked her hair in the rear-view before taking a sip of coffee. It was a hazelnut latte to be exact. The first time ever she was drinking something other than dark coffee. She figured she needed to relax a bit.

"Is it good?" David asked.

"You want to try?" She asked.

David extended his hand and took the cup she was offering. Regina turned on the engine and slowly pulled into the road. She looked at him from the corner of the eyes.

"So?"

"Not bad!" He said taking another sip.

"It's not all for you!" Regina said.

He laughed and put her cup back in the coffee holder.

"Do you need the GPS?" David asked.

"No it should be alright." She said.

They stayed silent for a moment and Regina took another sip of coffee.

"I have a question and you don't have to answer."

Regina looked at him from the corner of the eyes.

"Why do you hate Snow?"

"She never told you?" The brunette asked surprised.

"She said that she took away your happy ending."

"That's about right." Regina answered simply pulling into the freeway.

"Does that have anything to do with Daniel?" David asked hesintantly.

The brunette sighed.

"Yes." She replied finally. "But that's the only thing you'll know. If you want more information: ask your wife!"

"Alright."

There was another small pause.

"How long is the drive to New York?"

Regina laughed.

"Already sick of my company Charming?!"

"Not at all! Believe it or not: I enjoy spending time with you."

The brunette couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Two hours and a half –maybe three if there is traffic."

"Alright."

Another pause.

"I don't mind your company either." Regina let out and a big smile appeared on the Prince's face.

"I know."

The Queen rolled her eyes.

"I should have just shut up."

"Too late. You can't take it back."

She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling and grabbed her cup, trying her best to ignore him.

"I have another question?"

"Would it keep you from asking if I asked you not to?"

"I don't think so."

"Then go ahead."

"Yesterday, at the restaurant, when I joked about the lasagna….Why did you react like that?"

"You do ask a lot of questions!" Regina said opening her window a bit to let some air into the vehicle.

"You don't have to answer. I can't really force you so…But I would very much like to know what I did wrong."

The brunette sighed.

"You rejected me."

She wasn't facing him but she could feel him looking at her with incomprehension.

"When I invited you that night…to dinner. I tried to hit on you. You turned me down."

"Oh!" David said.

She let out a sole wry chuckle.

"I've been rejected my whole life –I try to forget it as much as I can."

"The reason you hit on me," David started after a brief silence. "It was to get back at Snow wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm not pretending that my reasons were noble or anything of sort. You know very well who I am –who I was." She whispered. She took a breath. "It doesn't mean that it didn't hurt."

"I am sorry."

"You don't have to be."

There was another small pause and she could hear David taking a deep breath. She eyed him curiously.

"For what it's worth." He started. "I didn't turn you down because I didn't find you attractive. My life was already…complicated. With Katherine –I mean Abigail- and Snow. I didn't want to bring you along into my mess of a life."

"Careful! It almost sounds like you cared about me."

"I did. I thought of you as my friend and I know you were just using me but I wasn't."

"God!" Regina exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"You're making me feel guilty. I can't believe it. I don't feel guilty –I don't know guilt!" She sighed. "Damn you Charming!" She said annoyed.

"It's called changing." David said proud of himself.

"I could punch you right now!"

He laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Here. You can ask me anything you want." He said.

"I don't need to know anything, thank you very much." She snapped.

"You do. You're just angry." He said and she could feel him smiling.

"I do not care about you Charming!"

"You being angry proves the contrary. But it's ok. We have time."

"God you're infuriating!"

He laughed and it made her even angrier.

"Ok. Let's change the subject. What do you think Zelena is planning?"

"I don't have the slightest idea! I don't know why she cast the Dark Curse. I have no idea what she wants."

"The question is whose heart she crushed?"

"Yeah I know. But now that he or she is dead, we can't even use it against her. Our only chance is to find Emma and get her to remember so she can do whatever saving thing she has to do."

"I really hope we will find them." The Prince whispered.

Regina looked at him from the corner of the eyes. She sighed. She hoped so, as well.

xXx

They arrived in the state of New York around eleven thirty a.m. and headed directly to Midtown where they had registered in a hotel the night before. Once they arrived, they checked in and went to their rooms.

"We meet in ten minutes to eat?" David asked as they stopped in front of Regina's room.

"Alright." She answered.

She opened her door and stepped inside. David went to the room next to hers. He put his bag on the bed and looked around.

It was breathtaking. He had never seen anything so –fancy. And he was a Prince! It was different from the Summer Palace or any other castles he had visited for that matter. It was sophisticated. It was nice. He hated having Regina paying for him to stay in such an expensive place but he didn't owe that much money in this land and Regina had said that there was no way she would sleep in some plain motel like in Portland so he hadn't really gotten a choice.

There was a bed -king sized, a small table next to the picture window. There also was a TV and a small fridge. David walked over the door on the bed's right. It was the bathroom. Pretty similar to the one in Boston. He closed it and crossed the room. Another door –a dressing. The last door was facing the picture window. He opened it and it revealed a small hallway with another door at its end. Curious, he opened the second door and found himself in Regina's room.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said confused.

She turned to look at him. She was in her bra.

"Really Charming?!" She said grabbing her tee to put it on.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the doors led to…I'm sorry."

"Yes this is why it's called a communicating room. I should have thought twice before agreeing to that one." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. He saw her almost naked this morning but she was suddenly becoming chaste and this time she was actually wearing a bra. She was now standing before him with a long sleeve black tee and her jeans. She was bare feet –so far from her Evil Queen costumes and uptight mayor-y attires.

"So?" David said finally. "We're going to the restaurant on the main floor?"

"I'd rather we take the room service so we can keep looking for them on the net."

"Alright. I'll call them."

She nodded and David went to grab the phone. He looked at the numbers provided on the paper next to it. He dialed the number of the reception. After a few seconds they answered.

"Yes. I would like to order a room service."

"Of course. Your room is indeed the 516?" The man asked.

"Yes it is."

"Alright what can I get you?"

David grabbed the menu and looked around.

"I'll take some chicken and…" He looked at Regina who was plugging her computer.

"Same for me." She said.

"Two chickens then."

"And for side dish?"

"Some rice. You too?" He asked to Regina.

"Yes with some lettuce.

"Rice for the two orders and some extra salad."

"Alright. We will bring you that in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." David said before hanging up.

He went to sit on the bed next to Regina. He was going to put his feet on the bed but he was instantly stopped by Regina.

"You take off your dirty shoes before putting that on the bed I'll sleep on."

David chuckled shaking his head but he obeyed.

"So we've looked in the Bronx and Brooklyn yesterday. So now we have to check in Manhattan, Queens and Staten Island."

"I was wondering: how do you even have access to the schools registrations?"

"I am a mayor. Of a small town but a mayor nonetheless."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to key in Emma's name? She's a bail bondswoman…her name must be on the net. Plus Henry found her like that, no?"

He looked up from the screen to Regina as he didn't hear any answer. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He frowned.

"You couldn't have suggested that yesterday?!" She accused with disbelief.

"I…I've just thought of it."

Regina sighed and he had to suppress a laugh. She typed _Emma Swan bail bond New York City _in. She scrolled down a bit and stopped on a link that seemed to be the one. He looked at her and she looked back with a smile. Maybe that was it. She clicked on it and found it.

Emma Swan, Bail bondswoman based in Chelsea, New York City-Manhattan, New York. There was as well a number and a note saying she was working in all the boroughs of New York City.

"We found her."

"You would have suggested that yesterday…"

"Cut me some slack! You could have thought of it, your ten-year-old son found her!" David regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

He looked at her and he was right. Her face was like frozen.

"Regina I…I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a joke…It clearly was a very bad one."

"It's alright." She said but David knew that she was hurt and mad.

He sighed.

"So what do we do? Do we go to Chelsea?"

"Yes but not now. We need a plan. We know that she lives in Chelsea but not where exactly so I still need to find in what school Henry is so we can limit the area."

He nodded.

It took them a good hour to go through every middle school in Chelsea and finally find Henry's. David stretched his arms and looked at Regina. She was yawning. He smiled. The driving must have exhausted her. Tomorrow he would drive. It would be hard to convince her but her stubbornness never stopped him before, so.

"Give me that." He said pointing at the computer.

She looked at him and raised a brow.

"The computer. You need to take a nap: you're tired."

She wanted to argue like she always did, he could tell. But she didn't. Instead she closed the computer and gave it to him. He took it and put it on the bedside table. He looked back at her. She was laid on her back, eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I'll keep watch." David said smiling.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes and turned to her side. After only a few minutes he heard her snore.

The blonde man chuckled. He wondered if she knew she snored. He smiled when suddenly he felt his phone buzzing.

Snow. He thought immediately.

He got out of the bed and grabbed his phone before going to his room.

"Hi." He said.

"David." She said.

She sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but…we found Emma."

"Really?!" His wife shouted and he had to move the device away from his ear.

He brought it back carefully.

"Yes. She is in Chelsea."

"Have you seen her? Is she alright? And Henry?"

"We haven't seen her yet. We're not in Chelsea. We just found her on the net. We will head to Chelsea tomorrow."

"Why aren't you going this afternoon? Is it far?"

"No it's not but Regina is sleeping. She is a little bit tired."

"Oh! Alright." There was a small pause then she continued. "How are things going? With Regina, I mean."

"Pretty good."

"You're not lying to make me feel better…"

"Snow. I promise you. Everything is fine. And Regina is actually a very good traveling companion. We are getting along pretty well."

"Ok."

She wasn't convinced, he knew that but what could he say?!

"How are things in Storybrooke? Any news of the Wicked Witch?"

"No. Still nothing. We really don't know what she wants. The townspeople wanted me to ask you to ask Regina if she had any idea since she's her sister..."

"She doesn't. I asked her this morning but she is as clueless as we are."

"Alright."

There was a long silent and for the first time in his entire life David felt uneasy talking to Snow. He only wanted one thing: to hang up and go back to Regina. The Prince closed her eyes and shook his head. He heard someone calling Snow from the other side of the line.

"H...I have to go David. Being mayor is a busier job than I thought." She said chuckling.

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok. I love you."

"I…I love you too." He said before hanging up.

He sighed and went back to Regina's room. She was still sleeping but had rolled on her other side. He smiled. It was something he was quick to notice: she moved a lot in her sleep. He got on the bed and turned on the TV. He turned down the volume not to wake her and leaned on the bedhead.

* * *

**Thoughts? As usual, you know what to do pretty please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter. **

**You have no idea how you guys' reviews make me happy. Thank you so much. **

**I should probably focus on finishing my chapter for 9 months but On the Road kind of got me hooked. **

**I really hope you like this new instalment. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

She was awoken by a nice smell. She stirred up a bit, slowly opening her eyes. She turned and saw David giving a tip to the bellhop. She winced a bit. She was still having a small headache even after having –apparently- slept a long time.

The bellhop thanked David and got out. The Prince turned and caught her eyes.

"Finally awoken."

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"It's late. Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked getting up.

"You needed to rest. I ordered some food. I took the liberty to choose for you, hope you don't mind."

Regina shook her head standing up.

"I took a vegetarian sandwich and some sparkling water."

The brunette looked at him raising a brow not able to repress the smile that appeared on her face.

"You're starting to know me a little too well Charming." She said and the blonde man chuckled.

She went to her purse and Grabbed her glasses case. She pulled out a pair of black glasses and put them on. She turned around and went to sit at the table before grabbing her food. She was about to start eating when she felt David's gaze upon her. She looked up and frowned.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"You're wearing glasses."

"Very observant." She said brow still raised.

"You look good with glasses."

"I know! Now stop staring and eat."

The Prince executed himself smiling. He took his sandwich.

"Vegetarian for you too?! That's a first, isn't it?" Regina said smirking.

For an answered she received a napkin on her face. She chuckled lightly putting it down on the table.

"We could go out after. It's beautiful outside and according to the weather forecaster: not too cold."

Regina thought for a second. She wanted to keep looking to find a way to get in touch with Emma and Henry.

"We know they're in Chelsea." David said as if he was reading her mind. "We go out for walk and after we will look for more ideas as to how to approach them."

"Fine." She finally gave in after a small pause. Plus the fresh air might ease her headache.

They ate and then David went to his room to take a shower while she took one as well. She kept the same pair of jeans and put a blue shirt with a black blazer. She stopped by the mirror and arranged her hair before pulling out two lipsticks from her makeup bag. She looked at them hesitantly.

'For God's sake Regina, you're just going for a walk with Charming.' She said to herself.

The brunette sighed shaking her head and she finally took the light red one and put it on along with some mascara and then she got out of the bathroom. She grabbed her purse and put her phone inside it. She was going to put her glasses in her bag as well but decided to keep them on instead**. **Her headache was really killing her and she didn't want to make it worse.

David appeared in the room. He was wearing his pair of jeans and a nice tee with his leather jacket. She smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Glad you decided to get rid of the flannel."

"My flannel is nice. My flannel is good. Stop insulting it."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, humming lightly as she nodded.

"I'm leaving it for tomorrow."

"I see." Regina said still laughing.

"You look good." He said looking at her intensely.

"I know…You've already said that. The glasses."

"No. You look good."

She frowned for a second then nodded.

"Thank you Charming."

She took her purse and debated whether or not to take her jacket. Finally she left it and they both left the hotel.

The streets were very busy –it was very different from Storybrooke but it felt nice. Regina felt like a stranger and it was exactly what she had always secretly wanted. A place where everyone would look at her and see her, not her past.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Again with the questions." She said faking being annoyed but she smirked to let him know she wasn't serious and he got it.

He could read her and she liked that. It made her feel…special. Him caring made her feel special.

"I was thinking about how nice it would be to start over**,** here. No one would know me and I could start fresh. I could be happy."

"You don't have to turn away from your family to be happy, you know?! On the contrary."

"My family?" Regina said chuckling but this time humorlessly. "I don't have a family. I have Henry and that's all. After all this Wicked Witch problem is over…I could leave and he would come visit –from time to time. Trust me: nobody will miss me anyway."

"I would."

Regina wasn't sure she had heard properly until she looked at him and met his eyes.

"I would. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I like you? The past three days have been great. And yes we're not here to have fun and tourist but it is a fun trip. We get along –don't deny it. I like you and you are part of my family and not because you are technically Snow's stepmother or because you're Henry's mother. But because I care about you and overall I want you to be happy. I think this is pretty much the definition of family."

They had stopped walking and she hadn't even realized that. She didn't know what to say or even what to feel. It was too much –too much for her to take in so she put up her defensive walls and turned her gaze away before starting walking again. But the Prince wouldn't let go that easily and she felt him taking her hand softly. She bit her lower lips as she felt the tears coming. She didn't want to cry. She wouldn't.

"I know it's scary and that no one has ever said that to you but it's alright. You've got a lifetime to get used to it."

And here went a tear –rolling down her cheek.

xXx

David hadn't planned on saying that at all but it left his mouth naturally and he was glad it did. He couldn't believe how close the two of them had gotten in only three days.

Three days. This was all he needed to know her and maybe if he would have tried earlier…maybe things would have turned out differently.

He hadn't planned on holding her hand either but it felt good. Her fingers were cold so he hoped he would warm them up a little with his grip and he hoped it was making her relax a bit.

The Prince smiled to himself. He wondered what she looked like when she was younger. When she was just a little girl. Was she full of dreams? Did any of them come true? He wondered if he could make at least one of her childhood dreams come true. He wanted to.

"I know you don't like to be asked questions but I have another one."

"I'm listening." She answered still looking straight ahead.

He grinned shaking his head.

"What was your biggest dream when you were a kid?"

This time she looked at him.

"What?" She asked raising a questioning brow.

He chuckled.

"Come on: tell me. My dream was to learn to sword fight."

She raised a brow.

"I'm not joking. I was fascinated by it when I was just a kid but I was just a shepherd's boy. I would have never imagined that my first sword fighting lesson would be against a dragon but I guess that worked out pretty well."

A genuine smile appeared on her face and it warmed his heart.

"You've always wanted to be a prince then?" She asked.

"Oh no. I wanted to be a knight. To defend the kingdom!" David said theatrically. "But that was when I was a kid. When my father died my only dream was to take over the farm and build a family there."

"I can relate to that." Regina whispered looking away.

"So. And you? What was it?"

"My biggest dream growing up was to learn how to ride but it was not proper for a princess. For my eleven's birthday my father got me a mare. Her name was Rocinante. My mother was against it of course but I loved her like a sister. She was my best and only friend. My father hired a stable boy to teach me. Daniel."

David looked at her surprised. He waited for her to continue not wanting to push her. He intertwined his fingers with her and it apparently helped her go on.

"I had so much fun. It was the best moments of my youth. I was with my mare and my Daniel. I didn't need anything else to be truly and completely happy. Just these two."

"When was the last time you've been on a horse for fun. But real fun not because you had to move from a place to another."

"Not since I married your wife's father."

David thought for a moment about what she said then he suddenly stopped and turned to call a cab.

"What are you doing?" He heard Regina ask him.

"You'll see."

A taxi stopped by them and he pushed her inside before getting in as well.

"David Nolan where are we going?" She asked looking at him earnestly.

"Sorry but my wife doesn't really like surprises." The Prince said to the taxi driver completely ignoring Regina's kick in his ribs.

The driver smiled knowingly.

"Can you drive us to a place where we can find horses?"

The man raised a brow.

"There's Central Park…"

"Good. To Central Park then." David said before leaning on his seat.

"If you ever call me your wife again, I'll rip your heart out." Regina whispered in his ear and all he did was chuckle.

They arrived in Central Park and after paying for the cab they went straight to the first horse they saw.

"You do -of course- know that we can't actually ride horses but only get in the carriage?" Regina asked frowning.

David put a finger on her mouth to shush her. It owned him a slap on the arm.

"Do not shush me!" The brunette told him looking at him in shock.

The Prince raised his hands apologetically but he smiled. They finally arrived by one of the coachmen.

"Good afternoon sir." David said with smile.

"Good afternoon. Is this for a romantic carriage ride? You've came to the right place."

David looked at Regina who looked at him ready to punch him if he didn't give a proper answer. He chuckled.

"No. We were wondering if it was possible to ride the horses."

The man raised his brow and looked at him as if he was joking.

"You mean back ride the horse?"

"Exactly." David said.

"I'm sorry but no. It's only a carriage ride."

"Yes but she's had carriage rides her entire life…" He said looking at Regina who was looking at him with an 'I told you so' face mixed with a 'while you're at it, tell him I'm the Evil Queen and you're Prince Charming' kind of look.

He rolled his eyes.

"There's really no way?" He insisted looking back at the coachman who was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"No. I'm sorry. If you want to ride a horse –there's the carrousel."

"Oh!" David said with excitement.

He turned to look at Regina who shook her head.

"There is no way!"

"And where is it?" He asked the man ignoring her.

"You keep going straight. You pass the Pond and the Zoo and then turn on your left and you'll see it."

"Thank you very much sir." Charming said to the man. "Come on, it'll be fun" He told Regina as he took her hand and started walking.

"If I had my magic…" She snarled.

"I know, you'd turn me into a toad." He said smirking.

"You know the past three days I forgot that I hated you but now –everything is coming back."

xXx

They finally arrived by the carousel and Regina was ready to run away as fast as she could. She sighed. 'Let's get this over with'. She told herself as David paid for the two of them. Around them a bunch of kids with their parents were having fun and getting ready for their ride. She couldn't help but smile and look around to see –if by chance- she would meet a brown-haired boy's gaze. She shook her head at her silliness.

"You're ok?" She heard next to her.

She looked at him and gave him a scowl.

"Payback's a bitch!" She said simply and he smiled.

They went to two horses and after a long interior discussion with herself, Regina finally got on the horse. She couldn't help but smile as she brought her hands around the rod. She looked at David who was just a little ahead of her. He looked at her.

"Close your eyes and imagine you're on Rocinante." He said as the carrousel started.

She knew it was silly but she had nothing to lose really so she closed her eyes and let her mind drift to merrier days. A smile appeared on her face as she started feeling the wind in her hair and could almost feel the horse moving beneath her. A solitary tear rolled down her face and she managed to put aside the cheesy music and let herself be rocked by sounds of leaves and the cracking of branches under a horse's hoof.

It didn't last long enough for her but she would never let David know. She opened her eyes once the music stopped and children started to beg for another ride. She smiled and got out of her wooden horse. David came next to her and they got down off the carrousel.

"So? Was it that bad?" He asked smirking.

"I wish I could make you swallow that infuriating satisfied smile you have on your face but," She sighed. "It wasn't bad."

"I knew you would love it."

"Yes. I liked it." She said careful not to use the word _love_. "My butt though isn't use to riding bareback anymore." She said and David chuckled.

"I'll give you a massage tonight, don't worry." He joked and Regina had the most childish –yet natural- reaction... She stuck out her tongue.

"I hate the influence you have on me." She said realizing what she had done. "God! I hate it."

* * *

**Here it was. **

**Reviews? ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Another chapter. **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The next day they woke up early.

For the first time they had actually slept in separate beds and if he was being honest, David had missed waking up to the warmth of her body pressed against his.

He was excited to see her so he didn't waste any time and went to her room. He knocked at her door just to be sure she was awake and when he heard a hoarse 'come in', he opened it slowly.

A smile appeared on his face at the sight of the brunette leaned on the walked to walked towards the bed and sat next to her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek as she yawned.

"Late night?!" He asked parting.

"No. But hopefully a productive one." She said smiling.

The Prince frowned with curiosity.

"Grab the computer next to you." Regina told him.

David did as told and gave it to her. She opened it and immediately a webpage appeared. It was about an apartment to rent.

"You rented an apartment." He observed still not sure as to where she was going with this.

Regina nodded.

"When we came back last night, I searched again to get more information on Henry's life. I wanted to know what activities he had…"

"You were stalking him." David said smirking.

"I…Maybe. Point is," Regina bit pursing her lips, 'I found their address."

The Prince's eyes lightened up as he finally understood.

"Yes." Regina said proudly. "And I found an apartment to rent in their building."

"You know we have reached a new level in the stalking community." He said chuckling.

He looked at her unabled to hid the tears pricking his eyes.

"We know how to make contact with them." The Queen said with a smile. "We are their new neighbors." She continued.

"You're a genius Regina Mills." David said after a small pause to digest the news.

"Tell me something I don't already know!"

HThe blonde man laughed nodding.

"I sent a mail to the person who rents the apartment. I hope she replied."

She went on her mail box and there it was. She opened the mail and read it out loud.

_Good morning Mrs. Mills, _

_I've received your mail about the apartment I am renting. _

_I would love to schedule a meeting for you to visit it. _

_Feel free to call me anytime of the day. _

_Laura Smith._

Within the second, Regina grabbed her phone on the bedside table and dialed the number that was written on the advertisement. After a few ringing, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. Am I speaking to Laura Smith?"

"Yes?!"

"I'm Regina Mills. I sent you a mail concerning the apartment you are renting."

"Oh yes. Good morning Madam Mills."

"I was wondering if we could schedule a visit for today."

"Today is perfect. When will you be available?"

"In about an hour, is that alright with you?"

"It's perfect. I'll email you the key pad code and the number of the apartment."

"Good. In an hour then." The brunette finished before hanging up.

She turned to look at David and couldn't contain the grin at the sight of the tears in his eyes.

"I shouldn't get this excited but…"

"You can. You are going to see your daughter and your grandson. You can get excited."

xXx

They arrived in Chelsea just in time. The hardest was to find the building and Regina had to resort to using the GPS. They finally arrived in front of the building and David entered the code.

"Should we look at the names on the mail box to know in which apartment they live in?" David asked.

"You take left, I'll take right." Regina agreed.

She went to her right and started looking at every names until her eyes caught the name 'Swan'. She couldn't refrain the satisfied smile on her face.

"Found it! It's…Hold on what number is the apartment we're renting?"

"524 why?" David asked coming next to her.

She pointed at the number next to Emma's name. _525_.

"Ok. Do we even still call that luck or is there some sort of magic involved?!" David said looking at it with disbelief.

"I thought you Charmings always find each other." Regina said smirking. "Come on let's go. Which floor is it?"

"Fifth." He said looking down at the paper where they had noted all the information. "Elevator is…" He looked around. "On the right. Here." He pointed at it.

They got inside and Regina pushed the fifth-floor button. When they arrived, they immediately walked towards the apartment and she knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened after a few seconds.

"Good morning." A young woman greeted them.

"Good morning. I'm Regina Mills and this is David Nolan."

The woman extended her hand for them to shake.

"Please, come in."

Regina entered the room followed by the Prince. They arrived directly in the living room. It was nice. Smaller than what she was used to but it didn't really matter.

There was a couch and a couple of armchairs as well as a TV and a coffee table. Behind was an opened kitchen with a bar separating it from the living room.

"As you can tell it's a bright apartment thanks to all the windows." The woman started. "The kitchen is fully equipped and all the furniture are –as noted on the advertisement- provided with the apartment."

Regina nodded with a smile.

"The bedroom is just over there." She said pointed at a door. "And the other door is the bathroom."

"We'll take it." Regina said.

"Oh. You don't want to see the bedroom? It's nice."

"I trust you dear." Regina said. "I'll take it."

"Oh…Alright. Let me take the papers to sign."

The brunette nodded and they headed towards the bar. She put her purse and her travel bag on the counter and pulled out a checkbook.

"If I pay the first two months plus the deposit right now is that ok?"

The woman looked at her in shock and Regina put on her most mayor-y smile.

"H…Sure. This is perfect. You really want this apartment."

"Yes." Regina answered with a small smile.

Regina waited for the landlady to give her the exact amount and then gave her the check after signing the papers. Mrs. Smith smiled and shook her hand after taking the check. She looked at David who just came back from the bedroom.

"It's true it's a nice bedroom." He said.

"You two are going to be great here."

"We're not together." Regina said. "He is sleeping on the couch."

She turned to look at the Prince and smirked. He rolled his eyes chuckling. The brunette smiled and turned back to Mrs. Smith.

"Here are the keys. The automatic one is for the garage and the small one for the mail box."

"Thank you very much." Regina said taking them.

They both said goodbye to the woman as she left the apartment and David closed the door behind her before leaning on it.

"So what do we do now? We wait patiently for them to come home?"

Regina chuckled.

"No. We're going to the grocery store." She said taking her purse.

"I'm driving." David said.

The brunette turned around lifting a brow.

"You were having a headache yesterday. Let me drive."

After a small moment of reflection, the Queen nodded and gave him her car keys.

After having shopped they came back to the apartment, hands full of grocery bags. Regina didn't want to keep eating at the restaurant every day and since they didn't know how long they would have to stay –she figured they needed to buy some things to fill their stomachs.

They put away the food and once done she sat by the bar.

"Should I put that away?" David asked with a big smile as he hold a bottle of red wine.

Regina chuckled. He smiled as he left it on the counter before sitting next to her.

"Do you think he's grown a lot?" Regina asked after a small pause.

"I don't know. Probably a little. How old is he now?"

"Twelve." Regina answered without a hesitation.

She got off the stool and went at the other side of the bar.

"His birthday was two weeks ago. I thought about buying him something but I figured it would just be silly." She said opening the fridge. "Raw vegetables and salmon?" She asked.

David nodded standing up to join her. She took some lettuce and tomatoes and washed them with clear water. David as for him took the two slices of salmon.

"I don't think it's stupid. On the contrary." He said with an encouraging smile.

She looked at him thankful.

"So." He said. "Have you always been good in the kitchen?"

"I was a terrible cook." She said putting the washed lettuce and tomatoes in a bowl.

"Really?!" He said.

"Yes. Here." She said giving him the bowl. "Can you cut the tomatoes and put some onions in it as well? I'll take care of the fish."

He nodded and grabbed a knife.

"How did you learn?"

"With books, the internet. You remember Greg Mendell?" She asked.

"How could I forget this bastard?!" The Prince grumbled at the sound of the man's name.

Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Well when I met him for the first time he was just a child. It was before I adopted Henry. I invited him over with his father and cooked lasagna for them. He basically told me that my lasagna were disgusting."

David laughed.

"So I decided to learn how to cook."

"Well! You're a heck of a cook!"

The mayor found herself blushing as she heated the pan before putting the salmon on it.

After they were done preparing the food, they sat at the table and ate.

"It's really good." David said. "I'm not much of a fish person –but I must say, I love it."

Regina smiled.

"Thank you dear."

"Should I open the wine?" David asked grinning.

"I don't day-time drink." She said shaking her head. "Leave it for tonight."

"Fine." David answered taking a sip of water.

"I was thinking about making them a pie –an apple pie."

The Prince's brow furrowed and she smirked.

"I'm not planning on putting them under a sleeping curse if that's what you're thinking about."

"Can you really blame me for wondering?" He asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

"It was Henry's favorite growing up. Plus it would give us an excuse to meet them. We'll knock at the door and introduce us as their new neighbors."

"That's a great idea." David said smiling.

xXx

It was around five that they heard Emma and Henry's voices from the corridor and David had had to almost tie Regina up for her not to run outside. The pie was ready and she was sat on the couch –pouting. The man couldn't help but smile at the sight. He came closer to her and she stirred a bit, her lips pursed and avoiding making eye contact with him.

"What do you want?" She bit.

"We will go see them. But you can't just jump on them like that…"

"It's been a year Charming." She said and her voice broke.

David felt his heart tightening in his chest.

"I missed him too and I miss my daughter but we can't freak them out."

"I know." Regina finally breathed out. "I just…I need to see him. I just need to look at him in the eyes."

The Prince sighed understandingly. He got off the couch and extended his hand for her to take. The brunette''s brows furrowed.

"Come on. Let's go introduce ourselves to our children."

"You just said…"

"You're not pretty when you pout." He said shrugging his shoulders.

A small smile appeared of the mayor's face and it was really all he needed to be convinced that he had taken the best decision. She rose up.

"We need to take the pie."

"I'm on it." David said.

He took the pie and went by her. He smiled as he watched her arranging her hair thanks to her reflection in the TV screen.

"I doubt Henry will care about your hair." He said grinning.

"Shut up!" She said rising a bit.

She looked at him and he found himself bringing a hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"There. Perfect." He said.

And she was. She looked really beautiful.

David smiled and they finally went towards Emma's apartment. They stopped by the door and the Prince looked down at her. She looked tense. He slid his free hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. She turned and their eyes met. She grinned, thankful. She looked back at the door and finally knocked on it. Their hands parted and David found himself instantly missing the touch.

After a few seconds, the door opened and a young boy –a young man appeared. David found himself looking at Henry -said Young man- in shock. He looked so grown up. How could he have grown up so much in just one year?

"Hi." Henry said smiling. "Can I help you?"

David turned to look at Regina. She was as shocked as he was. Probably more. She had tears in her eyes and he could tell she was fighting hard not to let them shed. The Prince decided that it would be better if he was the one to do the talking.

"Good afternoon. My name is David and this is Regina."

The brunette smiled shyly.

"We just moved in the apartment here." He continued pointing at the door next to them. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. We brought an apple pie."

Henry's eyes started shining at the sight of the pied.

"I…I'm Henry."

"Who is it kid?" They heard someone asked and within the second Emma appeared in the doorway. "Oh. Hi." She said frowning.

"Yeah. This is David and Regina. They're our new neighbors." Henry said joyfully. "They brought an apple pie." He said and a smile painted all over his face.

David heard Regina chuckle and it made him smile. She was right. Henry loved apple pies.

"We don't want to interrupt." Regina finally spoke. "We just thought it would be nice to say hello."

"Sure. Please come in. I'm Emma." Emma said moving away to let them in. "Let me take that." She motioned to the pie.

David smiled and gave it to her.

xXx

Once they arrived in the living room/kitchen, Regina started looking around. It was similar to the apartment they were renting but a bit bigger. However, it was not what caught her eyes.

"You like plants." She observed.

"Henry does." Emma said putting the pie on the table. "He waters them every two days. I personally don't have much of a green thumb!"

"She really doesn't." Henry said and Regina looked at him.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"I like plants myself." She said.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. "That's so cool. I think I've always liked taking care of them…Instead of having a puppy –it's cool enough."

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle. When Henry was five he wanted a puppy but Regina wasn't sure about that so she decided to buy him a plant instead. She taught him how to take care of it and make sure it got the right amount of sun light, etc. Soon he found himself being passionate about it.

"I still would like a puppy though." He said looking at Emma knowingly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and Regina heard David laugh.

"Here." Emma said taking four plates and putting them on the table. "You can sit." She offered and Regina followed David towards the table.

She sat next to him.

"Do you want to drink something?" Henry asked walking towards the fridge.

"Just water please." David said.

"Same for me." Regina said.

She thanked Emma who gave her a slice of pie. Once they all had one, they started eating.

"Wow. This is delicious!" Henry said.

Regina grinned at him.

"Thank you Henry."

"She's the best cook you can ever met." David added and soon she found herself blushing lightly.

"It's true." Emma said. "It's really good."

The mayor smiled.

"So. Where are you guys from?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Emma scolded a bit.

"It's alright." Regina said chuckling.

She looked at Henry and smiled.

"We're from Maine. From a small town called Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke, really?!" Emma said raising a brow as if it was a joke.

Regina looked at her earnestly but with a smirk and David let out a chuckle.

"Yes." He said. "It's a very small town. Everyone knows everyone."

"That sounds so cool." Henry said excited.

"Trust me –it isn't always." Regina pointed out and the boy laughed.

"Why did you leave?"

Regina looked at David and he grinned.

"We're looking for two…friends of ours." The Prince said. "They left a year ago and we want to convince them to come back."

"We miss them." Regina said looking at Henry.

The boy smiled.

"I hope you'll find them."

"I'm sure we will." The brunette said not breaking eye contact with her son.

There was a small pause during which Regina had to force herself to stop looking at him but it was hard. He was so grown up and –mature. She couldn't believe she missed all of that. She wanted to walk over him and take him into her arms and never let him go again.

They finished eating their pies and chatted a bit but, far too soon, it was time to go. David and Regina greeted the two New-Yorkers one last time before going back towards their apartment. Immediately the brunette walked over the bathroom and locked herself there. She leaned against the door and let herself slid against it until her ass found the floor as she broke down into tears.

She was an emotion wreck right now. Mixed feelings between happiness and complete despair. Being so close to her son without him knowing who she was felt like her heart was being crushed and yet she was so happy to just see that he was alright. That she managed to give him a happy life. He was happy.

After a while she finally got up and went to wash her face. She got out of the bathroom and found David by the counter with two glasses of wine. He looked at her and smiled shyly.

"I think we've earned that." He said.

She smiled and walked over him. She sat next to him and took the glass he slid towards her. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the liquid rolled down her throat.

"It's a really good one." She heard David said.

She looked at him and nodded.

"It is indeed."

"Good choice!" He said finally and she chuckled. "I know where to go when I'll be craving for a good glass of wine."

She smiled.

"You know where I live." She said taking another sip and letting the wine dance on her tongue before swallowing it.

"How are you feeling?" David asked her.

"It was harder than I thought."

"A part of me wanted them to have a miserable life."

She frowned.

"I would have felt less guilty to take them away from it but…"

"They look happy. Our children look happy without us." She finished.

"Yeah." David said.

xXx

Night time arrived soon and David and Regina had both taken a shower and swapped their clothes into something more comfortable. They were now sat on the floor- between the couch and the coffee table- and were going through pictures of Henry the brunette had brought.

David chuckled lightly at the one where a young Henry- probably three or four- was playing with the foam of his bath.

"That day was a mess." Regina told smiling. "We made some cookies and the entire kitchen ended up being covered in flour, chocolate and broken eggs on the floor." She chuckled. "Henry was having a blast though."

David laughed.

"After I finally put the cookies in the oven, I took him for a bath and the mess in the kitchen replicated itself in the bathroom though it was with soap and bath toys. I even slipped on a wet and soapy puddle. It was one of the most exhausting yet the funniest day of my life."

"I bet it was!" David said chuckling.

He looked again at the picture with nostalgia. He wished he had memories like that with Emma. He heard Regina sigh and he looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know it will never make up for what I did –or even make you stop thinking about the fact that you missed all that with Emma but I'm sure one day you and Snow will have another child and you will be able to make memories like that with him or her. I promise you that if anyone tries to keep you from raising a child again I'll burn them alive."

The Prince didn't think for one second. He just put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." He said.

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

She was going to reply something but he beat her to it.

"Shut up!"

And then she relaxed and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a moment. He didn't know how long exactly but he didn't care. It felt nice. She felt good in his arms. They parted finally and he smiled at her.

"Don't ever do that again." She said but the smile on her face betrayed her.

He nodded raising his hands.

"What other pictures do you have?" He asked still smiling.

"Hmm…Let's see! Oh. This one." She said giving him a picture of her and Henry and Regina all dressed up.

He as the Hulk and she as Princess Leia. David laughed.

"This is awesome!"

"It was for the Halloween party at the school. He was six then. He was obsessed with comics."

_He still is_.

They looked at each other and chuckled when they realized that they had spoken at the same time.

"There you go. That's all." Regina said putting the pictures on the table.

"Thank you for sharing them with me."

"You're welcome. I should get some sleep now. I'm getting tired very easily since we left Storybrooke." She said yawning.

"Homesick?" David asked smirking. "Who would have thought?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. Apparently too quickly since she almost fell. David immediately got up on his feet and caught her just in time.

"You're ok?" He asked frowning.

"Yes." She said catching her balance. "Just feeling dizzy."

David looked at her not really convinced. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She looked at him and pursed her lips.

"I'm fine Charming."

"Alright."

"I'll bring you some covers, hold on." She said before heading towards the bedroom.

They had established that he would sleep on the couch. He was not ecstatic about the idea but he understood it was probably better. She came back with a blanket and she also had a pillow and another cover –a softer material than the blanket.

"Here." She said.

"Thank you".

He took them from her and put them on the couch. He looked back at her.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight David."

She stood there for a few seconds and from the wrinkle on her forehead he could tell she was thinking about something. His questions were answered when she leaned a bit and put a kiss on his cheek. It was quick but it felt good. She parted and grinned before heading back towards the bedroom. He smiled and when she closed the door he got out of his shirt and under the covers.

xXx

Regina woke up with a start. She sat up looking around her, alarmed. She calmed down when her eyes adapted to the darkness and her vision focused. She remembered where she was and sighed. She pushed the covers away and got out of the bed. She opened the door carefully and looked at David. He was asleep. She tiptoed over to the kitchen to drink some water –hoping to calm herself down. She grabbed a glass and poured in it some warmed water. She drank a bit and relaxed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her neck with her free hand. She drank the rest of the water and cleaned her glass before putting it away.

"What's going on?" She heard a hoarse voice and she felt like her heart stopped beating for half a second.

She turned to look at David with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" She said. "You almost killed me."

"If I knew it was that easy…" He said and despite the darkness of the room she could almost see him smirk.

She rolled her eyes. She heard him standing up and he came towards her. He switched the small light of the stove hood. She blinked adjusting to the light before looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just had a nightmare." She said. "I came to take some water. That's it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, it's alright."

"Ok!"

There was a small pause then David talked again.

"Do you want me to come and sleep next to you?"

She raised a brow before crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk on her face. David sighed.

"Come on. The couch is hard to sleep on. Plus, we've already slept in the same bed."

She shook her head smiling. She unfolded her arms and walked passed him towards the bedroom. She stopped just by the doorway and let out a "Coming or not?"

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello dolls, new chapter! So fast :) **

**I hope you like this one. **

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Regina woke up to the warmth of a body against hers. She stirred a bit rubbing her face with her palm to cover a yawn. She looked up and met David's gaze. He smiled at her and she answered to it briefly.

She rolled on her back parting from him. She had had a very agitated night and she was still not feeling quite her normal self. She had that infuriating headache and was still feeling dizzy. She sighed rising up. She put on her glasses and got out of the bedroom. She heard David following her.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in the bed. That couch was really uncomfortable." The Prince said after clearing his throat.

Regina nodded simply half paying attention. She was thinking about Henry –a lot. The dream she had last night was about him. He was rejecting her. She was telling him the truth about who she was and he wouldn't believe her.

The brunette sighed. She needed coffee. She went over the coffee maker and turned in on. She then turned around and met David's eyes. She rolled hers.

"What?!" She snapped.

"You're bitter!"

"I am not." She replied getting a mug and putting it on the bar.

"You don't have to put on a mask you know?!"

Regina rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Not now Charming!" She said. "You're right: I'm not in a very good mood."

"Alright!" He said simply.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Look…" She started. "I don't mean to be obnoxious. It's just that…"

"You're having a bad day. It's ok." David said smiling. "It happens to all of us. Even I." He added.

She couldn't help but grin. She felt so good around him –so relaxed. He was right: she felt like she didn't have to pretend anymore. Not with him anyway. In about four days he managed to slowly break down her walls and overall she was glad he insisted on coming with her. He was a pain! More often than not, but a pain she was really appreciating.

The woman shook her head chuckling lightly at her realization.

"Coffee?" She asked him and he nodded.

She took a second mug and once the coffee was ready, she poured it in the two mugs. She gave David his and went to sit by him on a stool. She took a sip of coffee and closed her eyes when the hot liquid ran down her throat. She sighed. Her head was pounding against her skull. She brought a hand up to her forehead and rubbed it. She wondered if her chronic headaches had something to do with her leaving Storybrooke.

"Your head still hurts?" David asked and she opened her eyes to look at him.

She nodded.

"Constantly quite frankly." She added. "Have you experienced any symptoms from crossing the town line?"

The Prince shook his head.

"You think that has something to do with it?"

"I thought so but if I'm the only one affected, it doesn't make sense. I'm going to go to the drugstore anyway –see if I can grab half a dozen of Tylenol boxes."

David chuckled.

"You need anything?" She asked.

"No I'm good. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It'll be a quick round trip."

"Alright."

Regina finished her coffee and went to take a shower. She put on a black and blue pencil dress and a pair of black heels. She put on a bit of lipstick and some blush before exiting the room. David was sat on the couch watching a morning program. She smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked.

David turned to look at her and she smiled as he looked at her up and down. She was accustomed to seeing people staring at her but for most of them it was in a very disgusting way. With David it was different and it flattered her.

xXx

David was at a loss of words as he saw her standing in front of him. She looked gorgeous and he couldn't help but stare, his eyes drawing every curves on her body. He wanted to make a snarky comment saying that she was back to being uptight -or something like that, to hide the fact that he –obviously- was a little turned on, but he decided against it.

"Eight fifteen." The Prince answered finally finding her eyes. "You look very nice." He added and the smile that grew on her face warmed his heart.

"Thank you dear." She answered.

The brunette went back in the bedroom and he stayed there. He chuckled shaking his head as he turned back to watch the TV. She was a hell of a beautiful woman. He thought. He heard her coming back in the living room.

"I'm off."

"Alright." He said smiling. "See you!"

She nodded and exited the door. David chuckled. They looked just like a married couple.

xXx

Regina closed the door behind her and headed towards the elevator. She stopped when she heard the door of her neighbors opened and smiled when she realized it was Emma and Henry.

"Hi!" Henry said smiling.

God she hadn't seen him being so happy to see her since he found out about the curse. Her smile grew wider.

"Good morning Henry. Miss Swan!" She said looking at Emma.

The blonde girl frowned.

"How do you know my family name?"

"I guess you told me yesterday."

"I did not."

"Well maybe I saw it on the mail box –it's next to ours." Regina said pulling up her best smile.

She turned her attention back to Henry as they all headed towards the elevator. She could feel Emma's curious gaze on her but tried her best to ignore it and act like everything was normal. Henry called the elevator.

"How's David?" Henry asked.

"He is alright." Regina said.

"Are you off to work?" The boy asked.

"Henry!" Emma scolded as the elevator arrived and they got inside.

"Sorry." Her young son answered.

The brunette couldn't help but look at him with a smile. He was still the same. The same full of life and curious child.

"It's alright." She said. "To answer your question: I am not. I don't have a job here –My job is still in Storybrooke."

"Oh and what do you do?"

"I'm the mayor." She answered.

The boy's eyes widened.

"No kidding!"

Regina chuckled as he turned to look at Emma. "She's a mayor." He whispered. He turned his attention back to her.

"That's awesome."

"It…is a lot of work." Regina answered. "But I took some days off. David's wife…She is handling things while we're here."

"While you're looking for your friends." Henry said getting out of the elevator.

"Exactly." The brunette answer.

They got out of the building.

"Have a great day at school!" Regina said forcing herself not to stay talking with him longer than necessary.

"Thanks! I have a math test so…"

"Math. You don't like it I assume."

"He absolutely hates it." Emma confirmed.

"If you want I can help you." Regina tried. "I'm not that bad at it. I can give you some extra classes."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I mean if your mother is alright with it." She said looking at Emma. "For free of course. I don't need the money and it will be with great pleasure anyway."

"I don't know…I don't want him to bother you."

"He will not." Regina answered quickly. "He is a lovely boy."

"Please mom." Henry asked. "If that can make me get good marks…"

The blonde girl sighed.

"Alright."

"You can come after school today."

Henry nodded.

"Thanks Regina."

The mayor smiled at him.

"You are very welcome."

"Come on Henry. You got to catch your bus."

"Oh yeah!" The boy said. "Goodbye mom, bye Regina." He said running towards his bus station.

Regina looked at him smiling. She turned her attention back to Emma.

"I hope it's alright? The math tutoring thing."

"Oh sure. If it can help him that's great."

"Alright. Hum…Would you mind telling me where I could find a drugstore please?"

"Oh, just down the street." Emma said pointing at the street. "You'll see it."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Regina smiled and turned to walk down the street Emma had pointed at. She was going to have a moment with her son in only a few hours. She found herself grinning like a child on Christmas morning. She chuckled at her silliness. She was excited. She could cook him something to eat as a snack. Another apple pie maybe and some hot cocoa –with cinnamon on top of course.

The brunette arrived at the drugstore –a smile still painted on her face. She walked over the counter.

"Good morning." The woman asked her.

"Good morning. I would like some Tylenol please." She asked.

The blonde pharmacist nodded and went to the back of the shop. Regina opened her purse to grab her wallet. She grabbed her phone in the process and unlocked the screen. She smiled at the sight of the background. It was of course a picture of Henry from their last Christmas together. He was so young back then. The light indicating that the battery was low started to flash. The mayor sighed and put her phone back in her purse.

She saw the woman coming back with her medicine. She smiled at her and paid for it before leaving the store. She paused outside and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day and it was neither too hot nor too cold. The brunette laid eyes on a cab. She extended her hand and waited for it to stop. When it did, she got inside.

"The closest park please." She asked, leaning on her seat.

If there was something Regina liked, it was to go out and enjoy the nature. No one knew that and Henry probably didn't remember it. It was the kind of things that reminded her of her youth when she could go for a ride with Rocinante and just enjoy the feel of the wind. She grinned a bit at the thought of David's gift to her. When they went to central park and he had her go on a carrousel. It was a very good memory that she would probably cherish for the rest of her life.

xXx

It was eleven when Regina finally came back from her 'quick round trip' to the drugstore. David jumped off the stool he had been sat on for the past hour when he heard the key in the lock. He turned to look at the door and a breath of relief escaped his mouth when the brunette appeared.

He had spent the last hours worrying sick and leaving her hundreds of messages on her phone without her answering. The Prince found himself walking towards her and pulling her into a hug. He closed his eyes and put a hand behind her head and his nose in the crook of her neck. He parted from her almost instantly looking at her with anger.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I…What?" The brunette asked obviously surprised but David didn't care.

He didn't care if he looked silly or over reacting. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at her in the eyes with a mix of anger and relief. Suddenly without thinking for a second he slapped his lips on hers.

xXx

Regina let out a gasp that got caught in her mouth as she felt David's lips on her. Her eyes widened in shock as she put two hands on his shoulders to push him away.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out.

"I was worried!"

Regina looked at him in shock. He had tears in his eyes and was obviously on the edge. She swallowed the annoyed comment she was about to give him and answered seriously instead:

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you."

"You said you were going to the drugstore: it doesn't take three hours to do that!"

Regina sighed and walked pass him to put the grocery bags she was holding on the counter.

"I went shopping –as you can see and I needed to take some fresh air." She said turning to look at him.

"I called you!" David bit.

"My battery died. David I'm a big girl: you're over-reacting."

"I'm over reacting. You with the amount of people walking this earth that want you dead are telling me that I'm over-reacting." The Prince let out almost shouting.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Regina felt her heart tighten and warm itself at the same time. He was really worried.

"I thought that another version of Greg and Tamara kidnapped you and locked you up in a dark room to send shots through your body because you killed their long lost sister." He said in a calmer tone.

She couldn't help but look at him with a 'very funny' kind of face at the comment of the long lost sister's murder.

xXx

David sighed trying to calm himself down. He knew that his reaction was out of proportion but the fear he felt…He couldn't explain it but he had really been worried. He walked towards her and put his hands on her hips. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm a big girl." She said. "I can defend myself."

"You don't have your magic here." He said parting.

Regina pursed her lips, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm very well able to defend myself without magic!" She argued parting from him.

She walked around the counter.

"I brought some food." She said. "But I see that you've already cooked." She added pointing at the two saucepans.

"I needed to busy my mind with something not to call the police."

"You do know that I've killed thousands of people in my life?" She said brow furrowing.

"Once again: you don't have your magic."

"I don't need magic to make you beg for your life contrarily to what you seem to believe." The brunette said rolling her eyes.

The Prince couldn't help but chuckle. He sighed.

"I'm not sure about the food so we might use your takeout."

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Go set up the table while I put the groceries away."

He nodded going to a cupboard to grab some plates. He opened a drawer and took the silverware before going towards the table.

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Fancy."

David smiled.

"Give me a break! That's all I know how to make."

The brunette chuckled.

"I saw Henry and Emma this morning."

"Yeah?" David said his face lighting up.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "I invited Henry over to help him with his math hence the apples." She said pulling out the apples of a bag.

The Prince chuckled.

"As soon as there is a slice for me." He said and Regina smiled.

She turned around to turn on the heat on the meatballs. David sat at the table and looked at her. He thought about what just happened. He shook his head: he really had over-reacted. He had imagined the worst. He hadn't been able to keep the images of Regina strapped to a table with wires connecting her to an electrocution machine out of his mind. It had made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't help the over-reaction ensuing.

But the kiss was the thing that troubled him the most. Why did he kiss her? And why did he feel so relieved when he did? David shook his head and snapped back to reality. Regina arrived at the table with two glasses, a bottle of wine and a corkscrew. David smiled taking the bottle. 'So much for not daytime drinking' he thought. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the two glasses.

She thanked him and brought the glass to her mouth. The Prince found his eyes lingering on her lips and fantasized about kissing them again. He shook his head composing himself.

"I…I'm sorry for the kiss."

Regina put the glasses down and looked at him, scrutinizing him, which didn't help him feel any more comfortable.

"You got caught up in the moment. I get it."

"Yes. Exactly!" He said more to convince himself than her.

He sighed and took a sip of alcohol.

"I'll take the food." Regina said and he nodded.

xXx

"What are we watching?" Regina asked as she went to sit next to him on the couch.

She grabbed the box of Tylenol and took a pill.

"Kitchen Nightmares." David said smiling at her.

"That show with the guys shouting and insulting people?" She asked frowning as she brought her legs up on the couch.

"Says the Evil Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes.

For your information I didn't need to raise my voice to make myself clear. Just one look sufficed."

The Prince chuckled. There was a small pause.

"I have a question for you?" David asked.

"I was wondering how much longer you'd have lasted without asking me one of your –now famous- questions." She said smirking.

The Prince smiled.

"Go ahead! Shoot it!" The brunette said looking at him and bringing her knees up –careful not to show too much though, since she was wearing a dress.

"That night when you cast the dark curse…thirty years ago…"

"Yes?" Regina said frowning.

"Would you have killed Emma had your guards managed to take her?"

Regina looked at him with her mouth agape. She certainly didn't expect that question. The brunette sighed as she saw a bit of disappointment as he probably realized what her answer was going to be.

"You know who I was and what I was capable of to get what I wanted."

"Yes. You're right!" He said trying a smile but he failed miserably.

"I would like to tell you that I would have never killed her…that she was a baby…that this is absurd and insulting but I'm not even sure myself. When I cast the dark curse I was…I would have done whatever needed to be done if that meant -in the end- me being happy. Even if that meant killing a newborn child –even if that meant killing my own father. So yes that was the plan: for my guards to take your child –the one that was prophesized to break my curse and give it to me so I could make sure she'd never be a threat again. I'd like to think that somewhere in all that anger I would have gone astern but I can't say that for sure."

"Thank you." David said looking at her.

Regina's brow furrowed.

"For being honest."

Regina grinned shyly. There was a pause doing which Regina brought her attention back to the TV screen.

"Did you ever regret it?"

The brunette turned to look at David.

"What?"

"Killing your father."

Regina felt a lump in her throat.

"You don't have to answer." David added quickly putting a hand on hers.

She looked at him and fought back the tears threatening to fall.

"If I say out loud that I regret it…It would mean that I regret having adopted my son…But I miss him every day and I would have loved for him to see that I was finally able to let myself love. That I'm really trying to change."

The brunette lowered her gaze back to the TV.

"I think he would have been happy to look at me in the eyes and see something other than anger and lust for vengeance."

xXx

David looked at her and he could see that she was fighting back the tears. The Prince brought a hand to her back and stroke it gently. With his free hand he put a finger under her chin to turn her so she could look at him. Like he predicted she had tears in her eyes.

He brought a hand up on her cheek and caressed it. He smiled softly. He bent down and put a soft kiss on her cheek. It was quick but it felt natural.

The Prince parted and cupped her face between his palms and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sure your father would have been proud. The fact that you're fighting the darkness every day and that you put someone else's happiness before yours by sending Emma and Henry away with new memories…This is what makes you an incredible and beautiful person."

He smiled at her as he parted. She gave him a shy smile.

"Two kisses in one day…careful Charming!" She said smirking but he didn't miss the light reddening of her cheeks.

He smiled.

"I know you enjoyed it." He said smirking.

He sure did he found himself thinking. Regina smiled. She leaned on the couch and he looked at her, smiling. Suddenly she brought a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. He chuckled.

"You should sleep."

"I'm fine."

"I'll wake you up around three o'clock to make the pie for Henry. Sleep."

"I think you're getting too used to giving me orders!" The Queen said but she laid on the couch, her knees folded up her chest.

David chuckled. Her feet went to rest against his arm. They were cold. He grabbed the blanket that he had left on the couch the night before and covered her with it.

"Sleep well." He said rubbing her legs through the blanket softly.

She didn't answer as she was already far gone.

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Anyone watched last night's episode? **

**I must say I'm a little confused with Robin. Anyway, let's wait and see. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. **

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I hadn't planned on posting it so soon but since I had some free time, I used it well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

It was around five p.m. that someone knocked on the door and it made Regina jump on her feet. She met David's amused gaze as he came from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes.

"Excited, aren't we?!" He said smiling.

He walked towards her and grabbed her right hand in his. He gave it a little squeeze.

"It's going to be ok." He reassured her. "You got this. You're his mom."

Regina gave him a small but thankful smile. She gave a quick look around: the pie was ready and was on the bar and all the ingredients for the hot cocoa were on the counter. She took a deep breath and looked at David as he walked towards the door. He turned to look at her one last time with a 'you're ready?' look and she nodded. The Prince opened the door and a smiling Henry appeared behind it. And there went all her worries as she met her little Prince's eyes and he smiled at her.

"Hi!" The boy said entering the apartment.

"Hello Henry." Regina said trying to hide her excitement.

"Hey kid!" David said and the two boys greeted one another with one of those high five thing that Regina never really got.

She suppressed a roll of the eyes at David's childishness but she chuckled lightly.

"How was school?" The brunette asked Henry as he put his bag on the dining table.

"It was cool." He answered with a smile.

"And your math test?" Regina continued pursing her lips.

The boy looked down at his feet almost ashamed and it made Regina's heart tighten. The mayor bent down –not much since her baby wasn't one anymore, and put a finger under his chin. He looked up at her.

"Hey." She started. "It's alright. We're going to work on it together. It's ok to fail sometimes as soon as you learn from it. I'll help you."

Henry smiled.

"But first what about a slice of apple pie and a cup of hot cocoa?"

"Yes!" He said his face lighting up.

Both David and Regina chuckled.

"Come on. Set down your things on the table. I'll be right back." She told him and he nodded.

The brunette went into the kitchen to make the hot cocoa. She turned on the heat under the milk after adding the cocoa powder. She felt David arriving next to her and he put a hand on her lower back.

"See! Everything is fine." He whispered in her ear.

The brunette found herself smiling and she turned to look at him as he grabbed four plates and spoons for the pie. She chuckled interiorly.

"So. How is life in New York?" Regina heard David ask.

She grabbed four mugs and poured the hot cocoa into them once it was hot.

"Pretty cool." Henry answered.

She walked over the table with a tray –mugs on top of it. She set it on the table.

"But it must be cool to live in a small town, no?" Henry asked.

Regina met David's eyes. She smiled.

"Well…Storybrooke has its own charms but compared to the big city it might seem a bit quaint."

"New York's great but there's so many people it can make you feel…"

"Alone." Regina said with a sad smile.

"Yeah!" Henry answered looking up at her.

She grinned.

"Do you want whipped cream with you cocoa?"

"That'd be nice."

"I got this!" David said just as she was about to go back to the kitchen.

She smiled at him and sat next to Henry. She grabbed her mug and took a sip of her drink. David arrived with the whipped cream and the cinnamon. Henry took the cinnamon jar.

"You guys love cinnamon with your hot cocoa too?" He asked.

"Hum…" David started. "I'm not that fond of it but my wife loves it…I took it out of habit."

Regina let out a breath.

"I love it. My mom and I drink our cocoa like that. It's supper good." He said as he put some whipped cream in his mug and added some cinnamon.

The boy took a sip.

"It's delicious." He said.

The brunette smiled.

"Glad you like it. But don't forget…We've got work to do young man." Regina said pointing at his math book.

Henry mumbled an unconvinced 'alright' which had both David and Regina chuckle.

xXx

After an hour or so, Regina finished helping Henry with his math exercises. David was impressed to say the least. Not so much by the fact that she actually understood all this non-sense but by her ability to make things look so much simpler than he actually thought.

"Wow! It never took me such a short amount of time to finish my math exercises. Thanks." Henry said smiling at Regina.

She smiled back and David couldn't help but stare for a second. She looked so happy.

He remembered the time they spent in the Enchanted Forest just after they had to say goodbye to their children…He remembered her being cold…the sad look in her eyes. Today, everything was different: she was genuinely happy.

David snapped out of his reflection as he heard his phone buzzing on the counter of the bar. He went towards it and grabbed it. Snow. He hadn't talked to her since that day at the hotel. He looked at Regina who was looking at him with a questioning gaze. He mouthed Snow's name and she nodded. The Prince walked towards the bedroom and slid his thumb on the screen to pick up. He closed the door as he voiced his first words.

"Hey!" He said carefully –afraid she might be pissed because he was supposed to call her as soon as he found Emma and Henry.

"Hi David. I'm so glad to hear you." The Princess said.

She wasn't!

"Yes. Me too."

"So?! How are things? Did you see Emma and Henry?" She asked carefully.

"As a matter of fact: we did."

"Oh my God!" The brunette said letting out a sigh of relief.

David sat on the bed.

"They're both fine. Regina and I rented an apartment next to theirs so we can slowly start making contact with them and it's working."

"Really?!" Snow asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yes!" The Prince answered. "Henry is here now. He is with Regina –she proposed to help him with his math."

"Oh my God! Henry. Is he grown up?"

David chuckled.

"You have no idea. Regina will probably kill me for saying that but soon he'll be taller than her."

The Prince heard Snow laugh then she calmed down.

"And Emma?"

"She…She is happy." David said. "They have a good life here. Regina gave them a good life."

"And they really have no memories of us?"

"No." The blonde man admitted. "But we'll get there. I don't know how but Regina and I will figure out a way."

"You make quite the team. The Evil Queen and Prince Charming!"

"Well! Like you told me so many times before: she wasn't always evil and now she isn't evil anymore either. We're bonding quite well."

"Good! I'm glad."

David felt an inch of guilt as he thought about the kiss he had given Regina but he put that thought aside as fast as it came.

There was a long pause during which David felt slightly uncomfortable. He decided to break it.

"How are things in Storybrooke?"

"Still calm. But being a mayor is quite an exhausting job. So much paper work!"

"Yes I can imagine."

Another pause.

"I wanted to ask you something." David said.

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and Regina? Why did she have that vendetta against you? You never really told me and when I asked her she -of course- told me to ask you."

"She told you to ask me?" The Princess asked surprised.

"Yes. She said it had to do with Daniel but if I wanted to know more I'd have to ask you."

"I'm surprised she talked to you about it. She doesn't talk about it to anyone…"

"Well we were stuck in a car: she didn't really have anywhere to go. Plus as I told you: she didn't say much. I know Daniel died and I know he was her fiancé."

"Well that's about it. They were in love but she was to marry my father." He heard the brunette sigh. "I caught them kissing once and I was so sad and angry…I ran away. She caught me and told me she was in love with him. That she didn't want to marry my father simply because she was in love with someone else and that true love was the most important thing…She asked me not to tell her mother but…I did. Cora fooled me. She made me think that all she wanted was to bond with Regina…I told her."

"And having met Cora, I assumed she is the one who killed Daniel."

"She didn't just kill him: she ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of Regina."

David closed his eyes. He didn't know it was possible for him to hate Cora more than he already did but if she wasn't already dead he would wish for her death right now.

"For years Regina made me believe that Daniel had left her. She told me that she was wrong: that they didn't share true love but she was lying. I don't know why she lied. I would have never imagined that he was actually dead." The brunette said and he could hear her sobbing.

"When did you find out?"

"She told me. The day she made me bite the apple. She asked me to meet her at her old mansion and showed me his grave. This was when I found out."

"And for all those years I thought that she was driven by jealousy." David whispered.

"I think in a way she was." David frowned. "I got to marry my shepherd -a man that I chose while her one true love had been ripped away from her."

xXx

Regina watched the door closing behind David.

"Is this his wife?" She heard Henry asked.

She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Yes it is." She answered smiling.

"Why is she not here –with you guys- to look for your friends?" The boy asked frowning.

"Well. I needed somebody to stay in Storybrooke to manage the town." The brunette answered.

The boy nodded thinking for a second.

"Why didn't she come here instead of you? I mean…it would make more sense for someone to travel with his wife…"

Regina chuckled. He really was Charming's grandson.

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Sorry." Henry said chuckling.

"Well to answer your question…I sort of had the idea to come here –David just happened to want to join the party I guess. Despite my reluctance." She added after a small pause.

"You didn't want him to come with you?"

"I…I'm not used of having company really." Regina said. "But." She looked at the bedroom door with a small smile. "He's been a nice traveling companion."

The young boy smiled.

"What about you?" Regina asked. "Do you have any friends?"

"Yes. A few." Henry said.

"Girlfriend?"

The boy started blushing a bit.

"No." He replied chuckling. "Just friends."

"Alright. You've got all life to meet someone anyway. Take your time to choose the one with whom you share something really special."

Henry grinned and nodded.

"Do you want me to give you some pie to bring home?" Regina asked standing up and grabbing the pie.

"Sure." Henry said following her into the kitchen.

Regina took foil and set it on the counter. She cut a slice of pie leaving a piece for David and wrapped it with the foil.

"Are you married too?" Henry asked suddenly.

The brunette paused for a second, surprised by the question. She hadn't been asked that question –well never.

She looked at him and gave him the wrapped pie.

"Here!" She said to him.

"Thanks." He answered taking it.

He looked back at her and she leaned on the counter.

"I was. Once. But he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was a very long time ago."

"And do you have a boyfriend?"

The mayor chuckled flipping a piece of her hair off her face.

"I do not."

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Her son replied with a big smile on his face.

'I'm afraid it's too late for me'. She wanted to reply but instead she smiled and voiced a thank you. They heard the door of the bedroom opening itself and they both looked up.

She smiled at David as he arrived in the kitchen.

"Piece of pie?" The Prince asked pointing at the foil.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"I hope there's some left for me." He said eyeing Regina.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry dear." She said taking the plate with the remaining slice.

The blonde man smiled in satisfaction causing Henry to laugh.

"I should go." He then said. "I have some chores to do before mom comes back!"

"Alright." Regina said following him back to the table on which his backpack was.

The boy opened it to put his stuff back in and then put it on.

"Thanks for the help." Henry said to Regina.

The brunette smiled and then suddenly she felt Henry's arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Regina opened her eyes in shock. She looked at David who gave him an encouraging smile. She bit her lower lip and hugged her son back trying to contain her tears. They parted and smiled at each other. Henry then turned to David and rewarded him the same attention. Then he walked out the door saying one last 'goodbye'.

Regina stood there for a moment –looking at the door with tears in her eyes until her legs couldn't hold her anymore and she fell on the chair unable to contain her tears.

"Hey!" She heard David said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." He said bending his knees so he could be at the same level as her.

"I need him back!" She whispered. "I need him back."

"I know." The Prince said pulling her into a hug. "I know."

It took her a few seconds –maybe minutes- to finally calm down. She parted from David and brought a hand to her face to wipe her tears away. She hated that. Crying in front of people. She used to be so good at hiding her emotions.

"I know what you're thinking about."

David's voice startled her a bit and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Stop hiding your feelings. You don't have to."

Regina shook her head.

"I do. If I so much as put my guard down, I'm facing the risk of being stabbed in the back."

David cupped her face.

"Not with me. You can trust me Regina. I promise you…I'll never hurt you."

"You can't know that for sure."

"I can and I do. I care about you more than I ever thought I would and I would feel honored if you trusted me as much as I trust you."

"You trust me?!" The brunette asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do."

"Why?" Regina snapped. "I'm the Evil Queen and I tried to kill you countless times."

"Yes that you did!" David said smirking. "But see: I'm still here and we are living in an apartment together and I'm still breathing. I trust you as much as Henry has faith in you."

"Trusting people never did me any good. They all pretended to care but all they did was using me."

The Prince started stroking her cheek with his thumb and she found herself closing her eyes and leaning under the touch. She reopened them.

"Let me prove to you that I am not one of them."

Regina's gaze fell to his lips. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close and he was actually getting closer. The brunette turned her head and cleared her throat.

xXx

David stood up parting from her. 'What is wrong with you?' He scolded himself shaking his head. He looked down and met her gaze. He sighed rubbing his face.

"So. How is Snow?" She asked changing the subject.

"Good." The Prince answered uneasy.

The Queen nodded biting her lower lip. David found himself staring at her lips again. He felt his heart beating harder in his chest, his brain not able to function properly. He wanted to kiss her.

"I'm going to…" He heard her say and he snapped back into reality just in time to catch her from falling.

The brunette sat back down and brought a hand to her head.

"You're ok?" David asked her with worry.

She was still having those feeling of faintness. He thought that with the pills it'd have been better but it wasn't. The Prince frowned as he looked at her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He let out.

He genuinely hadn't meant to voice it out loud –it was supposed to be just a thought. Regina looked at him pursing her lips.

"With whose baby? Yours?"

"I think I'd remember having sex with you." The blonde man whispered lowering his gaze.

He looked back at her. She was avoiding his look. He sighed.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"It won't be necessary." Regina said. "I think I know what's causing my headaches."

There was a small pause.

"You're not going to make me ask!" David said slightly on the edge.

Regina looked at him and sighed.

"I think it's my magic. I thought about it: everything started when I left. Since you don't have any symptoms…The only reason would be that when Zelena cast the curse she added a little kick preventing people with magic to leave the town –or something like that. I think I need my magic."

"Then we have to go home!"

"Not without Henry and your stupid daughter."

"But…" David tried.

"It's not up for discussion Charming." Regina cut.

The Prince sighed. He looked at her.

"You really are homesick, aren't you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and it had him smiling.

xXx

It was around ten thirty p.m. that Regina and David both went to sleep. The brunette took off the cardigan she had on and went under the covers. David arrived in the bedroom mere seconds after with a glass of water and the Tylenol.

"Thought you might use one last before going to sleep."

She gave him a small smile and took the glass and the box. She took a pill and swallowed it with the help of the water. She put the glass on the bedside table and leaned on the bedhead. She felt the bed lowering a bit as David sat on it. She looked at him. He was giving her his back. She had thought about him all afternoon. Really thought about him. While they were watching TV, her mind would often drift to the kiss he gave her when she came back home, to the look of worry in his eyes. She sighed as he laid on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

Regina didn't answer, instead she went closer to him and laid her head on his torso. For a second she was afraid of his reaction but soon she felt his arm wrapping around her and she relaxed. She needed to feel him against her –to feel the warmth of his body against hers and the reassuring stroking of his hand on her back.

This was exactly what he was doing –stroking her back through her tee. The brunette looked up at him after a while. He was looking at the ceiling. She paused for a second and then slowly parted for him. Not a lot –just enough so they could look into each other eyes. She was feeling something different. Something she was feeling for quite some time but chose to ignore.

The Prince wore a questioning face but she didn't give him time to voice any questions. She bent down and put a soft kiss on his lips. It didn't take long for David to answer the kiss and their lips parted so that their tongues would met. The two organs intertwined as the kiss deepened and David's hands started caressing her back a little more openly. Regina brought her leg up on his waist hooking it between his legs and his hand fell from her back to her thigh.

They kissed for a few more minutes –parting from time to time to catch their breath but only to soon fall back into each other's arms. The Prince's crotch started to grow and Regina could feel that. As much as she didn't want to –she needed to put a stop to the kiss before it went too far and she did it. She parted slowly from him. She licked her upper lip and composed herself. The brunette looked down at the Prince.

"This can't go further." She said softly.

"I know." David whispered.

"Do you mind me staying in…in your arms?"

"Not at all." He answered bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

The brunette smiled a bit and laid back down on his chest. She felt his hand stroking her hair. She smiled a bit. She felt good. Wrongly good but she would bother thinking about how wrong this was tomorrow. For now, she just needed that. This promiscuity.

The Queen closed her eyes and soon found sleep, rocked by the movement of respiration of the man's chest.

* * *

**Men, they're getting close those two, aren't they?**

**I really hope you liked it. Keep reviewing, this is how I know what you think of my work. **

**Have a good day lovely people.**


	9. Chapter 8

**And one chapter! One! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

**P.S. I'll recheck it for any mistakes tomorrow.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Regina had woken up early this morning. Her head was killing her and she was even feeling feverish. She had exit the bedroom careful not to wake David and had gone to spread some water on her face. She had also taken two Tylenol pills and was now waiting for the water to boil to make some tea.

The brunette leaned on the counter and sighed. She brought a hand to her face closing her eyes and tried to relax. She didn't know how long she would last here. If it really was what she was thinking, if it really was because she left Storybrooke: she needed to get back as soon as possible.

She heard the water boiling and turned to turn off the heat. She poured the water in the mug on a green tea bag. Suddenly she felt a hand on her lower back which made her jump. She relaxed a bit when she realized it was David.

"You scared me." She said pouring some sweetener in her tea.

"I'm sorry." The Prince whispered in her ear and it made her shiver.

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder. Regina closed her eyes biting her lower lip. She needed to get herself together. What happened last night was just because she was sad and because she needed someone.

She turned to look at him and put two hands on his chest to stop him.

"Da…"

The mayor didn't have to finish as the blonde man put a soft kiss on her lips. It was quick and he parted immediately but not completely. He stayed close to her brushing his nose against hers. Regina let out the breath that got caught up in her throat by his kiss.

"We cannot do that…" She tried. "Last night…I shouldn't have kissed you." She finally confessed.

David parted a bit more from her but only to look at her. His blue eyes on her made her feel uneasy: she had never noticed how deep they were. He brought a hand from her hip to her cheek and stroke it. The brunette found herself leaning under the touch.

"It's just a kiss." David said grinning.

"You really think I don't feel the bulge in your pants?!" Regina said raising a brow.

"I just woke up!" The Prince argued.

"Right." Regina said not convinced.

The Prince parted this time and leaned on the counter against the bar –facing her. Regina went back to her tea and put the bag in the bin before bringing the mug to her lips and drinking the hot liquid. She tried her best not to think too much about David and about the turning point their relationship had taken. This was probably not going to help ease her headaches. She realized.

The Queen turned to look at the Prince who was still watching her.

"You're going to stare all day?" She asked bringing the mug to her lips again.

He chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"You don't want coffee?" He asked.

"No. Headache." She said pointing at her head.

David frowned and she knew he was going to give her a concerned speech.

"I'm really starting to be worried."

There you had it. She thought but she smiled at him.

"What?" David said.

"Stop worrying about me." The brunette said.

The Prince paused for a moment but then he moved towards her. He cupped her face.

"I'll never be able to stop worrying about you." He said kissing her forehead.

They parted and the Prince went to make his coffee. They ate in silence –but a comfortable one- and after, David went to take a shower. After he was done, she, in turn, took one as well.

She turned on the water and stepped underneath it, letting the warm liquid ease her sore body. Her headaches were getting worst and her neck was hurting. She felt very old.

Suddenly, her mind drifted towards David.

She didn't know how nor why, but she found herself remembering their kisses last night, and this morning. Her hands started lingering on her body, as she started to think about what it would have been like if she had crossed the line with last night. About what his manhood would have felt like had she freed him instead of breaking the kiss.

The brunette closed her eyes and lied both her hands on the wall on the shower. She needed to calm down. David and she were merely just starting being friends –real friends. Plus he was married and there was also Henry…

Yes he didn't remember her right now but she wouldn't be able to look at herself in the mirror knowing that she was once again disappointing –or even hurting- him.

So she stopped her non sense and grabbed the soap to wash her body before cleaning it with clear water and stepping out of the shower.

The Queen got dressed with a pair of jeans and a leopard top. She got out of the bathroom and met David's gaze.

The blonde man smirked which made her frown.

"What's gotten into you?!" She asked.

"Nothing." He said his smile growing. "It's just that I didn't picture you for a leopard kind of girl."

The brunette rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She turned around towards the bedroom but she didn't miss the Prince's last words.

"I like it." He said simply and it was enough to set fire to her cheeks.

xXx

Just after Regina had come back from the bathroom, David had left to go to the mall.

He was in a good mood. Ok nor Emma or Henry had their memories back but at least he knew where they were and Henry had spent some time with them yesterday. So yes, he was in a good mood and seeing Regina is such high spirits also was probably an important factor in it as well.

The Prince smiled to himself as he opened the door of the apartment and stepped inside. Regina immediately looked up at him and frowned.

"What is that in your hand?" The brunette asked.

"A game!" The blonde man said proudly. "I was feeling in a good mood and what is better than playing to sustain the spirit.

The Queen raised a brow.

"It's called twister."

"You want us to play twister?!"

"Hmm." David said nodding as he unwrapped the box off its plastic cover and opened it.

"This is for teenagers!" The brunette argued.

"It's going to be fun!" The Prince said and when she was about to reply again, he put his hand on her mouth to shush her. "Come on…Please." And he gave her his best puppy eyes.

xXx

Regina rolled her eyes at his childishness but she eventually gave in leaving him with that infuriating satisfied smile on his face.

He set the twister mat on the floor and went back to the box.

This couldn't hurt. Regina thought as he came back with the square board with the spinner on.

"Ready?!" David asked smirking.

To hell! Why not?!

"Just so you know," The brunette started smirking. "I'm very flexible."

The Prince burst into laughter and he nodded.

"Alright then! Show me what you got."

They both took off their shoes and stepped on the mat. David reached for the board and turned the spin. After a few seconds he said "Right foot blue" and the brunette did exactly that.

At the beginning it was alright but after a while –well things started to get a bit more complicated. Regina was doing some sort of bridge position. Her two feet were on the red whereas she had one hand on the blue and the other on the green.

David as for him was on top of her. Literally. His two feet where –she didn't even know, and his left hand was on the green, just above hers and according to the spinner, he was now supposed to put his right hand on the red.

The Prince did just that and he found himself only a few inches away from her face. The brunette bit her lower lip smirking.

"Feeling tired Charming."

He let out a quiet laugh.

"Nope. You?"

"I could go on all day long."

The Prince chuckled.

She couldn't. Obviously. And after two other positions, she fell on top of him, a laugh leaving her lips at the silliness of the game. She calmed down as she rolled on her back catching her breath.

"It was fun wasn't it?" David asked her trying to work on his breathing as well.

"It was silly…but I'll admit it was fun as well."

xXx

David couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that appeared on his face. He turned to his side to look at her and found himself bringing a hand to her cheek.

The brunette opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Guess I'm not as flexible as I thought I was."

The Prince let out a small chuckle. He lost himself into the darkness of her eyes and slowly bent down to put a soft kiss on her lips.

He expected her to pull away immediately but she didn't. She stayed there moving her lips against his as she hold his shirt just right where his heart was.

After a few seconds he parted his lips, gently teasing her entrance with his tongue as his hand left her cheek for the back of her head. The brunette immediately answered to his silent request and their tongue met and it was good. God it was good. David pulled her closer and a moan escaped her lips just as her leg slid up over his.

They kissed for a few minutes. Burying themselves into each other's scent. It was delicious, it was passionate, it was needy. Their hearts were beating so fast almost as if they were racing against the other. Soon David found himself completely on top of her, set right in between her legs as they were wrapped around his waist.

He started running his hands down her body without breaking the kiss and slowly, he pulled up her tee revealing her stomach so he could caress it.

xXx

As soon as his hands found their way to her stomach she snapped back to reality and opened her eyes. She put her hands on his torso and pushed him gently.

He didn't fight back. He understood. He parted from her but stayed on top of her, his hands on either side of her body.

The brunette gave him a small smile which purported to be grateful. The Prince answered to it and put a small kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her body.

"I guess this is why this game seem to be so popular." The brunette let out and David chuckled.

He stood up and extended her hand for her to take. She grabbed it and stood up in turn.

"Are…Are we good?" He asked her.

"We are."

The blonde man smiled.

"Now let's go. I'm inviting you to lunch."

The Queen frowned for a second.

"Have you ever tried sushi?! I've seen that on the television…"

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Well, sushi it is then."

The brunette chuckled lightly.

"Alright."

xXx

The sushi had been good. At first it was odd, but the more he had eaten, the tastier it became. Regina had appreciated it as well.

David grinned as he looked down at her. They were walking heading towards whatever park they would find on the way. She was beautiful…Truly beautiful and he found himself aching for her touch.

The Prince closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened them and silently and gently slid his hand into hers. She tensed for a second then her fingers relaxed around his and they kept on walking.

They arrived in a little park and sat down on the grass. It was a great and sunny day and the Prince regretted having opted for a long sleeves shirt. He turned to look at Regina who also was wearing a long sleeves tee but she didn't seem to be as affected as he was.

The brunette's eyes were shut and he could see her chest moving up as she inhaled and down as she exhaled slowly. Then she lied down on the grass, eyes still shut.

After a few minutes during which he just sat there contemplating the areas, he did the same and lied down.

"What's your favorite color?" He heard her suddenly ask.

He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were opened and she was looking at the sky.

"Finding yourself interested into knowing me…at last?"

She chuckled and looked at him. He smiled.

"Red." He answered finally. "What about you?"

"Blue. Light blue. Like the sky." She said looking back at said sky.

"It's true that it is beautiful." The Prince admitted looking at it as well.

"Thank you David."

"For what?"

"I've never felt that free in my entire life."

He turned his head to look at her once again.

"Am I not a Charming man?!" He said smirking and she laughed.

And just for that, he thanked the Gods that he had had the idea to accompany her because that laugh was simply the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Hearing that laugh was simply worth everything in the world and so much more and he simply felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world to be able to hear it.

xXx

They arrived back to the flat right on time for Henry. The boy knocked on the door and this time Regina found the courage to open it.

She smiled a big smile when she saw her son standing in front of her.

"Hi Regina." He said with a big smile too.

"Hello Henry." The brunette said putting a soft kiss on his cheek.

She stepped aside letting him come in.

"Hi kid!" David said from behind the bar.

"Hi David."

"Ready for your math session?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah. It's fun to do with you guys…Well with Regina since you're not so much better than me!"

"Ouch!" David said bringing his hand to his heart.

The brunette chuckled and Henry as well.

"Sorry." The boy said.

"Now come on. Let's get to work!" Regina said still smiling.

They worked for a good hour and a half and Regina was impressed with our easily he was finally understanding his assignments.

She used to help him with his homework when he was just a child but since the curse broke –well not so much. And with the level being higher, she really thought she would have had a hard time helping him.

Quite frankly, she just doubted her ability to explain things to him. But she managed just fine and that made her proud of both him and herself.

However, David was proving to be a much more difficult student.

"I still don't get it!" He grumbled and Henry laughed.

"Let me show you." The boy said. "Now that I understand."

And he showed to David. And he did well at that. Regina looked at him with a small smile as he went through the exercise, explaining how he managed to find the right result.

"Ah!" The Prince said as it finally hit that empty head of his.

The Queen chuckled shaking her head.

"Well the real problem is you Regina Mills." David said looking at her with a smile.

"Is that so?" The brunette asked raising a brow.

"Henry is a much better teacher than you are."

"Well since I'm the one who taught him, I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you Charming." She said leaning a bit towards him so she was only a few inches away from him.

The Prince chuckled raising his hands.

"Yeah whatever!"

"Charming?!" Henry asked chuckling and Regina looked at him.

"Yeah…He…It's his pet name."

"Like Prince Charming." The boy said smiling.

"I do find myself to have a few things in common with this dear Prince."

"Like what?! His otiosity!" Regina snapped gently.

"Hey! He woke her up."

"_He_ kissed the girl Charming! Get over it." Regina said raising up and patting his shoulder.

Suddenly she felt something hit her head as she walked towards the kitchen. She turned around and saw a pack of pocket tissues on the floor.

The brunette rolled her eyes and it only increased Henry's laughter. She smiled at the sight of her son literally losing it and soon David gave rise to laughter as well. She shook her head and bent down to grab the tissues. She walked back over the table and handed it back to Henry.

"You're both children."

"Well I am!" Henry said still laughing.

"And what's your excuse?" She asked David.

"I was offended." He answered his chin up.

Regina smirked down at him, then she grabbed the glass that was on the table and threw the water right at him causing him to jump back and therefore resulting in him finding himself butt on the floor.

The brunette turned towards Henry and raised her hand. Her boy immediately high-fived her laughing hard.

"Payback's a bitch! You should know that by now."

xXx

David chuckled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. He hadn't had laughed like that for –he couldn't even recall.

He got out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom where Regina was already lied. He smiled at her and went to lie next to her.

"Today was fun."

The brunette chuckled and grabbed a Tylenol pill.

"Yes it was."

"You head is still pounding?"

"Yes. But I'll be fine."

David looked at her not convinced as she swallowed the pill with the help of water. She put her glass down and went under the covers. The Prince did the same.

"Goodnight Regina." He said after a while.

"Goodnight David." She answered simply.

The blonde man let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" He heard Regina asked.

"Nothing." He said turning to face her.

Her face was lit up by the lights of the streets.

"I just don't ever want this to end."

"David…" She started but he stopped her.

"I value what we have Regina. I know very well that once we will be back in Storybrooke the kissing and all will have to stop but this,' he said waving his hand between them. "I don't ever want this to end."

xXx

The brunette gave him a small smile. She certainly didn't want this to end either but her heart couldn't help but yearn for more than just that. But she smiled and nodded.

"Me neither. I don't want this to end."

David grinned and bent down to put a soft kiss on her forehead, and a tear felt down her cheek. She wiped it away as quickly as it came for him not to see it, then she lied down on his chest, enjoying his touch for as long as she could.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know. Reviews mean the world.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my Darling readers. **

**Here I am with a new chapter but first I would like to take a minute to direct to a video on YouTube**

**made by the lovely sassyoutlaws (tumblr). She made me a trailer for this fanfiction and I must say**

**I love it so go check it out if you can. The title is: **_Evil Charming | On the Road FF trailer [requested]_

**Back to the chapter. I seriously hadn't expected it to be so long. I feel like it took me forever to write it**

**but to my defence I finished my finals last Wednesday. Anyways, I going to leave you to read it. **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

He had awoken early. He wanted to do something for her, something special. So he had gotten out of bed around seven careful not to wake her up. On the way towards the kitchen he had paused by the door and had glanced over at the bed.

She had been there. Sleeping peacefully, her body only partially covered by the sheets. He had smiled and had walked back towards the bed to put the covers back on her body. He also had found himself having his hand wandering around on her face, pulling a strand of her hair out of her beautiful face.

He didn't know how it happened or when it happened exactly but he was starting to grow fond of this woman. This very woman that he hated only a year ago and now he felt like he could simply just look at her for the rest of his life and be happy.

The Prince had sighed and had finally left the room. He had decided to cook her breakfast. Nothing fancy –he wasn't that good anyway- but he knew she would appreciate the attention. She always had been the one to cook for them and today he had wanted to take care of her a little bit and let her enjoy herself. Plus it was Saturday which meant that Henry wouldn't come to study today and if he could manage to keep her from being sad about that, it was always a plus.

David was now in the kitchen. He had wanted to make some coffee but had decided against it and had made some water boil to make some tea. She still had her headaches and even if she didn't say anything about it or simply pretended that it was alright, David knew better. The pain was getting harder to bear.

The blonde man jumped a bit at the sound of the toaster announcing that the bread slices were ready. He grabbed the two pieces and added them to the four that were already lied on a plate. He opened the fridge's door and grabbed some peanut butter, apricot jam and the bottle of orange juice. Once the water was boiling, he turned off the heat and poured the clear liquid in the mugs that already had their teabags.

He looked around and when he finally decided that he had everything he needed, he put plates, mugs and jars on the big tray and carried it to the bedroom.

She was still sleeping but she had moved from her side of the bed to his which had him smile. He carefully put the tray at the bottom of the bed and walked around to wake her up.

xXx

She stirred a bit, startled by the sudden feel on her cheek. It was soft but strange…new. It was pleasant though very pleasant almost comforting. After a while her eyes slowly opened as she woke up and she blinked a bit to adjust to the light. Her gaze finally focused and she was welcomed by David's smiling face. She frowned a bit and stretched her back.

"Good morning." The Prince said sitting next to her.

"Good morning." Regina answered allowing herself to tense down and smile.

She slowly sat up, leaning on the bedhead and taking a pill of Tylenol. That was when she caught sight of the tray at the bottom of the bed. She raised her brow and looked at David and swallowed the pill with some water. The Prince raised his hand and chuckled.

"I thought I'd –for once- be the one to cook you something."

Regina tried to fight it. She tried hard but the warmth insinuated itself in her heart and her grin widened. He was taking care of her and she knew that the fact that it was Saturday and that she probably wasn't going to see Henry today had a lot to do with it, she wasn't stupid…But he was taking care of her and it felt good. He made her breakfast in bed. The only person who had ever done such for her was her son and it felt like forever.

"Thank you." She let out finally. "It's…It's very nice of you."

David's face brightened up even more and it made her chuckle, shaking her head a little. The Prince stood up and walked around the other side of the bed to grab the tray. She followed him with her eyes as he lifted it and put it back down closer to her, careful not to spill the liquids. Tea. She noticed the teabags. Apple tea. It was Turkish tea that she had discovered here in New York and she absolutely loved it. She would have to learn how to make her own. It should be interesting.

The Prince sat next to her and handed her a mug. She grabbed it, her hands touching his in the process and she wasn't surprised by the shiver that ran down her spine. She thanked him silently and brought the steaming liquid to her lip, blowing a little on it not to burn her lips.

xXx

David didn't miss a thing. From the second their hands touched to the moment she brought the mug to her perfect lips. He wanted to kiss her –again and he had to make an incredible work on himself not to actually do it. In fact he even started to think of the pros and cons and the first con was the most efficient one since he realized that him moving right now would cause a little catastrophe due to the fact that she was holding a mug filled with hot tea and that there was a tray full of food with another mug on it.

He chuckled to himself shaking his head and he finally grabbed his mug.

"What is it?" He heard her ask.

He looked at her and shook his head, shrugging his shoulder slightly. The brunette frowned not convinced and he sighed. He looked at her in the eyes and tilted his head a bit.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you." He said simply and she didn't even look surprised. Well it was safe to say that they had moved pass the 'surprised' phase now. She simply closed her eyes and didn't answer but he noticed how her breathing became jerkier so he decided to just change the subject.

"Do you want a toast? I've got peanut butter and apricot jam." He said putting his mug on the bedside table.

He looked up at Regina who smiled at him.

"You've really thought about everything." She noticed.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I have."

The brunette chuckled and he smiled at her.

"So?! Peanut butter or jam? Although I'm pretty sure you'll choose jam."

"And why is that?" The Queen asked lifting a brow.

"Well...You never take peanut butter. I guess it's too…common for her majesty." He said smirking and he was pleasantly surprised when she burst into laughter.

"I'll have you know that I am very fond of peanut butter. I just don't overconsume it like you."

"Whatever you say!" He said pretending not to believe her.

The brunette bit her lower lip and it made him smirk wider.

"Not that I'm feeling the need to prove myself to you," she started and he nodded mouthing an ironical 'of course' –and erase this smug look off your face but I'll have a peanut butter toast please."

"On it." David smiled more than satisfied and it owed him to receive a slap behind the head to which he answered with a chuckle.

xXx

David was in the bathroom and Regina was busy with some puzzles when she heard the phone buzzing on the counter. She didn't raise her gaze from her magazine and absently grabbed the phone sliding her thumb over the screen to pick up.

"Hello?!" She said as she found the eleventh clue down.

"Regina?!"

The brunette frowned and raised her head as she realized it was Snow's voice who had spoken.

"Snow!" She said arranging her glasses. "Why are you calling me?"

She heard the young woman chuckle.

"It's David's phone."

Regina parted from the device and looked at it before realizing that it was indeed the Prince's phone.

"Oh!" She said simply." He is in the bathroom. Do you want me to give him a message or I just tell him to call you back?"

The Princess laughed again and it only resulted in irritating Regina.

"I'm sorry." Snow said finally. "It's just that the idea of you two living together is quite hilarious you have to admit."

"Glad that you are enjoying yourself while I'm trying to bring you your daughter back."

Snow's laughs stopped instantly and Regina found herself regretting her choice of words.

"H…How is she?"

The Queen sighed rubbing her forehead with her free hand. She frankly had no idea. She and David spent more time with Henry than with Emma. The blonde girl was working and honestly she was yet to figure out an excuse to have more than a two minute conversation between two floors with her. And most importantly, she wanted David to spend some time with his daughter as well. He would never say so, he would never admit it for her not to feel bad but she knew he was craving spending time with Emma.

"I…She is…alright." She decided to say putting thoughts of her current roommate aside. "She works a lot but she is fine."

"They still don't remember."

"No they do not."

"What is taking so long?" Snow asked with a tone that made Regina felt personally attacked.

She huffed pursing her lips in annoyance.

"If you have any ideas as to how I am supposed to tell a ten year old boy and his –let's be honest, very close-minded mother- that everything they think they know is a lie and that there is a bunch of fairy tales characters waiting for them in a town called Storybrooke, be my guest."

For only answer she received silence.

"I thought so. Busy your mind with ruling the town, we'll handle things our way here."

"I…I miss them." The Princess said starting to sob.

Regina sighed and at the same time the door opened and David appeared.

"Of course you do but complaining isn't going to make things go faster. Your _husband_ is here." She said and a pang in her chest made her close her eyes as she handed the phone to David, said husband.

xXx

David got out of the bathroom, a towel in his hand as he was still drying his hair. He frowned at Regina's tensed face.

"Of course you do," She bit at whoever she was talking to on the phone, "but complaining isn't going to make things go faster. You husband is here."

Snow. He realized. He grabbed the phone she was giving him and gave her an apologetic look for whatever Snow had said to piss her off. He brought the phone to his ear as he watched her go and sit on the couch.

"Hi." He said sighing as he put the towel on one of the stool.

"David." His wife let out because yes she was his wife even if his eyes were locked on the back of Regina's head and his mind busy hoping that whatever argument she had had with Snow didn't cause her headaches to get worse.

The Prince shook his head, mentally kicking himself.

"How are you?" He asked finally as he started walking in the apartment.

"I…I'm fine. Time is slow here." And it hit him. They had argued about that. Things weren't going fast enough for Snow and he fought against his first instinct which –surprisingly- was to defend Regina and tried to put himself into Snow's shoes for a second.

"I know." He finally said when he realized that yes, things must be hard for her. "We're doing our best here." He said as he leant on the window.

He had a better view of Regina there –not that he actually was looking for a better view of her- but he had. She was curled up on the couch, legs stuck underneath her as she pretended to make her puzzles when her mind was clearly still fussing. He could tell because the vein on her forehead was more prominent. She was cute when she was mad. He found himself thinking with a smirk.

"I know." Snow said and it brought him back to reality. "I just…I feel useless here."

"You are not. Someone has to take care of the town and in case the Wicked Witch tries something, someone has to be the leader."

"But you get to see her…Emma. And I'm here missing more and more of her life."

"I don't get to see her that much." He whispered closing his eyes. "Quite frankly not at all. We only get to see Henry because as I told you, Regina helps him with his math but Emma works so we don't see her that much…"

There was a pause then Snow talked.

"How about I come?"

David closed his eyes and sighed.

"And how do you plan on crossing the town line without losing your memories?"

xXx

She wasn't doing any crosswords. She was too annoyed –and maybe slightly apprehensive?- so she was spying on his conversation but when she heard the words 'crossing the town line' she stopped pretended to do some boring puzzles and looked up at him.

"Snow even if the fairies manage to make a potion, what will happen if you leave Storybrooke? What about the Wicked Witch?" He continued eyes locked on hers as well.

Snow wanted to come to New York. That girl was stupid. Regina thought to herself shaking her head and exercising an -unnecessary strong- amount of pressure on her pen. Really stupid.

"I miss you too."

The brunette's head snapped back at him and she couldn't help but feel hurt by the Prince's words. Of course he missed his wife. She was his wife. Why wouldn't he miss his wife? Why wouldn't –

"I…I love you too."

And she closed her eyes trying in vain to convince herself that the dull in her chest was nothing really. Nothing because she didn't care that much about him. Yes she liked him, they were friends. Just that –friends. Yes they kissed from time to time but that's all this was. It was nothing.

She heard the Prince clear his voice as he sat next to her and it brought her back to reality. Nothing.

"I'm sorry about Snow."

"It's ok. I can understand that she is getting –impatient. I'm not a very patient woman myself."

David smiled and nodded.

"No. Not at all." He said chuckling and she rolled her eyes and for a second, the pain in her chest disappeared.

There was a small pause during which Regina's brain was racing before she finally closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" She heard David asked.

She didn't answer. She just stayed there and she felt his hand grabbing hers which made her open her eyes and look at him.

"I'm sorry you don't get to talk to Emma that much. I've been so happy to be able to be with Henry that I forgot that you are missing a child as well."

xXx

He couldn't help but smile. Of course he would like to spend more time with Emma but that wasn't Regina's fault. The fact that she took the blame anyway, almost regretting enjoying spending so much time with Henry made his heart warm itself.

"I'm sure we will come up with something to spend some time with her. It just is a matter of time."

"I think I had missed that, the optimism crap." She bit a small smirk playing on her lips.

"We're living literally next to her. I think that we have been lucky so far. It's not optimism, I'm just merely confident."

"And what exactly is the difference between confidence and optimism?" The brunette asked raising a brow.

"Ah give me a break!" He said hitting her playfully in the shoulder and she laughed shaking her head.

"How are the crosswords going?" He asked after a small pause pointing at the magazine sitting on her lap.

"Too easy really." She said.

He smiled. They looked at each other and suddenly David brought his hand up Regina's cheek and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She tensed up.

"Soon, your hair will be as long as it was in the Enchanted Forest." He joked and it worked because she relaxed and chuckled. "Why did you cut them in the first place?"

"I wanted everything to be new in this new world. Everything had to be different."

David nodded understanding.

"Well…Longer or shorter hair…you still look very pretty."

And she blushed. A lot. He was accustomed to see her blush, he liked to make her blush, but it was always slightly. Now it was different. Her cheeks were red as beetroots and she was shaking her head.

"You are." He assured chuckling. "You're a very beautiful woman." He said more seriously.

xXx

Regina let out a small sigh and smiled at him.

"You've said that before and…I know." She said smirking and she did. She knew she was a nice looking woman and she knew how to take advantage of that. She certainly didn't miss the perverted glances she received from the gentry or the nobles or even the royals whether they were married or not. She has felt them lurking on her body ever since she had been introduced as Leopold's wife and even after she became the Evil Queen, they kept on watching her believing that she wasn't noticing.

"No." The brunette was stopped in her reflection by David's voice. "You. Are. Beautiful."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the intensity of the Prince's gaze and at how sincere his voice had sounded when he pronounced those three words.

"I…" She tried but she couldn't figure out what to say.

"I know that you know that you have a nice body. I've seen the gowns you wore in the Enchanted Forest and even here in this world." He said smirking suggestively and she couldn't help but chuckle. "But," he continued. "I don't think you know that you are beautiful. I don't think anyone as told you those words but you are. **You are beautiful**. In and out."

Regina's felt tears pricking her eyes. The only person that I told her that was the genie but she was too busy being sucked into her own vengeance spiral to actually measure the weight of his words. And here, today, she did. The way they escaped David's mouth, the way he took care of pronouncing every words eyes gazing into hers…No she had never heard somebody tell her that and actually look like they meant it.

"Thank you." She breathed out. It was all she could manage at the moment. Her heart was racing, her vision was blurry but she noticed the small curve of the Prince's mouth and she let out a single chuckle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He assured. "Now," he said suddenly standing up and she looked at him frowning. "Let's go out. It's beautiful outside."

Regina turned to look through the window and pursed her lips.

"No it's not." She said looking at the grey sky.

"Whatever. You've got an umbrella in your car in case it rains, no?!"

"No!" She said lifting a brow.

"I guess we'll be wet." He said simply and she scoffed a chuckle. "So?! Let's go out?" He repeated.

xXx

"You've never been to the zoo?" He asked outraged as they arrived at the entrance of the Bronx Zoo.

"Have you?" She asked unimpressed.

"No but I was cursed and in a coma what's more." He answered and Regina rolled her eyes. "What's you excuse?"

"I was busy making sure you stayed that way." She answered smirking playfully.

David let out a chuckle.

"Anyways! I personally am very excited." The Prince said with a bright smile as they arrived at the zoo loop.

"You're such a child!" Regina responded smiling.

They started following the path and they walked pass very impressive animals like the Komodo dragons and David didn't miss Regina's eyes growing wide at the sight. He smiled but didn't say a thing. They arrived by the polar bear and a crowd was gathered there as the bears kept splashing around in the water over and over. The brunette chuckled and David joined her. They arrived by the African Plains and the Prince immediately paused.

"What?" He heard Regina asked.

"Giraffe." He said pointed at the animals with excitement.

The brunette lifted a brow.

"I love Giraffes." He said walking closer to have a better view and extended his arm to call one of the animal. "Come here. Come here."

Regina laughed.

"Come here."

"They probably can smell you!" Regina let out and David turned to look at her.

"You're evil!"

The brunette scoffed.

"Tell me something I don't already know." She said smirking and he stuck his tongue out causing her to laugh more.

"They are so under-rated." He said as they kept on walking. "They are the ones which should be the King of the jungle."

"They're too nice." The Queen pointed out as she arrived by him.

"Leopold was nice." He tossed at her over his shoulder.

"Don't ever say that in my presence."

David's head snapped back at her and he frowned at the sight of her tensed features and darker eyes.

"Why?"

"I do not wish to talk about it." She said and he didn't insist.

He watched her as she walked pass him and crossed the alley to watch the baboons. David cursed himself. Why did he bring up Leopold?! The Prince went to her silently. He thought for a second then he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She didn't move at the beginning but she eventually relaxed and a small smile reappeared on her face. Maybe someday she would tell him.

They walked like that, his arm around her shoulder and they saw a few more animals until they almost reached the end of the loop.

"Oh a carousel!" David said grinning.

"No!" Regina cut immediately parting from him. "You will not trick me twice." She added pointing at accusative finger at him.

"Come on you loved it." The blonde man said chuckling. "Plus who has never dreamt of riding a giant…is that a praying mantis?" He said looking at one of the carriages.

Regina turned around and chuckled.

"Seems like it yes. I dislike bugs but I must admit that I've always found those ones rather lovable."

"You're twisted!" David said with disgust and Regina burst into laughter.

"Come on. The idea of killing your lover after literally pulling everything out of him…It's brilliant." She continued smirking devilishly.

"I'm not talking to you." The Prince said ignoring her and walking away.

He heard Regina laugh and he couldn't help the smile on his face. She caught him up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Charming." She said. "You know I would never hurt a fly!" She said looking at him innocently.

"Yeah right!" He said and she laughed again and he laughed too because -well it felt good.

"I must admit that the eating part have my stomach turning."

"Phew. I'm reassured here." He said with irony eyeing her and she chuckled.

"If that can make you feel any better. I don't think I would kill you."

David stopped walking and turned to look at her. He lifted his brow.

"Are you offering me sex your Majesty?" And she tensed and for a second he thought that maybe –with their current and somewhat confusing situation- he shouldn't have joked with that because he sure was sometimes thinking about having sex with her and so was she, he could tell by the way her pupils were dilated themselves when he was getting close. But a small smirk appeared on her lips and she leant closer to him to whisper.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." And she walked away simply.

This was why he adored being with her. No matter what, they would always be able to joke around with each other. He chuckled shaking his head and ran up to her before putting his arm back around her shoulders and this time she wrapped her arm around his waist.

xXx

After the zoo –which, she had to admit, was very entertaining- they went back to Manhattan to Little Italy more precisely to have some lunch. They stopped at a restaurant called Amici II and she took a delicious plate of 'shrimp alla marinara' while David choses 'chicken capricciosa'.

"I'm taking it's good." Regina said looking at him with a mocking smile as he literally devoured his food.

He looked up and paused for a second. He swallowed the food in his mouth and said:

"You have no idea."

She chuckled as she grabbed a shrimp with her fork and bit a piece.

"So?!" She said. "What do we do next?" She asked.

"I don't know." He grabbed the plan they had taken this morning and opened it. "There's the Battery Park. It looks nice." He said folding the map and showing her the small picture of the park.

She nodded.

"Alight. I hope it's not going to rain."

"Don't worry! It won't."

Regina lifted a brow. "And since when do you control the weather?" She asked smiling.

"I'm good like that."

The brunette chuckled.

"Right!"

They finished their meal and left for the south of Manhattan after David had expressly congratulated the chef for his food.

Indeed the park was beautiful and the spring colors made it all the more alluring. They walked along the Hudson River and stopped when they had a perfect view of the Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island.

"What is it?" David asked.

"The Statue of Liberty. It a symbol of freedom." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well twenty-eight years is a long time." She said looking at him shrugging her shoulders. "I had to busy my mind with something so I decided to learn some of this country history. It was a gift from the French to celebrate the Declaration of Independence's anniversary."

David nodded looking back at the statue. They kept on walking a bit before finally going back to Chelsea as the sky darkened and clouds invaded it.

They stopped by Chelsea market because she wanted to buy a few things to cook and David took the opportunity to buy a genre of pastries called crepes. She had heard of it. It was in one of her cooking books but she never tried it. The Prince took a chocolate one with bananas and when he took a bite, he closed his eyes in delight.

Regina shook her head chuckling as she headed out of the market towards the car.

"Ok you need to try this." David said behind her.

"Sorry but we've just eaten," she said over her shoulder. "And contrarily to you I do not eat like a child-" She jumped as David appeared in front of her.

"Open your mouth." He said lifting the crepe.

"I do…"

"Open your mouth woman!" He said more authoritatively but with a smirk.

Regina look at him unimpressed and when she was about to reply, he put a piece in her mouth. The brunette looked at him in shock but he didn't move, that smug smile still painted on his face. She closed her mouth around the pastry and bit a piece.

God it was good. Damn he was right, that was delicious.

"So?!"

She swallowed the piece reluctantly because she wanted that taste in her mouth for the rest of her life.

"You know that we live in the same house." She said walking pass him without answering his question because there was no way in hell that she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she loved it. "I genuinely can kill you in your sleep so if I were you," She turned to look at him. "I would think twice before bossing me around ever again."

For only answered David chuckled. "You've got chocolate on your lip." He said sliding his thumb on the spot. "I know you loved it." He said his face only a few inches from her. "Your eyes speak the truth." And he left her there walking out of the market and she had to fight –really hard- the urge to grab one of the zucchinis she bought and throw it at him.

xXx

As soon as they set foot inside their apartment building, it started to rain.

"Wow!" David said. "Looks like we got back just in time. I told you I controlled the weather."

Regina chuckled as she pushed the button of the elevator. "Keep telling yourself that Charming!" She said simply and they stepped inside the machine once the doors opened.

"It was fun today." He said leaning on the wall and he saw Regina's lips curved into a smile.

"It was indeed."

He smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun." And she blushed a bit and he loved it.

The doors opened at their floor and they were surprised to see Emma and Henry ready to knock at their door.

"Hey!" Henry said with a wide smile as he noticed them.

"Hey kid!" David said with a smile but his eyes immediately looked at Emma. She smiled at him and he wanted so bad to just run to her and hug her to never let her go.

"Hello Henry." Regina said next to him and he forced himself to stop daydreaming and walked towards his daughter and grandson.

"Mom and I wanted to invite you for a pizza tonight." Henry said with excitement and David and Regina looked at each other surprised by the attention before looking up at Emma who chuckled simply.

"Huh…" Regina tried. "We would love to." She said finally.

"When it's raining like that." Henry continued. "We like to snuggle in front of a good movie and to eat pizza so I asked mom to invite you guys."

"That's…that's very sweet Henry." Regina said and David knew even without seeing her face that she had tears pricking her eyes so he brought his hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently.

"At what time should we come?" He asked Emma.

"Around 7, is that alright for you guys?"

"Perfect." He said smiling at his daughter.

"Alright then. See you then." She added putting a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Let's go kid."

"See you later Regina, David." Henry said waving at them as they headed towards their door.

David waved back with a smile and when he disappeared in his apartment with Emma, the Prince turned to look at Regina with a wide smile. The brunette bit her lower lip.

"Shut up!" She said turning to open the door.

"What?!" He said chuckling innocently.

"I swear that if you say 'I told you so' I kill you here and now." She said as they stepped inside.

"I would never say that!" He said faking being offended. "But," he added and she turned to throw daggers at him, 'I will just say that sometimes being _confident _doesn't hurt." And for only answer, Regina reached for a zucchini in the bag she was holding and threatened to throw it at him.

The Prince raised his hands chuckling.

They put away the things they bought a small smile playing on both their lips because they were going to watch a movie with their children and nothing could break the mood. However, as happy as they were, they had to keep busy until seven o'clock and that was very hard to a point where he kept watching the clock in the corner of the TV while something –he didn't even know what- was playing.

Regina wasn't any better and she kept fidgeting in her seat so she decided to do one of the things she did best –bake an apple pie.

Finally around six, they had to get ready. They each took a shower, him first, Regina second. When she got out of the shower, his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she looked so gorgeous. She had on a pair of jeans and a red -with some gold hints- blouse that was complimenting her cleavage a lot and no shoes yet. He wanted to run to her and pull her into a messy kiss. To lift her off the ground and grab her mouth and never stop kissing her.

"Something caught your eyes Charming?!" She asked flirtingly and he came back to reality.

He chuckled lightly.

"Yes. You. Like always." He admitted.

Regina gave him a small smile before going into the bedroom. He stayed there –sat on the stool before shaking his head and going to grab himself a glass of water to clear in thoughts. Once he was done, she came back and had a pair of black flats on and a black vest hung on her arm.

"Ready?" He asked taking the pie on the counter. "Um, I can't wait to eat that."

She smiled and they went to Emma's.

xXx

Henry was the one to open the door and she smiled widely at her son. Her head was pounding against her skull but just to see her baby boy, made it disappear.

"Hey you made a pie. Cool!" He exclaimed looking at the pie David was holding.

"I know how much you love it." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He answered to her smile. "Come on in." He said stepping aside.

She walked in followed by David and arrived in the living room where Emma was putting some juice on the coffee table.

"Hi." She said as she looked up at them.

"We made a pie." David said. "Well she made it, I'm the delivery guy."

Emma chuckled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. Henry hasn't stopped talking about the pie since we tried it though."

"Not true." A small voice said behind Regina and the brunette laughed. "Ok maybe." Henry admitted as he snuggled a bit against her.

Regina's heart warm itself and she put a soft hand in his hair, ruffling it affectionately and he chuckled.

"Come on, sit down." Emma said. "The pizza should be here at…" She was interrupted by the sound of the intercom. "Looks like it's here." She said going towards the intercom at the door.

"I picked the pizzas." Henry said as he grabbed the pie from David and put it on the counter. "Neapolitan one and my favorite, the Sicilian one."

"Sounds good." David said as he sat on the couch.

Regina followed him and sat next to him just as Emma came back.

"Do you want something to drink? I have orange juice but I also have stronger things." She said smiling. "Some vodka or whisky."

"Whisky for me." David said.

"I'll take the orange juice to keep Henry company." Regina said and the boy chuckled.

He stood up and poured her some juice in a glass when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Henry said.

Emma gave David his whisky and pour herself some. Regina took a sip of juice.

"I wanted to thank you." The blonde girl said as she sat in the armchair.

Regina frowned.

"For helping Henry and all."

"Oh of course. I told you, it's with great pleasure."

The savior smiled.

"Plus David also benefits from my classes." She added smirking at said David who looked at her unimpressed. She laughed just as Henry arrived with the pizza.

"What's going on?" He asked putting the pizzas on the coffee table.

"I was telling Emma how beneficial our math sessions were for David."

Henry laughed.

"Oh yeah! He is even worse than me."

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

"Oh it's alright." The Prince said. "I'm accustomed." He said faking a sad smile and both Henry and Regina burst into laughter.

"Seems like you have more fun than anything." Emma said to Henry. "No wonder you're always excited to go there."

The boy nodded.

"Well they're always squabbling with each other. It's fun." And Regina shook her head chuckling. "Plus he is very bad at math." He added smirking and then, just as she looked at her son, she realized how much he looked like her. He had picked on all her mannerisms and she had to bit her lower lip not to cry because no matter what, no matter the fact that he didn't remember that she raised him, he still was her son.

"If we could stop talking about how much I suck at math. I would very much appreciate."

xXx

He had to change the subject. Not because he was ashamed of sucking at math. Who needs math when you're such an expert with swords?! But he noticed that Regina was starting to get emotional. He had noticed the smirk on Henry's face and he immediately noticed just how much he looked like her and of course it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette and he could only imagined how happy and moved she must be. And it was confirmed when he looked at her and noticed the small tears pricking her eyes as she smiled proudly at the boy she raised.

So he changed the subject and she looked at him and thanked him silently and he nodded discretely at her with a small smile of his own.

"Why don't you put the movie in the DVD player?" Emma said to Henry as she stood up to serve the pizzas.

He nodded.

"I chose Frozen. Have you guys seen it?"

"Um…" Regina and David looked at one another. "Not really." The brunette admitted.

"Really?" Henry asked surprised.

"We don't have movie theaters in Storybrooke."

"No way!" The boy said in shock as he turned to look at Emma who was equally shocked.

David chuckled.

"Aren't you the mayor?" Henry asked looking back at Regina.

She chuckled.

"I promise you to put it on my list of things to do once we get home."

"You got to." Henry said. "It's like the best thing ever."

David smiled at Henry's outraged face.

"Anyways." The boy continued. "It's a Disney movie."

Regina immediately tensed at the name and so did David because they knew that name all too well. They looked at each other for a second but tried to keep their calm. Once the DVD was set, Henry came to sit next to Regina taking the pizza from Emma.

"It's starting." He said and David leant on the couch.

The movie was good. It was really fun and sad sometimes. He liked it and he was relieved when he didn't recognize anyone in the movie. The pizza was delicious as well and the apple pie was –well no surprise here. After the movie they talked a bit. A lot. They didn't see the time fly. It felt natural. They were laughing as Henry told them stories about his friends and school. It was great.

They were at the door and Regina was hugging Henry goodbye. She was happy and God he was happy as well.

"I hope we'll do that again." He looked up at Emma who had spoken. She smiled at him. "It was fun."

"Yes. I hope too." David answered with a small smile.

"Goodbye David."

"Bye kid." He said high-fiving him and chuckling at Regina's eyes roll.

"Thanks again for having invited us." The brunette said to Emma.

"No problem." The blonde girl answered.

"Bye." Regina said was last time and they headed home.

"Who could guess that just a year ago you hated one another?" David said smiling.

"Well who would have guessed that you and I would be living under the same roof?!" She said giving him her back.

"Fair enough." He said chuckling.

He closed the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she turned to look him and nodded with a small smile.

"You?"

"Yes." He said sighing but smiling.

Regina walked towards him and put a hand on his chest before replacing it with her head. The Prince smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with Emma." She said.

"Thank you. I'm glad too. I can't help but feel guilty about Snow though."

Regina parted to look at him and he gave her a sad smile.

"She'll be glad when you bring her daughter back." She reassured him and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go to sleep roommate."

Regina chuckled and they headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming, knowing what you think is what keeps me going. **

**See you in my next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Good morning (yes it's 3 a.m. here! Way to go Ella!)**

**How are you guys? Hope you're all well. **

**I'm presenting you my new chapter. It was a b**** to write.**

**I really hope you'll like it. **

* * *

CHAPTER 10

When she woke up this Monday, Regina was in a very good mood. She had spent a great weekend especially on Saturday. Visiting New York with David and then having a movie night with her son… It had been perfect. The best day she had had in a very long time.

Sunday had also been quite relaxing and funny. David and she had spent it watching TV and talking about everything and nothing. And it had felt good.

So naturally, when she woke up that day next to the Prince, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her box of Tylenol and her empty glass. She stopped before standing up and ran a finger over a picture of Henry she had looked at last night. She closed her eyes and smiled before walking out of the bedroom.

She didn't even have time to fill up her glass to take a pill that David arrived behind her. She raised a brow and smirked at the sight of the Prince, a hand in his hair, scratching his scalp, the other under his shirt and as if that wasn't enough, his mouth was wide open as his body was shaken by a yawn. What a _charming _view!

"'Morning!" The blonde man said and Regina shook her head chuckling.

"Good morning dear." She answered simply focusing her attention back to her glass as she poured water in it.

She opened the box of pills and took the last two. She was going to have to buy some more. At the same time she felt wet lips kissing her cheek softly and almost instantly a small smile spread on her face. She put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water as she leant against the bar and looked at David who went to turn on the coffee maker.

David leant on the counter facing her and crossed his arms over his chest eyeing her suspiciously.

"You seem –happy!" He noted and that caused Regina to laugh as she went to grab two slices of bread to put them in the toaster.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said simply.

"It's the first time I see you…I don't know, relax!"

The brunette turned to look at him. "I had a good weekend." She said simply with a smile.

"Oh!" The blonde man said raising his head in acknowledgement and a smug grin appearing on his face. "I see."

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed two mugs.

"So your good moods are on my account." She heard him say behind her.

"Don't flatter yourself to much!" She replied. "I give much more credits to the polar bears than you."

The Prince burst into laughter and she looked at him grinning.

"I see. Well can I at least owe a bit of the credit." He said walking towards her and putting his hand on her hips.

"Just a little." The brunette answered. She smiled as she looked at him in the eyes. Without her realizing it, her gaze fell onto his mouth and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. She saw him bend down but she didn't stop him and when his mouth stopped only a few inches from hers, she was the one to close the distance between them and kiss him.

It was soft and gentle, almost chaste. There were no tongues, just their mouths pressed against the other, moving against the other. For a moment she felt his lips parting and then he grabbed her upper lip between his owns. And that was it. It was over as quickly as it started and they parted looking at each other with a small smile.

Her heart immediately started to ache for more. She wanted him and that killed her. She wanted him to love her completely and fully but that simply wasn't possible. The brunette shook her head trying to smile and he answered to it, stroking her cheek.

The sound of the toaster forced them to go back to reality and Regina turned to grab the two toasts fighting the tears that threatened to fall. So much for waking up happy! She put the bread on a plate as David went to take care of the coffee.

Once everything was ready, they went to sit in the living room to watch some TV while eating.

"I have to go buy some more Tylenol." She said looking at him after a while. "I took the last pills this morning."

"Should I come with you or you will not just disappear into nature this time?"

The brunette looked at him with a 'very funny' kind of face and the blonde man chuckled lightly.

"I'm serious though." He said after a while. "I…I was really worried." He admitted shoving a piece of bread in his mouth.

Regina sighed. "I know. I remember." She said looking at him with soft eyes. "But as I told you before I can defend myself. However," she stopped him before he had time to argue. She smiled. "I promise it will be a real quick round trip this time."

David nodded grateful. "Good." He said and she chuckled shaking her head.

xXx

Regina left for the drugstore almost as soon as she came out of the bathroom. David was in the bedroom looking for something to put on. He caught sight of one of Regina's picture on the bedside table. A small grin appeared on his face.

He sat down on the bed the picture in his hands and he found himself having his eyes linger on Regina's face. Henry was in her arms, his back against her chest and she had her head on top of his. She was smiling and she looked so beautiful.

The Prince sighed and put the picture back on the table before heading towards the bathroom. It was terrible the power that woman seemed to have on him now. He simply just could not imagine not ever being close to her anymore. And the worst part was that he was going to have to find a way because once they would be back in Storybrooke…things would have to change between them. Of course they could still be friends. He would to make sure of that but sharing a bed or kissing each other…That would have to stop.

David paused in front of the mirror, hands on the washbasin. How was he supposed not to kiss her anymore when all he could think about was the taste of her lips? The feel of her body pressed against his…The man let out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Get a grip!" David told himself before stripping out of his pajamas and going in the shower.

The feel of the water was relaxing and he tried his best not to picture Regina's naked body leant on the shower wall and how much he would enjoy exploring her wet body.

xXx

When she came back David was still in the bathroom. She put the pills she bought on the bar and went to turn on the TV on the cooking channel. The brunette grabbed a note book and a pen.

During her walk towards the drugstore she had been thinking. She wanted to invite Henry and Emma to dinner. Maybe they could talk then. Seriously talk. She needed to find a way to tell them the truth and make them remember as soon as possible. Earlier this morning, when she was in the shower, she had realized that she was starting to develop new symptoms –like hands shaking and heart racing…

Regina took a deep breath. She could make her lasagnas and for dessert… 'Not another apple pie.' She thought. A cheesecake maybe. She looked at the TV. They were showing how to make a sweet potato soufflé. She smiled. Perfect. She went to sit on the couch with her notebook and started writing down the instructions.

She didn't even hear him coming out of the bathroom. She was so focused on the TV. She had already written all there was to know as to how make the soufflé but she was now listening to the recipe for the almond and cherry pie.

She saw him arriving from the corner of the eyes and he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything. He just bent a little to his side until his head hit her thighs. She raised her hands holding the notebook and the pen at the same time so they wouldn't be stuck under his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked him smiling.

He didn't move. His eyes were shut and he didn't answer. She sighed. She put the pen in the hand holding the notebook and with her now free hand, she found herself stroking his cheek as she looked down at him softly. She bit her lower lip and bent down slowly to kiss his forehead.

The Prince didn't flinch and she rested her head against his. After a little while, she parted from him but left her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look at her and she smiled absently. Her gaze had fallen on his lips where her thumb was now stroking

David raised his head a bit and looked into her eyes. She met him half way and brought her lips to his. They parted almost instantly and when David put his head back on her thighs, Regina closed her eyes.

"What are we doing David?" She whispered, her heart aching in her chest.

The Prince rose back up and looked at her. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He used his free hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We can't keep doing this." She said though she leaned under his touch.

"We're friends." The blonde man said simply.

"What we're doing isn't what friends do. It's not right."

David stayed besides her, pulling her into a soft embrace and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Then why does it feel so good?" She heard him whisper.

Regina closed her eyes.

"It's…" She took a deep breath. "It's getting harder not to feel anything." She admitted in a whisper.

"I…I know." Was his answer.

There was a small pause.

"Hopefully soon we will be back home and all of this will be over."

"If you say so." She heard him say –clearly not convinced.

She sighed and parted from him.

"Sweet potato soufflé or cherry pie?" She asked changing the subject.

She looked at David who was looking at her with the brows furrowed. She smiled.

"I thought about inviting Emma and Henry over for dinner."

"Today?"

"No, tomorrow. I'll tell Henry when he comes for his lesson later today. I think it's time we try to talk to them. What do you say?"

"You have been feeling worse haven't you?" The Prince asked frowning.

"I'm fine." The brunette answered.

David looked at her not buying it one bit but he gave in and sighed. "I think it's a good idea." He said smiling at her.

She answered to it.

"I thought about making some lasagnas but I'm still undecided for the dessert."

"Cherry pie. Simple! But efficient."

The brunette nodded smiling.

"Oh. Did you get your pills?"

"Yes. On the counter." She said pointed at the bar.

David nodded. "Good." He said. "Everything is going to be alright." He added and Regina frowned. "I know you're scared about Henry's reaction. I'm scared about Emma's as well…Trust me." He said chuckling and she smiled. "But they're family. It'll be alright."

xXx

The rest of the morning went on well and when lunch time came, they ate chatting, talking mostly about Henry and Emma. After they watched some TV again and around two, Regina went to the bedroom to take a nap as her head started to pound a bit more.

A few minutes after, David did himself the same favor and crashed on the couch. Around four he woke up. He sighed and sat up on the couch. He looked around and paused when he saw Regina sat at the bar, her back facing him. He smiled standing up and walked towards her.

"Finally awake!" Regina said eyeing him but still focused on her puzzle.

"Yeah! I hadn't realized I was that tired."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She shivered a bit at the feel on her cheek but she composed herself. He smiled as he walked towards the bread to cut a piece with his hands.

"You know," Regina started. "There's a reason why knives were invented." She said pursing her lips.

David leaned on the counter and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Whatever!" He said mouthful and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child, Charming!"

"You love that!" The Prince answered with a smirk.

The brunette chuckled shaking her head.

David smiled at the sight. She was so beautiful. The Prince sighed as he walked towards her. Regina looked up from her puzzle, frowning. David kept smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have a question." He said simply.

"And what is it today?" The brunette said with a small grin.

David thought for a moment about a way to formulate his question.

"When your mother came to Storybrooke…" He started, still unsure. "Why did you partner up with her?"

Her brows furrowed.

"She framed you for Archie's fake murder and I talked to Snow about Daniel a few days ago….She told me what happened."

Regina sighed.

"She apologized." She said simply.

"And you believed her?!" The Prince said with disbelief.

"No. I did not."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to believe her. I mean, deep down I knew she was lying but..." She sighed. "When I came to tell Henry the truth –that I hadn't killed Archie. You told me you knew which means that Henry knew as well but he left anyway –with Emma."

"It was for Gold." David said. "Gold asked Emma to bring him along –they had made a deal..."

The brunette shook her head and looked back at him.

"He could have come to me..." She bit her lower lip and he knew she was trying not to break down.

David immediately felt guilty for bringing the subject up. She looked at him and tried a smile.

"He could have just come to me and tell me that he knew I didn't do it. That he believed me." She added in a breath.

The Prince felt his heart breaking. Back then he hadn't realized how much it would have meant for Regina to know that they believed in her but now he remembered her face…when they accused her. She wasn't angry or anything like that –she asked for only one thing: to tell Henry her side of her story. But he was so blinded by the memories of everything she had done to his family that he didn't even see that all she wanted was for Henry to believe her.

"But I get it." She said putting up a mask he knew all too well. "Maybe back then I didn't deserve anything from him but it hurt me and Cora was there. She knew that me broken would help her get her way through me. She told me exactly what I needed to hear and I wanted to believe it." She let out shrugging.

David looked at her. "You're right!" He said shaking his head. "We should have went for you…With Henry before he left…" He closed his eyes and reopened them. "I'm not even sure Emma had any rights to bring Henry along with her without at least telling you. We certainly didn't trust you back then…we just saw you as the Evil Queen but that doesn't mean that –as his mother- you didn't deserve to, at least, know where your son was."

Regina closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. The Prince put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm so sorry." He told her before pulling her into a hug to which –after a few seconds- she answered.

She buried her face against his chest, her hands closing around the fabric of his shirt.

"She should have kept Zelena and abandoned me." He heard her whisper and he frowned. "Zelena would have been the daughter she had always wanted. Zelena would have been the kind of daughter she would have been proud of."

The Prince tightened his grip around her and closed his eyes.

David parted a bit and put a kiss on a forehead. He put another one on her nose –on her cheek, on her jaw. He then looked at her in the eyes and then put a soft kiss on her lips.

"David we can't…"

"I know." He said leaning his forehead on hers. He kissed the tip of her nose again. He sighed and parted.

"Can I ask you about Leopold as well?"

The brunette immediately straightened and he knew he wasn't going to get anything from her about that subject and that made him wonder what the hell could have the King done to her that was so terrible that she wouldn't tell him about it.

"Too much confidence for a day." Regina said simply with a small smile and he nodded understanding.

"Will you tell me if I ask you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then." The Prince said kissing her forehead again.

"I need cherries for the pie tomorrow." The brunette whispered eyes shut, forehead against the Prince's.

Regina's heart was pounding in her chest and when she felt David's mouth worked its way towards her neck she shivered.

"David." She whispered closing her eyes.

Why was he doing that? It had been so hard to push him away the first time…She wasn't sure she could…

"Mm!" A moan escaped the woman's lips as the Prince started sucking her pulse.

xXx

He knew he should stop. Right now before he got out of hand but suddenly his hands were under her shirt and he was holding her tight against him as his mouth found her lips and their tongues started to dance together.

David left her back and grabbed her face, tilting it to give him more access. Her legs were open and he settled himself between her thighs. Regina's hands were now in his hair and it encouraged him to keep going. He grabbed her lower lip between his teeth, nipping it and biting it. The kiss became more and more heated and soon they found themselves out of breath. They parted but it didn't take long before the blonde man attacked her mouth again, his hands becoming more invasive. He started to explore her body, stroking her sides which resulted into making her shiver.

It was good. God she felt so good.

The brunette brought one leg up on his thigh bringing him closer and he almost lost it. His hand grabbed her thigh bringing it up. He immediately started to feel tight in his jeans and it didn't help when Regina pressed her pelvis against him. David slid his hands underneath her shirt and started caressing her skin –her soft and warm skin.

He felt butterflies of anticipation in his lower belly as his hands moved upper until they found her bra. The Prince didn't waste a second before unfastening it to free her breasts so he could finally touch them. How much had he dreamt of the woman's breasts?! He would never dare admit it. He had been longing for that for so long and it became more obvious when he rolled one of her nipple between his thumb and his finger causing her to moan, her eyes shut.

The sight killed him and he left one of her breast to put his thumb in between her teeth. He bent down and sucked her jaw.

"David." The woman groaned.

Then without really knowing how, he found his way into her jeans. She jumped but he didn't stop. He rubbed her cunt through her panties. She was already so wet. Damn it!

David stopped everything he was doing and grabbed her face between his palms. Regina looked at him on alert, her lips slightly parted.

xXx

She didn't really know what was happening. Was he stopping? She didn't want him to. As bad as this was, she wanted him to keep kissing her and never stop…

"I want you Regina! I want you so bad." He said and the look in his eyes made her feel equally worried and aroused.

His hands left her face and grabbed her ass so he could lift her. The brunette ran her fingers through his hair and licked her lips. God she wanted him to. She crashed her lips on his as he kept walking backwards until he bumped into the table. He sat on it, her on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.

David found the hem of her shirt and he took it off forcing them to break their kiss. The brunette took off her bra and tossed it away. Immediately the Prince grabbed one of her exposed breast while he put kisses on the other and Regina threw her head back, arching her back and pressing her inner thighs against him. She found herself moving against him, grinding him through the unfortunately thick fabric of their pants. The Prince's hands ran down her sides but his mouth stayed on her boob, his tongue rolling around her nipple.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door kicking them both out of their trance and everything came back. Who she was, who he was and what they were doing.

The brunette stood up abruptly, almost falling as her legs were shaking and she looked at him with horror.

"It's Henry!" They heard behind the door.

The brunette brought a hand to her mouth.

"We're coming!" She shouted as she bent down to grab her bra and shirt and put them back on.

She looked at David who was running his hand in his hair.

"I…" He tried but she stopped him, raising her hand.

She had tears in her eyes. She literally felt like crying right now because her heart was hurting so much.

"Henry is here." She said shaking her head and he nodded understanding. She buttoned her jeans and went to the door arranging her hair. She closed her eyes and took her deep breath before opening the door.

xXx

The door opened and David put on a smile walking towards the boy to greet him.

"How are you guys?" Henry asked.

"Good." Regina said faking a smile.

"I need to run to the mall...to get the cherries." The Prince said. "I'll leave you two to work."

"Ok!" Henry said before going towards the table.

David met Regina's eyes and he could see that she was blaming herself. He was the one to kiss her and she felt like it was only on her. He wanted to comfort her but she was already walking away towards Henry to sit next to him as they started to talk about his day at school. The Prince grabbed the jacket he had left on the armchair and he left the apartment.

He first went to the grocery story to get the cherries and some milk but instead of going back home, he started walking in the city. He walked maybe for hours since he didn't even recognize the neighborhood he was in. The Prince got into a bar and went directly to sit at the counter putting his bags on the it.

That wasn't like him to go drink at a bar. He only did it once, back when they were still cursed and this time Regina was the one to come and comfort him. It was probably part of her plan anyway but she had managed to make him feel better. Today who was going to make him forget about the pang in his heart?

"What can I get you?" The barman asked.

"A scotch." David asked.

He knew he shouldn't drink. He knew that if he came back drunk, Regina would be mad and probably hurt but he needed at least one. Just a glass.

"Ladies' problems?" The barman asked putting his drink in front of him.

"You have no idea." The Prince said before drinking the scotch straight.

He stayed in the bar for much longer than he should have. The night had fallen when he finally opened the door of the apartment which was plunged in the dark. He sighed careful not to make too much noise as he closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and put the cherries and milk in the fridge. On the counter there was the picture of Henry. He let out a small sigh. He looked up at the hour on the TV.

It was fifteen past nine. Another sigh left his mouth. He took off his jacket and went to brush his teeth hoping to erase the smell of alcohol before going in the bedroom.

Regina was there, lied on the bed, eyes shut but she wasn't asleep. He knew because he could see a tear shining in the night. David closed his eyes immediately feeling guilty for having let her cope with what had happened alone. He went to her and knelt besides her bringing a hand on her cheek.

The brunette opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Henry and Emma will dinner with us tomorrow night. On the roof –Henry said it's more fun." She said softly.

He nodded.

"I…" He started.

"I know." She cut him and she smiled again...at least she tried. "You smell like alcohol." She observed scrunching her nose.

"Sorry. I tried to brush it away." He paused for a second. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked and he didn't know what would be harder: her saying yes or her saying no and him having to feel her body so close to his again.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She let out after a small. "It had been so long since I've had someone David…So long since I have awoken in the arms of somebody…I…" She closed her eyes.

xXx

It was so terribly painful.

"I don't want to know what it feels like to be alone anymore but…" She reopened her eyes and looked at the Prince. "We cannot keep doing that. David **I** cannot keep doing that. You look at me with these eyes and- nobody has ever looked at me like that and it scares me. What scares me even more is that," She waved her hand between them. "This isn't possible. You are married and I am a lot of things but I'm not a home wrecker. I cannot be a home wrecker. I cannot add that to my list of sins."

"Regina…" David started but she stopped him.

"This is my fault. I started it and I shouldn't have and..."

The Prince stopped her immediately.

"I cannot listen to you take the blame for this Regina." She shut her mouth and closed her eyes. "Yes you kissed me that night but I didn't push you away and today, I'm the one who lost it. You talk as if you were the only one to feel something…" The brunette looked at him in shock. "You are not. We both…We both started this." The blonde man stood up. "I should sleep on the couch."

She nodded biting her lips not to cry. She closed her eyes as he walked around the bed to grab a pillow and before he left she heard him say a simple 'goodnight' and it pierced her right through the heart.

The brunette buried her head in the pillow, unable to stop crying. She had worked so hard in her past to be able to hide her emotions, to be able to be strong like her mother had always wanted her to be but lately it was simply not possible anymore. So she let her heart cry until she finally –miraculously- found sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know.**

**To write it I needed to rewatch 2x12-2x13 and it sort of ignited old tensions between me and Emma and the fact that she took Henry to New York without letting Regina know. And most surprisingly ('cause I had forgotten about it), I am currently angry with Snow White because Woman dared say to Regina 'And to be honest Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." So yeah! I'm in a mood! (Mad against David too but he had the good sense not to say something like that!)**

**Sorry. I needed to let it out. *sigh heavily* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Besos.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello. It was hell to find time to write this for you guys.**

**I'm super overbooked and it's not about to get any better. I have so many things to do...Real life sucks.**

**Anyway. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The day after they didn't do much. They mainly spent their day avoiding each other not able to move pass what had happened the previous day.

It was hard. For the both of them. The fact that they had almost crossed the line made them yearn for the other even more. They had been so close and it had felt so good just to feel the other's body in such an intimate moment…

David closed his eyes briefly, running a hand on his face. The night had finally rose and Regina and he were on the roof waiting for Henry and Emma. The brunette had cooked all afternoon to prepare a nice dinner for Henry and he had to admit: that just the smell of the lasagnas made him salivate.

David looked up at her. She was leaning on the fence giving him her back as she looked at the view. She was wearing a nice blue dress with some tights and her leather jacket. Her black hair was falling gently on her shoulder. She was beautiful. The dress was hugging her body shamelessly making him feel tight in his pants but he ignored that. He was sick of it. All this awkwardness…He wanted things to go back to the way they were, even if that meant he had to pretend that whenever she was around, he did not ache for her touch.

The Prince stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He put a hand on her back and she jumped a bit, turning to look at him. He gave her a small smile.

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little bit." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes." She whispered.

The wind started to rise and she had to shake her head to get the hair out of her face. He chuckled as he pulled the wild strand of hair behind her ear. David paused a second looking at her in the eyes. He kicked himself mentally not to bend down and kiss her again. He needed to make things work. He needed her back…He had missed her today.

So he took his hand back and shoved it in his jeans' pocket, looking down at the floor shyly.

"I don't want to lose you Regina." He let out after a long moment of silence.

She didn't answer clearly taken aback.

"I…" The Prince sighed looking back up. "I know that things between us have…changed. We came from hating each other to bearing each other. And now we…"

The brunette closed her eyes.

"I don't really know what we are quite frankly." He said letting out a small chuckle. "But I want things to go back to the way they were before…When we just started to really know each other. When I could make you laugh with my silliness." He said smiling. "Do you want that?" He asked.

She looked up at him tears steaming in her eyes.

"Can we get that back?" He asked. "I know we crossed the line yesterday but we can find a way to move pass it, no?" He tried unable to hold back the tear that had been threatening to fall for a while now. "I don't want to go back to Storybrooke and pretend that I didn't spend probably the best days of my life with you. I don't want to go back home and walk pass you pretending that we didn't connect…that I'm not considering you like my closest friend."

"I don't want that either." The brunette admitted biting her lower lip as she shook her head.

David extended his arm to grab hers and he pulled her into a hug. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and she buried her nose in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him.

They heard the door of the roof opening and they parted to see Emma and Henry arriving. Their sad faces immediately turned into happy ones at the joy of seeing both their children in front of them and they quickly wiped away their tears.

"Hi!" Henry said smiling as he came to hug them as he now usually did.

"Hi!" David answered ruffling his hair. "Hi Emma." The Prince said looking softly at his daughter.

"Hey. I bought some wine for the grown-ups." The blonde girl said waving a bottle of wine.

Regina took it from her.

"Good choice." She said smiling.

xXx

Everything was going perfectly. They were having fun. Like real fun. Never in the past two years Regina would have had thought that she would have been dinning with both Prince Charming and the Savior and actually enjoy herself. They had done it twice and it had felt good almost natural.

She took a sip of wine and looked at Henry who was devouring his second serving of lasagnas. She chuckled lightly proud to see that her son still enjoyed her cooking.

"It's really good." Henry said mouthful and she had to restrain herself from scolding him gently. "You should teach mom."

"Ouch!" Emma said faking being offended.

Both Henry and David laughed.

"So," The blonde girl started changing the subject after having stuck her tongue out playfully at the young boy who laughed. "Did you guys find your friends?

Regina turned to look at David.

"Huh…We sort of did…" She answered carefully.

"Sort of did?!" Emma said chuckling.

"Yes. It's…"

"Complicated." The Prince cut in.

"Why don't we go get the dessert?" Regina said changing the subject. She knew that the aim of this dinner was to tell the two new New-Yorkers the truth but she didn't want to lose what she was building with Henry just yet.

"I'll go get it." David said standing.

"Alright." The brunette said smiling softly at him.

He answered to it and her heart broke again. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll come with you." Emma said. "I made some cookies. At least that I'm good at."

Henry giggled.

"It's true." He said.

Both Emma and David left and Regina found herself alone with her baby boy. She smiled at him.

"So. How are things going at school since I last saw you yesterday?"

"Pretty cool. I think I'm getting pretty good at math." He said proudly.

"You got a good teacher." The brunette answered jokingly but she was unable to hide the pride she felt in her son.

"True!" The young boy said grinning. "You're the best thank you."

"You…You're very welcome Henry. Whenever you need me…I'm here. I'll always be."

"But you're going to leave at some point." He said lowering his eyes and doing that thing he always did with his mouth whenever he was getting a bit sad. "Once you find your friends."

"Hey!" Regina said putting a finger under his chin.

He looked at her.

-"It's ok. I'm here now. Plus…Maybe…you could come and visit Storybrooke…"

-"That would be cool. I really like you guys. I would miss not having you around anymore." Henry said smiling.

-"And we would miss that even more. Believe me." The brunette said hugging him.

She shut her eyes and stroked his back gently. She was not going to say goodbye to her son ever again. She was not!

xXx

David arrived in the apartment and immediately went to the bar on which Regina had put the pie for it to cool. He took it bare hands before realizing that the tin was still hot. He shook his hands and went to grab a tray to put under the tin to transport the pie upstairs. He heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's open." He said.

"Hey! Got the cookies." Emma said appearing.

"And I almost got the pie." He said finally reaching the tray in the cupboard.

Emma came inside the apartment and started looking around.

"Do you need help?" She said walking towards the bar.

"No it should be good."

David grabbed a knife and four spoons and plates that he put on the side of the tray.

"What is this?" He suddenly heard Emma saying. He frowned and turned around before immediately freezing when he saw what she was holding.

"I…I can explain…" The Prince said cursing himself for having forgotten that the picture was here.

"Why do you have a picture of my son…with Regina?"

"It's…"

"I'm going to get him." She said leaving the apartment.

The blonde man immediately ran after her.

"Emma. I can explain..."

The blonde girl called the elevator and got in when the doors open.

"There's an explanation to it." David started as he followed her. "You are the friends we came to look for."

"What?! This is complete bullshit! I don't know you and neither does Henry."

They arrived on the last floor and she immediately went towards the roof's door.

"Henry go back home!" She said.

"What?" The boy said looking up at his mother surprised.

David sighed as he met Regina's questioning gaze.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked, brows furrowing.

"Henry! Now!" Emma commanded.

There was clearly no room for argument and Henry knew that. He stood up and took the keys from his mother before leaving the three adults alone.

"May I know what the problem is?" Regina asked closing her eyes, the vein on her forehead starting to show.

"Why do you have a picture of my son?" Emma asked putting said picture on the table.

xXx

Regina leaned on her chair sighing. She met David's eyes. He was as clueless as to how to handle the situation as she was.

"It's a long story." Regina finally said taking the picture, absently caressing her boy's face with her thumb.

"I'm all ears."

Regina looked at David and he nodded understanding her silent demand.

"As I told you in the elevator: you and Henry are the friends we were looking for." He started.

"I've only known you for a week! How can we be friends?"

"You've known her for much longer than that." Regina said simply. "You just don't remember it."

"I don't remember it?" Emma said with disbelief. "And how is that possible that both Henry and I don't remember you?"

"That's complicated." David said after a small pause.

"You better start talking now or I'm calling the police!"

"You want to know the story?! Here it is." Regina said getting a bit frustrated. "We might as much just get this over with."

She took a deep breath and started talking.

"You had Henry when you were eighteen and gave him for adoption."

"What?" Emma said chuckling wryly. "Are you insane?"

"You wanted the story Miss Swan: so listen!" The brunette bit holding Emma's furious gaze.

"As I was saying: you gave your son up for adoption because you were young and in jail. Turned out that three days after he was born: I adopted him."

Emma huffed an 'of course' but Regina ignored her.

"Hence the photo. This," she said holding the picture, "is Henry and I just before he turned ten. It was snowing outside and he wanted to walk in the snow as he absolutely loves when it snows."

Emma looked at her in shock.

"I know it must be hard to comprehend but this is the truth. When he turned ten…well…he found out that he was adopted…among other things." Regina took a breath. "He looked for you on the internet and went to find you. At the time you were living in Boston. You moved to Storybrooke to my delight." She said ironically. "I tried to get you to leave but it never worked. After a year approximatively we realized that…" She looked at David trying to find a way to explain how the curse she had used to bring her and a bunch of people in this world and create Storybrooke had been hijacked. Which resulted into everyone having to go back to their fairy tale lands while Henry had to stay here because this was where he was born.

"Things got complicated." David said sensing her struggle.

He walked towards Regina and turned to face Emma who still wore an 'I'm so not buying this shit' look.

"We had to leave." The Prince continued. "All of us except Henry…he just couldn't."

"Leave?" Emma asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Yes. But we couldn't leave him alone so you stayed with him. You just lost all your memories in the process and got new ones."

"This is complete nonsense!"

"No Emma! Please." David said. "Your mom and I we…"

Regina closed her eyes realizing what he had just said.

"My mom and you?! What are you?! My dad?!" The blonde girl said with a wry chuckle.

Both Regina and David looked at her earnestly.

"You guys are insane! You are my age!"

Regina sighed standing up. She walked towards Emma and stood up only a few inches from her.

"What are you going to do: kill me?!"

"Henry would never forgive me." Regina said unimpressed.

"Regina!" She heard David scolding.

She ignored him.

"Wh**y **don't you use your super-power?!"

Emma backed away surprised.

"How do…"

"How do I know?" Regina cut her. "Exactly! You know we are telling the truth. As crazy as it sounds. This man," She said pointing at David, "is your father and your mother is waiting for you in Storybrooke. Henry is my son and…" She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and kept a straight face. "Look at me in the eyes. You know I'm not lying."

"This is…This is insane. I'm out of here." Emma said walking towards the door.

Before leaving she looked at them.

"I don't want you to ever talk to my son again!" She threatened a finger on her chest to emphasize the 'my' and then she left.

xXx

Regina and David both stayed silent for a moment cursing themselves mentally. After a few seconds, the woman turned to look at him.

"Well…" The Prince said not really sure how to process what had just happened.

"Yeah" Regina said starting walking towards him but she hadn't even made a step that she almost fell.

Fortunately David had reached for her in time to catch her.

"Hey?! What is it?" He said as she leaned on him, a hand on his arm.

She brought her free shaky hand to her head.

"We need to get back home." David said siting her on a chair.

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that." The Prince bit with anger. "You're not! Stop pretending to be fine when you clearly are not."

Regina looked at him, her lips parted ready to answer back but no words came out. David sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…This was harder than I thought it would be."

"I know." She finally said.

"You need to lay down. Let's go." He said helping her get up.

"The plates…"

"I'll get them after you get under the covers."

Regina didn't argue and he was grateful. She took the precious picture of her son and they went inside towards the elevator. They arrived in the apartment and immediately got into the bedroom. The brunette sat on the bed. David stood there looking at her.

"Can I have some privacy?" She asked raising a brow but her voice was shaky.

"Right! Sure." The blonde man said before leaving her.

He went to the kitchen. There were still Emma's cookies on the bar next to the pie. He sighed as he put tray and plates away. He paused for a second wondering if he should get the cookies back to Emma but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He frowned but went to open. It was Emma.

"I need the cookies back. Henry's hungry."

"H…Sure." David said going to grab the plate.

He gave it to her and she left without giving him a chance to say anything. He sighed and closed the door.

"Who was it?"

He turned to look at Regina –who had changed into her pajamas- coming out of the bedroom.

"Emma. She wanted the cookies back -" He answered then he paused. "What are you doing up?"

"I need some Tylenol."

"I'll get it for you. Go lie down Regina."

The brunette looked at him and after a few seconds of holding his gaze defiantly she gave in realizing that he wouldn't flinch. He couldn't help but smile at her stubbornness. He grabbed the pills she had left on the counter this morning and poured some water in a glass. He went towards the bedroom. She was sat on the bed, leaned on the bedhead. The blonde man gave him the box and the glass and sat next to her. She took two pills and swallowed them with the help of the water. She closed her eyes sighing as she gave him the glass and box back. He put them on the bedside table. The brunette lied down finally and he stood up. He helped her get under the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders.

"I'm not a child Charming!" He couldn't help but smile.

He had missed that.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"Nothing." He bent down a bit and put a kiss on her forehead.

He furrowed his brow and replaced his lips with his hand.

"You've got a fever." He observed.

"I know."

He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine." She said but there was exhaustion in her voice.

"I'll get the things off the roof and I'll be back, ok?"

She nodded and he turned the lights off before leaving the room.

He arrived on the roof. He looked at the leftovers. Everything had started off so well. The Prince sighed and started putting the plates on one another. Suddenly he paused. He dropped the plate he was holding and put his hands on the table. His heart was racing and he felt tears threatening to fall.

The blonde man sat on the closest chair his body starting to shake as the tears finally escaped his eyes. He was exhausted. Everything was just so screwed up. With Regina and now Emma…So screwed up. He felt like he was never going to get his daughter and his grandson back and it killed him. It literally killed him.

He finally was able to calm down after a while. He got everything off the roof and when he finished doing the dishes, he went to brush his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He was about to go lie on the couch like he had done the night before but he wanted to check on Regina first.

He opened the bedroom's door and walked towards the bed.

"You're not sleeping are you?" The Prince asked and she opened her eyes.

She had been crying, like him. They knew saying the truth to Emma would have not been easy but being faced to the reality was hard and painful because well, everything seemed like they were never going to get their family back together.

The Prince sat on the floor next to her and he stroked her cheek softly.

"You're really hot Regina!" He said concerned.

"It'll be ok with the Tylenol."

David didn't answer. He wasn't convinced but he didn't want to stress her even more. She sighed closing her eyes. She wetted a bit her lips before looking back at him.

"Would that make me selfish if I asked you to stay with me tonight?"

The man gave her a small reassuring smile and shook his head. He stood up and closed the bedroom's door before walking around the bed to go lie down next to her. He went under the covers and she turned to face him. He moved closer to her and he put his arms around her and she lied on his chest and God, it felt good.

"I'm sorry for Emma." She whispered after a while.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"What are we going to do?" The brunette asked.

"I…I really don't know." The Prince admitted as he stroked her back through her shirt.

Regina parted a bit to look at him. He frowned and then she suddenly gave him a small punch on the chest.

"Hey!" The man said with wide eyes.

"You've been serving me hope speeches for a week now and now that I need one you just 'don't know!'" She shouted tears in her eyes.

David opened his mouth but he closed it instantly not knowing what do say or do. The Queen closed her eyes and went back to lie on his chest.

"You're useless." She snapped.

A small smile played on his lips and he tightened his grip around her, his right hand stroking her hair.

Silent filled the room but none of them was sleeping yet. They didn't seem to be able to.

"You didn't ask about Leopold?" Regina let out suddenly. "You said you were going to ask me today." She continued after another small silent set between them.

"Do you want to tell me?" David asked carefully looking down at the top of her head.

"I don't know."

The blonde man thought for a second then he asked it. "Did he hurt you?"

xXx

Regina closed her eyes and she felt the need to lean more in the Prince's arms as if she was seeking for comfort…or maybe protection.

"Yes." She let out finally. "I don't think he was realizing it…or he simply didn't care."

"What did he do?" She heard David ask and she looked up at him.

"What do you think David?" She let out with exhaustion. "I was his wife."

The man looked at her in horror and she fell back on the bed, next to him. She looked up at the ceiling.

"It was my duty but…I was so young…I had never…" Regina bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She promised herself never to cry for Leopold again. "It didn't happen too often, he didn't love me so he just was just taking what he was coming for and left. It was never gentle nor was it cruel or anything. He just used me without consideration. I thought…When the day of the wedding arrived…I thought I would be able to do it. To live with this man and his daughter. I thought that if he was as sweet and kind as the people were so adamant to say…Maybe I could find it in me to be somewhat happy…But he was not kind to me. He never even acknowledged me. It was like I was invisible except for the nights he needed to release the pressure in his pants and again…He might have as well as just used a plastic doll –had they had been such thing in our world." She said closing her eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry Regina."

She turned her head and looked at him with a small smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not your fault now is it?!"

"No but no one deserves what happened to you." The Prince said grabbing her hand.

"This is why this is so hard." She whispered.

"What?"

"You." She said looking at him. "You and the way you make me feel. Like I exist. Like I matter."

"You do. To me and to Henry and I'm sure to many others."

Regina lifted an unconvinced brow.

"You matter." David said pulling her into a hug to which she answered. "You matter so much." He whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes letting a tear fall.

"You matter to me too David." The brunette let out.

The Prince didn't answer. He just pulled her closer and settled her between his legs, tangling them with hers.

"And don't worry," he started. "We'll find a way for Emma and Henry."

Regina let out a small chuckle.

"See. It wasn't that hard." She let out with a small smile and David kissed the top of her head humming a chuckle.

They stayed like that for minutes, just pressed against the other until they finally fell asleep.

'It's getting harder not to feel anything,' she had said yesterday…Today it was getting harder to breathe without the other one close.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know. Reviews really help me going. **

**I really didn't think I would be able to publish it today but all your comments are so sweet. It keeps me motivated.**

**I'm working my 9 months' chapter as much as I can to put it up for you guys as well. **

**Bear with me for the next few weeks. I'll do my best. **

**Besos.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow. Long time no seen! **

**I am so sorry for the long wait but life is so hectic now. **

**I'm working and when I'm not I try to spend time with my ****family and friends, etc. **

**The next chapter is started, that's the good news.**

**But I want to publish an OS in my OS collection because it has been a while and I also want to work on 9 months, **

**so I really don't know when it will be up. I will do my best. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing. Honestly your reviews are the best motivation. They're like a nice kick in the butt :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

David woke up with a start, startled by a light coming from the bathroom. He stirred in bed before realizing that Regina wasn't next to him. He frowned a bit and turned to grab his phone on the bedside table in order to check the time.

Two in the morning.

The blonde man sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before heading towards the bathroom.

The door was ajar and no sound was coming from the room. The crease between his brows deepened when he finally pushed the door and stepped inside only to find a shaky Regina sat on the floor, her hands grabbing the edge of the toilet.

The Prince immediately lowered his knees and put two hands on her shoulders in worry. The brunette jumped, startled by the sudden feel.

"Hey. It's ok. It's just me." David said as he pressed his thumbs on each of her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly.

Regina relaxed a bit. She nodded weakly and turned to look at him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was as white as a sheet and she was sweaty. David tried is best not to panic and ignore the lump in his throat as he look up in her eyes noticing their wetness. The blonde man ran his hand down her cheek, his bigger finger founding her lips, chapped and almost bloody since they were so dry.

The Prince's hand then moved to her forehead. This was exactly what he had feared –she was burning hot.

"Do you need to throw up again?" He asked as calmly as he could master, pulling her hair away from her face.

She shook her head weakly.

"Ok." He stood up and helped her up on her feet as well.

He slid an arm under her knees and lifted her gently. She was as light as a feather so it didn't take him much strength to do so. She wrapped her shaky arms around his neck and buried her nose in his neck. David could barely feel her itchy breath even with her mouth being so close to his skin. His heart was pounding in his chest with fear. He was really terrified of the idea that she might have stayed in this world without magic for far too long.

They arrived back in the bedroom and he lied her on the bed. He helped her out of her tee and the fact that she didn't even try to fight him didn't help ease his mind. The Prince went over to her bag and pulled out a clean tee and another pair of pants. He helped her get changed and took the empty glass of water that was on the bedside table.

"I'll be right back." He said not waiting for an answer that would probably not have come anyway.

It hurt him so much to see her like that…It killed him to be that helpless because there literally wasn't anything he could do to make her feel better. He hadn't expected things to get worse so quickly. He hadn't expected to actually be fearing for her life but this was what was happening and it tore his guts out making him want to throw up. He should have insisted for them to go back to Storybrooke and now…it was maybe too late.

The Prince shook his head trying to erase the thought. He poured some water in the glass and went to the bathroom. He flushed the toilets and grabbed a towel that he wetted before going back to the bedroom. He sat down next to Regina who had her arms tight around a pillow, pressing it against her chest and belly, and put the glass down on the bedside table. David folded the towel and put it softly on her forehead. She flinched but didn't open her eyes. Her breathing was still jerky and she was still shaking, still feverish…still terrifyingly sick.

He took the box of Tylenol and took two pills for her to take. She opened her eyes slowly and accepted them. David helped her drink the water then he put the glass away before taking her hand in his and drawing circles on its back.

"Sleep now. I'm right here." He whispered as he kept on drawing circles.

XxX

Regina woke up slowly and stirred in the bed. She immediately regretted this decision as she felt her entire body crying in pain. Her muscles were sore it was as if she had been rolled over by a truck. She caught sight of David sat on the floor beside her, his hand holding hers and when her brain finally awoke fully, she remembered the events of the previous night.

The brunette closed her eyes unable to not feel ashamed of having been seen in such state by another person no matter how close she and the Prince had gotten, over the last weeks. Regina let a weak sigh out of her mouth before opening her eyes as she tried to sit up.

No need to say that she failed miserably. She didn't have much strength left in her body and she felt back on the bed. 'Damn it!' She cursed.

Immediately she felt David's hand moving next to hers and he slowly woke up.

"Hey." He said softly looking up at her.

She gave him a small –somewhat reassuring- smile to which he answered.

The blonde man stood up and sat on the bed next to her thighs. He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. He grinned a bit so she assumed her fever had gotten down.

"How are you feeling?"

Her first thoughts were, naturally, to lie. To say that she was alright –that it was just a false alarm, there was nothing worth worrying about but there were no point in doing that, were there?!

"Like life is slowly being sucked out of my body."

David looked at her with a mix of fear and chock. 'Maybe too straightforward.' She thought.

The brunette tried to sit up again and this time David helped her.

"Your fever is a bit down which is good." He said then his gaze suddenly became serious –grave, tense. "You scared me you know?!" The blonde man let out and if she listened carefully, she could notice the little shake of his voice as the words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said genuinely and she was. She scared the crap out of herself as well and she hated to see him so worried about her even though…God! Even though that felt so damn good to have somebody caring about her.

"I know you don't want to but…" Regina's head snapped up slowly to look at David. She frowned and he continued. "We have to go back to Storybrooke."

The Queen –although she didn't feel much like a queen right at this moment- closed her eyes.

"So this is it?!" She let out looking back at him. It wasn't a question, just a very sad and disappointed assertion. "What about Henry? Emma?" Here came the questions. "We just leave them here? And Zelena -what do we do about her?" She asked again unable to keep the tears from pricking her eyes. Unable to hide her frustration and her sadness.

"I can come back." David said immediately but it wasn't enough to make her feel better, to keep her from feeling like she was abandoning her child all over again. "I bring you back to Storybrooke and then I'll come back."

"This is useless." Regina let out with frustration. "All of this was useless."

The Prince let out a sad sigh lowering his head for a second. Then he looked back up and said simply:

"I'm going to make you a cup of tea and then I'll start packing our bags."

Regina didn't answer. She just took the glass of water and drank the liquid straight, tears now falling endlessly on her cheeks.

XxX

The rest of the morning went somewhat peacefully. Regina had fallen asleep again and again while David finished packing their bags which were now standing on the dining table.

He couldn't help but be a little disappointed as well even if, like he told Regina, he could come back. It still felt like a failure of sort…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud and harsh bang on the door.

He frowned walking towards it and he opened it.

"Emma?!" He said in surprise as he found her and Henry standing in the hallway.

"Henry told me he left his game here." The blonde girl said plainly.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Henry who was playing nervously with his hands trying to hide his guilty face by looking down at his feet. He had lied. David concluded.

"I…He…"

"You guys are leaving?" The boy asked cutting him before he could formulate an answer and he walked pass David and towards the table.

"Huh…" David started but he was cut again, this time by his daughter.

"Henry!" Emma scolded him. "We came to take your game and we're leaving."

"I didn't forget my game here. I lied." The young boy admitted

"What?!" The Savior said and David felt really uneasy.

"I…I just wanted to know what had happened yesterday. One second we're all happy and the next one you're telling me I can't talk to them anymore. I want to know why and since you were not talking to me I thought I would ask them…I didn't expect you to come with me." He added whispering the last sentence.

"We're leaving." Emma uttered

"No. Please mom. What happened? Wh**y** can't you guys tell me what happened?" He looked at David with teary eyes. "I thought we were friends." The boy said in an accusatory tone

"Henry…" David started his heart breaking. "Of course we are friends."

"Then tell me the truth."

David looked at Emma and closed his eyes. "It's not my place to tell you." He said then he looked back at Henry. "It's your mom's." He finished.

"What's going on?" David heard a weak voice behind him.

"Regina?!" Henry said looking at her with fear.

She was far from the always put together woman he was used to see, that was for sure. David thought as he met the woman's eyes.

XxX

"Oh." Was all the brunette could master at the sight of her son.

"What's going on?" He said walking towards her.

"Nothing honey." She said with a weak smile. "Just a little under the weather I guess."

She looked at Emma.

"You believe us?" She asked hopeful.

"No!" The blonde girl said. "I'm not. Now we're leaving Henry."

Regina put a hand on the back of the sofa to keep her balance as she sighed, her hopes being crashed down.

"Does Henry know?" She asked finally figuring that he might be her only chance.

The boy looked up at her with a curious gaze while Emma used a much more murderous one.

"You didn't tell him of course." She said with a wry chuckle not really surprised.

"Tell me what?" Henry asked looking at Emma.

"Nothing!" Emma bit. "Nothing about what they are saying is true."

Henry turned his gaze towards David then towards Regina. The Queen smiled shyly. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Do you believe in crazy stories?" She asked him hoping to God that her son still had the heart of the truest believer.

"It depends." He said frowning.

"Henry." Emma said.

"I want to know mom. Please?! You say that they're lying: let me make my own opinion."

He looked at Regina and waited for her to start.

"Well this is a crazy story." The brunette started but her voice got shakier.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She reopened them and met David's. The Prince helped her sit on the couch and she thanked him with a nod.

"Your mother has her reasons not to believe us even though she knows deep down that we're right. I hope you'll be more open."

Henry nodded softly and she grinned.

"What if I tell you that all the memories you have right now are not completely real?" The boy frowned. "What if I told you that you only met Emma two years ago?!"

"What?" He immediately exclaimed in surprise and –maybe- disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong: she is your mother." Regina said. "She is your biological mother but I adopted you when you were just a baby."

"I don't understand."

"Crazy story, I told you." She said giving him a small smile. "She put you up for adoption because she was very young. She wanted to give you your best chances."

"But…I remember growing up with her…"

"I know sweetheart." Regina said tears shining in her eyes. "A year ago there was a threat hanging over our heads. We had to save you but for that –you had to leave. But you couldn't just leave alone now could you?! So Emma went with you because even if I hate to admit it…She is your mother as well and I knew she would make sure you were alright. And because of other more complicated reasons, I gave you both new memories so you could start a new life. I never thought I would ever see you again and I didn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life thinking about what you were missing."

"You gave me memories?! Like magic?!"

"This is insane!" She heard Emma said but David cut her gently. "Give her a chance to explain." He said with a small smile.

Regina thanked him just as Henry's face lit up in realization. "Magic exists?"

"Yes..." Regina said softly.

"Can you make a cake appear like that?" Henry asked unable to hide his excitement.

The brunette chuckled.

"I could. But not here…Only in Storybrooke."

Henry pinched the bridge of his noise thinking.

"It's hard to believe, you know." He said frowning.

"I know." The mayor said lowering her head. What made her think that he would believe her?!

"You have to tell me something that would convince me."

Regina looked back up with wide eyes. She bit her lip and thought for a second.

"When you were four year old, we went on a camping trip in the forest. You were very excited and happy. But when night came you got scared. There were noises in the forest. Animals' noises and you cried because you wanted to go home. I lifted you and laid you on top of my chest and I told you…"

"I'll burn to the core anyone who would dare hurt you." Both Emma and she said at the same time.

Regina looked up at Emma and she nodded.

"I don't understand." Emma said looking at her in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I remember that." Henry said. "But it was with mom." He said pointing at Emma.

The brunette smiled.

"The memories I gave you: I had to find them somewhere so I gave you mine. I just changed a few things."

"So all the memories I have are with you, not mom?!" Henry said.

"Most of them, yes." Regina confirmed with a nod. Henry stood up and walked towards Emma. The brunette looked at David with worry and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are they telling the truth?" Henry asked the blonde woman.

"Henry…"

"You can use your super-power." He said with a grin.

"Super-powers don't really exist Henry…"

"It's your intuition mom I know. I believe them but I don't have that super-intuition-thing like you do. You have to tell me what your power is telling you."

Emma sighed and looked at the two of them before looking back at Henry.

"I…It seems like they're telling the truth."

Henry smiled.

"Then we have to go to Storybrooke with them."

Regina couldn't refrain the smile on her face. He believed her. Her son believed her. She felt like crying because she was just so blissfully happy right now. After all this time, he trusted her words no matter how crazy they might sound to him. He didn't question her, he just believed her.

"We can't just trust them. He is saying he is my father!" Emma said pointing at David.

Henry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?! But…How old are you?"

David chuckled.

"It's a little complicated. Let's just say that for some time…well time sort of stopped in Storybrooke."

"There is really magic there! Mom," He turned to look at Emma. "We have to go!"

"I'm sorry Henry but..." She shook her head.

Regina sighed with frustration.

"She's your daughter." She said looking at David. "Fix it!"

xXx

The Prince sighed and he looked at Emma before walking towards her.

"I know you're confused and scared but if you come with us. We will show you that we're telling the truth. You will see that magic really does exist…You will see your mother…"

"My parents gave me up when I was a baby. They found me on the shoulder of the road."

David turned to Regina.

"You couldn't have changed those memories?!"

The brunette rolled her eyes leaning on the couch. The blonde man looked back at his daughter.

"We did give you up…But it was to protect you. I…Give me a chance to be there for you. And Regina…She is Henry's mother too. She has the right to be in his life…"

"I'm not feeling…" He heard behind her.

He turned to look at Regina. "Regina?!" He asked frowning.

She was shaking again and sweating. He ran over her as she tried to stand up.

"Hey?!" He said holding her.

She looked at him but it was like she wasn't seeing him. And then suddenly her eyes closed and she passed out. David sat her on the couch and started patting her arm calling out her name in despair. Her fever had risen like that –in the last second.

"She needs to see a doctor." He heard Emma –who had arrived next to them- say.

He couldn't panic. He needed to think and fast.

"We need to go." He said.

He stood up and looked at Emma.

"How much time the drive up to Maine? I forgot."

"I…I don't know…Five. But she needs a doctor."

"No. She needs something more efficient than some pills." He said going to grab his phone in the bedroom.

He grabbed in the process Regina's purse and the Tylenol box just in case. He put the purse on the coffee table and dialed Snow's number.

"Is she going to be alright?" Henry asked holding the brunette's hand and looking at her with obvious worry.

"She is." David said trying a reassuring smile. "She is a fighter."

After a few ringing Snow picked up.

"David!"

"Snow I need you to tell Whale to get ready."

"Ready for what? What's going on?" The brunette asked panicking.

"Regina is sick."

"Sick? For as long as I've known her, I've never seen her sick."

"My point exactly. We'll be back home in five hours. I'll drive as fast as I can. Just tell him to be ready…"

"I will. What about Emma?"

"She's here." He said looking at his daughter. "She's coming with Henry."

"What?!" The blonde girl said.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He said hanging up. "You have to come. She put her life in danger to stay here so we could get a chance to convince you to come. Emma I know you believe us deep down…Listen to what your heart is telling you and come with us._ Please_."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**Ttys lovelies**


	14. Chapter 13

**Good day/night to everyone.**

**Initially, I was supposed to update 9 months before updating this one but well...since this chapter was done I decided**

**not to make you wait any longer. The good news is that 9 months will be updated tomorrow so it's a win-win I guess. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your kind reviews, it really is the best feeling ever.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. Thank you ****Rasasvada98 for pointing out that I'd mistaken the names.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

The feeling of waking up in loving arms was something she would never trade for anything. A smile appeared on her face as she snuggled even closer to the man she loved –her true love, her husband. She brought a leg up his thigh and stroke his leg with her feet. She felt his body moving underneath her as he woke up and she looked up to meet his eyes. The brunette's smile grew wider.

"Hello." The young man said with a hoarse voice grinning softly at her.

"Good morning." Regina answered slowly climbing on top of him and putting a soft kiss on his lips.

She parted and looked at him with soft eyes. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was here today with her Daniel. That they were happy and…

"Mommy!" Two chanting voices called and the next second two heavy bodies jumped on the bed causing the mattress to shake a bit.

The brunette looked at Daniel and they both chuckled. She got off of him and looked at the two toddlers with a grin.

"Stop kissing Daddy." A beautiful raven haired girl said with a grin.

"You prefer for me to kiss you, don't you?!" Regina said pulling her daughter in her arms and kissing her all over the face.

The young child giggled kicking everything with her feet.

"Mommy I want too."

Regina parted from her daughter and her gaze met the other twin. A boy. He looked a lot like his father but like his sister –he inherited Regina's hair. The young woman smiled and attacked her son the same way she did with her daughter.

She stopped finally catching her breath. She met Daniel's gaze and they smiled at each other. The former stable boy chuckled.

"Now why don't we go and feed these two little monsters?!" He said lifting up the two kids and getting out of the bed.

The two kids laughed in their father's arms and Regina looked at them unable to erase the smile off her face. She fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

Just about four years ago she would have never thought that she and Daniel could have ever escaped Cora but here they were now. They had gotten married and made the two most beautiful kids in the whole realm. They were not rich. Not at all actually. They were living in a simple house in the forest but it was enough. They had hens and were growing vegetables. She had her family and her mare. She had everything she needed.

The brunette chuckled and got out of bed before heading towards the kitchen. Isabella and Alan were sat by the table knocking on the wooden surface with their spoons as their father hurried with the eggs.

"It is coming." The man sang before pouring the scrambled eggs into each of the twins' bowls.

"Yeah!" Both kids said raising their hands up.

"Isn't Daddy the best?!" Daniel said with pride in the eyes causing Regina to roll her scoffing a chuckle.

She walked towards them.

"Daddy made us eggs today." Isabella said.

"I can see that." Regina answered putting a kiss on top her head. "Now eat sweetie before it gets cold."

The young girl nodded and started eating actively.

Regina felt two arms wrapping around her and she smiled. She leaned against Daniel's chest and put her hands on top of his before closing her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in her ears.

She turned to face him.

"About how grateful I am to have you."

"I am the lucky one. Never in my wildest dreams would have I imagined that a beautiful girl like you would have ever acknowledged me. But you did. And when you told me that you loved me for the first time –I made a promise to myself to always keep you happy."

Regina grinned.

"And you succeeded outstandingly."

Daniel smiled and put a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop!"

Regina and Daniel both chuckled as they parted. The brunette looked at her son's pouting face.

"Sorry baby." She apologized with a smile.

After breakfast Daniel went to the gardens to take care of the vegetables and to pick the ones that were good enough to be sold on the market. While he was doing that, Regina was tutoring her children.

Just before she left her family mansion, she managed to grab a few of her favourite books and sometimes she would read them to her children so they could learn a bit about the world. Or sometimes –like today- she would simply teach them how to recognize the colours or the patterns.

"Mama!" Alan called her.

She looked up from the book she was holding.

"Look! I painted it green." He said holding a paper with a green triangle drawn on it.

"Good job honey! And you did it inside the lines like a big boy." She congratulated him.

"And I mama? Is it good?" Isabella asked showing her orange star.

"It is perfect." She said ruffling her hair. "Why don't we go outside and I'll tell you a story?"

"Can you tell us how you met daddy again?" Alan asked shoving his thumb in his mouth.

Regina smiled.

"Of course." She said standing up.

She bent down a bit and Alan jumped in her arms. She extended her free hand for Isabella to take it and they went to the garden.

"Let's sit on the rock, here right next to Rocinante." She said pointing at it with her chin.

Isabella started running towards the rock and soon Alan stirred in her arms to get down and run as well. She smiled and searched for Daniel. She caught him entering the henhouse. She grinned and went to sit next to her children not after petting her mare a little, treating her with an apple she had grabbed in the house.

"Is everyone ready?"

The two toddlers nodded vigorously as they set their elbows on their knees and placed their heads in their hands. The young woman smiled.

"Once upon a time there was a young lady living in a beautiful mansion. It was so big," She said opening her arms theatrically, "with fields surrounding it as far as the eye could see. She was happy but there was something missing. Her mother used to always scold her and that was making her very sad." The brunette felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Cora's old treatment, but she continued. "But one day, her father, her sweet father, gifted her with a mare. A beautiful brown mare with hazelnut eyes –Rocinante." Regina said pointing at said mare which neighed in answer. The children chuckled. "The lady loved her mare very much but she couldn't ride it. She was too scared so her father hired a stable boy to teach her."

"Daddy!" The two kids exclaimed.

"Yes." Regina chuckled. "Daddy. The stable boy was nice and immediately the lady and he shared a special bond. He was a bit older than her and she thought he would be bored with her but he wasn't. They became friends and the lady made huge improvements with her riding lessons. She was very proud of it.

Years passed by and soon the lady and the stable boy's relationship changed. The young girl started to notice small details –like how his blue eyes were shining brighter whenever they were lying under the sun. Or how her own heart started beating as fast as a horse galloping whenever he would hold her gaze. She was slowly falling in love and she knew it. That scared her. Because she had never felt that before so she kept it a secret. She didn't even tell the stable boy."

"But how d'he find out?" Isabella asked scrunching her noise.

"One day, a terrible accident occurred and the stable boy fell off a horse. The lady was devastated. She was so worried for him and no one would tell her if he was alright. She went to her father and begged him to bring her to her stable boy's bedside. Once she saw him lying on the bed, unconscious –she stopped being able to hold back the tears and ran to him. She stayed there with him for hours praying to the Gods so they could spare him. She prayed again and again and when he finally woke, she fell into his arms and told him…"

She bent down a little to look into her children's eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

She chuckled at the kids' amazed eyes. They knew that story by heart now but still they were always fascinated by it.

"And what d'he stable boy answer?"

"He said to the lady that he loved her too. That he loved her very much. Of course it wasn't easy. They had to hide their relationship from the lady's mother.

One day, as the stable boy and the lady were together, they heard a cry. There was a girl whose horse had gone wild. The lady didn't think for a second and ran after the horse to save the girl. Little did she know that the girl was a princess…She was the King's daughter."

"Oh." Isabelle said with wide eyes.

"The day after," Regina continued." The King himself came to thank the lady for saving his daughter Snow White. The lady was very moved and proud but everything changed when he asked her to marry him and her mother accepted."

"Oh!" Alan said with sad eyes. "But she loves the stable boy."

"She does indeed. She was terrified to lose the man she loved so dearly, so she ran to the place she knew she would be safe. She went to the stables and asked her lover to marry her. She told him everything that had happened and told him that they needed to run. The stable boy understood. He only wanted one thing –for the lady to be happy. So he gave her this ring." Regina said holding her left ring finger with a smile. "They kissed each other. A small kiss like that."

She added pecking Isabella's nose and then Alan's. They both chuckled.

"It tickles mommy." The girl said.

"I'm sorry dear." The young woman said smiling. "Should I continue?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"Well. They were caught kissing by Snow White. The lady immediately ran after her afraid that she might tell her mother…Fortunately she caught her. She told her everything. She told her how she and the stable boy shared a love so strong that being apart would make them both very very sad. She told her that was why she couldn't marry the King. The young Snow White understood and promised not to tell anyone her secret. So the next day, after packing a few things, the lady and her stable boy ran away together. They got married and lived happily ever after with their two little monsters."

"Yeah!" Both Alan and Isabella exclaimed clapping their hand before throwing themselves into their mother's arms.

Regina chuckled.

"What's with all the cheering?"

The brunette looked up and met Daniel's eyes. She smiled as the kids parting from her.

"Mama told us the story of the lady and the stable boy."

"Did she?"

"Yeah!" The little girl said with a big smile.

Daniel chuckled.

"Why don't you kids go play a little before lunch?"

They didn't hesitate one second. "Can we take Rocinante?" Alan asked.

"Of course." Regina said with a smile.

Daniel untied the horse and gave the rein to the kids. They took it and headed to the backyard.

Regina chuckled as Daniel sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his own arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the silence and each other's scent.

"I love you Regina. You know that right?"

The brunette opened her eyes and parted a little bit from her husband. She looked at him with a smile.

"I know." She answered.

"And I will always love you." He added.

The brunette grinned looking at him lovingly. Daniel sighed and he scrunched her eyes.

"What is it, my love?" She asked resting a hand on his cheek.

The former stable boy looked at her and gave her a small smile. He took both of her hands into his.

"You know none of this is real."

Regina looked at him, brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The kids…Me…Rocinante…We're not real."

"You…What?" Regina said parting from him and opening her eyes widely.

"Regina." Daniel tried again but she wasn't listening. She stood up and looked around with panic.

"Alan? Isabella?" She called.

"Look mommy, we got you a flower."

Regina let out a breath of relief when her two kids ran towards her but her relief soon turned into horror as the twins started to slowly fade away as they kept on running.

"What is happening?" Regina shouted running towards them.

She tried to grab them but it was as if they were ghosts. The brunette felt the tears coming and a heart being tore apart.

"Alan!" She shouted again with despair but both he and his sister disappeared right in front of her –as if they never existed.

Regina turned to look at Daniel who was running towards her with a sad face.

"What is happening? I don't understand." She let out with a shaking voice. "Tell me!" She shouted.

The man took her in his arms.

"I don't understand." She let out through the tears.

"I know it's hard my love." Daniel whispered as he hold her. "I so much wish all of this was real but it isn't."

He parted from her enough so he could look at her. He gave her a small smile and wiped away a tear.

"I'm not real either." He said. "I'm gone."

"No!" Regina said shaking her head. "You…We escaped. We ran away…We're married and we finally got our family…The lady and the stable boy…This is our happy ending."

"It's not my love. Cora killed me…"

"No please Daniel." Regina said holding his hands. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

The young girl was shaking unable to control the tears, the dull in her chest unbearable. This needed to be real. She needed her Daniel and the kids she had always dreamt of having with him to be real…She needed it.

"You need to go back to them."

She looked up at him.

"To Henry. And David." Daniel gave her a small smile as he stroke her cheek. "He cares about you, you know. I know it's hard for you to believe it but you need to allow yourself to love again. You can have love again."

"No…No!" She said desperately. "I need you. I only need you and our family to be happy."

"No you don't. You can have love with someone else. You can be happy with your son. You can be happy with David."

The brunette looked at him lips slightly parted, the tears crashing onto them.

"I know you Regina. I know you're scared my love. But don't worry, it's going to be alright."

"I don't want to lose you." She said her voice breaking at every words.

"And you won't. Never. I'll always be there. Always."

Regina wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening her grip around him as hard as she could.

"You need to wake up my darling love." Daniel whispered. "You're going to be alright. You can wake up." He continued stroking her hair lovingly.

xXx

David had been sat here for who knows how long. They had arrived in Storybrooke for about an hour now maybe even two and Regina was still out. She was breathing and her fever had diminished but she still hadn't awoken. Snow was there as well as Henry and Emma. The latest felt very uncomfortable and he couldn't blame her. Since they arrived, people had called her name, hugged her, told her how much they were happy to see her, and she had no idea who they were. Henry on the other hand didn't pay much attention to it. He was really worried about Regina. Without even remembering having been raised by her, the boy felt a real connection with the black haired woman.

The Prince sighed finding himself wishing that Emma would feel the same connection with him but he knew that he was fooling himself. After all, -unlike Regina with Henry,–he hadn't raised her. The blonde man let out a sigh and closed his eyes. A movement next to him made him reopen them. Snow was walking from his side towards Emma. The brunette gave a warm smile to her daughter.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to you." She said softly.

"Oh yes!" The blonde girl said nervously. "So since you're married to David I'm assuming that you're my mother?"

Snow smiled.

"Sounds crazy, huh?!"

"Yes it does." Emma sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

She looked over at Henry who was still almost bent over Regina's bed, watching her intensely as he waited for her to wake up. It made David smile.

"Henry and I, we should probably go." The blonde girl said suddenly as she stood up and it made David frown. "Henry needs to eat and we have to find a place to sleep tonight."

"Oh!" Snow said with disappointment and it made David's heart tighten in his chest. "Alright."

"Henry!" Emma called and the young boy turn to look at her. "Let's go, you haven't eaten for hours."

"But I want to stay to see if she wakes up." He argued.

The Prince stood up and walked towards him.

"Don't worry." He started patting gently his shoulder. "I'll stay here until she wakes up, alright?"

Henry thought for a second but then he nodded.

"Goodbye Mary Margaret." He said to Snow and the young woman smiled answering a 'goodbye' as well.

The two New-Yorkers headed towards the door but before they left, Henry turned one last time to look at David.

"Make sure to tell her that we're here when she wakes up."

The blonde man nodded with a smile.

"I will."

And they finally exited the room. David chuckled lightly shaking his hand as he sat back down on his chair.

"What is so funny?" Snow asked with a small smile.

"Mm?" He said looking up at her. "Oh. Nothing. It's just that he is a great kid. Plus he immediately believed us. No matter how crazy the whole thing sounded, he believed Regina when she told him the truth."

The Princess' smile grew wider. He answered to it then turned his head to look at the body lied on the bed.

"You two really bounded, didn't you?"

He let out a small chuckle, eyes still locked on Regina.

"We did. It was easier than I would have thought. She is definitely more open when her life isn't threatened by a wicked witch."

Snow laughed walking towards David. She cupped his face and kissed him softly.

He was immediately taken aback. He knew he shouldn't. Snow was his wife…They had been apart for more than a week. It was normal for her to kiss him but he felt some sort of uneasiness. As if it was wrong. They parted and he smiled awkwardly at her.

"I've missed you." The brunette whispered looking at him with a frown. She had probably noticed his uneasiness, she wasn't stupid.

He gave her a small smile trying to reassure her and also himself. "Yes…Me too."

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the bed. David immediately jumped on his feet and walked towards Regina. She was waking up.

The Prince couldn't help the big smile that spread on his face.

"I'm going to call Whale." Snow stated and he nodded.

He heard the door opening and closing itself but he didn't see her leave, he was too busy looking at Regina. He put a soft hand on her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." The Prince let out when their gazes met.

The brunette immediately jumped and started to look around, startled.

"Hey, hey." David said holding her hands. "It's ok. It's me."

xXx

She panicked as soon as she opened her eyes. One second before she was in Daniel's arms and now she was facing David. She finally came to her senses as she realized that Daniel had told the truth…He was just a fantasy. Their family together had just been a dream and she was now back to a harsh reality.

She looked around trying as hard as she could not to let the tears shed. They were back in Storybrooke which meant that they had failed to bring Henry back home.

"We're back." She stated without looking for an answer.

David nodded.

"I had to. I had to save you."

The brunette met his gaze and suddenly Daniel's voice resonated in her head.

_He cares about you, you know…You can be happy again._

Regina shook her head to erase the thoughts. She couldn't let herself think like that because it would simply never happen. She could still remember the feel of the Prince's body against hers or how good they were in New York…but she was also smart enough to know that whatever they had back then was over for he now had his wife back.

"How are you feeling?" David asked her, bringing her out of her reflections.

"Good." She said. She rubbed her neck. "Better."

The Prince smiled.

"We need to get you back to New York." She said trying to stand up.

"Wow!" David said holding her back.

"What are you doing?" She asked lifting a brow.

"Sit down!" He said. "You need to rest."

"Hen-"

The Prince cut her raising his finger towards her mouth. The Queen's eyes widened in shock –with a mix of anger and she slapped his hand away.

"You do know that I have my magic back?!" She threatened.

The blonde haired man gave her a smirk for only response and she felt like breaking his neck.

"Can I speak?" He asked.

Regina let out a resigned breath.

"Good! Henry is here."

The mayor's eyes widened in shock as she looked at him tears already pricking her eyes.

"Do not play with me Charming!" She warned him but he could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

He smiled and cupped her face.

"I am not. He convinced Emma to trust us and they're at Granny's now. He is here, Regina. Your son is back."

The brunette couldn't hold back the tears and she fell into his arms. He settled himself between her legs and wrapped his arms tight around her, stroking her back softly.

"We've succeeded. We've got our children back." He whispered in her ears.

The brunette let out a small chuckle as she grabbed his shirt tightly, her nose buried in the crook of his neck, tears falling down her cheeks.

They parted after a while and David brushed away the tears off her face. She smiled at him still holding his shirt. The Prince rested his hand on her cheek and her gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips. She brought her head up unconsciously as he lowered his and she found herself leaning closer to him.

Suddenly they heard the door opening itself and they jerked away from each other. Regina looked at the door trying to steady her heart race and saw a smiling Snow White standing next Whale.

"Glad to see you finally woken up, your Majesty." The doctor said smirking.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She was back home –that was for sure!

xXx

The night had risen in Storybrooke. After checking up on Emma and Henry to see if they were well settled, and of course after telling Henry that Regina was fine and awake and was resting at home, (she was supposed to stay at the hospital but Regina wasn't too well at taking orders) the Prince and Snow hold some sort of town meeting to let everyone know what had happened. He answered a few questions such as whether or not they remembered, and also more annoying ones like 'How did you manage to handle the Queen?' followed by laughter. David ignored them and when all questions were answered –those that actually mattered- he adjourned the meeting and everyone went back to their normal activities.

He and Snow walked out of Granny's towards his truck.

"I would like to go check on Regina to see how she is doing. I want to be sure she isn't passed out in one of her hallways."

"Alright." The brunette said with a smile. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

David didn't answer. He simply nodded with a smile. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and watched her walking away towards their apartment building. The Prince then got inside the truck.

He knew it was wrong but he could only think about one thing and that was Regina. They needed to talk. To talk about what had happened in New York and what had almost happened at the hospital. He needed to tell her that…He didn't know why or how it happened but –his heart was aching for her and the small amount of hours that they spent apart from each other was already killing him.

He arrived in front of her mansion and parked his car in the driveway. He got out of the vehicle and walked towards the door. He frowned as he saw the house plunged into darkness. He climbed the front stairs and knocked on the door.

He did that for about ten times before starting to really worry. He walked around the house looking for any sign of someone –alive preferably- being there but nothing. Her car was there which meant that if she had been stupid enough to leave her house while on bed rest, at least she had had the good call not to drive. The Prince quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the brunette's number as his heart started to race because of the worry. Straight to voice mail. 'Damn it Regina!' He cursed. He looked around one more time before he realized that there was maybe one more place where she could be. Her vault.

He arrived at the cemetery after five minutes and he immediately walked towards the door and got inside.

If he was being honest he had expected it to be a little more difficult to enter the Queen's safe haven. He thought it would have been sealed or something. The secret passage was opened which confirmed that she was there and he let out a relieved breath.

xXx

Regina let out a frustrated groan as she knocked her hand on a shelf. She had been trying to work on her magic ever since she got out of the hospital and all she could get was a pathetic pale purple glow out of her palm. She was exhausted and she knew she should rest but the idea of the Wicked Witch being out there and her not having completely regained control of her magic, drove her crazy. Especially now that Henry was there.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought of her son. She still couldn't believe that he had trusted her enough to come… Maybe Daniel was right. With Henry she could be happy. Her smile however faded when another name popped up in her mind. David. She closed her eyes and sat down.

"Here you are."

The brunette's eyes flashed opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked the man standing before her.

"I was worried about you." He said walking towards her. "I went to your house but you weren't there." The Prince looked around with a small smile. "Last time I was here, I didn't get a chance to really look around…It's very dark." He said with a small smirk.

"It's a vault. What did you expect?" Regina said sighing.

David chuckled. He paused a second and looked at her intensely. Regina found herself swallowing hard.

"What do you want David?" The young woman asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." The Prince answered earnestly.

"I'm very well thank you dear." Regina said as cold as she could master and she walked away towards a spell book standing on a table column.

She bit her lower lip once she gave him her back.

"Don't do that." She heard David said and she closed her eyes. "Don't shut me out."

She reopened them and found herself facing him.

"I was really worried about you." The blonde haired man said.

The brunette looked up and her gaze lost itself into his.

"You've got your wife back." She said in a murmur.

"I know. It doesn't mean that I have forgotten about what happened in New York."

"We cannot keep doing that."

"…I know."

They stood there, silent, just looking into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The Prince asked finally –breaking the silence.

The brunette let out a wry chuckle before pacing into the room. She stopped and looked at him.

"My magic isn't right."

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning.

"I don't know." The Queen exclaimed raising her hands. "It's not like before. Even right now while doing nothing…I feel like –I don't know. It's just strange."

"Have you found anything in your books?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well for tonight leave it alone. You may just need to rest. I'll drive you home."

"David…"

"Do not argue with me. You know I'm as stubborn as you are." He said smirking.

Regina let out a small chuckle.

"Come on. Let's go." The Prince said putting a hand on her shoulder before heading towards the door.

xXx

They arrived at her mansion and David followed her inside. She switched on the lights and turned to face him.

"You can leave now."

"Not before I'm sure that you are lied into a bed and not already running back towards the vault."

"I will not David." Regina said earnestly. "You have to leave."

The former shelter owner sighed. He knew that she was right. If he stayed, he might never leave, the appeal of sleeping with her in his arms too strong.

"Alright." He finally said.

He paused for a second looking for his words.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

Regina closed her eyes lowering her head.

"We…" She said looking back up at him. "You're important to me. I value what we have more than I ever thought I would. We cannot ruin that for a simple sexual attraction."

"You know it's more than that." The Prince whispered.

"I want to believe that it's not." She whispered back.

David stayed silent for a little while thinking about what she had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was just attraction…

"So are we still friends?

The brunette gave him a small smile and nodded. "We are David. I want that."

The Prince nodded. "Don't go back to the vault Regina." He said and she chuckled. "I promise."

"You need to rest."

"I know." She said smirking.

"I'm serious here." The sheriff said looking at her earnestly and she couldn't help but laugh harder.

Soon David found himself laughing with her.

After a while they stopped. The Prince looked at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that, alright?"

"No promises Charming." The brunette murmured against him.

David rolled his eyes sighing. They parted and he looked at her.

"Go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina nodded and after a few seconds of inner debate with himself on whether or not he should reconsider leaving her alone for the night, he finally gave her a small peck on the cheek before turning away and leaving the mansion.

* * *

**Thoughts? Did you like it? Let me know.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Boom! New chapter. **

**Enjoy and keep reviewing. **

* * *

CHAPTER 14

David woke up early the next day. He rolled over to his side and a smile appeared on his face as his body met another one. He slowly opened his eyes only to realize that he was back in Storybrooke and the woman next to him wasn't Regina.

Yes that was his first thoughts when he saw his wife lying next to me, sleeping peacefully. The Prince sighed cursing himself. It was terrible, it was so wrong.

David sat up, bringing a hand to rub his face. He got off the bed careful not to wake up Snow and headed towards the kitchen. He robotically turned the coffee maker on and leaned on the counter. He looked at the clock on the bar. Six o'clock.

He couldn't help but think about what Regina might be doing. She surely was already awake. He smiled as he recalled her morning face. Messy hair and all yet still so beautiful. He remembered her smile.

He missed her. He had only spent one night apart from her but he missed her already. 'Damn it.' The Prince sighed going back to his bedroom to grab his phone. He carefully took it on the bedside table and went back in the kitchen dialing Regina's number.

It took her minutes to answer and he was actually starting to worry that something might have happened, when she finally picked up.

"Hello." She said in a hoarse voice.

Ok maybe she wasn't as awake as he had thought.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No it's fine." The brunette said sighing and he could hear the sound of the mattress moving underneath her. "I needed to wake up anyway. Duty calls."

"You know that nobody is expecting you to go back to work today." The blonde man said stopping the coffee maker before pouring the black liquid into a mug.

"I have to see what mess your wife has made in my absence." She said and despite the several kilometers between them, he could totally picture her lips curving into a smirk. The Prince chuckled shaking his head.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked after a small pause.

"Alright."

"Your magic?"

"Yeah. That, is still an issue but I will deal with it later. Where is Gold when we need him?" The brunette whispered and David could almost detect sadness in her voice. He wondered why. It was true that no one had had any news from the sorcerer since Neal and Belle had brought him back and since he had vanished with the Wicked Witch afterwards –according to Belle's dire (Neal had also disappeared a few minutes after them and even though no one had dared say it out loud, they all feared that the man had given up his life by bringing his father's back from the dead). But after everything the Dark One had done to Regina, she shouldn't feel sorry for him -on the contrary.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." He heard the Queen chuckle. "What?" He asked frowning.

"No. Nothing. Just…your hope speech."

"Oh." The Prince smiled. "Yes."

There was another pause then Regina spoke again. "Do you think I should leave Henry a little time before trying to see him?" She asked, her voice low as if she was afraid of his response.

"I think Henry will be looking for you the second he wakes up. He was really worried Regina."

The woman didn't answer probably taking in the comforting news that her son really cared about her, so David continued. "What about I go at Granny's -they will probably take their breakfast there- and after he and I will come visit you at the office?"

"What if Emma doesn't want? I doubt she really trusts us now."

"Don't worry about Emma. She might not understand but she knows we are telling the truth and I think, no matter what, we have gained her trust all those days back in New York. So what do you say?"

"I would love that."

"Ok then. I'll see you later. And Regina," he said before hanging up. "Do not push yourself too hard!"

"I don't take orders from you Charming."

"Oh but you are." David said smirking and she laughed and God he had missed her laugh. "I…I've missed you."

"It has only been one night David." The brunette whispered.

"I know…but…yeah."

"I've missed you too." Regina let out after a little while. "But…we are not in New York anymore."

"I know that as well." He said almost too low for her to hear but she had heard, he knew she had. "Do you want me to bring you anything from Granny's?" He asked changing the subject.

"A black coffee. Oh I have missed that."

The blonde man chuckled and nodded. "Will do. I'll see you later your Majesty."

"Bye Charming."

The Prince hung up the phone shaking his head as he chuckled lightly. It was then that he heard Snow coming from the bedroom. He gave her a small smile to which she answered before coming to wrap her arms around his middle. The blonde man slowly put a hand on her back and stroked it gently.

"Why are you doing up so early?" She asked parting from him.

"I don't know. I guess I was craving for coffee." He said raising the hand holding the mug.

The brunette chuckled lightly.

"I missed you so much." She said stroking his chest slowly, her hands wandering down until they found the hem of his tee-shirt. "What about we leave the coffee for later so I can welcome you back properly." The Princess said sultrily her fingers now grabbing the waist of his pants.

David gave Snow a small smile before putting his mug down on the counter. The blonde man cupped the pixie-haired woman's face and bent down to kiss her before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as they headed towards the bedroom.

XxX

Around eight a.m., David and Snow headed to the diner to meet with Emma and Henry.

The Prince was silent during the whole way, unable not to feel guilty for having slept with Snow which was silly. She was his wife, they had been apart for weeks and…But Regina…

He wanted this friendship thing to work but how could he do this when even while thrusting inside his wife's vagina it was the Queen he had found himself thinking about?!

David sighed as they finally arrived in front of Granny's. He parked the truck and exited the vehicle followed by Snow who caught him up and slid her fingers in his. He looked down at her and gave him a soft smile.

"I haven' thanked you yet." She said as they climbed the stairs. The sheriff frowned. "For bringing Emma and Henry back. I know that Regina can be a handful and," David lifted his hand to stop her but she continued with a grin. "I know she wasn't. I know you became friends but that doesn't change the fact that you were willing to go on a trip with a woman you hated to find our daughter and our grandson."

"I would do anything for our children, Snow. I've always had."

"I know." The brunette said with a smile. "That's why I love you." She added smirking as she parted from him to open the door.

David followed her inside, shaking his head to keep any bad thoughts from invading his mind and they were both immediately greeted by a smiling Ruby who pointed knowingly towards the booth Emma and Henry were sat at. The Prince smiled as he looked at Henry devouring his pancakes.

"Hello." Snow said with a warm smile.

"Oh. Hi!" Emma answered looking up.

"Hi David!" Henry said with a wide smile. "Hi Mary-Margaret."

"Hey kid! How are you both settling in?"

"Alright." The blonde girl answered. "Everybody sure seems to know us even though they're pretending not to." She said eyeing a not-very-discrete spying Leroy at the bar.

David chuckled. "That's Leroy. He is harmless." He assured and Emma nodded with a small grin.

"Looks like you and Regina aren't crazy after all." She said finally.

The Prince shrugged smiling.

"I knew you guys were telling the truth." Henry cut in. "You should listen to me more often." He said to his mom and he received a napkin on his face.

They all laughed

"Do you want to sit with us?" Emma asked after a while.

"Sure!" Snow answered immediately.

The blonde girl pushed herself a little bit to let her sit next to her and David went to sit by Henry.

"Is it good?" He asked him.

"Best pancakes ever!" He said smiling.

"I'm going to have to agree with you."

"How is Regina?" Henry asked looking at David.

"She is alright from what I gathered on the phone this morning."

"You called Regina this morning?" Snow asked raising a questioning brow.

"Yes. I wanted to check on her and convince her not to go to the office today. No need to say that it was a failure."

Snow let out a chuckle not surprised by her stepmother's attitude.

"I said that I would stop by later. You want to join so you can check on her personally?" He asked Henry.

"Sure." He said with excitement. "Can I mom?" He turned to ask Emma.

The blonde girl looked at David not really sure so the Prince gave her a reassuring smile. "You can trust us. I know it's hard but you can. Regina would die before letting anything happen to her son."

After a few seconds, the Savior nodded agreeing and her father smiled at her grateful for the trust.

They ate peacefully. Snow was doing most the talking and he couldn't really blame her. She had probably missed Emma a lot. The blonde woman nodded from time to time probably confused and overwhelmed but she was polite. After the breakfast, Emma, Henry and Snow left the diner soon followed by David who first grabbed a coffee for Regina.

"So…Do you have a way for us to remember?" Emma asked shoving her hands in her pockets. "Should we see a doctor or something?"

Snow and David looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go see the f…nuns." David suggested.

"Right!" The Princess agreed.

"The nuns?" Emma asked brows furrowed.

"Yeah…You would be surprise about all the things they can do." Snow said with a smile. "We can go while David and Henry go to see Regina." The brunette offered.

Emma nodded "You be good." She told Henry.

"Yep."

And she left with Snow leaving David and Henry alone. The Prince turned to face his grandson. "Ready?"

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "So, like we are going to her office…at the city hall?!" The boy asked as they started walking.

"Yes." David answered.

"That's so cool." Henry exclaimed and the blonde man laughed at his excitement.

"How do you like it here?"

"It seems pretty nice. It's weird though…to imagine myself growing up here. All my souvenirs are in Boston or New York." He said smiling.

"Yes. That's a big change." The Prince chuckled.

"And…" Henry said looking around. "Are we like going to see cows flying in the sky or anything?"

David laughed harder. "No I don't think so. As the sheriff I cannot really allow that."

"You're the sheriff?"

"Yes. Well deputy sheriff. You mom, Emma, is actually the sheriff."

"No way?!" Henry asked surprised.

"Mmh!" The blonde man nodded with a smile.

"So you're technically working for your daughter?"

David paused thinking for a second. "Well I work for the town."

"Yeah. Right!" Henry said laughing. "That's cool though. It's pretty badass."

"I'm cool like that." The Prince said smirking and the young boy giggled nodding. "As for magic, there are not a lot of people who actually practice magic. Your mother…I mean Regina. She is one of the few."

"Do you think she will show me a trick if I ask her?"

"You can try." David said giving his grandson a knowing glance.

xXx

Regina had been working for an hour when her assistant announced Henry and David's visit. The brunette had immediately closed her files and had taken off her glasses just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." The mayor said smiling as the door opened on her son.

"Hi." The boy said with an excitement that made the brunette's heart melt.

"Hi Henry." She said standing up and walking towards him pulling him into a tight hug.

The young boy immediately answered to the embrace. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better." She parted from him bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're better." Henry answered with a wide grin to which Regina answered before looking up at David.

Her heart immediately missed a beat when she met the Prince's bright blue eyes and she couldn't help the wide grin that spread on her face.

"Brought you your coffee Madam Mayor." He said lifted a coffee cup.

The brunette nodded with a smile extending her hand to take it. "Thank you dear." She said bringing the cup to her lips. "So how are you settling here?" She asked as she offered Henry and David to sit on the sofa.

"Good." The boy said. "It's nice here. There isn't much to do though."

"You'd be surprised." David let out and Regina chuckled knowingly.

"He is right." She said. "We rarely get bored around here."

"O…Ok." Henry said not really convinced and his mother laughed. "Can I ask you a question?" He then asked looking up at her.

"Sure." She said putting her cup on the coffee table beside her.

"Since you are…my mom. Do I have like a room or something?"

Regina's eyes softened. "Yes. You do. It hasn't changed one bit. Still the same as before…" _You moved in with Emma. _

The last words died in her mouth and she tried hard not to show the sudden sadness that invaded her heart.

David, however, noticed. She could tell by the way he was watching her over Henry's shoulder. She put on a good face and smiled looking down at Henry. "Would you like to see it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. Look. Why don't you and Miss –your mom," she corrected, "come to my place tonight for dinner. David and Mary-Margaret can come as well. Like that, we will be able to explain to you everything and answer all your questions."

"That would be awesome. We'll talk about magic too?" Henry asked lifting a brow.

Regina chuckled. "Of course. I will even show you a trick or two if you want."

The boy's eyes widened and Regina let out a happy laugh. Having her son excited about her doing magic was a first. 'That would be awesome."

"I'll add that on the list of festivities then. So. Tonight? 7?" She said looking up at David.

The Prince nodded along with Henry.

"Good then."

xXx

David smiled as he stood up, soon humored by Henry.

"Bye Regina." The boy said before hugging his mom.

A smile spread across the brunette's face as she answered to the hug, a hand on the back of his head as she bent slightly. The two parted and they smiled at each other.

"Wait for me outside. I'm coming." David said to Henry who nodded before exiting the mayor's office.

Regina kept her eyes locked on him until he disappeared behind the closed door and that had David chuckle a bit.

"What?" The brunette asked looking back at him.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head with a smiled and she rolled her eyes.

She looked beautiful today. He had noticed that as soon as he had stepped in the office. She always looked beautiful but having Henry here, at home, was lightening her spirits and it showed. The small black dress that hugged her curves was very nice too and David had to kick himself mentally, several times not to stare too much.

"Thank you." The woman said after a small pause.

"Mmh?" The Prince asked lifting a brow.

"For bringing him here. I really needed to see him here, in Storybrooke…"

The blonde man grinned at her nodding. "I know."

There was a silence and for the first time between them, it was an uncomfortable one. David's head was spinning as he couldn't help but think about what had happened between him and Snow this morning. He wondered if he should tell Regina. He probably shouldn't but the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"I slept with Snow."

"What?" Regina's head snapped up in shock.

He didn't really know if she was just surprised that he would share such a thing with her (he still had no idea why he had actually told her) or if she was surprised to hear that he had slept with someone else no matter the ring that was binding him with that someone else.

When the flash of sadness appeared on her face, he had his answer.

"Why are you telling me that?" She asked almost in a whisper as she lowered her gaze.

"I don't know." And he really didn't. "Are you mad?" Really David?! The Prince scolded himself.

"Why would I be mad?" Regina asked looking up at him but her voice was still low and he could almost see tears pricking the corner of her left eye.

"Regina." The man tried walking up towards her but she stepped back raising her hands to stop him. "She's your wife." She said with a more certain tone. "We are friends. And to be quite frank," she started letting out a wry chuckle and she shook her head before looking back straight into his eyes, "I do not actually have any opinion about your sexual encounters with your wife."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what…I'm sorry. Please forget I said that."

"It's alright. I will see you tonight…with your wife."

"Yes." David said biting his lower lip as he walked towards the door. "See you later." He added before leaving leaning on the door as he closed it behind him.

xXx

The second the door closed. The very second. Regina felt her knees shaking and she had to grab the back of the couch before sitting down as tears started falling on her cheeks.

Why was she feeling this way? Why did it hurt so much? Why on earth would he tell her that? Out of pleasure? Just to hurt her?

Well he succeeded because right now her heart was breaking itself inside her chest at the thought of the hands that had touched her not so long ago, had been on Snow White's body last night.

The brunette took a deep breath trying in vain to shut the dull in her chest but thoughts of the dream she had had while she was unconscious, of the life she'd have had with Daniel if Snow White had not told her secret started invaded her mind.

"You were wrong Daniel." She whispered. "I cannot have love again." She breathed out swallowing hard.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the newest chapter. **

**Well that took a long time. I'm really sorry but I was really busy. I tried to write a little whenever I could but **

**unfortunately it was never much because I had to do stuff, so yeah. **

**It isn't about to get any better, my Schedule is very tight so bear with me lovelies.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

She had gotten everything ready. Everything extra-ready and even then, she was still pacing round in the kitchen, checking on the lasagnas for the nth times just before going back into the dining room and rearrange the silverware on the table -again.

She was nervous. So nervous of screwing things up between her and Henry. She was good at that.

Maybe she shouldn't tell him anything…But she had promised.

The brunette closed her eyes and leaned on the wall. Her chest moved up and down with her achy breathing.

And then there was David.

She wasn't sure she wanted to see him after what he had told her. Even less with his wife standing by his side, holding him, touching him and –

Regina sighed. They were friends. At least that was what she had been trying to convince herself for the last two weeks or so. They were friends and him having sex with his wife should not affect her. It shouldn't. It wouldn't.

Suddenly the bell rang out and her eyes flashed open.

There they were.

Regina gave a quick look around before smoothing her purple dress and walking towards the front door. She took another deep breath and opened it, a smile immediately reaching her ears at the sight of her son.

"Hello again." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Henry." She answered. "Miss Swan." She greeted looking up at Emma who nodded with a small smile.

"Glad you're feeling better. You got us scared." The blonde girl said.

"Thank you. Come on in." She finally said stepping aside and both Henry and Emma came in followed by Snow and David.

"Thank you for inviting us." The other brunette said with a wide grin and Regina nodded politely. "No need." She replied as her gaze shifted to David before looking away despite herself.

This was going to be hard. She could feel it in her guts and the feeling only intensified when she felt the Prince's arm brushing against hers.

The young woman closed her eyes and did the same with the door. She turned around to face her guests.

"It looks gigantic." Henry exclaimed looking around in awe.

"It isn't bad." She admitted with a smile. "You can hang your jackets on the coat rack." She offered and everyone just did as so. Then she invited them to follow her into the living room before excusing herself to bring the appetizers.

xXx

David couldn't help the feeling of guilt rising in his chest as Regina walked away towards the kitchen.

The blonde man closed his eyes briefly and sighed before leaning on the couch. He jumped slightly at the feel on Snow's hand on his thigh, patting it. He looked down at her inquisitive eyes and shook his head mouthing a 'nothing' to answer her silent question.

The young princess nodded with a smile sliding her hand in his and leaning against him just as Regina came back with the drinks.

She paused immediately at the sight. It was brief and subtle and frankly no one but him must have had noticed. He watched her bite her lower lip and plaster a smile on her face before putting a tray of five glasses with ice and a bottle of orange juice on the coffee table.

She put some juice in a glass and handed it to her son with a small smile to which the boy answered.

Then she walked towards the liquor cabinet and opened it. "Does apple cider sound good to everyone?" She asked eyeing them.

"Sure." David answered smiling at her but she simply nodded and looked away. She might have as well punched him in the chest, it would have felt the same.

When she came back with the cider and everyone was served, she finally sat down on an armchair opposite the one Emma was sat on and just next to the sofa on which he was sat in between his wife and Henry.

"It's really good." Snow was the first to speak, looking at Regina. "I didn't know Snee- Mr. Clark," she corrected clearing her throat, "sold such good apple cider."

"Mr. Clark has nothing to do with that, dear. It's homemade." The brunette answered politely, not without pride though.

"It's really impressive." The young princess said with wide eyes.

"Don't get fooled by its sweet taste, I would advise you though. One too much of it and your –husband would have to carry you to your bed."

Snow chuckled lightly before looking at David. "It wouldn't be that bad." She whispered though everyone in the room heard her.

The Prince gave her a small smile and thanked God when Henry spoke up. "Can I try some?"

"Not a chance." Both Regina and Emma's voice rose at the same time.

The blonde and the brunette looked at each other before smiling a little while Henry mumbled what sounded like a 'not fair'. David chuckled.

"Mary-Margaret told me that your meeting with Mother Superior went well." The blonde man said looking up at Emma.

"Oh. Yes." The young woman said putting her glass down. "I wasn't expected them to turn out to have wings and wands but yeah."

Henry chuckled. "Could I meet them too?" He asked. "They sound so cool."

"We'll see about that kid." Emma said unable not to smile at the silliness of this conversation. "Anyways, they said that they would work on a potion for us to remember but that it might take a little bit of time since they need…fairy dust?" David nodded.

"I talked to Leeroy and his brothers," Snow said. "And they will go down the mines first thing tomorrow to start looking for some."

"It means that you both will get your memories back soon." David let out with a smile. "That's great." He added turning to look at Regina.

"Yes." The brunette said simply. "I'm glad the fairies are being useful for once."

The Prince frowned.

"That's not fair Regina," Snow's voice rose. "Blue has always been helpful to me."

"To you". The Queen stressed out, looking at the girl knowingly.

xXx

Regina sighed unlocking her gaze with Snow's. She couldn't even remember how many times she asked for help whenever her mother decided to lock her in that goddamn room behind the fireplace because she had been 'disobedient'. Point was that she was still waiting for the legendary fairies to come to her rescue and give her a mother that would love her.

"Don't you like the fairies?" Henry asked curiously making her snap out of her thoughts.

The brunette looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm just being bitter." She lied. "Don't mind me."

The boy nodded with grin. "What about we take place around the table? I made Lasagnas."

"Yes." Henry whispered.

The four adults chuckled and then they followed Regina to the dining room. David and Snow sat at one side of the table while Emma and Henry sat at the other.

"I'll be right back." The mayor said heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a pot-holder and put on a glove to take the glass pan off the oven. A smile appeared on her face. It wasn't going that bad, she thought to herself. She chuckled before going back into the dining room where Henry was talking about their time in New York to a fascinated Snow White.

"They were always bickering at each other. It was so fun." The boy said, laughing.

The brunette couldn't help the nostalgia she felt in her heart at the remembrance. They had had a good time in New York -that was for sure. But gone were those days. She thought asking Henry for his plate.

"I'm really happy you two got along well." Snow said, her hand stroking David's shoulder.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, didn't I?!" The Prince said simply.

"I know but you have to admit that it wasn't a foregone conclusion at the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked shoving a piece of lasagnas in his mouth.

"David and I didn't use to get along well." Regina decided to talk instead of Snow to prevent the conversation from becoming more painful to bear than it already was. She turned to look at Henry and gave him a small smile.

"Really?!" Henry exclaimed in shock turning to look at Emma who was equally surprised.

The mayor nodded before sitting down at the head of the table just next to Henry and David. "Yes. Really." She said risking to look at the Prince who was smiling quietly. "But we got to know each other," she continued, eyes still locked on his and her heart aching in her chest. "And he turned out not to be as annoying as I thought him to be." She said simply.

They looked at each for a little while and Regina could feel the tears coming. She cleared her throat and turned back to look at Henry. "There you go." She said smiling. "And we became friends."

The boy smiled nodding and Regina took the opportunity to start eating, trying to cover the dull she was feeling in her chest with smiles and chuckles as the conversation went on.

"I remember when you called him Charming to make fun of him." Henry said smiling thoughtfully.

David let out a chuckle and this time a genuine smile appeared on her face. "To be honest, that's kind of my name."

Regina scoffed a mocking chuckle.

xXx

"It is." The Prince argued with a smile. "You know, we are in a town where there is magic and fairies…My name turns out to be Charming…"

Henry's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed Emma's arm and shook it.

"What?! You are like Prince Charming." The blonde girl said raising an unimpressed brow but when she caught all three adults looking at her with an understanding smile, she dropped her fork on the plate.

Snow smiled. "He is."

"So when you said that what he had in common with Prince Charming was his otio-thing, you actually...This is awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

Regina laughed. "Otiosity. Yes."

"Still bitter about that one." David let out with a pout."

"Oh poor honey." The Queen found herself saying humoring his pouty face.

"See!" Henry said pointing at the two of them. "They were like that all the time."

David smiled a little unable not to enjoy what had just happened. It was like they were back in New York, just for a split second.

"But hold on. If you are Prince Charming," Emma said pointing at David then sliding her finger to the side to point at Snow, "and you are his wife…"

"Mmh." The brunette said nodding.

"You are Snow White." Henry spoke up. "This is the best day of my life. I'm like related to Snow White and Prince Charming. That means that you are a Princess, mom." He said looking at Emma who smiled awkwardly at him trying to take in all this pieces of information. "What about you?" Henry turned towards Regina.

David immediately caught her uneasiness. She tried a smile and looked intensely into her son's eyes. "Don't you guess?" She said quietly.

The boy frowned for a second before widening his eyes as he understood. But this time it wasn't out of excitement, it was out of concern. "You are the Queen."

xXx

A combination of surprise and joy rose inside her at the realization that he chose not to use the evil moniker in front of her title. She looked at him, her eyes wet with tears that she would not let shed, not in front of Snow White. The boy smiled shyly and she nodded. "I…I am."

"But how come?! If you are Mary- sorry," he said smiling, "Snow's stepmother, how come you basically have the same age."

"I was a young bride." Regina said simply with a fake smile not wanted to dive too deep into the painful souvenir of her married life. "You…you are not afraid of me?" She found herself asking after a small pause.

"No. Not really. Your smile is too warm for me to be afraid. In all the books that I have read, all the villains look creepy. They have a vibe to them." The boy said shrugging.

Regina couldn't help the laughter that escape her mouth.

"Plus if you guys are now friends, it means that you are not that bad."

"She isn't." Snow's voice rose and Regina could feel the brunette's eyes on her. "She has changed a lot."

Henry smiled.

"I…I should get the dessert." The Queen said. "I made an apple pie."

"Eating an apple pie made by you has a whole new meaning to me."

"Oh Miss Swan, if I wanted to put you under a sleeping curse, you'd already be in a glass coffin by now wouldn't you?! Homemade apple cider." Regina said with a smirk that had Emma swallow hard.

"Don't worry mom, I will wake you with a True Love Kiss." Henry said with a smile that had the blonde girl chuckle. "Does it work for mother and son?"

"Yes." David said with a chuckle. "Didn't you want to see your room?"

"Oh yes." The boy let out.

"Upstairs. Second door on the left." Regina said smiling and the boy didn't waste any time before climbing the stairs up.

The brunette, as for she, excused herself and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and started cutting slices of the pie.

xXx

"Didn't go so bad, huh?"

Regina jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked up to face him and sighed. "It didn't indeed." She answered simply though with a small smile.

The Prince answered to it. "You see. Next time you will trust me when I deliver my hope speeches." David said smirking but he immediately regretted it as he saw her eyes saddening.

The worst part was that he knew exactly when he had lost her trust: the second he had found it to be a good idea to tell her about his sexual adventures with his wife.

The guilt was what had made him be honest but he had omitted to think about the pain he would cause her by doing so. They were not friends. Not just friends. Not anymore. God, he wasn't even sure that they were ever friends…No they were much more. Since the beginning…Their bond was different from the one friends shared. It was something he couldn't quite put a name on yet but it was not friendship and this morning he had hurt her in a way that would make him hate himself for the rest of his life and now, she couldn't trust him anymore.

But she replied positively. With a fake smile he had learned to recognize because although he was ready to admit to himself that their relationship had taken a radical turn during their trip in New York, she might not be the same yet but he would accept that. He would always accept that so he smiled back and nodded kicking the pain away.

"I'm going to join Henry upstairs."

Regina nodded simply and he turned around to leave.

He arrived in the room and found his grandson looking around with wide eyes. It was indeed a killer room. The Prince realized. There were toys everywhere and comics. It was neat and clean but David could sense that all the boy wanted to do was grab all his games and toys and throw them on the floor to play with them. He chuckled and the young boy jumped at the sound.

"Sorry." The blonde man said entering the room. "So. What do you think?" He asked.

"This is pretty cool." The boy said chuckling. "It actually does look like me. All those games and toys and –look at this box full of comic books." He exclaimed pointing at a plastic box next to his bedside table. "I can totally believe that this is my room. It's so cool." He said sitting on the floor and grabbing one of his comics."

David smiled and sat on the bed facing him.

"She must really care about me."

The Prince frowned looking at Henry.

"Regina." He specified. "My other mom." He let out with a chuckle. "If she gave me all this. If she kept everything so neat as if in case I would come back…She must really care."

"She does." David said smiling. "She loves you more than anything in the world."

"She really was…the Evil Queen?" Henry asked looking up at the Prince.

David took a deep breath and nodded. "She…She really was. When I met her for the first time, she locked me up in a dungeon." He said smiling. "But…there is more to her than what she did. I discover that during our trip to New York. Before I thought that she was born evil and that it was just part of who she was…I couldn't be more wrong. One day, a few years ago, she told me that evil isn't born, it's made...She was right."

"What made her become evil?"

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you but…what I can say is that she was in love but the man she loved died and when you are sad, when you have people constantly reminding you of everything you've lost…it's easy to become mad."

"What made her not be sad anymore?"

"Do you really need to ask?" David said looking at him knowingly and the boy chuckled.

"Me." He said in a whisper.

"Yes. Her love for you made her realize that she could be happy, that she didn't have to hurt anyone in order to be happy."

The boy smiled as his fingers started playing with the comics in the basket. He stood up after a while and sighed. "It's a nice room." He said looking around again.

David smiled as he watched him walk towards his closet and opening it. The boy pulled out a sweat from its hanger and held it in front of him. "That's really small." He said chuckling.

"Well it's been a year." The Prince said standing up and walking towards him. "And you've actually grown a hell of a lot in just a year." He said putting a hand on his head jokingly. "A hell of lot."

Henry giggled. "Hey. What's this?" He asked bending to grab something in the closet. He straightened back up holding none other than the storybook.

"Hey. That's your book." David exclaimed with a smile.

"My book?"

"Yes. Snow gave it to you a long time ago. In this book, there is all our stories and with it you will be able to know who is who in Storybrooke. For instance, Archie, the psychiatrist who always walks around with his dog Pongo, is actually Jiminy Cricket."

A big smile spread onto the boy's lips. "That's awesome."

"You will get answers to a lot of your questions while reading this book, I can guarantee you that. And for any extra inquiries you can always come to me or Regina."

"Ok." Henry said with a smile. "Thank you –grandpa." The boy said mockingly causing the Prince to laugh.

"Come here." David said pulling him into a hug.

xXx

"How did it go?" Snow asked as soon as Henry and David arrived back in the dining room.

"Great." The boy said. "We found this." He said holding his storybook.

"Oh." Regina exclaimed surprised. "Where did you find it?"

"It was in my closet, on a shoe box." He said. "David said that there is you guys' story in it."

"Not everyone's." The Queen said with a small smile. "There isn't mine."

"Oh. Well I will come to ask you then." He said answering to her smile.

"Whenever you want."

"We should go." Emma said standing up. "It's getting late."

"I didn't even get to eat the pie." Henry argued.

"I can put two slices for you in some silver foil." Regina offered and the boy nodded happily.

Regina smiled and did just that. Once she was done she handed the pies to Henry who thanked her. She smiled unable to stop looking at him. She brought a hand up and stroke his cheek.

"I love you Henry. I…I know it doesn't mean anything to you since you don't remember but I do."

"I believe you." The boy said before hugging her as much as he could since his hands were full.

Regina bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she answered to the hug putting a hand behind his head. They parted after a while and she kissed his forehead.

"Go ahead." Emma told Henry. "I'm coming."

"Ok. Bye David…I mean Prince Charming." Henry mocked and for only response the Prince tickled him lightly.

"Hey." The boy exclaimed once he caught his breath. "You promised you would show me a magic trick."

"I did, didn't I?!" Regina said with a smile. "Give me that." She said taking the book and the pie and putting it on the table. "Hold your hands, palms facing the sky."

Henry obeyed, excitement written all over his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmh." The boy nodded quickly.

Regina smiled and she waved her hand. A light purple-ish/grey-ish smoke appear and although this magic inside her was still bizarre, she was glad to see that her spell worked and that Henry was now holding a big cake.

"This is so freaking cool." The boy said amazed. "Wow. Can I eat it?"

"I don't think you can." The brunette said with a smirk.

"Why?" The boy frowned.

"Because it's a dog."

The magic smoke appeared again and when Henry's eyes dropped on his hands, he saw a teeny tiny Dalmatian puppy sleeping in his hand.

"Oh my God!" The boy shouted in a whisper. "Can I keep it?! Please. Please. Mom," he turned to look at Emma. "Please."

"I don't know kid." The blonde girl said watching the dog in awe. "I…I don't think they accept dogs at the bed and breakfast."

"Considering who its owner is, I doubt it." Regina said with a smirk.

"Regina." Snow scolding with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I can keep it here for you". The Queen said ignoring Snow and taking the dog who woke up as soon as she did so.

"I think he likes you." Henry said with a smile.

"Great." Regina said not really sure this whole thing was a good idea.

"I think it's a 'she'." David pointed out. "Yes. It's a girl."

"We have to find her a name."

Regina held the dog up and looked at it frowning.

"I know." Henry exclaimed. "Perdita." He said looking and David chuckled.

"Come on Henry. We have to go now. Say goodbye to Perdita." Emma said and the boy executed himself.

He then turned to Snow and kissed both her cheeks. "Let me accompany you." The Princess said with a smile as they walked towards the door.

"David said that you gave me the book."

"I did indeed." The brunette confirmed. She paused to put on her jacket on then she turned to look at Regina. "Thank you for the dinner. I really had a good time."

"Don't mention it." The Queen said simply and she could feel that her stepdaughter was going to argue but instead the Princess closed her mouth and smiled before turning away.

"Where did you buy the book?" Henry asked again.

"I didn't buy it. It actually appeared to me. In my closet."

"No kidding!" The boy exclaimed and Snow's chuckle was the last thing Regina heard as they disappeared behind the front door.

The brunette sighed and put the dog down and it started trotting all around the house. "I'm already regretting this decision."

Both Emma and David laughed. "Thank you for inviting us as well." The blonde girl said. "It was…very informative." She let out with a chuckle.

Regina smiled. "You don't have to pretend to be comfortable with everything you've just heard. Nobody is expecting you to just accept and move on, although the sooner you do so, the better for us."

The Savior frowned.

"Why don't you come to my office tomorrow? I have a few more revelations to give you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Well…yes."

"Regina." David scolded.

"It's…It's important." The Queen said ignoring him. "It's a problem we need to deal with and you're the only one who can help us."

"I…Alright."

There was a small pause then Regina sighed. "I know…I know that discovering that I was the Evil Queen didn't help in you trusting me and therefore…I would understand if you didn't want me to see Henry alone."

"T…Thank you. I…I know you won't hurt him…I don't really know how to explain it but I know. But…"

"It's hard to trust someone who has just shown up in your life and has declared themselves your son's mother." Regina cut with an understanding.

"Yes." Emma said chuckling. "I guess you must have felt the same way when I showed up."

"Oh I hated you." Regina confirmed with a smirk.

"Thank you…for understanding." The blonde girl said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye David."

"Bye."

Once the girl was out, Regina sighed. "You can go too." She said as she looked for the dog from the corner of the eyes.

"I didn't know you could create animals out of magic."

"I cannot. It's a simple teleporting spell that exhausted me way more than it should have but I'm fine." She quickly added at the sight of David's smile turning into a concerned scowl.

"Teleporting spell?"

"Yes. From the shelter."

"So when Bashful will stop by the shelter tomorrow to check on the animals before heading to the mines, one of the dogs will be missing."

"Indeed." Regina said simply and David let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll go warn him on the way to work. Will she cause me problems?" She asked as the dog arrived at her feet.

"Well she is a baby. And kids like to play around."

"Oh God. What have I done?"

The Prince laughed. "Don't worry. You just have to teach her what she can and what she cannot do. It'll be fine. Plus look at her," he said bending to pet her, "she is a cutie."

"If you say so." Was all the Queen say.

Regina sighed and David straightened back up. They look at each other silently for a while.

"You should go." The brunette said finally. "Snow must be waiting for you."

"Yeah." The Prince said nodding. "Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye David."

He stood there for a second before taking a deep breath and walking towards the foyer to take his jacket and leave.

"I guess it's just you and me." Regina said looking down at Perdita who was watching the door, waving her tail.

* * *

**In case you don't know yet, here is my twitter: CestToiQuiVois**

**See ya hopefully soon. **

**xo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Not much going on in this chapter but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Waking up alone in a bed was just something she had gotten used to. She had never shared a bed with the King for more than the obligatory marital sexual encounters and Graham never stuck around long after their meetings either. So she was accustomed to being alone, to waking up and stretching her arm only to find a cold and empty spot to her side. But New York happened and David happened and she forgot how it felt, how to cope with the emptiness, with the loneliness. And now it hurt. It hurt because she had gotten a taste of it, a taste of what it felt to wake up into somebody's arms. She now knew the sensation of the warm breath of a man against her neck or the touch of his heavy arm around her figure as she would stir and open her eyes only to meet his already wide ones.

She missed him. She missed him all the time, every minutes since they came back to Storybrooke but in the morning, it was worst. Far worst.

Regina sighed sitting up as she stretched her back. She ran a hand on her face and then in her hair. Her gaze fell onto a white and black curled up ball on the bottom of the bed.

"How did you get here?" The brunette asked just before her eyes caught the opened door. "I see."

She had probably forgotten to close it last night.

"I'm assuming you've spent all night here, haven't you?" She said sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

Perdita soon followed up, jumping off the bed and sitting down at her feet, her tail wiggling. The brunette couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's get you feed." She said walking out of the room towards the stairs.

She arrived in the kitchen and immediately set the coffee maker on before opening the cupboard to see what she could give to Perdita. She was planning on going to the convenience store later today to buy some proper pets supplies but until then she needed to get her something to eat. Cereals. Yes, that should do the trick for today. She grabbed the box and poured its content in a bowl that she set on the floor for the dog.

The brunette smiled as Perdita buried her nose in the cereals and started eating. She turned around and grabbed a mug in which she poured the coffee before leaning on the counter.

Having some company wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps she could even grow to liking having a pet around the house. Yeah –maybe it wasn't that bad.

xXx

She arrived at work around 9. She had stopped on the way over at the pet shelter to tell Bashful not to worry about the missing puppy. Of course, the dwarf had been taken aback and maybe somewhat worried about the dog's well-being even though he hadn't said so out loud. But Regina had reassured him, telling him that she had gotten the dog for Henry and that until her boy got his memory back, she was on dog-sitting duty. The man had relaxed and had made her sign a proper adoption chart before telling her about the puppy's eating habit and other helpful advice to which she was grateful.

The brunette closed her office door behind her and went to sit at the desk. She didn't waste any time before starting working, hoping to have time for a lunch break at Granny's in hope that she would see her son.

Unfortunately, her office's door opening abruptly, revealing her smiling wicked sister forced her to reconsider her plans. Regina looked up at the woman and put down the pen she had been holding as she leaned on her chair. She watched the red-haired woman walk around the office, scrutinizing all of her belongings with a slight -but not so discrete- jealous scowl on her face that made Regina smile in delight. The brunette turned her head a second towards the door where her assistant was standing with fear, an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright Amanda. It seems like my sister decided to come and greet me." She turned to face Zelena. "Hello sis'" She beamed wryly. "Tired of hiding into your hole?!"

"I just thought I'd come and welcome you back. How was your little trip?"

A quick flash of surprise crossed the Queen's face and it unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by the witch.

"You really thought you could leave town without me noticing?! I'm a bit offended." She said sitting down, facing her sister.

"What do you want Zelena?" Regina asked feeling her patience wearing thin.

"I told you," the woman started, "I came to welcome you back home and also to thank you." The Queen's brows furrowed. "For bringing the Savior to me. You just made my life a whole lot easier."

"You do know that Emma being here simply means that it'll just be a matter of time before you're being brought down."

"We'll see about that little sis'. It's time for me to have everything you have ever had." The red-haired sorceress let out accusatively. "For me to finally get what's rightfully mine."

"And how do you plan on doing that?! By killing me?" Regina said with a wry chuckle, unimpressed by her sister's confidence.

"Oh no. I won't tell you. It would take away all the fun, now wouldn't it?!" Zelena replied standing up. "But I promise you, I will come back to visit you soon. Goodbye Sis'".

Regina watched the woman work her way out of her office. She clutched her teeth and fists as the door closed behind a laughing Zelena.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. Thanking her from bringing Emma back?! What the hell did that mean?

"Hello." A shy voice forced the mayor out of her thoughts.

"Oh Miss Swan. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh." The blonde girl drawled surprised.

"Come in please." Regina said offering her son's other mother the seat opposite hers.

"Thanks." Emma answered walking in and sitting on the chair. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Oh. Yes. You must have walking in on her leaving."

"Yes. She seems nice."

Regina let out a wry chuckle to which Emma answered with a surprised look.

"You don't really look alike." The blonde girl pointed out.

"We don't have the same father."

"I see." There was a small pause during which Emma looked around, curious.

"I have actually asked you to come here to talk about her." Regina began, breaking the silence. "About my sister."

The blonde girl lifted a curious brow.

"Yes. My sister –Zelena- is the Wicked Witch."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?!" Emma's eyes widened for a second before she shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't even be surprised."

"Yes. Anyway. She and I don't really get along –not at all. See, my mother gave her up when she was just an infant and therefore she developed this sort of jealousy thing and she believes that I got everything that was supposed to be hers."

"Oh."

"Yes." The brunette let out a sigh. "This is one of the reasons why your father and I went to New York to get you. We need your help to defeat her because whatever she is planning on doing can be dangerous for all of us and you are –you're our only chance."

"Hold on! Me?! I'm just a girl. How –how the hell do you want me to fight a witch? With a few punches?!"

"You're not just a girl. You are known in our world as the Savior. And I do not expect you to fight Zelena with your fists but rather with –magic." Emma's eyes opened. "I know. It's disconcerting but you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You're -" The young woman lowered her head, a flash of pain and sadness crossing her face briefly enough to go unnoticed by the blonde girl. "You're the child born out of True Love. You're the Savior. I don't expect you to understand nor trust me right this moment but we need you. This entire town needs you."

"Why not you?! I mean you have magic."

"I do. But my magic is dark. It's…It's apparently not enough to defeat my sister so I think the only way to do so is by using light magic. And luckily for us, this is your specialty."

"So the only reason you came to look for me in New York was because you needed me." Emma realized bitterly.

"That and because of my son." Emma chuckled humorlessly. "And to bring you back to your family. I spent one year without my son but your parents spent the same amount of time without their daughter. Despite it being so unfamiliar, this is your home Emma. I spent a long time trying to kick you out of here only to realize that –you belonged there with your mother, your father, Henry and your friends. As soon as you'll get your memories back –it should be easier but I'm afraid we don't have time to wait for the incompetent fairies."

"According to Mary- Snow, the fairies should have a potion for tomorrow."

"Really?" Regina asked surprised. "Well in that case there is no need to discuss any further. You'll soon have your memories and you'll soon understand everything I have just told you."

The blonde girl sighed thinking for a second. "Yes. I guess."

Emma stood up ready to leave. "I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"If you really were the Evil Queen, how come you and my –parents get along?"

"They're my son's grandparents."

"So you're not going to try and murder them." The blonde girl asked raising a brow.

A small chuckle escaped Regina's lips. "No. Not anytime soon anyway."

"Good. I believe you."

She let out a heavy sigh. "I should go. Try to wrap my mind around having to fight a wicked witch."

She was about to leave but Regina stopped her. "You can do this Miss Swan. It's in you, you just have to let it out."

The blonde girl nodded. "Easy-peasy."

"I have no idea what that means."

Emma chuckled. "Never mind. Goodbye Regina."

xXx

He hadn't expected to hear from her today so when his phone rang with her name displayed on its screen he was pleasantly surprised albeit a bit worry.

"Regina?!" He asked straightening on his chair behind his desk.

There was a long silent at the other end of the line and it only increased his concern. "Regina?! Is everything alright?"

A sigh was heard and it reassured him. At least she was alive. "I need your help." The brunette demanded with a tired and somewhat annoyed voice.

"Alright." The Prince drawled out raising a curious brow. "Um…I'm closing the station and I'm on my way."

"Thanks." And she hung up.

The blonde man sat there for a moment, a little confused. After a while he shook his head and stood up grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair as he headed out of the station.

He arrived in front of the mayoral mansion in about five minutes. He parked his car and walked down the driveway towards the front door. The Prince didn't even have time to close his hand into a fist in order to knock, that the door opened on an exhausted Regina. He had never seen her like that. Not even when they were sort of living together. Well that wasn't completely true. He had seen her like that. Messy hair, tired eyes, pale skin. Yes he had. When she was sick and her life was in danger.

The man's eyes immediately grew concerned. Maybe she wasn't completely healed up. She had told him that her magic was still a bit strange.

"Regina -" He started reaching out for her arm but she had already started walking up the stairs of her foyer.

David closed the door behind him and followed her, terrifying scenarios of her dying in his arms, Henry by their side playing in his head.

"I didn't know who else to call." She said stopping finally.

He looked at her for a moment then followed her gaze towards the dining room. Immediately, the Prince's eyes widened in shocked. He looked around until his eyes stopped onto a small puppy, one of Regina's cushions between his teeny tiny baby fangs and claws.

xXx

Regina sighed as she watched David take notice of the situation. She couldn't believe she thought it was a good idea to have a dog. What business did she have to do with a dog?! She wasn't a dog kind of woman or a pet kind of woman for that matter. So why the hell?!

But here was what she came home to. To this hell of a mess made by this damned 'dog of ill omen'. And now she had to keep it. Because Henry was so happy and she wouldn't disappoint him. She was now stuck with this damned tiny creature.

Why the hell did she think this was a good idea?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone snorted. She frowned and turned her gaze from Perdita to David and her features immediately grew stern as the man burst into laughter. She pursed her lips, fists on her hips and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm sorry." The Prince said closing his eyes and trying to compose himself.

David took a deep breath and straightened up before looking at her. The man bit his lower lip and Regina rolled her eyes before walking into the living room –or rather- what was left of her living room as he started laughing again.

The Prince calmed down finally and he bent to lift Perdita that had come to greet him. "It's a big mess that you've done here young lady, isn't it?!" He told her stroking her muzzle and walking towards Regina.

"Are you done mocking me?" The brunette asked and David smiled nodding. "Sorry but you got to admit that this is funny."

"I don't see how. I've been home for hours and I didn't even have one second to take a shower." She said motioning her clothes. "Every time I clean her mess, she" the Queen pointed an accusative finger towards Perdita who hid herself against David's chest. "-oh don't you hide yourself little devil- She keeps coming back to make a bigger one."

The blonde man nodded smiling. "I see."

"Don't smile." Regina said raising her finger towards David. "Don't you dare smile! It's not funny."

David lifting an arm in surrender. "I won't smile. I promise. Come on, let me help you clean up. And as for you," he said putting Perdita back down. "You stay sit and tight, clear?!" He told with a strict voice.

"Don't bother. She has no idea what obedience means." The young woman spat looking harshly at the dog.

The Prince laughed and grabbed Regina's arms. "Come on."

xXx

It took them a few sweeping and magic tricks to get everything back in order in the house because to David's amusement, the living and dining rooms weren't the only one to have suffered from the black-dotted tornado.

Regina sighed as she fell on one of her kitchen's chair, exhausted. The Prince smiled and humored her. He looked down and saw Perdita coming and lying next to Regina's feet.

"She likes you."

"Mmh?" The brunette asked looking up at him.

"She likes you." The man repeated motioning the dog with his chin.

"Oh." Regina said looking at the puppy. "Well she has a very strange way of showing it."

David laughed. "She just wanted attention. "You've left her alone for an entire day. She wasn't happy."

"I have a job and I can't very well bring her along at the office."

"No, that's true. But you just have to explain it to her. She'll grow accustomed."

The brunette looked again at the dog and a sigh left her lips. "Fine. I'll give her another chance." David smiled. "But I'm still mad." She added quickly at the dog.

There was a small pause until Regina's voice rose again.

"I thought about using magic to make her stop and then I remembered how I felt when my mother was using it to discipline me."

The Prince looked at her, his fists clenching on his thighs as he tried to put aside any murderous thoughts against Cora. She was gone and she would never be able to hurt Regina or anyone again. "You were right not to." He said finally. "Don't worry. She is young, she is just trying to test your limits. She wants to see if she can be the mistress of the house. You just have to show her that it is you who decides."

"Who would have thought you could be so wise?" The mayor said lifting a brow.

"I thought you knew by now." He bit back smirking and a small laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

The Prince smiled as he looked at her shaking her head. He was about to stretch his arm to reach for her hand to stroke it but he stopped himself in time. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Emma told us that Zelena stopped by your office." He said changing the subject.

"Oh…Yeah! She said she wanted to welcome me back."

The blonde man frowned.

"She found out about us leaving town. She knew all along."

David sighed nodding. "I guess we underestimated her."

There was another pause. Heavier than the previous during which the Prince tried to look for his words.

"I…I thought about calling you…" He admitted finally and the brunette frowned. "When Emma told us about Zelena but I…I wasn't sure."

"It's probably better like that." Regina let out gazing into his eyes. "She didn't try anything. She was just there to taunt me, that's it."

"What if she shows up again and this time tries to -" The Prince's voice trailed off.

"If Zelena wanted to kill me, she'd have tried during the Missing Year." Regina assured.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

The brunette sighed. "All I'm saying is that she hasn't which means that what she has in mind for me is worst. But," she added quickly at the sight of David's face. "It also means that we have time. Time to come up with something strong enough to defeat her."

The blonde man thought for a second then he nodded. It wasn't as if there was anything else he could do right now.

They stayed silent for a little while, surprisingly comfortable by each other's presence despite everything that had happened.

"You should probably go now." Regina's voice rose finally. "It seems like she is done annoying me for today."

David smiled and acquiesced. "Seems like it, yes." He confirmed looking down at Perdita, peacefully lying next to Regina as if nothing had happened.

The Queen shook her head, rolling her eyes at the dog. She stood up from her chair and headed towards the door followed by David. "Thank you for coming. I didn't have anyone else to call and since you worked for a while at the shelter and you like animals, I thought…" The brunette sighed at his amused face. "Anyways. Thank you."

"There's no need." The Prince said smiling. "It's what friends do for each other." He tried unsure of the woman's reaction but she humored him and smiled as well. It was a timid grin but it was one nonetheless and that was all he needed for now. "I'll see you tomorrow. Blue might have enough pixie dust for a potion by then."

"Yes. Emma told me."

"Alright. Good night Regina."

"Good night David."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello peeps. **

**I hadn't planned on publishing anything today but, I needed to busy my mind with something and I figured we could all use a little bit of distraction right now.**

**I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

He had called her as soon as he had gotten the news. It was a brief phone call and as soon as the words 'Blue has a memory potion' left his mouth, she answered with a quick 'I'm on my way' before hanging up.

A sigh left the Prince's mouth though as he dropped his phone on the counter and looked over at his daughter and grandson sat in a booth with the fairy. They had thought about doing it in their apartment so Emma wouldn't be too overwhelmed but they changed their minds and opted for Granny's instead as he was still very early and no one was there yet. Just Grumpy and a couple of his brothers and only because this memory potion was –after all- the product of their hard work.

Anyways, they were now waiting for Regina. She wouldn't take long. He knew that. The thought of her son finally remembering her probably being the fuel to her engine. The Prince closed his eyes. How would they be able to tell her–.

"What is it?" He heard behind him and he jumped a little, startled.

The blonde man turned around to look at his wife, raising a brow. "Mmh?" He asked.

"You seem –I don't know, troubled." The brunette said putting a hand on his arm and rubbing it softly. "We've got a memory potion. Emma will get her memories back. You should be more joyous." She beamed.

"I am." The man retorted with another sigh. "I'm just…I just got off the phone with Regina to tell her the news. I just –I didn't have time to add that we only had enough potion for one person."

"Oh." Snow said as she realized what her husband's uneasiness was about. "Regina will understand." She spoke after a little while. "The dwarves will keep on gathering more fairy dust until it'll be enough to make another potion."

"I'm sure she'll understand Snow." David let out irritably, "but the fact is, she is expecting to walk in the diner to her son recognizing her –and that won't be the case."

The Prince took his phone off the counter and shoved it into his pocket before joining the others, leaving his wife's side. He closed his eyes briefly and then put a hand on Henry's shoulder rubbing it gently.

The boy looked up and smiled at his grandfather. "I called Regina. She should be here any second." The blonde man told everyone.

He wasn't wrong.

They soon heard the diner's bell ring and as they all turned towards the door, they saw Regina entering the small restaurant.

xXx

She wasn't surprised to catch every one's attention when she entered the diner and she didn't care. Her eyes scanned the room for the only person that mattered and when her eyes fell onto him, a smile crept on her face.

The boy smiled in turn and went to hug her. "We got a memory potion." He told her with excitement.

"I've heard." Regina said smiling as she looked up at David.

Her smile dimmed a little when she met the Prince's eyes and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Huh…" The blonde man tried.

The brunette put a hand on her hips annoyed at his hesitation. "What?" She urged.

"There were not enough fairy dust to make two potions…" Regina turned to look at Snow who had spoken.

The crease between the Queen's brows deepened in confusion and then it hit her. She closed her eyes and let out a wry chuckle. "Of course." She murmured to herself.

"We thought it might be more urgent for Emma to remember given our current –situation."

"I understand." The brunette said forcing herself to smile.

And she did understand. Of course, she did. They needed Emma to defeat her sister, so giving the Savior the potion was certainly the smart thing to do…no matter how disappointed she was. No matter the pang she felt in her heart as she looked down at the son who still had no souvenirs of her.

"It's ok." Henry said taking her hand as he smiled at her. "I don't really need to remember right away. I already believe you."

She couldn't help but smile, her hand wandering on his cheek as she caressed it with her thumb. She gave him a small nod before looking up at the Charmings.

"So. What are we waiting for then? Drink up." She told Emma.

The blonde girl who had been absently following the conversation, jumped a little before composing herself.

"Oh right." She said closing her hand around the small phial that stood on the table. "H…ok."

The blonde girl looked at her son, uncertain but the boy nodded at her, his eyes all hopeful. She smiled at him and bit her lower lip before taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." Emma closed her eyes, brought the phial to her lips and drank the liquid straight without a second thought.

The diner instantly fell silent. One could have heard a pin drop as they all watched the Savior quietly, waiting for her to do something -anything. She finally opened her eyes and they both fell onto Snow and a wide smile spread on her lips.

She remembered. Regina realized and she couldn't help the loud sigh of relief that left her mouth. She looked up at David, but his attention was still focused on Emma.

She couldn't blame him. She would have had the same reaction had it been Henry. It hurt a little but she was happy for him.

"You remember?" Snow asked watching her daughter and the blonde girl nodded before standing up and wrapping her arms around her mother. "I remember."

Everyone in the diner started cheering and Henry stood up in turn to hug his mom. It didn't take long for David to join the movement, wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter, Henry stuck in the middle.

Regina smiled at the sight. At least she tried to, ignoring the sharp pain she was feeling in her chest right this instant. They looked perfect. Like a perfect little family.

She stood still, unable to look away as David ran his hand up Snow's cheek towards the back of her head and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'm glad you're back, sister." Leroy declared forcing them to part and for the life of her, never had Regina felt so grateful for the dwarf in her life.

xXx

David couldn't help but chuckle as he parted from his family. He grabbed his daughter's face and smiled as she looked at him with joy and not the uneasiness and confusion he had –despite himself- grown accustomed to. She was back. Really back this time. And she remembered them. Of course they still had things to work on because quite frankly father-daughter-bonding-time had been put a little to the side due to all the crap they had gone through ever since the curse broke. But at least, now they could. They would find Zelena, defeat her and afterwards, they'd have all the time in the world to finally spend time together.

"So they were telling the truth." Henry exclaimed making him snap out of his thought. "I was right to trust them."

"You were, kid." Emma said parting from her father and pulling her son into a hug. "They were telling the truth." She said smiling at her parents.

The Prince smiled again at her, putting a hand behind Snow's back as she hugged her daughter once again.

The diner's bell rang and a few customers came in. He took a deep breath, grin still hanging on his lips as his eyes fell on Regina. He immediately let his hand fall from Snow's back as if he had been suddenly hit by an electric shock. The Prince looked at her and she smiled. Well –she tried but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her.

David opened his mouth but closed it instantly as no words came out. He watched the brunette close her eyes and shake her head quickly before looking up. The pain had disappeared as fast as it'd come and she cleared her throat catching every one's attention.

"I'm glad to see that you've regained your memories, Miss Swan but I think we shouldn't waste any time and start attending to the real business." The Queen said looking at his daughter suggestively.

"Right." The blonde girl said. She glanced down at Henry. "Why don't you go in our room at the bed and breakfast, kid? I have some things to discuss with everyone."

"Seriously?!" The boy said disappointed. "But this was starting to be fun…"

Emma chuckled. "I know but you have to."

"Fine." Henry answered pouting. "Can I at least order some breakfast first?"

"Of course."

The boy stood there a second before sighing and going at the bar for his order. David couldn't help but smile as he watched his grandson.

"So." Emma started once Henry was gone. "What should be our first move?"

"Finding her hiding place." Regina said.

"We've tried to look for it during your father and Regina's absence but we were out of luck."

"Have you tried and looked in the forest?"

David frowned like everyone else and turned to the voice who had spoken.

xXx

Regina watched the blonde man as he looked at them questioningly. The furrow between her brows deepened as his deep blue eyes met hers and he smiled a little, showing a pair of –she'd never admit out loud- very cute dimples.

"I remember you." She let out as she recalled the little boy she had saved last year from one of her sister's flying monkeys and the father who had thanked her eagerly, tears watering his eyes at the fact that he had gotten so close to losing the one thing that probably mattered the most in his life. She remember it well because –for a second- it was like looking in a mirror.

"Well you have me flattered, m'lady." The man said, his dimples becoming more prominent as he smirked.

Oh she remembered that obnoxious smirk as well. The brunette rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Robin, that's right?" Snow asked clearing her voice awkwardly and Regina unlocked her gaze from his.

"Yes." The blonde man said, turning his eyes to look at the Princess. "Robin Hood. At your service."

"Robin Hood?!" Emma exclaimed surprised before closing her eyes and sighing. "Never mind."

Snow smiled. "The forest, you were saying?"

"Yes. Have you searched the forest? She might be hiding there. If you are indeed talking about the witch that cursed us here, right?"

The Princess nodded.

"We haven't." Snow said looking at David. "I mean we did search the forest but we didn't go pass the Toll bridge." She corrected.

"Well, if you need help in your research, I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"What about your son?" Regina's voice rose and the blonde man turned back to look at her. "My Merry Men will keep an eye on him. I trust them to stop anything that would attempt to hurt my young boy."

The brunette nodded baring her lower lip as she thought for a second. "I'll go with you then." She let out after a second before turning back to the Charmings. "We'll search the forest and you will deal with the park and the docks. A double-check probably cannot hurt maybe at the time she was using a cloaking spell. We have the advantage today, she doesn't know that the Savior got her memories back, we might as well use it."

"Alright." Emma agreed.

"What about us, sister." Grumpy started looking at the blonde girl. "What can we do?"

Emma was about to answer but Regina cut her.

"You?!" She started looking at the dwarves and Blue, unable to hide the hatred she felt for the fairy, "If you need something to do, my son is still waiting for his memories." She bit before turning on her heels to leave.

xXx

He wasn't the jealous type. In fact he had never really been jealous in his life except maybe for a slight instant when he found out about Snow and Whale and even then, it wasn't really jealousy as much as it was pride. This time it was different. What he was feeling right now as he watched Regina crossing the street towards her car with that Robin-guy, was definitely jealousy.

Why was he feeling that way? As if he hated the man without even having had the opportunity to talk to him? He thought as he watched the Mercedes pulling into the road. He had no reasons. At least no good reasons. After all, he was just accompanying her to hunt a witch down. There was nothing really romantic about that. But for some reasons, he had hoped that she would have gone with him so they could be just the two of them, like in New York. But no. Instead, she chose that guy with whom she had had three interactions with in the Enchanted Forest. What made her think that he would be able to protect her if Zelena decided to ambush them?! Not that she couldn't actually defend herself…

The Prince closed his eyes and sighed. He heard the diner's bell and Snow and Emma appeared behind him.

"I checked up on Henry and explained things briefly to him."

The blonde man nodded putting his hand on the sheath of the sword he had just grabbed from his trunk. "Let's go then."

The three first started walking towards the docks and it wasn't long before Emma slowed down, something obviously on her mind.

"Are you alright?" David asked his daughter, putting a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"I…Where is Neal?" She asked turning to look at her parents. "I…I haven't seen him since Henry and I came back and…"

The Prince turned his gaze towards Snow who closed her eyes nodding sadly. "Emma…" He started, taking his daughter's hands in his.

The blonde girl wasn't stupid. It didn't take her long to understand and her eyes started to water. She brought a hand to her face and wiped the tears away. "What happened?"

"We don't really know." Snow admitted.

"When we got back to the Enchanted Forest, Belle and he started to look for a way to maybe bring his father back. We don't really know what they found exactly but they did find a way."

"However, the price for Mr. Gold's life was another one's…" Snow continued.

"So Neal sacrificed himself." Emma let out and David nodded. "Where is Gold now? Why isn't he helping us?"

"From what Belle told us," the Prince said, "Zelena was the one who tricked them into believing they could bring Rumpelstiltskin without consequences. Apparently, she had planned that all along and as soon as the Dark One was brought back to life, she took him with her, using the dagger to keep him locked up in a cage in his castle. Since we came back here, we haven't heard from him nor have we seen him. He is probably still locked up wherever that witch is hiding."

"Let's go find that place then." Emma said turning around and starting walking.

David immediately met Snow's concerned eyes. The brunette grabbed softly her daughter's arm to make her stop. "Emma if you…If you want to talk about Neal. We're here."

"I know." The blonde girl said trying to smile. "But…I don't. Not now. I…I just can't right now."

"We understand." David said. "Why don't you two go to the docks, I'll go to the park and you can join me there afterwards."

"You're sure?" Snow asked frowning.

"Yes. If we split, we will get more coverage."

"Ok. Be careful." The Princess said rubbing his arm and the blonde man nodded before turning away.

It took David a good ten minutes to arrive at the park and fortunately there wasn't a lot of people.

He was wandering in the park, trying his best not to alert any of the inhabitants, as he held the sheath of his sword against his hip. He wanted to focus on his quest, what he was here for but his mind would often drift to Regina, wondering what she was doing, how she was.

The Prince sighed, looking around. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. It was like a silhouette moving behind the bushes. The blonde man didn't waste a second before running towards it. Once he was hidden from the ramblers of the park, he took his sword off its sheath and aimed it. He slowly walked around, searching the shadow that had caught his eyes until he reached the trailhead towards the forest. For half a second, he thought about it. About going into the forest to Regina but he kicked that thought out of his mind as quickly as it came.

A noise coming from his side startled him and made him turn around. He frowned at the bush which leaves were still moving before advancing towards it in wary.

"Get out of here!" He ordered, ready to attack but just as he was about to do so, the shadow got out of the bush and ran away as fast as it could. A rabbit. David realized.

The blonde man let out a sigh, bringing his sword down.

"Expecting something else?"

The Prince looked up towards the voice that had spoken.

"…H" David's eyes widened in confusion. "What are you?" He asked, looking at the person facing him.

"I'm you." The –man answered, his blue eyes shining and the corner of his lips twisting into a smirk.

xXx

Deeper in the forest, Regina and Robin were tracking Zelena.

The brunette was using her magic to look for any trace of wizardry. She was feeling more comfortable using it. It was still a bit strange but it was a strangeness her body was growing accustomed to and she could swear, she was feeling –not more powerful but as if, for the first time since she'd started learning magic, it was finally feeling right.

"Any luck?" The man walking next to her, a bow in his hands, asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I feel something but, it's weak." She opened her eyes and looked ahead. "I do think though that we might not be too far. There's definitely something magical in this forest. It was a good idea you had there, thief." The Queen teased.

The blonde man laughed at the moniker. "Glad to have impressed her Majesty. I'm sure it might be something very hard to accomplish."

"It is indeed." Regina replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk.

"At the same time," Robin started stopping a bit ahead of her to turn and look at her, "I did save you not that long ago, so I'd have assumed that having impressed her Majesty was already a self-evident fact."

"Save me?! Please." The brunette dismissed, rolling her eyes. "I would have been perfectly fine without you."

The thief could only chuckle and she found herself smiling.

"So." Regina started after a small pause. "You and your men –you've taken shelter in the forest?"

The man nodded.

"You do know that Granny probably has rooms you could stay in."

"I doubt we owe enough gold for that." He replied with a small smirk.

"Well, I'm the mayor…I'm sure we could figure out something."

"Is it just me or does it seem like you are offering me –a common thief- your help?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that, it's stupid to stay in the forest when there are perfectly fine and mud-less rooms you could stay in."

The man chuckled. "Well, thank you. But we like living in the forest. It's –it's our home. We feel safer there than anywhere else."

Regina beamed, nodding in understanding. Her smile, however, soon turned into a frown and she closed her hand on the man's arm to stop him.

"What is it?" She heard Robin ask but she didn't reply. She closed her eyes instead and focused on what her magic was telling her. "This way." She pointed, reopening her eyes.

She didn't wait for an answer and she advanced purposeful. It wasn't long before they arrived into a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a small wooden farmhouse standing in front of them.

"We found it." Robin said, aiming his bow.

"The magic," Regina spoke, "it's not coming from the house." She informed.

The brunette studied the areas, squinted when she spotted a hatchway on the ground.

"There." She stated.

They walked towards it and Regina tried to open it. "There's a protection spell."

"Can you lower the shield?" Robin asked.

"I can try."

The brunette focused and waved her hand. It didn't take long for the doors to open themselves. "Well that was easy." She let out, her brows furrowing. "I'll go down first. In case she's waiting for us."

The thief nodded and she began to climb down the ladder. There was no trace of Zelena anywhere in this cellar but instead, Rumpelstiltskin was there, locked up in a cage, busy spinning.

"Gold. Gold?!" Regina called trying to catch her former mentor's attention but the man didn't answer.

It was as if he couldn't even hear her. Like a puppet. The brunette couldn't help but feel sad. She looked at Robin who had just arrived by her side.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"I don't know but with Zelena having the one thing that controls him, I don't think it's anything good." She turns her gaze back towards Rumpelstiltskin. "Ironic that the one time we could use the bastard's help, he got himself locked up in a cage." She mumbled frustrated.

"Can't we unlock him?"

"Even if we could, there's no point. She has the dagger to control him. When Belle told us she had taken him, I assumed that it was to kill him but he is still alive which means that she needs him. For whatever she has planned, she needs him and to be honest, that doesn't particularly reassure me."

xXx

When Regina arrived back at the diner, she was surprised to find none of the Charmings' there. Robin and she had parted ways on the way back, as she had assured him that he could go back to his son, that she got it from here.

"They're at the apartment." The brunette turned to face Ruby. "Something happened to David." The young wolf informed her.

Immediately, Regina's face turned white as worry and fear invaded her thoughts. She tried her best to hide her concerns and the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest but Ruby frowned nonetheless.

The Queen nodded dismissively –at least as dismissively as the tightness of her chest allowed her to- at the waitress and turned on her heels. She climbed in her car and headed towards Snow and David's apartment.

She had never realized how long the drive between Granny's and the Charmings' building was, or maybe it was just those terrifying scenarios that were playing in her head that made it seem interminable.

She finally reached the building and got out of the car quickly before going to the first floor. Regina took a deep breath as she faced the apartment's door. He was alright. There was no another way and she needed to compose herself and not let the fear show on her face.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. She bit her lower lip and clasped her hands together, waiting in anticipation.

The door finally opened on Emma.

"Oh Regina, come in." The girl said stepping aside.

Regina nodded and got in. She immediately caught sight of David at the bar, a pack of ice on the back of his head.

The Prince turned to face him and she had to gather all the strength she had within her not to run to him and hug him. Instead, she simply swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and she spoke.

"Ruby told me something had happened."

xXx

He wasn't blind –or maybe it was just that he had started to know her too well- but he wasn't fooled by her dismissive tone. He felt bad for having caused her to worry but he felt even worst for enjoying it but, her worrying meant that she cared. It made him feel good and he had to fight not to smile at the sudden warmth he felt in his heart.

"It's nothing." David answered, wanting nonetheless to reassure her.

"It's not nothing." Snow cut him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "He was attacked in the forest."

The Prince sighed.

"What were you doing in the forest?"

He looked up at Regina who was looking at him with a mix of relief and anger displayed on her face.

"I…I was at the park and I saw a shadow in the bushes…I followed it and I arrived at the edge of the forest."

He watched the brunette play with her lower lip, chewing it angrily and he wondered what the hell she was mad at him for.

"By who?"

"What?"

"You said you were attacked. By who?"

"Well -" David started, trying to find a way to say it without sounding crazy. "By –me."

"What?" Regina asked frowning looking at Emma as if to check if he wasn't high on meds or something.

The Prince closed his eyes and sighed as he put the ice down on the counter.

"Yes." He heard Emma confirmed. "We weren't there but apparently he was attacked by -himself."

There was a small silent and he reopened his eyes, concerned.

"How was he? The other version of yourself."

"I don't know…evil, insulting." David answered.

"What are you thinking about Regina?" Emma asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." The brunette looked around. "Where is your sword?" She demanded suddenly.

"I don't know. It disappeared when I defeated him."

Regina closed her eyes sighing.

"She's gathering ingredients. Your sword it's not just an object…it's a symbol. I think she took your courage."

Snow's hand tightened on his shoulder as they both looked at the Queen.

"Robin and I," David's fists instantly clenched at the sound of Robin's name. "We found her house. There was nothing interesting in it but there was a hatchway outside and –she is keeping Rumpelstiltskin there."

"You saw him?" David asked, surprised.

"Yes. He is locked up in a cage and it looks like he spends his days spinning."

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. He wasn't talking. It was like he was there without being there. I don't know what it is, but there's definitely a link between your courage and what she wants with Gold."

David looked at Regina and frowned.

"What's on your mind?" The Prince inquired.

"I think she wanted me to find him." Regina replied, her gaze catching his and his muscles tensed in worry. "She made it easy for me to do so and I think it's –it's so I know she is coming after me."

David opened his mouth to say something but no words could come out.

"Well –we'll stop her first." Emma said.

"That's the plan, yes." Regina replied looking at his daughter. "I should probably go home –start looking into my spell books to find what she needs your courage and the Dark One for."

"H –Are you sure you should be alone right now?" David remarked as casually as he could master.

"Don't worry about me Charming. Whatever she wants from me, she won't get it that easily."

The Prince looked at her not convinced at all. There was a small pause.

"I -" They all turned to look at Emma. "They told me about Neal."

"Oh." Regina said.

"I…I know Henry doesn't remember him but I should tell him, right?" The blonde girl asked looking into the brunette's eyes.

xXx

Regina couldn't help but feel for the girl. She knew too well what it felt like losing someone you care about.

"If you want I can be there with you." She offered.

The blonde girl closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I should do it."

"Alright." Regina said. "You can do it, Emma. Just –just be honest."

Emma let out a wry chuckle. "Your father sacrificed his life to bring someone back from the dead?!"

"Well, certainly not that bluntly." Regina let out. "But you can tell him that he died to save someone else's life."

"I guess." There was another small pause. "Should we like have a funeral or something?"

"That's a good idea." Snow said, smiling softly at her daughter.

"It is." Regina cut in. "But I'd wait for Henry to have his memories for that and I'd also wait for everything to be over so Gold could at least say goodbye to his son."

"Regina's right." David noted. "No matter our history with Gold, he deserves a goodbye to his son."

"Alright." Emma said with a nod.

"I should go now." Regina spoke shifting on her legs.

"I'll accompany you to your car."

The brunette looked up at David ready to argue but instead she nodded.

"I'll be right back." The Prince said to Snow before following Regina out.

The entire walk down the stairs and toward the car was completely silent apart from the sound of Regina's heels on the ground.

They arrived by the car and the brunette started playing with her car keys looking for her words. She turned around finally and faced him.

"I was worried." She stated.

"I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head and some bruises." He reassured her.

She nodded.

"Will you promise me to be careful for now on?" She requested softly but demandingly.

"Will you?"

The brunette looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"She is coming after you. You said it yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"Regina you…" She watched him take a deep breath. "You can't ask me to be careful and answer me that'll you be fine whenever I ask you the same. She is after you. She wants to hurt you so please –be careful."

"I will." The brunette replied finally.

"Good." David said, letting out a sigh.

He looked at her before slowly bringing his hand to her cheek, rubbing it softly. Regina hold his gaze and leaned a bit under the touch.

"You should go back upstairs." She said after a while, parting from him and looking around to see if no one had seen them.

The Prince nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye David."

xXx

Regina had planned on going home right away but instead she decided to stop at Gold's shop to talk to Belle. She figured, the bookworm deserved to know what had happened to her boyfriend.

The bell rang as soon as she pushed the door open and Belle appeared from the back of the shop.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Regina."

"Hello Belle. I was hoping we could talk."

"Huh sure. What do you need?"

"I…You might have heard that Emma got her memories back."

"Yes I've heard. That's great."

"Yes it is. This morning we went around the town to look for Zelena. We didn't find her but we…We found Gold."

Belle's eyes widened immediately. "Rumple?! Oh my God." She said bringing a hand to her mouth.

"He is fine." Regina reassured her immediately. "I mean, as fine as he can be given that my sister controls him."

"Where is he?" The young girl asked tears filling her eyes.

"In a cellar in the forest. She keeps him locked up there."

Belle closed her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath. "Thank you for letting me know."

"I figured you had the right to know. However, I do hope you're not stupid enough to go and try to save him."

The bookworm didn't answer.

Regina sighed. "Look, I understand how tempting it might be but right now he is alive and when we are done with Zelena, I'm assuming he would want you to be alive as well. So please, do not be stupid."

"I can't just stay here doing nothing." Belle let out with a shaky voice.

"You don't have to do nothing. Zelena stole David's courage."

"What?"

"Yes. That along with the fact that she is holding Rumple captive makes me believe that she is gathering ingredients. I'm going to look into my spell books but maybe you could find something here to give us a clue as to what she is looking for next. There's a big chance that it has something to do with me."

"I'll look." Belle said.

"Thank you." She was about to turn around to leave. "And Belle." She called instead.

"Yes."

"Don't be stupid." And on that note she left.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Hope you're all doing well. **

**I had planned on posting this chapter way earlier as I had already 5,000 words straight in one day. (Don't know how that happened.)**

**However, the following 3,000 ones proved to be more difficult to write so yeah... At least it's a big chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**I haven't proofread it yet, I figured I shouldn't have you waiting any longer. Plus it's Once day and the last one before the hiatus at that. **

**Anyways, enough babbling. Enjoy.**

* * *

David had woken up in a surprisingly good mood. Of course, he was still worried about the Wicked Witch and whatever her plans were, but that morning he was positively joyous as he stepped inside Granny's diner followed by Snow.

That was when his eyes fell on her. She was leaning against the counter waiting for her coffee, her ever-growing hair falling smoothly on her shoulders. She was wearing an electric blue dress hugging every outlines of her body which stood elegantly on a pair of black pumps he recognized as the ones she used to wear in New York. Naturally –because, yeah such reaction had become natural- he smiled, his heart warming itself up in his chest, as his happiness grew ten times.

Next to him, Snow overtook him and walked up to her first. He took a deep breath and followed her.

"Hey Regina." The pixie haired woman greeted amicably.

The Queen turned, a bit startled until her eyes fell onto her stepdaughter.

"Good morning Snow."

She then looked up, meeting David's gaze and he could swear that he saw the corner of her lips curving a little into a quick smile.

"Hi." He said timidly as if he was a teenage boy talking to his crush for the first time.

The Prince kicked himself mentally, trying to compose himself.

"Hello." She replied simply –though smirking a little, probably having been amused by his tone. "Any news on my sister?" She asked turning serious.

"No." Snow answered, a bit relieved.

He could certainly understand why. He, himself, wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the red-haired witch -or an evil version of himself for that matter- any time soon.

"You?" The Princess asked back and Regina shook her head.

She turned her attention back to Ruby who had just put her cup down on the counter.

"Hi guys." The waitress said to them.

"Hi Ruby." David answered.

"Do we have anything on the Wicked Witch?" She asked, lowering her voice not to alert the customers who were peacefully eating in the diner.

"No. Nothing." Snow answered.

"Well if you need a hand –I'm always there."

David smiled at the waitress nodding as she walked away back to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go back to the Zelena's farmhouse, to where she's keeping Gold…Maybe he'll be more talkative today." The Prince offered.

"That could be an idea." Regina spoke.

"What could be an idea?"

David turned his gaze from Snow to his daughter. He smiled at her as she gave him a quick hug before she did her mother the same favor.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked looking around for her son.

"He's still upstairs. Getting ready."

"How –how is he?" She continued probably referring to the news of Neal's death.

There was a small pause during which Emma looked for her words and tried –probably- not to let herself be submerged by her own emotions.

"He is alright –considering. The fact that he doesn't remember makes it less painful, I guess." The blonde girl took a deep breath. "Anyways, back to the 'idea'. What's up?" She asked changing the subject.

"We're thinking about going to the hatchway." David informed her.

"Oh. You think Gold will talk?" She asked Regina.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. But it's worth giving a try."

"Have your research given anything?"

"No." She admitted. "I still don't know what she could possibly want."

"Oh! I could help you with that."

xXx

The entire diner froze as the front door swung open and Zelena's voice rose.

Regina straightened up, her right hand already contracting itself, ready to cast a fireball. She turned around, only to realize that the witch had literally frozen the entire diner and that she was now alone against her.

Good. It'd be a fair fight.

"What are you doing here, Zelena?" She asked watching her sister amber around.

She paused by the Prince and let a finger wander on his chin. Regina had to fight every urges inside her body not to throw her to the back of the restaurant at the sight. She couldn't afford to let her…whatever it was that she was feeling for David show and even less to her sister.

The red-haired woman shrugged passing him and coming to stand before Regina. She smirked, gloating inwardly as if she had been waiting for that moment for her entire life. Her eyes were shining with delight, her teeth clenching as if she was trying to restrain herself from acting too quickly.

Regina knew that look. She had worn the same so many times before. Every time she thought she was finally going to have her revenge and that set a shiver down her spine.

She didn't see it coming. She should have. Damn, she shouldn't even have kept it inside her chest in the first place. With Zelena walking around and clearly wanting to punish her for whatever reasons suited her, she should have put it in a safe place, where her sister wouldn't have ever been able to put a hand on it. But –well- that was too late as she was already bending in pain, her sister's hand inside her chest.

"There we have it." The witch said as she finally ripped out the organ and looked at it with pride.

Regina was about to attack but with a wave of her hand, Zelena froze her.

"I have to admit –I didn't think it'd have been that easy. Thank you for the gift little sister."

And with a green smoke enveloping her body, she disappeared breaking the freezing spell all the same.

"Regina. Are you alright?"

The brunette didn't answer to her stepdaughter's question. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed as her back found the bar. She ran a hand on her face before finally opening her eyes only to face a concerned David.

"I'm fine." She said finally.

"What was that about?" Leroy's voice rose accusatively.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Ok everyone." Granny spoke. "Service is over for the next hour."

Protestations could be heard from the few customers who were there but especially from Grumpy and his brothers. After a few minutes though, they had all left knowing perfectly well not to piss off the she-wolf and for that Regina was grateful.

"Here. Drink that." The old woman ordered to Regina putting a glass of water before her.

"I'm fine." The brunette argued. She sighed. "I…I should go."

She didn't give time to anyone to stop her. She grabbed her jacket and left, wending a way between David and Snow.

She arrived outside only to meet Archie Hopper's waiting by her car.

"Regina." He greeted with a timid smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy trying to find out what could my sister possibly want to do with my heart."

"As it happens, I thought you might want to talk about this. About Cora…And Zelena."

"Not now Archie. Just…not now." She said shaking her head before getting into her car and leaving.

xXx

The second she left the diner, he had wanted to follow her. For reasons that were beyond his understanding, he didn't and he was quite proud of that. She probably wanted to be alone –at least for the time being. So, he left her be.

Like they had planned before Zelena had shown up, they went to the farmhouse without being able to find anything as it had been sealed, as well as the hatchway, with magic. After, they went to Belle hoping that she would be able to help them. The day went by and they didn't make much progress which was pissing him off a little bit.

As he pulled up in front of the bed and breakfast, he finally gave up.

"I should go check on Regina." He said getting out of the car.

Both Snow and Emma turned around to look at him. A companionate smile he really didn't want to see right now appeared on the brunette's face and she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know you're worried about her." The Princess said. "And you have no idea just how happy this makes me to see how far you two have come but I think she wants to be alone right now."

David had to bite the inside of his cheek not to lash out at his wife who was really just trying to help.

"I just want to make sure that Zelena hasn't crushed her heart and that her body isn't lying cold on her living room's floor."

Snow's mouth fell open, shocked by her husband's tone. He looked at Emma who was watching him frowning. So much for not lashing out.

"Look. I just want to make sure she's fine. I'll meet you back at home, alright?"

"Alright." The brunette said after a small pause.

He gave her a small smile before kissing her cheek and then Emma's.

xXx

It didn't take him long to arrive at the mansion. He got out of his car and walked up to the gate. A relieved sigh left his mouth as he saw light coming from one of the rooms on the first floor. That should mean that she was enough alive to notice the sun coming down, no?!

He crossed the driveway until he reached the front door and he knocked on it. After a few seconds, he heard Perdita barking behind the door but no sign of Regina. He brought his hand to the knob without really hoping for much but he was pleasantly surprised –if not a tad bit worried, to find the door unlocked. He pushed it open and stepped inside the mansion. He bent down and picked up Perdita in his arms.

"Hey you." He told her, stroking her muzzle.

He smiled down at her before closing the door behind him.

"So," he started putting the dog back on the floor. "Where is your mistress?"

Immediately, Perdita started trotting towards the stairs. David followed her, climbing the steps and then crossing the first floor's hallway until he reached the mansion's study. The door was ajar and Perdita weaved in to go lie next to Regina's legs.

He looked at her for a moment, studying her. She was sat on the rug against the couch, books surrounding her. She was still wearing the dress she had on this morning and she looked positively exhausted. The tensed muscles of her neck were visible and her back was arched in a way he was sure was hurting her.

She didn't even look at him. She was still reading through an old book, flipping its pages before throwing it away, a frustrated groan leaving her lips as she took off her glasses letting them fall on an opened book by her side.

David chose this time to walk in. He stepped inside and went to sit next to her.

They both stayed silent at first. No sound could be heard apart from Perdita's breathing. The Prince looked down at the dog and a small grin crept on his face.

"She's growing." He observed.

"Tell me about it."

David smiled, happy that at least she was speaking.

"How are you doing Regina?" He inquired after a long pause.

"She has my heart." He looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at an invisible spot in front of her but that didn't keep her from speaking. "And I'm alive which means that she has worst in store for me. She has my heart." She repeating and this time she looked at him. "She can use it…To have me do things to…To have me hurt people."

"She won't." David assured taking her hands in his. "I won't let her."

Regina let out a wry chuckle shaking her head. "You can't help it."

"I can and I will. We all will. Together. We will defeat her."

There was another pause and she didn't look very convinced about his assertion but he didn't mind that. He knew her enough to know that hope and faith weren't her strong suit.

"I need to think about something else. Talk to me." She demanded. "Tell me something about you…anything."

The Prince had to think a little, taken aback by her request. There weren't a lot of things people knew about him. The fact that he used to be a shepherd for instance. Not a lot of people knew that.

David pursed his lips before opening his mouth. He let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Regina asked, her brows furrowing.

"I'm scared."

"What?"

"I'm scared." He repeated.

"Of what?"

"Failing everyone." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Being Prince Charming and considered to be the bravest knight…There are a lot of people looking up to me, expecting me to be perfect…That's a big pair of shoes to fill and I'm afraid to disappoint anyone when they realize I'm just human." He said looking into her eyes. He bit his lower lip and shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "I don't know…at the end of the day I'm just a shepherd."

"That you are." Regina confirmed and he couldn't help but laugh.

There was a small pause then she spoke again, "If that can make you feel any better, you cannot disappoint me." He frowned and she smirked. "I already have low expectations as far as you're concerned."

The Prince nodded mouthing an 'of course' as he beamed.

"But -" The brunette continued and he looked back up at her. "You're also brave and strong and being a shepherd or a prince isn't what defines you…at least not to me."

xXx

She looked at him, studying him, waiting for a reaction but all he did was sat there, eyes on hers. She opened her mouth to speak again but no words came out so she closed it back. Then suddenly, she felt him leaning closer. Instantly her gaze fell to his mouth. Every cells of her brain were screaming at her, telling her to step away but every other muscles of her body –her heart included- simply wouldn't agree.

His lips met hers and God, she had missed them so much. They were soft and gentle on her mouth and she found her hand grabbing the back of his head as she got closer.

Their lips moved together and parted as one so their tongues could meet. It wasn't hasty albeit a bit needy. Regina brought him closer, cradling on his lap as he ran his hands on her back and in her hair.

They parted after a while but not completely. Their foreheads were pressed against the other as their chests moved up and down with their jerky breathing. Regina closed her eyes biting her lower lip as she tried to let her brain get the upper hand on the urges of her body. She licked her lips before finally getting back to sit on the floor. She didn't get to go very far though as David grabbed her arms to make her stay in place.

"David." She murmured, lowering her head.

"I tried Regina." She heard the Prince say. "I tried so hard but I just can't stop thinking about you. About what we had in New York…"

She looked up at him and brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently. She shifted a bit to her side and went to lie against him, her head against his torso.

David didn't say a word but she heard him sigh. He moved a little to place her in between his legs as he rested his back against the edge of the couch.

"Do you want me to stay here?" He asked her, stroking her back and she nodded.

"Why does something so wrong feels so right?" She whispered after a long pause.

He didn't answer right away and she thought he hadn't heard her but then he spoke.

"Maybe because it's not as wrong as it seems to be."

She had nothing to reply to that and to be honest she didn't want to think of yet another reason why, sleeping on top of Snow White's prince was terrible, so she shut up. She wrapped her arms around his middle and closed her eyes, letting herself be rocked by the movements of his chest.

xXx

David was awoken by an insistent buzzing against his left thigh. He opened his eyes and blinked a little to adjust to the light. His eyes fell onto Regina who was lying next to him on the rug. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Queen sleeping. He had missed that.

He snapped back to reality as the buzzing started over. He shoved his hand down his pocket to take his phone as his other hand grabbed Perdita who was starting to ask for attention.

"Hello." He said picking up without looking at the name on the screen.

"David."

Snow. Shit. The Prince thought.

"Hey." He whispered sitting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't get home last night. I fell asleep at Emma's. It had been so long…We talked a lot about her life in New York and well -" She chuckled. "It got late and I fell asleep."

"It's ok." David said. "I –myself- have…" He looked down at Regina and smiled. "I myself was very tired last night." He decided to say. "Why don't I join you at Emma's?"

"Alright. I'm going to call Regina so she can come as well. Was she ok by the way?"

"She was alright." Just as he said that, Regina started shifting, slowly waking up. "Don't worry about calling her. I'll do it. We'll join you there."

"O…Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

David hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Good morning sleepy head." He teased as the brunette sat up before him, running a hand on her face as she yawned.

He chuckled at the sight. She looked so beautiful.

"Who was it?" She asked, pointing at his pocket where he had put the phone away with her chin.

"Snow. She wants us to meet at Emma's."

"Alright." There was a pause. "What did you tell her?"

"I lied."

She nodded. "It's probably best."

"Hey." He said grabbing her hand as she was about to stand up.

She looked at him and he sighed. He brought his hand up her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning under the touch.

The Prince got closer, letting go of Perdita and put a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. He parted a little and pecked her forehead before standing up. He stretched out his arms to help her up.

"Let's go feed this one," he said pointing at the dog and she bit her lower lip smiling a little.

xXx

They arrived at the bed and breakfast in about thirty minutes. Regina parked her car in front of the building and David his truck just next to her.

The brunette got out of her car and was joined by the Prince. She smiled a little at him, a smile to which he answered **coyly**.

Suddenly a cherubic voice forced them to look away from each other.

"Her Majesty!"

Regina glanced up towards the voice who had spoken and instantly, her smile grew wider at the sight of Robin Hood and his adorable son probably going to Granny's.

"Hello Roland." She said walking towards him and bending a little on her knees to be at its level.

She stood back up to look at Robin.

"I told him that I had the pleasure to see you yesterday. He was delighted to hear about you."

The brunette chuckled.

"Papa." The two's snapped back down to look at the little boy.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Can her Majesty come with us to eat?" He asked with a little voice.

Regina couldn't help but grin at the young child.

"Why don't you ask her?" Robin remarked simply.

Roland thought for a second before closing the small distant there was between him and her. "Her majesty?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat with us? Papa promised we would get pancakes."

"I would have very much loved to but I unfortunately have a lot of things to do but I promise you, that when all of those things are dealt with, I will gladly join you for a meal."

"Yay!" He exclaimed.

Regina chuckled watching him.

"Come on let's go Roland." Robin said taking his son's hand. "Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye."

She watched them walk towards the diner before turning back to David who was still standing by her car, a smile still painted on her face.

"Ready to go _Her Majesty_."

"Are you really making fun of a five-year-old child?! How very _charming_ of you." She noted passing by him.

They arrived in front of Emma's door and Regina was about to knock on it but the Prince grabbed her arm making her turn around to face.

She had gasped, surprised before relaxing her muscles and smiling at his playful grin.

"What are you doing, David?"

"Nothing." The blonde man said before leaning on her to kiss her lips softly.

Regina smiled. She didn't know how exactly but all the rational thoughts she had had about how wrong it was to kiss David, had slowly disappeared within the last few hours, from the moment she had fallen asleep in his arms reminding her how good it felt to just be in his arms and how it felt even better to be kissed by him. Of course there was still that annoying little voice in her head that just kept reminding her that it would never be more than just that, a few kisses exchanged here and there but that the Prince –already belonging to someone else- would never be hers. But let's leave those thoughts for another time, another place.

David parted a little to look at her.

"I don't like him." He let out and she frowned.

"Who?"

"Robin Hood."

She couldn't help but smile. "I figured." She replied. "You're really in no position to be jealous, you know that, right?" She asked arching a brow.

"I know. Doesn't mean I am not."

"It doesn't indeed. And it -" She pretended to think for a second before smiling at him. "It's a little flattering."

The Prince chuckled before grabbing her lips again.

"What are you doing?"

The two royals immediately jerked away from each other at the sound of Henry's voice.

Regina's eyes widened in horror as they fell on Henry.

"I thought you had changed." He accused, disappointment in his voice.

"Henry -" The brunette tried, tears forming in her eyes.

"You said you didn't hate Snow White anymore but you were lying." The boy shook his head before running away.

Regina was about to go follow him but the door of Emma's apartment opened.

"Oh you're here. I thought I had heard voices."

The Queen composed herself wiping away the tears before turning around to face Emma.

"How are you guys?"

"Good. Thank you Miss Swan."

"Come in." Emma said looking at her frowning as she stepped to the side.

Regina walked pass David and the Prince tried to reach for her arm. A gesture that went, thankfully, unnoticed by his daughter and that got ignored by the brunette.

xXx

He was trying hard to focus on what was said but all he could think about was Regina. They were so good, and then it all disappeared in a snap of a hand and she was back to ignoring him.

The Prince closed his eyes, sighing inwardly.

"Are you alright, David? You seem a little off." Snow asked him with concerned.

"I'm good." He answered reopening his eyes. "Long night…that's it." He lied. "So what were we saying?"

"I want Regina to teach me how to use my magic." Emma said bluntly.

"Oh." Was all the Prince could say.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Regina asked.

"I am. We have to do something more radical for the Wicked Witch and you told me that only light magic could defeat her."

"It seems that way, indeed."

"Well –therefore there's no time to waste."

David looked at Regina. He wasn't sure he was ready to have his daughter use magic. Of course, he knew there were no other choices and he trusted Regina enough now to know that she would be a good teacher to her but still –it was a bit strange for him.

"Emma are you sure?" Snow spoke.

"I am mom. Don't worry. So when should we start?" She asked turning her gaze back to Regina.

"This afternoon. Therefore I'll have some time to prepare everything. Meet me at my vault at 2. Please, try not to be late."

"I won't."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Now if you don't need me anymore," she let out standing up. "I should go." And like that she left the room without even giving him the time to process.

xXx

The door closed behind her and she finally could breathe. She closed her eyes, tears pearling into them as the voice she had so successfully put aside minutes ago didn't seem to want to leave anymore.

The brunette took a deep breath before walking towards the stairs. She arrived outside and saw Henry sat on a bench just to the side of the building. What she had feared had finally happened. She had disappointed her son and in the worst way possible and that just killed her inside.

"Can I sit next to you?" She asked as she arrived by him.

He didn't answer simply shrugged. He had the book opened on his lap at the page where she had stopped Snow and David's wedding.

"Look Henry..." She closed her eyes trying to find her words. She didn't want to lie to him but how could she tell him the truth when even she wasn't really sure about what the truth was?! So she lied. "There's nothing going on between me and David."

"You were kissing. I'm not stupid." He said finally looking at her.

"I…We kissed…Yes. But…I didn't lie to you when I told you that I'm not trying to hurt Snow anymore. I…I'm not."

"Do you love him? I mean if you do I…"

"I…" She sighed. Truthfully, she didn't have an answer to that question. "I…I have really changed Henry. You have to believe me."

She looked into her boy's eyes, hopeful.

"I do. I believe you." He replied after a while.

A small smile appeared on her face at her son's words.

"Can I come to your house later today? To see Perdita."

"Sure. Of course. I have something to do with your mom this afternoon, you can come afterwards if you want."

The boy nodded with a small grin. There was a small pause then he spoke again.

"Do you still hate Snow?"

Regina's lips parted, taken aback by the question. She thought for a second. Did she?! Of course, she didn't want to kill the girl anymore but had she really forgiven her? Had she really move on from what happened to Daniel?

"We have a complicated history." She decided to say. "And sometimes…it's hard to forget."

Henry nodded understanding.

"Henry."

The both turned at the voice who had spoken. Snow was there, smiling at her son and Regina wondered if she had been there for a long time.

"Your mom is looking for you."

"Alright." He said standing up and closing his book. "Bye Regina."

"Bye sweetheart." Regina answered watching him enter the bed and breakfast just as David came out.

The brunette took a deep breath and stood up in turn.

"I should go." She said to her stepdaughter.

"Huh Regina." The pixie haired woman stopped her.

She turned around to look at her, frowning. Snow opened her mouth but then closed it. Her hands were fidgeting as if she was nervous.

"What do you want Snow?" Regina asked sighing.

"Do you really still hate me?" The brunette asked looking up at the mayor.

"Still unable to mind your own business, are you?!"

"Is everything alright?" David asked arriving by their sides.

"We're good." Regina replied simply. "Now if you'll excuse. I have to go."

And on that note she walked to her car.

The drive home had been grueling emotionally. Despite the absence of her heart, her chest was still aching every time her mind was thinking about the Prince. Henry's reaction to seeing the two of them kissing was exactly why she and David would never –could never be a thing. It was also exactly why, she should put an end to their bizarre relationship because she knew that if they kept on acting that way, it wouldn't take long for her to fall back into his arms, jeopardizing her son's truth in her and there was simply no way she would ever let that happen.

The brunette entered inside her house and was immediately greeted by Perdita. She smiled a little at the sight of the dog, happily wiggling her tail.

"At least I have -"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Regina frowned. She opened it only to face David.

"David you shouldn't be here." She told him sighing.

"So what?! Everything that happened this morning…we just forget?" He asked sharply, his eyes piercing her soul.

"Yes we do." She let out. "You are a married man and to Snow's. You're my son's grandfather and…" She took a breath. "We have to stop."

"I don't want it to stop."

"Well I don't care." Regina bit harshly. "What do you think it would look like to people if they find out that I share kisses with Prince Charming?! You saw Henry's reaction…It didn't even take him one second to assume that I was kissing you in an attempt to get back at Snow. This is what everyone would think. So yes, we have to forget about it…whether you want it or not. It's…It's over David."

And on that she closed the door on him.

He didn't leave right away. She could still hear him breath at the other side of the door. Her eyes were shut, tears silently running down her face. She waited for him to leave and when he did, when she heard the truck's door close itself in a large bang, she let herself fall on the ground, burying her head into her hands as her body trembled with the sobs.

She felt Perdita, nestling against her and it made her cry even harder.

"It hurts so much." She confessed. "I don't even have my heart and still it hurts so damn much." She repeated, taking the dog into her arms and crying into its fur.

xXx

His blood was boiling hot inside his veins when he got home. He was fuming, tears of anger, sadness and frustration watering his eyes as he slammed the door close.

"Hey?!" He heard Snow calling in a worried voice as she arrived from the bathroom. "David." She called again and he glanced up at her. "What is wrong?"

"I…" The Prince sighed. "Nothing. I just…" He looked at her intensely searching for anything to make him stop thinking about the sharp pain in his heart, to make him stop thinking about Regina.

"David." Snow tried again, walking up to him and bringing a hand to his arm.

The blonde man lowered his gaze, his hands clenching into a fists in an attempt to keep the tears from running down.

"I –I should go." He said finally.

"No David." The Princess spoke up, taking his hand and making him look at her. "Talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, losing his gaze into hers. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs stroking them softly. He pivoted so he could pin her against the wall before planting a kiss on her lips.

It soon became hasty, messy…desperate. He wanted to feel something. Anything. Something that would remind him of what he used to feel for his wife and that would help him forget about Regina all together. He just needed that. A little spark, a little flutter of the heart…

He moved his lips against hers, his tongue shoved inside her mouth and rolling around hers. She was surprised. He could tell. But she let him, her hands falling to his sides and resting on his waist as he buried his into her short hair.

He kissed her harder, pressing his body against hers, his right hand flat against the wall behind her. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Damn it!" He let out suddenly parting from her and hitting the wall with his fist causing the woman to jump.

"David." Snow tried, her hands waving around in an attempt to grab him but all he did was walk further away from her, head in his hands.

"I…I can't do this." He said simply shaking his head as he looked up at his wife with an apologetic gaze on his face.

He felt so ashamed, so guilty… "I just…I need to go."

He looked at her one last before opening the front door to leave.

He arrived at Granny's after a few minutes. He immediately went to the bar and let himself fall on a stool.

"Is everything alright?"

The blonde man looked up to meet Ruby's eyes. He sighed nodding. "Just –just a long day or morning…whatever."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well can I get you anything?"

"Yes a Scotch please."

The Prince couldn't help the wry chuckle that escape his lips. In the last two weeks he had found himself day-time drinking twice and both times where because of the hot-tempered, stubborn, closed-up, fragile, precious and gorgeous brunette that lived on Mifflin Street.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked putting a glass in front of him and pouring the amber liquid into it.

"Oh trust me. There's nothing funny about any of this." He said grabbing the drink and bringing it to his lips. "Absolutely nothing." He repeated before letting the liquid run down his throat.

xXx

After two hours spent in her vault, training Emma, Regina finally got home. The blonde girl had a lot of power. So much it was frustrating considering how little focus and learning abilities she had but it was still rather promising. At least enough for Regina to allow herself to relax a little and actually believe that maybe, indeed, they still had their chances against Zelena.

Plus, while they were looking through some basic spells the Savior could learn, Emma had joked about how helpful it would be if they could just ask Cora why she had abandoned Zelena. With that question answered, they would maybe get an idea as to what the witch's plan might be.

Regina hadn't say anything but that was –surprisingly- not a bad idea so as soon as she closed her front door behind her, she leaped up the stairs and locked herself up into her study. She was still thinking a lot about David and what had happened but at least the busier she kept her mind, the less room they'd be for dark and painful thoughts.

She didn't really have time to look around much though because she was soon interrupted by Perdita's high-pitched barks, and the ding-dong of the bell. She panicked for a second afraid it might be David but then she realized that Perdita wouldn't have been barking if it was the Prince behind the door. She stood up from the couch and went downstairs. She petted the dog on the way, calming it down before opening the front door on-

"Henry." The brunette said, a smile appearing on her face.

The boy gave her a grin of his on.

"Mom dropped me off." He said pointed at the bug behind him. "She told me she did some magic with you."

"She did indeed."

Henry chuckled. "I asked her to show me but she wouldn't." He said, faking a pout to which Regina answer with a small laugh.

"Come in." She said stepping to the side. "As for your mother, it's probably best. She's fairly new at that. We wouldn't want her to set the town on fire now, would we?!"

"No we wouldn't." Henry agreed with a laugh. "Hey Perdita." He beamed lowering his gaze to her.

It took the dog a few seconds to resituate the boy but when he slowly brought his hand to her muzzle, she closed her eyes and stretched her neck a little.

Henry chuckled. "She has grown up hasn't she?"

"Yes. She has and she's getting naughtier the more she does."

The boy smiled.

"She's so cute."

"I –unfortunately- can't argue with that one. That little monster is a charmer." She admitted looking at Perdita who had her mouth opened, and tongue out. "What don't you go with her to the living room, I'll fix you something to drink."

Henry nodding. "Come on Perdita."

It didn't even take the dog a second to let out an exciting woof and follow him happily.

Once the drinks were ready, Regina joined him in the living room. She handed him a glass and sat down with one of her own.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Regina frowned at her son. "Sure." She said putting her glass of apple juice down as she sat up in the armchair.

She watched Henry chew on his lower, trying to find his words.

"Huh…I was wondering…I mean I've read the book and all but how did you become the Evil Queen?"

"Oh." The brunette let out. She guessed that question was an unavoidable subject anyway. She took a deep breath. "It's a complicated story." She let out and it was one, indeed.

"David told me that you were in love with someone."

"That's about right." She answered with a nod of her head and a sad smile on her face. "I was young, about 17 years old and I was in love with my parents' stable boy." Henry opened his eyes in surprise but he didn't say anything, letting her speak. "It was a secret relation because I was of royal blood thanks to my father and my mother thought that one's trajectory has to always be up and not down. Being with a stable was definitely down for her as her plans were for me to marry a Prince or a King so I could become Queen. I didn't care much about titles though. I was young and in love." She said smiling.

"What happened?"

Regina lowered her head, playing nervously with her hands. "I told my secret to someone –well they caught us kissing more accurately. I made them promise not to tell anyone, especially my mother. I specifically told her to…" Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"It was Mary- I mean Snow White."

"Yes." She whispered. "She told my mother and as expected –Cora wasn't too thrilled about that."

"David told me that he died. Your love. Did you mother…"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders shyly, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The boy said. "I had no idea…It's not in the book…"

"Oh Henry it's ok. I'd rather not a lot of people knowing this story. Only you, Snow and…David knows and it's better this way."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I know honey."

He gave her a small smile. "And I trust you too. Thank you for telling me."

"Of course."

"Did my prior-memory-loss self knew?"

Regina chuckled shaking her head. "No. He did not."

There was a small pause then he spoke again.

"You know in the tale…Snow White and the seven dwarves…They say that it was because you were jealous of her beauty that you hated her."

"Yeah. I know." Regina said rolling her eyes.

Henry chuckled. "Yeah. I thought that was silly too because you're pretty and I'm not just saying that because you're my mom." He added with a small smirk that was an exact replica of hers.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you." She said, moved by the compliment and by the fact that he was calling her his mom.

"You're welcome. What was his name? Your first love."

"Daniel."

"Oh. My middle name is –wait…"

The Queen looked at him with a small smile.

"And my name is Henry like…in the book your father…"

"Yes. I named you after the two most important people in my old life because…you were the new most important person in my new life. You _are_ the most important person in my life. Henry," she started standing up to sit next to him on the couch. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing."

The boy looked at her and nodded.

"I've missed you so much." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I know I don't remember but –I'm happier with you in my life too." He admitted. "Ever since we met in New York."

Regina bit her lip and smiled.

"I have so much family now." He observed, stretching his arms out to illustrate his words.

The Queen couldn't help but laugh. "That you do."

"It's too bad…my dad's gone."

"I'm sorry Henry. So sorry." She said, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Did you know him? My mom didn't tell me much. She said it's complicated."

"I didn't know him well but I remember seeing you with him and you were really happy and having a lot of fun."

The boy smiled.

"I wish I could remember. All of this. You and being raised by you. The moments I've spent with my dad, with David and Mary-Margaret and all those people who keep acting like they don't know me but really- they're terrible actors."

Regina laughed soon joined by Henry and a barking Perdita who wriggled her tail in excitement.

The laughter stopped however when they heard Regina's phone ringing.

"I should probably get that one." She said standing up.

"Ok." Henry told her. "Come on Perdita, let's play."

The brunette smiled at them before walking towards the foyer and her purse. She opened it and pulled out her phone.

Snow. She read on the screen.

"Yes?" She said hoping that it wasn't some bad news.

"Regina." The pixie-haired woman called and the mayor could hear all the excitement into the girl's voice.

Seemed like no one had died.

"What is it?"

"Blue has a memory potion."

xXx

He watched her arrive in the diner with Henry by her side. Truth be told, he had never seen her so happy, so hopeful and at that he couldn't help but smile.

Henry greeted him and Snow and they all went to the back of the diner not to be bothered by any customers.

"Is it true?" Regina asked Emma as soon as she caught sight of her next to Blue and Ruby who had wanted to join the party much to Granny's disgruntlement.

His daughter nodded with a smile causing the brunette to bit her lower lip with excitement. She turned to Henry and put her hands on each of his arms.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. "I would understand if not…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Maybe with my memories I won't always be put to the side whenever an exciting adventure arises."

"Don't count on that."

Both Regina and Emma looked at each other, having spoken at the same time. David chuckled at them.

"Great." Henry let out with disappointment.

"Here." Blue said handing him the phial.

The boy took it. David locked his eyes with his and nodded. Henry smiled a little. He closed his eyes and drank the potion straight. He reopened them and immediately a wide smile spread onto his face before he turned to Regina knocking her into a hug

The brunette opened her eyes wide before wrapping her arms around her son.

"You remember." She whispered closing her eyes.

She reopened them and locked them on his.

The Prince smiled at her as she bit her lower lip. He could tell she was fighting the tears probably not wanting to let her emotions show to all these people especially Blue considering how much the Queen seemed to despise the fairy.

She parted from Henry and looked down at him, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for this entire year." The brunette frowned and to be honest they all did. "You gave me fake memories so I wouldn't be sad and miss you but you kept yours and…you had no one to make you less sad." His voice broke a little on the last word and she immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Henry it's my job to make sure that you're happy not the other way around." She parted. "Yes I was sad…we all were." She said looking at everyone. "But knowing that you and Emma were safe and happy was all that mattered. I love you so much my little prince."

"I love you too mom." He told her back hugging her once more.

They parted again and Henry turned to Snow. "I love you too grandma. And you too grandpa."

David chuckled as he hugged him.

"You too Ruby and you too Blue." He continued. "I'm so glad we're all together again."

"We're happy too Henry." Snow said. "So happy. What about we go celebrate this with an ice cream? If your moms are ok with that." She said looking at both Emma and Regina with an amused frown.

"I could use an ice cream." Emma answered with a wide smile.

"I'll go get them at the back." Ruby told them going straight into the storeroom where they kept all their products.

David watched them head back to the front of the diner followed by Blue with a small grin. He turned to Regina who hadn't move.

"You –you're coming?"

"Yes. I am." She answered beaming a little.

"Ok." He said. He was about to reach for her arm to give it a comforting squeeze but he stopped himself in time…She had made it clear that there would be no more of that and all he could do was respect her wishes.

So that was what he did. He gave her a last nod before going back to join the others.

"Is everything ok?" He heard Snow ask.

He nodded as he watched Henry go to everyone he knew in the diner and greet them.

"It's good to have him back."

"He was never really gone." The Prince observed with a smile. "Even with no memory, he didn't doubt us one second. He always believed."

"The heart of the truest believer." Snow whispered.

"Yes."

There was a small pause during which they both watch Henry and Emma silently. Then the Prince let out a happy chuckle before looking at his wife.

"Should we talk about what happened this morning? I mean probably not now but…" She let out a nervous chuckle that.

"I'm sorry." David cut her immediately, taking her hand. "I don't know what got into me and…I'm sorry."

"David I'm not mad. I just…I just want to know what's happening…Lately –I don't know…you seem off. I had already noticed that in the Enchanted Forest but I had just assumed that it was because you were missing Emma and Henry but even now that we're back…I'm looking at you but it's like you're not really here."

"I…" The Prince took a deep breath. "It's nothing." He lied. "I'm fine."

"We'll find a way to defeat Zelena if that's what worries you." Snow told him, grabbing his other hand and giving him a small smile. "And everything will go back to normal." She added kissing his lips into a quick kiss.

He nodded simply and she smiled before turning to join Henry and Emma.

If only it was that simple.

xXx

Regina watched him walk out in silent. She closed her eyes, leaning on the wall and brought a hand to her arm, the spot he had almost touch still aching for his caress.

"What are you doing?"

The brunette's eyes snapped open and caught sight of Ruby standing outside storeroom with four boxes of different flavored ice cream and a severe scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, raising a brow and straightening up.

"With David. I saw you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The brunette dismissed with a tired sigh.

"Cut the bullshit Regina." Ruby bit walking towards her. "What have you done?" She asked accusatively.

Regina let out a wry chuckle shaking her head. "I'm too tired to keep up with your wacky brain Miss Lucas."

She was about to go back to the diner but the wolf settled right in front of her, blocking her way.

"Whatever you're planning, you stop it right now. I won't let you use David for one of your sick scheme."

Regina tried to fight it. She really tried. She had been so used to doing it but it seemed that lately, her walls just wouldn't come up as easily as they used to so despite her best attempts to hide it, a flash of pain ran through her eyes at the girl's words.

Naturally, it didn't go unnoticed by the wolf who looked at her taken aback.

"I have to go. And you should too before your ice creams start melting." The Queen said simply before walking pass her.

"Regina wait."

She stopped.

"Look. I'm sorry…Are you…What happened between you and David in New York?" She asked but this time there was no accusation in her tone just curiosity and maybe, even a little bit of concerned.

The older brunette turned back to look at the waitress. "Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your choice now, isn't it?!"

"Yesterday when I told you that David had been hurt…your face dropped and…I thought nothing of it at the time but now…" The young girl paused for a second. "Snow is my best friend Regina…I won't lie to her."

"Good thing you have nothing to lie about. Yes, I might have been a little bit worried about him yesterday. I thought that he had been seriously injured but he and I are just friends and that's it.

"What I saw a few minutes ago, was not friendship…The way he was looking at you… This morning, he should up here and ordered a glass of Scotch…I thought he might have had a little fight with Snow but it wasn't Snow…It was you…"

"Look," Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened them and held the young wolf's gaze. "You can decide and talk to Snow about what you think you've seen causing her a useless amount of pain and jeopardizing my relationship with my son and David's relationship with both his wife and daughter or, you can listen to me when I tell you that there's nothing going on between me and David, and there'll never be anything."

"So you're not in love with him?" Ruby insisted.

"What I may or may not feel doesn't really matter. The point is: there is nothing going on between David and I."

Ruby nodded. Regina could tell she wasn't really convinced but at least it seemed that she was ready to let it go –at least for now.

"Good." The mayor said sighing. "We should go back before every one assume that I've killed you or whatever."

"Regina." Ruby called again.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I assumed that you were planning something –or whatever." She apologized, humoring her wording.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"Yes but we're all humans with feelings…and so are you."

"Glad you've noticed."

"Mom?"

Regina turned to face Henry. Instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes honey." She answered, walking up to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I got the ice creams." Ruby told him, eyeing the boxes.

"Cool. Let's go."

Regina smiled as they all went back to the front of the diner.

* * *

**First of all: please do not kill me. I swear this is an EC fanfic. I swear they are going to be together -eventually...one day. **

**Second of all: The whole adventure thingy with Zelena and trying to defeat her, not being my strong suit, should be over by the next chapter if everything goes accordingly and we will therefore focus more on our two little cupcakes and their relationship. **

**Three: Funny thing: I initially thought this fanfiction wouldn't be any longer than 10 chapters...Now I'm realizing that I should probably warn 'epic slowburn' in its description. *Goes to hide***

**Four: Don't forget to review. Even if you're mad at me :). Reviews make my day. By the way, a little thanks to **Stefangelina **whose review was sent two days ago and sort of motivated me to get those damn 3,000 words written. They all do. Genuinely so don't ever stop. The amount of positive comments I have received on this story is unbelievable especially since I was really -still am- not sure of it at all. So thank you.**

**I will see you in my next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello y'all. **

**Finally, huh?!**

**I'm sorry this took so long. Just know that this story never leave my mind but the last two months have been crazy both good and bad so it's been complicated. Plus, as I warned you, action scenes are not my strong suit so yeah -it was hard to write.**

**I'm happy to finally being able to give you something. I hope you'll like it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun had just come down when Regina barged into Gold's pawnshop unannounced, not caring about the closed sign dressing its door.

"Belle." She called out loudly, as the bell rang a second time with her closing of the door.

It didn't take long for the bookworm to appear from the back of the shop, a bewildered gaze on her face as she studied Regina.

"I found a way to know what Zelena is planning." The Queen stated with a wide smile.

The younger woman stood silently, frowning as she waited for Regina to continue.

"I need the candle Snow used to kill my mother. I'm sure your boyfriend's kept it -in souvenir." Regina hissed bitterly.

"Huh, I think I saw it somewhere." Belle replied, thoughtful as she turned around to look through one of the shop's cabinet.

She stretched out a hand and searched around until she laid hands on the object sought-after.

"Here." The young brunette said handing the candle to Regina.

"Perfect." The Queen rejoiced, looking down at it.

"You know; its power is gone." Belle pointed out, waving a hand at it. "It's just a relic now."

"I know." Regina rejoined. "But this isn't about how my mother died. This is about how she lived." She told her, a small flash of apprehension at the thought of seeing about her mother's past crossing her face.

"Do you need anything else?" Belle asked gently probably having noticed the sudden graveness of her face.

The Queen looked at her with a small smile and shook her head.

"Thank you -for helping me…I know," Regina sighed, searching for her words. "I know we have history and there's nothing justifying you helping me so -thank you."

"Not at all." Belle dismissed. "Plus, I think we all want Zelena defeated as much as you do."

"Then, there might be one more thing you can do."

"Sure."

"Would you care to come to my house in about an hour? I think I could use your assistance."

"I'll be there." The brunette assured.

xxx

He had arrived at the mansion with Snow and Emma a few minutes ago only to find Belle already sat in the ground floor's study.

A few minutes, the mayor had called his wife requesting for her to come to the mansion accompany by himself and Emma and no one else. She needed them, she had said simply before hanging up. So here they were, sat around a table in a room plunged into darkness, the only source of light coming from the fireplace.

"Any ideas as to what we're doing here?" Emma asked, watching Belle curiously.

"She came into the shop earlier, looking for the two-sided candle." The girl informed pointing at said candle.

Snow who hadn't been able to pry away from the object ever since they had arrived, immediately shifted uncomfortably on her chair. If he was being honest, the presence of the weapon Snow used to murder Cora with his aid wasn't making him feel particularly at ease either.

"What for?" The Prince asked Belle.

"She told me she found a way to defeat her sister. She also said something about wanting to know about how her mother lived…"

Just as the words left her mouth, the door opened on Regina holding a tray on top of which stood five cups of what seemed to be tea. She closed the door behind her and a small smile crept on David's face as she shooed away a curious Perdita.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She voiced finally, heading towards them. "I was just making this special tea." She addressed them, setting a cup in front of each of them before sitting beside him.

The Prince caught her gaze but she didn't even acknowledge him, causing him to feel as if he had been stabbed into the chest.

David closed his eyes briefly before swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat. He grabbed the cup and was about to bring it to his lips when Regina's warm hand fell on his arm to stop him.

"Except if you have suicidal tendencies, I would advise you not to drink this if I were you." She warned earnestly. "It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex."

"I prefer Earl Grey." The blonde man let out, immediately putting the cup back down on the table

The brunette brought her attention back to everyone.

"Yesterday," she started looking at Emma, "you mentioned how much easier it would be if we could simply talk to Cora. I took your words to it and decided to look for a spell to summon the spirit of my mother."

"Wow." His daughter said surprised. "It's that easy to talk to the dead?"

"It isn't a difficult spell but it's just not often perform for to cast it you need the murder weapon," Regina said pointed at the candle. "And," the turned her gaze towards Snow who froze, "the murderer." She added quickly.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked changing the subject and Regina turned her attention back to the candle, lighting a match to set its wick on fire.

The brunette then took her hand in her right hand and with her left hand she took his.

The Prince closed his eyes briefly the second his fingers closed of Regina's. He eyed her but she was too focus on the task at hand. She was nervous. He could tell. The way she was chewing her lower lip or the way her chest rose as she breathed in heavily allowing the air to enter her lungs…David thought for a second before pressing his thumb gently on the back of her hand. He gave it a quick and soft rub hoping to help her relax. It seemed to work as she tilted her head backwards and closed her eyes.

"Focus on Cora." She replied finally.

In turn they all closed their eyes, imitating her.

"Is it…"

"Shh." Regina cut Emma.

It didn't take as much time as he would have imagined and soon they started hearing the wind gusting violently. The fire in the fireplace was immediately blown out, plunging the room in complete darkness. Suddenly, a shrill sound was heard and the five of them looked up to find the entrance of the vortex on the ceiling.

"We did it." He heard Regina whispered, breathing out a single chuckle. "Cora?" She called out. "Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign."

There was nothing and David could feel her grip tightening desperately around his hand.

"Do not ignore me now, Mother. Please, you owe me this." Regina tried again but instead of an answer from the woman, the entrance towards the vortex closed itself, silence filling the room.

xxx

Regina looked up at the ceiling unable to hide her disappointment. She couldn't believe that Cora hadn't wished to talk to her. She knew they had history but she was hoping that maybe…given a chance she would –

The brunette sighed letting both David and Emma's hands go as she leaned towards the table to blow off the candle.

"Do we try again?" Snow asked gently.

"No." She cut her, cursing her voice for being so shaky. "There's no point. It worked the portal open but…" She looked up. "Nothing came from it. She doesn't want talk to me. Whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

The Queen sighed once again, shaking her head. She felt a hand on her thigh she recognized to be David's. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to prevent the tears for coming and stood up abruptly. She waved her hand to switch on the lights before putting her fists on her hips and pacing around the room. Now what?!

"There has to be something that can help us."

She turned to look at David.

"Be my guess." She told him raising a brow and the Prince sighed

"My magic gets more powerful every day." Emma told them standing up followed by Belle. "By the time this all goes down, I'll be ready."

The Queen looked at the blonde girl and nodded. "Make sure you are."

She opened the door and they stepped into the foyer.

"I'm going back to the shop." The bookworm said heading towards the front door. "Maybe I missed something in Rumple's books.

"Yeah, we should go too." Emma agreed. "Do you need help with something?" She asked Regina.

"No -I'm good. I'll just -"

The brunette's head snapped up as she had been interrupted by Perdita's barking.

"What the hell now?" She muttered under her breath looking towards the stairs.

A noise was heard and this time everyone looked up.

"What's that?" Snow asked, brows furrowed.

"I have no idea." Regina admitted.

"It's coming from upstairs." Belle observed, closing the front door she had opened.

There was another thumping noise and Perdita's barks intensified.

"Ok, this is weird." Emma let out.

"I'll go look what it is." Regina told them, heading towards the stairs.

"We're coming with you." Snow said.

"As you wish."

They all climbed the stairs and headed towards a room at the end of the hallway. They found Perdita facing the door barking helplessly.

"It's in there." Regina observed. "Can you lock her in my room?" She asked David, motioning the puppy.

The Prince nodded, kneeling to grab the dog. "Come here you." He told her. "Don't worry, we got it from now."

"What's in this room?" Emma asked behind her.

"Nothing. There's just -" The brunette leaned to open the door but as soon as her hand touched its knob, it flew opened revealing Cora's ghost standing by the spinning wheel.

"Mother?" She asked in shock as she stepped forward not noticing David arriving by her side, Emma on the other. "This can't be. How is she here? The spell isn't supposed to let spirits venture out of the vortex."

"It's me." Snow's voice rose as Cora's eyes locked on hers. "I killed her -she is here for me."

As if to confirm the Princess's words, the ghost flew towards her but Regina stepped in front of the pixie-haired woman in time.

"Back down, Mother!" She yelled. "You will answer my question. What the hell did you do to Zelena?" She asked, desperately but for only response Cora pushed her daughter causing her to fall to the ground before doing the same thing to everyone but Snow.

Regina got up quickly, bringing a hand to her head. A sharp sound was heard and she immediately stepped back in the hallway only to find her mother attempting to attack Snow.

"Very well then." She muttered before crossing her arms in front of her and poofing every living human into the study, downstairs.

Everyone but she and Snow was still passed out on the floor but at least there were alive. Regina breathed out but her relief was cut short as her mother's ghost pass through the wall into the room. Immediately, the sorceress rose her hands to keep her away.

"You're holding her off." Snow realized, happily.

"I can't hold her forever but if she wants to kill you, she's going to have to go through me. This isn't about you," she fumed, "this is about her and me." She let out, her voice breaking.

The brunette let go, releasing her mother's ghost from her magic as she sighed in despair. "It's time for answers." The two held each other's gaze but no replies came from Cora. "What did you do to Zelena?" Regina yelled and was immediately slapped by her mother, her unbalance giving the witch enough time to invade Snow's body.

The Queen stood back up and her eyes fell onto Snow's shaking body.

"What happened?" She heard Emma as the Savior woke up followed by her father and Belle. "Mary-Margaret?!" The blonde girl yelled, running towards her mother.

Regina didn't answer. She simply focused on Snow.

"Hold on." She panted. "I won't let you go."

She lifted her hands and summoned her magic once more. It took a lot of her strength. Too much considering that her magic was still weak from her trip outside the town line but there was no way she would let Cora kill Snow. She clenched her teeth and with one last effort she managed to send Cora's spirit back to where it came from.

The brunette looked up to the ceiling, letting her hands down, panting heavily. She took a deep breath but her legs were weak and she stumbled upon her own feet.

"Hey, I got you." She heard David tell her, his hands on her waist to stabilize her. "You're ok?" He asked her and the worry in his eyes made her want to cry.

She closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "I'm fine."

xxx

David watched her, not convinced but he didn't say a word. He turned his attention back to Snow who was still passed out.

"How is she?" He asked, coming to stand next to Emma.

"She isn't responded. Can you hear me?"

"Cora. Cora." The pixie-haired woman whispered, shifting in her seat. "She was trying to communicate."

"She was?" Regina's voice rose, suddenly appearing by his side.

He looked up at her. She was still shaken up but the prospect of knowing more about her mother made her ignore that. The Prince couldn't help but smile inwardly. She was one hell of a strong woman and men did he love her for that.

David's lips parted at the realization of what he had just thought but he didn't get time to ponder more about it as Snow's voice rose again.

"Leopold -my mother…My mother…" The brunette opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Easy." David told her, a hand under her arm to support her.

"She didn't want to give up Zelena." Snow finally said, looking at Regina. "She was forced to -by my mother…When she was a just a princess -my mother, she…She told a secret." She stammered.

The Prince glanced up at Regina who closed her eyes and sighed.

"That doesn't tell us what Zelena wants." He observed, looking at the four women.

"What if she wants to go back in time?" Belle remarked catching everyone's attention. "Think about it. From what Snow told us, the reason Cora abandoned Zelena was because of Queen Eva…Maybe Zelena's intention is to prevent Eva from telling Leopold about Cora's pregnancy…"

"She wants to kill her." Regina realized.

Snow looked at her stepmother, a frightened gasp leaving her lips and David put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Eva, Cora would have kept Zelena -she would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin…Snow would have never been born -neither would you." She looked at Emma. "And therefore never would Henry either."

"Maybe neither would you." Snow observed.

"But why taking your heart or keeping Gold captive?" David asked, standing up.

"When I was going through Rumple's book," Belle started. "I found out about an old spell to go back in time. I didn't think much about it because I thought it was just a tale but now…maybe I was wrong…"

"What was it saying?" Emma inquired.

"The brain of a Dark One, the heart of the most resilient," she looked at Regina before continuing, "a symbol of bravery and courage and a child born out of True Love."

"A child born out of True Love? Who can it be?" Snow asked.

"Aurora is pregnant." David observed.

"Well she is a flying monkey so -" Regina cut in.

"Wait -what? Never mind." Emma shook her head.

"What is it?" David asked Regina, noticing that the brunette had fallen silent.

"It's just…When she came to visit me at the office, she explicitly told me that she had been waiting for Emma to be here. She even thanked me for saving her some extra work…I think the child born out of True Love she needs for her spell -it's you."

"But I have magic."

"And she doesn't know that." The brunette said with a knowing smile. "But," she added quickly. "She is smart and most importantly, she has Rumple on her side. Well -at least forced to be on her side." She added noticing Belle's cringe at her words.

"Yeah. But I will be ready." Emma let out confidently and the Prince couldn't help the proud smile that appeared on his face.

"You should all go home." Regina told them. "Especially you, Snow. You've been through a lot."

The Princess nodded with a smile and David helped her up with Emma's help.

"I -" His wife started looking at her stepmother. "Cora…she was to marry my father."

David's eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at Regina.

"I…I thought you might want to know." Snow added gently.

"Thank you." The Queen told her, holding her head high.

"What don't you go?!" David told Emma and Snow. "I'll help Regina clean up."

"I'm fine David."

"You've been through a lot. At least ket someone help you clean up."

She didn't answer right away but he could read in her eyes something like "someone yes. You, no."

"Fine." She gave in knowing that he wouldn't give up anyway.

"Alright." Snow said. "See you later and Regina -thank you for protecting me."

"Don't mention it."

"No. It means a lot to me. She would have maybe done more harm if it weren't for you."

Regina watched her and simply nodded.

The Princess smiled before leaving with Emma and Belle.

xxx

As soon as they left, Regina turned around to look at the mess in her study. She sighed flipping her hair backwards. She spun her heels and met David's gaze.

"What?" She asked frowning.

"If I hug you will you be upset?"

"David." She sighed.

"Ok. I get it." He said raising his hands in exasperation. "No hugging. It's alright. I'll go get Perdita -the poor dog is probably going mad up there."

"Oh God. My room." The brunette realized in horror.

The Prince let out a chuckle. "Yeah we might have a bit more cleaning to do. Thank God, I stayed, huh?" He told her smugly and she rolled her eyes.

They managed to get everything done in a decent amount time but she was really exhausted and it annoyed her. She'd imagined that by now her magic would have been fully back but no. On the contrary and the realization hit her harder when she was fighting her mother's spirit as instead of the usual bright purple smoke that was hers -only a light purple, dark greyish light came out of her palms.

The brunette sighed as she fell on her couch.

"How are you?" She heard David ask as he sat in front of her, on the coffee table.

"Tired." She decided to admit. "Frustrated -hurt, disappointed."

"In your mother?" He asked softly.

"In her. In me…"

"In you? Why?" The Prince inquired with surprised. "You were rather impressive in there. You protected Snow from your mother…I know it must have been hard."

"Taking the decision to protect Snow wasn't hard, David. Do you really think I would have let Cora hurt her? I still have issues with Snow White but she is my son's grandmother and she is your wife and she -"

Regina sighed, closing her eyes. _She's family_.

"I'm sorry." She heard the blonde man quickly apologized.

She opened her eyes as she felt the couch move next to her. She turned to look at him.

"I was weak." She let out after a while, glancing into the blue of his eyes, tears pricking hers. "My magic…I just -I'm afraid I will never regain the power I used to have and it terrifies me because if things go wrong with Zelena or if there's another random person out there out for my head -I don't know if I'll manage to defend anyone. Emma, Snow, Henry -you." Her voice broke on the last word and she lowered her head.

She felt David grabbing her hand in his and putting another one on her cheek.

"We'll be fine Regina. We will all be fine and you know why? Because we're together. We're all fighting the same fight. Plus, as far as Zelena is concerned, she needs Emma. There's no way she is going to get her hand on her, alright?"

The brunette nodded.

"I just want it to be over."

"I know." The Prince told her gently. "Do you need anything? I can call Granny for some take out." He offered.

"No." The woman shook her head. "You can go home." She told him and the Prince nodded.

He stood up.

"I know…I know you don't want us to spend time together but -I'm here Regina. Whenever you need."

The Queen looked at him biting her lower lip. She gave him a slight nod of the head and he flashed her a small smile.

He bent down to pet Perdita and headed out of the mansion.

xxx

The next day had started well enough. In the morning, Regina had arranged a meeting with Emma in order to train her some more so that when she would need to face Zelena, the blonde girl would be strong enough.

However, it all went downhill in the afternoon when a distressed Snow White called her to tell her that Henry had disappeared. Panic had immediately overcome Regina's body as she drove off toward the diner where the Charmings were waiting for her. From the look on their faces when she stepped inside the building, she knew that things were bad and she had to gather all the strength she had within her not to fall apart.

"It's her, isn't it?" She asked, swallowing the lump in the throat, immediately locking eyes with the Savior.

Emma nodded.

"We have to find him. We -"

The blonde girl didn't have time to finish her sentence as Regina inhaled a sharp breath and suddenly writhe in pain, a hand against her chest.

"Regina, what's going?" She heard David asked.

She felt the Prince's hands grabbing her arms but she was to focus on the pang in her chest to reply. The pain faded a little and Regina straightened up.

"It's my heart." She breathed out looking at the blonde man, fear written all over her face. "She -I have to go."

"What?! Where?" Emma inquired.

"She's controlling her." David realized and all Regina could do was give him a slight nod of the head before she wrapped herself into a purple smoke.

"The forest." She had time to tell them before she disappeared completely.

xxx

To say that he was stressed was an understatement but it was the anger that had overpowered his brain as he drove rapidly through the forest, Snow next to him and Emma following them in her bug. The thought of Zelena harming Henry or Regina in whatever way was unbearable and made him want to burn the red-hair witch to crisp.

The Prince clenched his fist around the steering-wheel, staring hard at the road.

"Hey." He heard Snow say, resting a hand on his arms. "It's going to be fine. There's no way she's going to win."

"When Zelena took her heart…Regina was terrified." David found himself saying**.** "She wasn't scared for her life, no. She terrified that Zelena would use her heart in order to control her -to have her do evil things…to harm someone. I promised her that I wouldn't let that happen. She laughed at my face assuring me that there was nothing I would be able to do should this happen. But I insisted and…" The Prince bit his lower lip, so hard that he could almost taste his blood. "I failed her."

"David, it's not your fault." His wife assured. "It's just -"

"They're here." The blonde man cut, as he caught sight of both Henry and Regina with Zelena and Gold, the latest holding the Queen's heart in his hand.

It didn't take a second for him to exit his vehicle, gun in hand followed by Emma and Snow.

"Let him go." His daughter shouted towards Zelena who was holding Henry.

"Come and take him." The witch taunted but just as Emma moved towards him, she was sent flying by -Regina.

"Regina!" Snow snapped, looking at her stepmother with wide eyes.

"You have to save him." The brunette begged, ignoring his wife. "I can't…"

Emma charged again and was once again sent flying.

"Regina, listen to me." David tried. "You can do it. You are stronger than them." The Prince told, trying to get through to her but all she did was shake her head, her hands trembling.

That was when he realized that she was tired. The exhaustion from having used so much magic last night was still present and it was affecting her and that -that was their only chance.

The Prince aimed his gun at Zelena and headed to free Henry and unsurprisingly, he was sent flying.

"What are you doing?" Snow yelled but he didn't answer. He kept on attacking until Regina -too weak- fell on her knees, passing out.

"Mom!" Henry shouted towards his mother.

"I will never understand what drove you to choose her instead of me." Zelena spat at Gold in disgust. "I guess I will have to do things myself.

She pushed Henry away from her and waved her hand in order to lift him from the ground.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Let him go." The blonde girl begged. "Please."

"Your life against his." The red-haired witch offered simply, with a smirk.

"O -ok. Ok." Emma said raising her hand in defeat. "But let him go."

"Emma no." Snow tried as David looked at his daughter with shock.

"There has to be another way." The Prince tried not knowing what to do.

"There isn't." Emma shook her head as she walked towards Zelena and Gold.

The witch smirked and let Henry fall on the ground.

Snow and he immediately ran to kneel by him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, helping him sit up.

The boy nodded despite the bruises on his body. He had tears in his eyes as he looked in between his two moms, one lying unconscious on the ground and the other whose powers were being sucked.

"It's always a pleasure to bargain with you all." Zelena mocked once she had taken all of Emma's powers.

"You will not win Zelena." David threatened. "No matter how -we will find a way."

"Well if I were you, I would hurry because by the time the sun comes down, both your wife and daughter, your grandson and if I'm lucky his mother," she hissed watching Regina with disdain, "will simply not exist."

And with that she enveloped herself, Rumple and Emma into a green smoke, disappearing.

"What happened here?"

David looked up towards the voice who had spoken. Robin Hood and three of his merry men were running towards them, crossbow in hands.

"We heard noises and -" The man stopped as he caught sight of Regina on the ground. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. We got her." David bit harshly despite himself as helped Henry up.

The boy immediately went to hug his grandmother as David took care of Regina.

"We should drive her to the hospital. She doesn't look good."

David nodded, lifting the Queen up gently.

"The Wicked Witch took Emma." He heard Snow explain to the merry men. "We -" She turned towards him, tears pricking her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know." The Prince found himself saying because yes -he was completely hopeless right now.

xxx

The first thing she heard when she woke up at the hospital was Henry's voice and it immediately brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away as she turned her head softly to look at him with a small smile.

"Mom, you're ok?" He asked anew, her hand in his.

"I'm good baby." She told him weakly. "And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh Henry. I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I'm fine. I promise." He assured, give her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" She asked in worry. "Did she hurt you? Did I -"

"No." He cut her immediately. "I…"

The boy lowered his head, a tear escaping his eye.

"Henry, honey please tell me." Regina encouraged, lifting his chin.

"It's mom. They took her powers and…I think they're going to hurt her."

Just as he said that, David and Snow arrived in the room. Her eyes immediately caught the Prince's dark ones. He was worried.

"Regina. You're ok?" Snow asked coming towards her.

"I'm alright, dear." She looked at David. "What happened?"

"They took her powers and took her…Zelena said that by six, the curse would be cast and…we don't have anything to use as leverage and…" David let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his face with his palm.

"Help me up." Regina told Henry quickly.

"No Regina. You have to rest. Whale said that you're lucky to even be alive…Your magic is messing with you, it's not safe."

"I couldn't care less about what Whale has to say." She bit, sliding her legs towards the edge of the bed.

"Mom." Henry whispered.

She looked at him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"It's ok, honey. I'm not going to let my sister win. I won't let her hurt your mother." She turned to look at David and Snow. "I won't let her hurt your daughter. So now you can both help me or you can stay here and argue -but I'm leaving."

To her delight, they didn't say anything. She got off her bed and stormed out of the room, holding Henry's hand and followed by David and Snow. In the waiting room, she found Whale but stopped him with a raise of the hand from talking.

The blonde doctor sighed and rolled his eyes before turning away.

"Milady."

Regina looked at the voice who had spoken and was surprised to see Robin Hood.

"How are you?"

"I'll be better once I'm done with my sister."

"Well in that case, I will join you in your fight."

A small appreciative smile crept onto Regina's face and she nodded. She turned towards Henry and lowered her head a little to look at him in the eyes.

"I promise you to do everything to save Emma, alright?"

"Mom, be careful please…I can't lose you."

The brunette didn't answer not really certain that she would come out of this alive. She therefore simply put a hand behind her son's head and hugged him tight.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too, mom."

"Little John will accompany the lad to the diner if you want milady." Robin told her and she nodded, thanking him.

Henry hugged his grandmother and his grandfather making them promise to be safe as well and he left with the merry man towards the diner while she, David, Snow and Robin headed towards the forest. It was time to put an end to this.

xxx

It wasn't hard for them to find Zelena. Regina could feel her sister's magic from miles away. It was a strong and very dark magic. The kind she felt when she enacted the Dark Curse twenty-nine years ago and it set shivers down her spine.

"Are you ok?" She heard David who had arrived to walk by her side.

"It's powerful." She murmured.

"If you can't Regina -we…I'm sure we can find another way."

"We cannot. Even if I can't defeat her maybe we can distract her long enough to grab the dagger. With Rumple by our side…maybe we have a chance."

"Alright." The Prince whispered. "Just…be careful."

The brunette tilted her head to look at him. "You too." She whispered earnestly and he nodded.

They finally arrived at the barn from where the magic was coming from. There was green smoke twirling around in the sky confirming that Zelena was indeed there.

Regina paused at the entrance, taking a deep breath before stepping in.

"Zelena." She called catching the woman's attention.

Around the witch, there were, in a perfect circle, Rumple, Emma and David's sword. She caught her former mentor's eyes for a brief instant before looking at Emma who was wrists and ankles tight, in the circle as well. The blonde girl gave her small nod in acknowledgement to which Regina replied with the same gesture.

"Little sis. I'm glad you decided to join us. I was afraid you were dead already...I guess our mother was right -you really are weak."

The brunette balled her fist, holding her sister's gaze.

"I'm not going to let you win."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" The red-haired witch spat, lifting a hand and sending Robin who had managed to get close to her heart flying away. "Because if this is your dream team -I'm afraid you're even more stupid than I thought. Get rid of them." The woman ordered to Rumple, holding on tight to the dagger.

Regina immediately created a fireball and threw it at her former mentor's but he diverted it and sent it towards David who just had time avoid it, allowing Regina to breathe out a not-so-subtle- sigh of relief.

Two arrows came flying towards the sorcerer, coming from both Robin's crossbow and Snow's bow but they disappeared into dust as the Dark One raised his left arm.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me, Regina. Give up or I will hurt you."

"You know very well that I can't." The brunette let out, creating two fireballs but with a wave of the hand, Rumple sent her flying.

A muffled noise escaped her lips as she hit the ground.

"Regina!" David yelled her name.

"I'm fine." She whispered, biting her lower lip.

She stood up panting and turned to face her sister.

"I'm not letting you win." Regina declared, shaking her head. "I am not."

"You're too weak, little sis."

"I am not. And you know why? Because I have what you never had, what you've always dreamt of. I have a family and a son and people and that **sis**," she stressed on the last word, "is all I need."

And with that she closed her eyes and in one last effort, she channeled all her energy, thinking about Henry, David, Snow, Emma, everyone. Even Grumpy, Granny…All those people she used to despise, all those people she'd now learned to care for and she felt it…The power -the pure kind. She looked down at her hands only to see the light magic coming from their palm. She let out a small chuckle, astonished.

"What are you doing?" Zelena yelled. "Stop her." She ordered to Rumple but with a flick of her wrist Regina made her drop the dagger. "How -You're not supposed to…"

"It's called changing." The brunette bit one last time before sending all her magic at the witch causing her to fall to the ground.

She walked quickly towards Zelena and ripped of the necklace, depriving the woman from her magic and stopping the curse all together.

She looked around and small grinned appeared on her face when she realized that everyone was safe. David and Snow had stuck Emma in between them, holding their daughter close, relieved that she was safe.

She did it. She did it.

Regina turned to look at Zelena and smirked, all teeth out.

"You failed. You're not going anywhere."

"I beg it differ." Rumple let out, sliding the fallen witch towards him. Regina turned around, lips parted. "I will make you pay for everything you did." The Dark One threatened, through his teeth.

Regina immediately looked down and bent to grab the dagger. No one would die today. Not even Zelena.

"No." She yelled stopping Rumple. "Enough. This ends now."

"After everything this witch has done." The sorcerer said with disbelief. "You gonna protect her?"

"Good magic stopped her." She told him, walking towards them. "And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!" Rumple yelled and Regina sighed, understanding.

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?" She reasoned.

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Regina told him with a small smile. She took a breath and looked back and forth between her sister and her former mentor. "Heroes don't kill."

"So what? Now you're a hero?" Zelena let out.

"Today. I am."

She looked up at Rumple. "I will give that back to you," she said motioning the dagger, "once she will be safely locked up. You're no killing her."

She waved her hand at Zelena and the red-haired witch found herself tied to the wall. She took a deep breath before sighing. This was over.

"Thought you might want that back."

The brunette spun on her wheels and she grinned a bit at the sight of Robin holding her heart. She looked at the organ and reached out gently to take it. A breath caught in her throat, the second she held it. She glanced up towards David and a flash of sadness crossed her face. He was still with his family, happy to have been reunited. She looked away quickly and she took a deep breath before putting her heart back where it belonged and unsurprisingly the pain and sadness increased ten times, causing her to shed a tear despite herself.

"You're ok?" Robin asked her and she nodded quickly.

"Yes. It's never really pleasant." She told him, not really lying.

She turned to look at Zelena. "It's time to lock her up. I don't want to risk her running away."

"Alright." The thief -or rather former thief- headed towards the red-haired woman and helped her up.

Regina untied her, in order for her to be able to walk.

"Good job out here." She heard next to her and she turned to look at a smiling Emma. "Thank you."

"Glad to have you back." Regina told her.

"Yeah and with my magic." The blonde girl let out proudly waving her hand a little to grow a flower though the ground."

The Queen let out a chuckle. "Go on, I'm sure Henry can't wait to see you. He's at Granny's."

Emma nodded and followed Robin and Rumple out of the barn. Soon Snow joined them not without having given Regina a surprising and not-quite-welcomed hug.

"She's just happy." David said as he arrived next to her, watching the group leave with a smile.

"Yeah -well she could at least ask for permission."

The Prince chuckled before looking down at her silently.

"I guess the reason your magic has been so unpredictable lately is because it simply isn't dark anymore…You were telling how the purple was fading away into a greyish thing -well that greyish thing was light magic all along. You're changing Regina. That makes me happy for you."

"I will never change completely. My past -what I've done…It will always be there -it's part of who I am."

"I know. And it's ok. As long as who you are today makes you happy. And now -your Majesty," the Prince started, getting closer to her.

Regina looked at him with a frown. "What are you doing David?"

"I am going to hug you." The blond man finished simply closing his arms around her figure causing her to freeze. "I am hugging you because you matter to me and I was terrified but now you're alright…and that makes me terribly relieved and happy and I know you don't want us to be friends but you're my friend -I care about you and I'm so happy you're safe…so yeah -I'm hugging you."

The brunette closed her eyes, letting her shoulders down. She lifted her arms carefully and after a good second of inner reflection, she answered to his embrace, burying her head into the crook of his neck, letting a tear fall on his skin.

_So much for keeping our distance._

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Don't forget to review letting me know your thoughts.**

**See you hopefully soon. **

***Next chapter will have tons of David/Regina ;)***


	21. Chapter 20

**Good Lord, it has been forever. **

**I'm sorry. There were a few complicated things happening in my life (mainly bad things) and as a result my muse were anywhere but where I needed it to be. I tried to stimulate it by writing a few drabbles here and there and it eventually came back but then I had my finals. But it's here and I'm so happy it is. **

**I'm really happy to gift you this chapter especially if you're like me and have been feeling like shit since May 8th. Hopefully this can cheer you up a little. If you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about or if you are fortunate enough not to be affected by what happened, well I hope this chapter can give you a break from real life (because sometimes life sucks).**

**Anyways, with that being said, enjoy.**

**(Because I was asked that question a lot: it is an romantic EC fic. It's a slow burn but they'll get there.)**

* * *

They were all there, at Granny's, celebrating yet another victory against evil. Regina had just left, however, wanting to check on Zelena and make sure that the witch was safely locked up and still magicless but she had assured Henry that she would come back soon after.

The Prince grinned as he walked up to his grandson, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You're ok?" He asked him and the boy nodded with a smile of his own. "And with your mom -everything is fine? You know after what happened…you know she didn't mean to-"

Henry cut him instantly, putting a hand on his.

"I know," he paused a second as if to think for a bit.

His lips parted but he closed them almost instantly, letting a sigh leave his nostrils.

"Eh, you know you can talk to me, right?" David assured, bending slightly to look into the boy's eyes.

"I -I just didn't know she was that strong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, grandpa Rumple had her heart and he was controlling her…but she didn't hurt me. I mean -the look in her eyes and how much she was fighting against what magic was pushing her to do…She loves me so much that she managed to fight it…"

"Yeah -your mom is pretty badass, indeed," the blonde man let out, jokingly and Henry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes she is," he agreed. "I just -I feel bad for ever doubted she really loved me."

David closed his eyes, understanding.

"Well -you and she have all the time in the world to really enjoy each other and catch up on everything you've missed."

"Yeah -like in New York."

The Prince acquiesced, grinning.

"It was fun," Henry said after a small pause, "especially the math classes. You are bad grandpa. You really are," the boy teased, patting his arm in pity.

David scoffed, faking being offended and Henry laughed. There was another pause before the young boy spoke again.

"She was happy back there now that I think about it," he whispered thoughtful. "I don't remember ever seeing her so happy. Except when it was just the two of us and even then...I don't know. New York was different."

"Well, she had missed you a lot," the blonde stated, softly.

"Yeah," he let out before sighing a little. "I'm glad everything is back to normal now and I'm glad you two are friends. I think she really needs a friend."

David smiled at his grandson and nodded.

"I'm glad too," he told him, ignoring the sudden warmth in his heart. "I'm glad to have her in my life."

xxx

Regina wasn't sure it was a good idea. To go there, celebrate at Granny's -with everyone... She didn't really want to but she would do it for Henry. However, she first and foremost needed to stop by the station and talk to her sister. It was time they had a conversation.

The brunette wasn't surprised by the look of defeat on Zelena's face when she stepped into the station. She'd herself worn that same exact expression quite often and sat like that, tired and beaten up -Regina couldn't deny that the red-haired witch had much more in common with her than she'd have ought to admit.

The woman sighed, walking towards the cell, dragging a chair to sit down before the imprisoned witch.

"Here to gloat," Zelena hissed through tight lips, keeping her gaze down.

"I'm not."

The witch glanced up at the mayor, eyes shining with tears.

"Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?" She asked, tiredly.

"Because I know why you did what you did," the Queen replied simply, looking straight into the blue of her eyes. "We're very much alike," she observed quietly. "Our mother ruined you too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted…the life you feel you deserved," Regina wearied, tears of her own showing up in the corner of her eyes as she leaned forward.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Zelena belittled. "You had to be Queen. You know nothing," she retorted. "I saw it all. You had everything."

"Did I?" The younger sister inquired with a raise of a brow. "Did you miss the part where I lost the love of my life or when I was forced into a marriage I didn't want with a man who didn't care about me." Regina paused for a second, sighing. "Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me and I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world. I wouldn't be with these people, who -trust me- still sometimes get on my nerves. I wouldn't have my son, Henry."

A smile instantly greeted her lips at the mention of her beloved little prince.

"I'm not here to kill you Zelena nor am I here to gloat. Instead, I'm here to give you what I had -a second chance."

"What if I don't want it?" She challenged.

"Well, that would be a mistake, dear," Regina replied simply, leaning back on the chair. "Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born, it's made and so is good. If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it."

The red-haired woman bit the inside of her cheek, watching her sister silently and Regina smiled.

"I'm going now," the Queen said, standing up and putting the chair back under the desk. "I'm expected at Granny's and -" She slid a hand in her pocket to pull out Zelena's magical necklace. "I have to put this somewhere safe. Think about my proposition," she threw over her shoulder, as she turned away. "You'd be a fool to not take it."

xxx

It was Henry's enthusiastic 'mom' that made him realize the brunette's presence. She'd come in using the backdoor, he assumed, not to drag too much attention which was quite amusing considering her famous usual entrances.

"You came;" his grandson greeted happily, arms wrapped tight around his mother's as the blonde man watched them, leaned against the bar, a glass of whisky in his hand.

"I promised, didn't I?!" The brunette replied with a small smile, running two fingers into Henry's hair as she looked down at him lovingly.

The boy smiled before hugging her again.

"How is Zelena?" Emma asked walking up to them and David straightened up to join them as well.

"Still locked up," Regina answered, glancing up at the two of them. "I am handling her. You don't have to worry."

The blonde girl nodded.

"So kid," Emma let out, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder, "how about we ask Granny for one of her famous blueberry muffins?"

"Oh yes," the boy exclaimed happily, leaving Regina's side to go up to the old lady, followed closely by Emma.

David chuckled at the sight before turning back to look at Regina.

"How are you?" He asked softly after a small pause.

"I'm alright, thank you but I wouldn't say know to a glass of whisky," she admitted, eyeing his hand.

The Prince smiled.

"Here. Take mine," he told her, offering his drink.

The brunette frowned, watching him in confusion.

"It's just a glass, 'm not proposing," he joked and she rolled her eyes, taking the drink.

She took a sip of the strong liquid and headed to sit at the bar, him next to her.

They looked around silently and he couldn't help but smile at the agitation. Henry was sat with Archie, petting Pongo as he ate his muffin and Emma was chatting with Ruby, Snow and two of the dwarves. Everyone seemed happy.

A sorrowful sigh left his lips. Yes...everyone, he lamented. The Prince tilted his head, peering at Regina. She looked beautiful. Tired but beautiful. She had saved his daughter today. She had saved all of them and there were so many things he wanted to do to thank her -so many things he wasn't even allowed to think of…

"You're staring."

Her voice made him jump a little before he smiled, relaxing.

"It's hard not to," he teased and though she was still glaring ahead of her, he could see her roll her eyes.

"Well, find a way," she snapped and he let out a wry chuckle.

If only it was that simple.

"Come on," he told her, standing up, "let's go join the others. I know you're not a fan of people but it doesn't hurt to mix up a little bit every once in awhile."

To his surprise, she didn't even argue. She hopped up off the stool gracefully and followed him towards Snow and Emma.

"But you can't just leave."

The Prince frowned at Snow's hurtful expression as she held their daughter's hand.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as they arrived next to them.

"Nothing," Emma dismissed quickly, retrieving her hand.

"She wants to go back to New York," Snow blurted out, after a small pause and Emma closed her eyes, sighing.

"What?" David asked in confusion.

"I just -It's just that…" The young girl looked at him and he couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart. "You saw us in New York. I had a life. A job, friends, an apartment…"

"You have a job here too," Snow cut her. "You're the sheriff. And you have tons of friends…"

"They're not my friends. They're yours," Emma argued. "And New York is safer -for Henry and..."

"Hold on a second. What?!"

David turned his head to look at Regina, brows furrowing at her expression of utter anger.

"I just think that living in a town where he could be kidnapped or attacked by a magical creature isn't really a safe place for a twelve-year-old boy."

Oh, David realized.

"If you think one second that I'm going to let you take my son to go to New York just because you're not feeling at home here -you're surely mistaken, Miss Swan," Regina seethed, lips tight as she glared angrily at his daughter.

"This isn't a life for a young child, Regina."

"And you think that because you spend one year playing mommy you know what's good for my son?!" She uttered. "Don't worry about Henry," she said finally. "I can assure you he's safe with me."

"What about when someone else takes your heart."

"Emma -" Snow let out, putting a hand on Emma's arm to calm her but the blonde girl was too busy staring Regina down.

The Prince's gaze fell on Regina and he could tell that she'd been hurt by the girl's words. A part of him wanted to scold Emma for being so insensitive -downright cruel, but he knew that the blonde girl hadn't really meant what she'd said.

"Don't play with me, Miss Swan. It's a game you won't win."

"What's with all the fuss?" Henry asked as he walked up to them, worry written all over his face.

"I need to take some air," His black-haired mother mumbled, walking out of the dinner.

Henry was about to follow her but David stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here, I got it."

xxx

The nerves, Regina thought as she crossed main street and rushed into the forest, her hands still shaking with anger. If Henry hadn't been there, she'd have burnt that insolent girl down to crisps and danced over her body.

"Regina," she heard someone calling and she closed her eyes shut when she recognized David's voice. "Regina," he called again but she kept on walking hoping he would just let go. "You know I'm not going to go anywhere, right?"

The brunette sighed, stopping. She closed her eyes again and leaned against the closest tree, tears of anger and frustration starting to gather in her eyes.

"How dare she?!" She muttered under her breath when she felt David's hand on hers.

"She didn't mean it," the Prince told her quietly and she glared up at him. "She didn't," he assured. "And don't worry about Henry, he'll never leave you and he's probably the only one who can convince her to stay as well."

"Not that she'd be missed," Regina fumed but she instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry. I'm just -"

"Mad. It's alright," David said, rubbing a spot on her arm soothingly.

"I can't lose him again."

"You won't, don't worry. We're finally together -we're going to stay that way. I'm sure of it."

Regina looked up at him, in the eyes as he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"We're not supposed to do that," she whispered, leaning under the touch despite herself.

"Do what?" David asked, letting his hand wander to the back of her head.

"That."

"Talk? You're not feeling good; I'm just being a friend," he told her, blue eyes still piercing in her brown ones.

"David…" Regina whispered, closing her eyes as she felt her heart miss a beat at their promiscuity.

She felt his free hand holding her waist while the other's fingers were still tangling with locks of her hair. She reopened her eyes and they immediately fell on his lips.

"You're not being a friend," she murmured, her body balancing towards him.

"I am," he whispered back, his jerky breath caressing her lips.

He was so close to her and she was so upset and tired. If she moved just one muscle, her lips would be on his and would it be so bad?! She wanted him. Every p art of her wanted to let his hands explore her body while their tongues would dance around the other and was it that bad?!

She didn't have time to answer the silent question or she just didn't want to let her brain have time to make the rational move. She leaned towards him and locked her lips with his and God, it was far from being bad. It was good. It was delicious and warm and it felt so familiar as if they were both part of a two-pieces puzzle that had finally found their way back to each other.

Regina let out a moan as the Prince's tongue found its way inside her mouth. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, deepening their embrace as he pushed her hard against the tree. She was hot and loops were forming inside her stomach as his hands became more intrusive, stroking her body through her clothes, sliding under her black skirt...

They parted for a moment, gasping for air. They gazed into each other's eyes, hypnotized.

Regina bit her lower lip, standing still albeit panting a little as she felt David's fingers caressing her thighs up towards her wetness and God, she was already dripping. She held his gaze, lips parted and when his fingers insinuated themselves inside her panties, she threw her head backwards, eyes shut.

xxx

She was a vision. Standing like this, in front of him, her chest moving up and down with her breathing as he thrust one finger inside of her, his thumb rubbing her button. For how long had he been dreaming about feeling her, pressed against him, moaning his name, without even realizing it?

"Oh." A groan left the brunette's parted lips and he couldn't help but bring his free thumb up her mouth and place it inside it.

Instantly, her teeth clamped around his finger and he leaned against her to bite her jawline as she swayed her hips against him, his dick already praying to be freed.

A prayer that would never be answered as a loud thud was heard and a bright light appeared from behind the forest trees' line, forcing them to snap out of their trance and jerk away from each other in surprise.

"What the hell?" Regina was the first to speak as they both look at the light who was seemingly coming from the barn.

She was still panting and looked positively pissed and frustrated. If he hadn't been suffering from withdrawal himself, he'd have probably been amused by the way her jaw clenched and her nostrils seemed to be firing smoke.

"It must be Zelena's portal," she muttered and she let her hands wander under her skirt probably to rearrange her undergarment.

David swallowed hard at the sight, forcing himself not to pin her back against the tree and trying to ignore the bulging pulse in his jeans. He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath as they both raced towards the source of the light.

It seemed it was simply not meant to be.

They arrived at the barn only to witness what they had feared. Zelena's portal had been opened.

"How did that happen?" The Prince asked, dumbfounded as he prowled around the magical hole in confusion.

"I don't -" Regina paused, her brows furrowing.

"What is it?" He asked as he watched her slide two hands into both her pockets.

"Zelena's necklace," she voiced. "It's gone. Damn, I should have put it away instead of venturing in the forest with it. It must have been activated by the remains of magic and -What are you doing?"

The Prince looked up at her, raising a brow.

"Careful you're going to fall and -David!"

The last thing the blonde man saw was Regina's hand reaching -unfortunately too late- for him as he was being sucked into the magical portal.

"Damn it!" He heard as he fell deeper and he had to admit that it was quite the accurate description of the current situation. Damn it!

xxx

It was like falling into an endless hole, or like being trapped into a tornado. Both examples were a perfect description of what she was feeling until her body finally hit the ground causing her to let out a muffled cry.

Regina let out a groan as she brought a hand to the back of her head, rubbing it as she clumsily sat up.

"Are you alright?" She immediately heard next to her and she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lungs at the sound of the Prince's voice.

The brunette turned around slowly to look at him and she paused. She pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek before grabbing his shirt with her left hand and his face with the right one making him frown. She checked him, looking for any injuries then she let go of him.

"Good," she said, "you're fine. I can now kill you." And to illustrate her words she punched him right in the chest.

"Hey," the blonde man exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're stupid. So stupid. The stupidest, really. You are one stupid shepherd and I have no idea why I'm still keeping up with your stupidity," she repeated punching again and again not caring if she was looking like a mad woman. "What is wrong with you?" She continued standing up finally and looking around.

She paused until she was sure that what she'd feared was confirmed. There were in the Enchanting Forest and had probably come back in time since it was the purpose of her sister's portal.

The brunette turned back to look at David who had stood up as well and was rubbing some dirt off his hair. Regina scowled, then she stretched her arm out, her fist meeting his chest again.

"Enough now," the Prince let out sighing, anticipating her attack.

"Why the hell did you step so close to an open portal?!" She demanded ignoring his inquiry. "And as if that wasn't enough. I don't have my magic here."

And she waved her hand to confirm her dire.

"You're stupid," she mumbled, punching him again.

"I'm sorry," the man said finally grabbing her wrists to stop her mugging.

"Let go," the Queen ordered, escaping his grip. "You, stupid idiot," she let out in a whisper, turning away from him.

xxx

He knew he shouldn't. He knew that it'd probably make things worst but the laugh escaped his lips before he could do anything to stop it.

As expected Regina glared at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead this instant.

"I…I'm sorry," David tried, raising his hand in apology but he was laughing so hard that he didn't even have enough strength to keep it up so he let it fall back down, his body bending, shaken by the laughter.

The Prince took a few breathes, trying to regain some composure. He finally calmed himself down but when he looked up only to find Regina, arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed in an unimpressed scowl, he simply lost it again.

"Idiot," the brunette fumed, walking past him.

"Sorry. I..." He breathed in and out. "I'm sorry," he let out before running up to her and grabbing her arm to make her look at him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, this time more genuine.

He bent his head, his forehead resting on hers.

He parted slowly and kissed the top of her head, his fingers trailing on her arms and she relaxed slowly.

"Why did you jump after me?" He asked after a while, looking into her eyes.

"Why do you think?! Without me you wouldn't survive one hour out here especially if you stumbled upon…" She bit her lip, sighing. "If we run into her, we are both dead. She'll think I'm an imposter and she'll kill you for -well being you. Back then I didn't need an excuse to wanna cut your head."

The Prince smiled at that. "Back then, huh?"

The brunette rolled her eyes causing him to chuckle.

"Glad to see that your mind has changed."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The blonde let out another chuckle, shaking his head. "What do we do now?"

"Now," she said stretching her arm, palm turned towards the sky as a drop fell on it, "we find a shelter. Once the rain stops, we find Rumple and pray for him to accept to help us," she enunciated, starting her walk towards the inside of the forest which proved to be complicated due to the shoes she had on and the tight skirt underneath which, not so long ago, he had his hands wandering.

David kicked the thought out and ran up towards her, putting a hand behind her back. "Let me help you," he offered and she accepted.

xxx

It took them a few minutes but they finally found a cabin, unfortunately not before the cloudburst.

"Phew," David let out closing the wooden door shut behind him.

Regina sighed taking off her damp leather jacket. "Look." She heard and she glanced at David who was pointing at a fireplace. "There is wood so we can make a fire to dry our clothes."

"And of course you know how to make a fire?" She asked raising a brow.

The blonde man chuckled. "I was a shepherd once you know?!"

"Oh but I do." The brunette mocked as she started looking around.

The wood for the fire proved that someone had lived here but the dust and lack of furniture (just a rug and a table) showed that whoever that was, hadn't been around for a while which was perfect.

After a few minutes, David managed to make a fire which resulted in him raising his two hands up proudly and Regina couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she shook her head.

"You're stupid."

"You know," the Prince started, walking towards her, "one day I'll take offense in you calling me stupid all the time."

"Well, you can. It's not meant as a compliment," she teased, smirking and the blonde man nodded, letting out a chuckle.

"Here, give me your clothes," he demanded, stretching his hand on which Regina put her jacket.

When he didn't move she raised a questioning brow.

"What?!" She asked.

"I'm waiting for the rest of your clothes."

"No," Regina bit quickly, turning around. She was not about to walk around only wearing her undergarments after what'd happened a few minutes.

"Regina, if we don't dry our clothes, my stupidity isn't what is going to get us killed."

The brunette paused. She turned around and let out a frustrated sigh before untucking the sticky purple blouse off her skirt and unbuttoning it. She threw the fabric at David who caught it, rolling her eyes as she kicked off her pumps. Then, she unzipped the skirt and let it fall on the floor.

"Thank you," David sniggered, taking the black skirt off the floor.

She didn't answer. Instead she wrapped her arms around her partially-naked figure and went to lean on the table her back facing the Prince.

It wasn't a good idea. She was still turned on by what'd happened before they fell into the portal, and now the anticipation of seeing him wearing only a pair of underwear was finishing to kill her.

The brunette closed her eyes, working slowly on her breathing. She needed to focus. She only had three missions: find Rumpelstiltskin, convince him to help them and all the while avoiding the Evil Queen like the plague.

The first one should be easy. As soon as she'd figure where exactly in the Enchanted Forest David and she had landed, she'd be able to find the Black Castle. However, the last two would probably be a little trickier. Convincing Rumple to help them without anything to bargain for would just be a suicide mission and as for her counterpart, well according to the fact that Snow White's face was nailed on every two trees they had walked by, it meant that the Queen was already spending half her time on the road looking for her stepdaughter so avoiding her would probably be a bit complicated.

"You should come by the fire."

David's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned around only to be greeted, as she had feared, by his very dashing, almost-naked figure.

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

This was a bad idea.

xxx

She was beautiful and it was taking all his self-control not to grab her lips into a passionate kiss, his hands exploring every secret spots her body had to offer.

"Here." He cleared his throat, handing her the blanket he had found hung on the wall. It was itchy but at least, it'd keep her warm.

She accepted it and wrapped the cloth around her figure before sitting by the fireplace. David immediately humored her, crossing his legs together and putting his hands on the ground to lean on. He was cold and he was praying inwardly for the fire to warm up the room soon as he had unfortunately only been able to find one blanket. He thought about asking Regina to share it with him but he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable.

However, he was surprised by the sudden feel of her right thigh against his. He turned his head slowly and watched her getting closer to put a side of the warm fabric around him.

"Thank you," the Prince whispered and she nodded, snuggling next to him.

She was freezing, he noticed immediately. He thought for a second before wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her closer. She didn't fight him. On the contrary. She brought her knees up, and put her head on his shoulder, her own arms wrapping themselves around him as he grabbed the two sides of the blanket to close it around them.

They stayed like this, in silence, rocked by the crackling of the fire and the sound of the rain pouring outside but the Prince wasn't paying any attention to that too busy focusing on the bulge growing inside his underpants, trying in vain to control it. Unfortunately, the harder he tried to relax, the more aware he became of the small tickling of Regina's wet hair against his neck or of the way her feet were slowly working up and down his legs probably for the sole purpose of getting them warmed up. Adding to this, the feel her right breast pressed hard against his rib cage. So hard that he could swear he was able to feel the skin despite the lace fabric.

xxx

Regina was trying her best to ignore how tensed David was getting but one glance down and she immediately understood why. She was already struggling not to jump on top of him, keeping her mind busy with thoughts of Snow White. Snow White. His wife. His wife who was at home, at the diner waiting for him. His wife…But nothing seemed to work.

The brunette closed her eyes, pressing her thighs together in one last attempt to calm her hormones down but in vain and the next thing she knew, she was suddenly parting from David, standing up before pacing round the wooden cabin.

The rain outside, the fire, their naked body pressed against the other…

Regina stopped abruptly to face him. The blonde man was looking at her and he didn't even seem surprised by her sudden reaction. He looked so hot. So damn hot. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her, to touch her everywhere and make her feel loved. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her slowly, passionately…

They held each other's gaze, silently, both their chests, rising up and down with their breathing. Regina found herself slowly bringing a hand up her back, eyes still locked on David's, until she found the clasp of her bra. The lingerie immediately fell on the ground and her round breasts could finally dance freely, aching for the Prince's touch.

He didn't take him one second before quickly standing up and walking up towards her, his mouth hard against hers before she even had time to realize it.

"David," the brunette moaned but it was cut short by the Prince's tongue down her throat.

The woman immediately brought her hands to the back of his head bringing him closer as she pressed her waist against his.

For his part, David's hands fell on her chest, grabbing one of her breast, rubbing it hastily and squeezing it.

God it felt good.

They parted a second to catch their breath but Regina pulled her mouth back against his almost instantly, her hands leaving his hair to go down his back, probably leaving a mark on the way with her claws.

"Regina," the Prince groaned and the way he spoke her name, with this hoarse voice only increased the warmth in her lower belly.

They parted again for a second and this time David found his way down between her breasts. The blonde man grabbed the left one with his mouth, putting wet kisses on it, sucking the nipple until it was hard and nipping it.

Regina threw her head back to give him more access, her back arching in a way she didn't even know was possible before. After a few minutes, David bent down on his knees and his hands reached the hem of her panties. He locked his blue eyes on hers, looking at her with lust and passion. The Queen's heart missed a beat as he slowly pulled the lace down until it fell on the floor.

Her lips were parted, anticipating the touch of her lover. She wanted him now but he was taking his time -way too much time.

David's hands slowly stroke the back of her thighs, stopping a little to work on her firm ass. Then, he slid them down and brought them back up, this time inside her thighs and when he brushed her pussy, she couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her mouth.

As soon as he heard the erotic sound leaving her lips, he immediately lost his self-control. He grabbed the back of thighs and exerted a hard pressure on them forcing her to bend her knees and just as she did so, he pushed her on the ground, rolling on top of her.

The Prince immediately slid down her body until his mouth was perfectly positioned against her wetness.

Regina breathed in and out, her fingers intertwined with his hair, her entire body screaming in anticipation.

He started by putting kisses on it. Soft and wet kisses all over her flower. Then, he tugged his tongue out sliding it between her labia and with his thumb, he gently and teasingly rubbed her clitoris.

"Oh God," the woman let out, arching her back, her hands holding his head in place as he licked her folds.

This was good. It was way better than anything she could have imagined and God had she fantasized about feeling the Prince wet tongue inside her. She had fantasized about it, had dreamt about it and now it was real and screw consequences. Screw her brain that was screaming at her, begging her to put a stop to it before it was too late…but it was already too late. It was too good. She was hot and her flushed and –

"Fuck," the brunette breathed out when David thrust one finger inside of her.

Her gaze flickered towards him and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth at the sight of his smirk. She bit her lower lip, bringing him up to her with her hands, her legs wrapped around his waist. The sorceress opened her mouth and without a second wasted, the blonde man locked his lips with hers without stopping the movement of his, now two, fingers inside her.

He moved in and out, without stopping the teasing of her clitoris with his skilled thumb. He slid his head to the side of her face, breaking the kiss to lick her jaw. Regina swallowed hard, running her hands down his back towards his butt, sliding them inside his underwear and squeezing the two cheeks.

"Eager, your Majesty?" He mocked and for only response, the brunette hooked her ankles together flipping both their bodies so she could be on top of him.

The Prince huffed as his back hit the wooden floor, sliding his fingers out her. The Queen smirked, straightening a little, her body grinding his as she ran two hands on his chest. There was no way she would let him have all the fun. She moved her hips, her wetness teasing his large bulge through his boxers.

"Fuck Regina," David let out, trying to sit up and kiss her but she held him still.

Instead, she was the one to reach for his lips and she pressed a soft -almost chaste- kiss on them before tilting her head and grabbing the lobe of his ear between her teeth.

"Eager, are we?" She purred and the blonde man laughed.

"I've been waiting to feel your body against mine for far too long," he told her with honesty and her mocking smile mellowed into a more genuine one, her heart skipping a beat at his confession.

The brunette parted a little, sliding a bit off the Prince's body in order to pull his boxers down and toss them to the side. She gave a quick glance towards his dick, instantly licking her lips at the sight. She looked back at him and she met his smug look.

"Impressed?" He smiled.

She didn't answer, simply pursed her lips to hide the increasing redness of her cheeks. She brought her left hand up his mouth and pressed it against his lips, mouthing a 'shh' as she -with her right hand- grabbed his cock and started pumping it. She felt the man shiver underneath her or maybe that was her shivering. She couldn't really tell anymore. She leaned towards him, lying down against him as she guided the tip of his cock towards her pussy. The brunette closed her eyes, trading the hand on the Prince's mouth for her lips as she slowly slid down around him.

xxx

She was delicious. No -she was exquisite. The feel of her tongue inside his mouth, the feel of his cock inside her. It was perfect. This beautiful woman grinding him, her hips swaying around his cock as his hands, placed on her waist, held her in place. This -this was something he'd gladly keep on doing for the rest of his life.

The Prince let out a loud groan as he felt the woman biting his jaw. She was close -he could tell. The way her knees were pressing harder against his hips or the way her kisses became messier as her hands grabbed his face, her nails almost digging holes in his skin. She was close and the way he stroked her back, leaving ghostly prints on it, almost too softly, tensed her up even more and it amused him.

The blonde man smiled, letting his hands fall on her hips so he could sit up. The Queen looked at him briefly before biting her lower lip as another moan was heard.

David's breath immediately caught in his throat at the view she was offering him. Her breathing was jerky and she had to swallow hard several time -gulping almost- as she arched her back. A position that allowed him to admire her two beautiful, perfect breasts dancing, balancing in rhythm with her moves.

It didn't take him long to grab one in his hand, rubbing it softly, almost mesmerized. He bent down a little and closed his lips around her nipple, sucking it, his tongue dancing around it. Her "Oh David" was followed close by a hoarse "Regina" as she swayed harder against him. The Prince flipped both their bodies, lying her back on the floor as he realized that he as well was close.

He reached for the back of the brunette's head, sliding his finger in between the locks of her hair.

"Open your eyes," he demanded softly, "look at me."

She obeyed, opening her eyes slowly and he smiled. He leaned closer to her and kissed her parted lips. He let his hand fall from her breast to in between her legs and he rubbed her clitoris. It was enough to make her lose it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and a muffled sound escaped her lips as her body quivered with bliss as she hit her climax.

It didn't take the Prince too long after that to follow her path and he quickly and messily emptied himself inside her, his fluids mixing with hers as he let his body fall on hers with exhaustion.

xxx

She was lying on the ground of an abandoned cabin, breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down and her heart beating so fast she thought it'd stop when it hit her. She had just had sex with David. Snow White's husband -her son's grandfather.

"Oh God," she whispered before pushing him away from her.

"Hey, hold on," he stopped her, bringing a hand to slide his cock off of her.

Once freed, Regina sat up and glided away from him, as far away as she could until the wall of the cabin forced her to stop. She shook her head, closing her eyes. What had she done?

"You're freaking out," she heard David say.

"I am not," she argued just for the sake of arguing because damn straight she was freaking out.

The brunette opened her eyes and she found him sat just before her. He brought a hand up her cheek and stroke it gently.

"You are," he insisted quietly before leaning to put his lips on hers.

She wanted to push him away because she was already ashamed of what she had done but soon he let his hands wander on her hips, on the small of her back and he brought her on his lap, her wetness pressed against his dick as she wrapped her legs around him.

A finger was now pressed against her clitoris and it was enough to make her shiver. She broke the kiss, throwing her head backwards and closing her eyes. Soon, she felt something she recognize as David's mouth sucking on her nipples, rolling his tongue around it, his fingers attentively working on her inner thighs.

"Let me fuck you again."

Her breath caught in her throat when he uttered those words. She opened her eyes to meet his and when she saw the lust inside of them it became clear to her. She was going to let him fuck her, here on the floor, against the wall, on the table…They were gonna fuck again and again and screw the still-decent part of her screaming that this was wrong. It might be but it felt too good for it to even be relevant.

xxx

The rain had stopped for about an hour now and the two royals had immediately abandoned their improvised habitat to start looking for a way to get out of this timeline.

They hadn't talked about what'd happened. Hadn't uttered words about it but they'd both felt it -the comfort, the short-lived happiness when they'd finally collapsed in exhaustion and he'd pulled her against him so she could lie on his chest.

It'd been amazing. All of it but the sex...God the sex. He hadn't expected for them to do it. That hadn't been the plan, at least not like that but he couldn't find it in him to regret anything. He knew it was terrible of him to say this but he'd enjoyed it. It'd been even better than what he'd pictured it could be like. Her moist body moving against his as he'd thrust inside of her, making her shake and moan, her lips slightly parting, her eyes shut tight. She'd been beautiful, something he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

"Shut up."

The Prince's jumped slightly at her sharp voice and he glanced up at the figure tromping ahead of him, her heels getting caught despite her in the mud. He couldn't help the small smile that tucked the corner of his mouth at the sight.

"I didn't say anything," the man let out finally, catching her up.

He put a soft hand on her lower back, a gesture that had her freeze for a subtil second before she spurned it reminding him that although he had no regrets, the same couldn't be said about her and that made his heart break into thousands of pieces.

David bit his lower lip, taking his hand back.

"I can hear you think," the brunette said, relaxing visibly.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

She stopped dead in her tract, so abruptly that he'd walked a good mile before realizing it.

"What -" the blonde man voiced, turning to look at her.

A sigh left his lips when he saw her, standing still, watching him without really looking at him.

"Let's make a deal," he stated, quietly walking up to her. "For now, we're not talking about. We're focusing on the task at hands that is getting the hell out of it but promise me that once we get back in our timeline we'll talk."

She watched him silently for a second before acquiescing.

"Alright," she accepted. "So no mention of what happened until we're in Storybrooke."

"No mention of it."

"Ok -I can do that," she muttered more to herself than him and then she was back to tromping clumsily through the Enchanted Forest.

God he loved this woman. Damn, he loved her.

xxx

It'd started well. So well that she'd even believed that they'd manage to reach Rumple's castle in one piece. She hadn't reckoned with her fate and the fact that the odds always seemed to stacked against her so she guessed she shouldn't even be surprised to have been caught by the royal guards and locked into one of her own cells awaiting for the Queen to show up.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way."

As soon as the words left the Prince's mouth, she felt her entire blood boiling with anger and she had to fight every instincts not to turn around and punch him in the nose.

"How?!" She bit, still facing the cell's bars. "How exactly are we going to find a way?" She asked, this time looking at him who was sat on the wooden bench.

The Prince sighed, lowering his gaze.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, this is your castle, your cells. You know it by heart…"

"Exactly. That's how I know that there's no way to leave those cells without being invited to do so by the Queen."

"Someone's asking for me."

The words echoed against the stone around them sending shivers down Regina's spine. The brunette met David's eyes, the Prince having immediately jumped on his feet as soon as the other presence appeared.

Regina closed her eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and turning to face her former self -the Evil Queen.

It was quite bizarre to be standing in front of her and she could tell the Queen was as taken aback as she was. The younger version of herself was wearing one of her favourite gowns, the red velvet one, the one she'd wear on the rare occasion when she'd stay in the castle, still however plotting on a way to get Snow's head.

"Impressive," the younger woman let out more to herself as she eyed the prisoner before her. "I see my guards didn't lie. This is quite some impressive magic," she stated before looking back into her eyes.

The Queen raised a hand and flickered her wrist opening the cell instantly. As soon as the door opened, Regina felt David by a side and she had to suppress a roll of her eyes at that. What was he hoping to do?!

"Who provided you with the spell?" The sorceress asked, standing only a few inches away from her face, glazed eyes piercing into hers. "Rumpelstiltskin isn't it?"

"I'm not Snow White," Regina let out, holding her gaze up, "and what you're seeing isn't the fruit of a spell. The Dark One has nothing to do with this and -"

The brunette closed the remaining distance between them, surprising the Queen.

"Yes -I am exactly who your instincts are telling you I am."

"That's impossible."

"Or is it?" Regina asked, smirking.

The Queen huffed stepping back and looking at David.

"And if you are who I think you are -who is he, then?" She asked, looking at the blonde man seductively.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"He is to the Prince what I am to you. Look, if you don't want to change your future, you have to let us leave."

A loud snicker echoed in the room and Regina shut her eyes in exasperation.

"This tale of yours is quite entertaining but even if any of this were true -if my future involves in any way me socializing with this," she motioned David with disdain, "it seems that I'd have every reason to change it." She turned back to look at Regina. "I don't know who you are but I'll find a way to rid you of this farce and as soon as I do -well I have a new stake to try out."

And with that she left the cell, closing its door with a wave of a hand, her sneer trailing off behind her.

"Well that went well," David let out sitting back down on the bench, a loud sigh leaving his lips.

Regina stayed up, unmoving, gazing into nothing.

"I don't think there are any way we can get out of this," she let out so quietly she wasn't sure he'd heard her and in all honesty she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear her.

"We'll find a -"

"Don't," she stopped him, turning to look into his eyes.

"She thinks we're imposters. Once she'll realize that no spell can rid us of our actual appearance, she'll listen to us."

Regina let out a wry chuckle.

"You don't know her but I do. This woman," Regina paused, sighing, "I am a lot of things but patient isn't one of them. She'll try a few spells maybe even summon Rumple -but the result would remain the same: the two of us dying."

"There has to be another way."

"Be my guest," she invited, sitting next to him. "On a positive note, if we die here...I won't have to face Henry after what I did."

xxx

It took him a few seconds before understanding what she'd meant and when he did, it was as if he'd been punched in the heart.

"Yeah, we get it, you're disgusted to have slept with me."

"David?"

"You know what -screw you!" He let out, standing up and turning to look at her.

The brunette's lips parted in shock but he didn't get flustered.

"There were two of us in that cabin and if I recall correctly it was my name you were screaming as your legs parted for me. You have no right to be disgusted because you wanted this as much as I did."

"This isn't why I'm disgusted," she was shouting as well she realized, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

She was standing now, not really sure when it'd happened and she was glaring into his eyes, tears of anger and frustration in hers.

"Yes I wanted it. I've been wanted it ever since that time you kissed me in New York. That doesn't mean I have to be proud of it. I am not!" She seethed. "I am so ashamed that there's a big part of me that is happy we got caught because I don't know if I'll be able to face my son or your wife, for that matter- ever again."

Regina closed her eyes, sitting back down.

"What we did was wrong David and we should be ashamed...no matter how much we both wanted it."

David looked at her, his hands shaking with anger? Sadness? He couldn't really tell. He let out a sigh, bringing a hand to rub his face in an attempt to calm down.

Regina opened her eyes and hers met his. He walked up to her and stood before her, opening her legs to settle between them. The Prince brought his two hands to cup her face and he kissed her forehead softly before pulling her against him. She relaxed slowly, wrapping her arms around his waist, her body quivering a little with silent sobs.

"Excuse me?"

xxx

This voice. The subtle accent from the south lands, the warmth and care...the tenderness.

"Daddy," the brunette muttered and she was sure that even David hadn't heard her.

The two royals parted and Regina found herself facing the man who had raised her, loved her until the very end...until she'd end his life. A cold betrayal.

The woman swallowed her tears, wiping them away quickly as she stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked standing, her voice strong and cold, the small quiver in her throat her only traitor.

"I'm…"

The old man watched her intently, studying her really. A bit like the Queen had done it a few minutes ago but differently nonetheless. He wasn't watching with fear or even curiosity -no it was hope that was filling the man's eyes, hope that maybe it was indeed his daughter standing before him, the proof that she'd be alright.

Regina's hand was holding David's arm, gripping at it more accurately, praying that it'd be enough to keep her from running towards the bars' cell and hug her father, the only person who ever loved her back when she had no one.

"You look so much like her…It's impressive," the man started. "The same hair with subtle waves. They're shorter but the waves are still there and the way you stand -it reminds me of...when she was younger. You hold your head high and your back is tall but there's something -as if the walls have started to fall."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't stop it, didn't even try to.

"Your eyes are what reminds me the most of her. They're the exact same big brown eyes, filled with sadness and pain...You look so much like her."

"Daddy," the brunette found herself saying, lowering her head.

"Oh Regina," the man let out, stretching an arm through the bars.

She felt a light squeeze on her shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was standing against the bars, hugging her father as much as she could.

"It's really you," he said looking at her.

He brought a hand to her face, replacing a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"How is it possible?"

"We -we're from the future," Regina admitted, "we got sucked into a portal and landed here, in this timeline. I can't tell you much…"

"Or you'll change your future. I wouldn't want that. Just tell me one thing -tell me that you found a way to let go of the anger, the vengeance...I don't care when, I don't care how...But tell me you're happy."

"I am, daddy. I am."

A happy chuckle left the man's mouth and he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"No," Regina cut him, watching him with fear. "You can't. It's too dangerous."

The man smiled. "I was never afraid of you, Regina. You're my daughter."

The brunette's lips parted, unable to voice any words.

"I'll be back tonight. Be prepared." And on that note, he kissed her hand one last time before disappearing in the dark hallway.

"Are you alright?" She heard David ask her after a while and all she could do was shake her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm his daughter and I killed him. He has no idea...he thinks I'd never hurt him but I did...I hurt him…"

"Shh," the Prince said, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright," he whispered in her hair, "it's alright."

xxx

As promised, he came back with the keys. How he got them was a mystery to David but he didn't ask, simply followed Regina.

"Daddy I,"

"It's alright, my child," Henry told her, stroking her cheek. "I have failed you so many times in your youth…"

"Daddy no…"

"Yes, I did. I wasn't strong enough...I'm glad I can do right by you, at least once."

David watched Regina as she closed her eyes letting her tears fall.

"You...You have to forget this ever happened…" She looked up at her father. "Both you and the Queen."

"Tell me what to do."

"There's a potion in my vault. To get inside,"

"I know how to get inside your vault."

"You do?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I'm quiet but very observant."

A chuckle escaped the brunette's lips and David smiled.

"It's a green liquid. On the second shelf, third phial. One drop in the stocks of water and the entire castle should forget about the last twenty-four hours."

The man nodded and David could see in his eyes how happy he was to help his daughter. The Prince hadn't really understood what he'd meant when he mentioned failing her, but whatever it was, he was making up for it today.

There was a small pause then the old man spoke again.

"I love you Regina. Don't ever forget it."

"I love you too, daddy."

The man smiled.

"Come on, now. You have to leave. Don't worry, I've got everything under control here." He then turned to look at David. "Take care of my daughter."

"Oh trust me, she's the one taking care of me," he answered looking down at Regina. "Your daughter doesn't need much saving, she does it all by herself."

The brunette didn't say a word, didn't even look at him but he noticed the light reddening of her cheeks and that was enough for him.

"Thank you, daddy."

She hugged her father one last time before running towards the door, out of the donjons followed closely by the Prince.

"I think, he thinks we're together."

"Shut up."

xxx

From the second they were out of the castle and back into the woods, Regina and David headed towards Rumpelstiltskin's castle. There wasn't anymore time to waste as they weren't sure that if they waited too long they wouldn't be stuck here forever.

Fortunately enough, their only bad encounter on the road was a pair of unskilled bandits and all it took David and Regina to be rid of them was their fist on their nose.

The pair finally arrived by the border of the Dark One's castle and for the first time since they'd been sucked into the portal, Regina felt a flicker of hope rising in her chest.

"Do you think he'll help us?"

"We'll have to be convincing but there's one and only one thing Rumple has ever wanted -it's to find his son. To do that, the future has to remain the same."

"But Neal died…"

"He doesn't need to know that."

"Alright," David agreed as they walked towards the door. "Should we knock or something?"

"Trust me. He's probably known we've been here since the portal opened. He's just playing."

The brunette grabbed the knob and as expected, the door was opened. She pushed it and they both stepped inside the palace.

The place was plunged in the dark which made sense considering the late hour save for a few candles lit here and there.

Regina looked around, expecting to see her former mentor sat in the corner of the room, a amused rictus on the face.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" The woman called. "I know you're here. Show yourself."

"I was expecting you at least ten hours ago. I must say I'm disappointed."

More lights were lit on and Regina's gaze fell on Rumple sitting by the large table in the middle of the room. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So you knew we were here."

"You really think a wave of magic so strong would go unnoticed by me," the man giggled, and Regina realised just how much she hadn't missed his high-pitched voice and theatricality. "My question however is -" He stood up and the next second, he was standing right in front of them making both her and David jump in surprise. "Who are you? And what was this magic?"

"You really have no clue," Regina teased, smirking, "I'm the one disappointed now."

"Do not play with me!" The sorcerer bellowed, his face right in front of hers making her swallow hard.

"Back off," David let out and for only response the Dark One raised a hand, lifting the blonde man off the ground, an invisible grip around his neck.

"Stop," Regina exclaimed, looking at David struggling to breathe.

The brunette clenched her jaw meeting back her former mentor's eyes. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

A smirk appeared on the old man's face and after a few seconds, he let go of his grip and David fell on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, already kneeling next to the Prince.

The man coughed, nodding as he rubbed his neck with a hand.

"Talk now," Rumple ordered, sat anew in a chair facing them.

The brunette helped David up and nodded.

"I am her," she started, "the Queen."

Another loud giggle escaped the man's throat and anew his magical grip tightened around David's neck.

"I'm telling the truth," Regina yelled, "I'm Regina and he is Snow White's prince. We're from the future."

"Well that's simply impossible, dearie."

"It is possible," the woman insisted, her eyes watering at she tried to help David, "Zelena enacted the curse."

At the sound of his former student's name, Rumple released his grip.

David bent down, gasping for air as he gripped Regina's side.

"I'm alright," the blonde man breathed, "I'm alright."

The woman nodded, swallowing to wet her dry throat.

"How do you know Zelena?"

"You mean my sister?" Regina bit, looking back at her mentor. "She showed up one day and claimed that I'd taken everything from her. It was a nice little family reunion especially when she said that she'd go back in time so I could never be born...We can both agree that this would have been very unfortunate."

"And why exactly would that concern me?"

It was Regina's time to chuckle.

"We both know you need me to enact the curse in order to find Baelfire," she insisted on the name, pronouncing each syllable in a way that reminded all of the Evil Queen.

The old sorcerer stood up abruptly and the next thing Regina felt was the cold wall against her back, her breath catching in her chest as she hit it.

"Don't you -" David tried but he was sent flying.

"How do you know of him?" The man asked and she could feel his breath against her face.

"I'm from the future, remember?!"

"So it means that it worked?" Rumple asked more to himself, his eyes darting around with shock.

"If you're talking about me enacting the Dark Curse and the curse being broken by Snow White's daughter...It did."

"And I found him? Did I find him?" He asked again, pushing her harder against the wall.

"Yes," Regina let out. "If you want a chance to see him as planned, you have to send us back."

Rumple let go of her and turned around. Regina straightened up with David's help.

"You're ok?"

"I am." She looked up at Rumple. "I'm telling the truth. You have to believe us. I don't know how long we can stay here without altering the future and lowering your chances to ever meet your son."

"What is it in for you? Because you keep talking about me but we both know that you don't care."

"I have a son waiting for me too. I need to go back to him as well as David needs to go back to his -family. You've ruined my entire life. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything and even if I wanted to help you, only the person who went through the portal in the first place can reopen it back."

"But I don't have magic here."

"Well this is your problem, not mine."

"There's got to be another way."

The sorcerer turned to look at her, pausing a second. He sighed before waving his hand, a wand appearing in it.

"This is all I can do for you," he said giving her the wand. "I'll send you into one of my vaults, the magic there is high and it should help you regain yours."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you, dearie."

"I know."

Regina looked at David and the Prince nodded, coming closer to her.

"Wait," she said suddenly, "you have to forget about all this."

"Do you think I don't know this? Out of my sight."

xxx

"God, I'm getting too old to be thrown around like this," David let out as he stood up from the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked Regina.

"Yes," the brunette answered standing up in turn.

"So this is what the Dark One's vault looks like?" The Prince asked looking around. "Where do you think he keeps it in Storybrooke?"

He turned to look at Regina who had her lips pursed.

"Right. Not relevant at the moment. So how do we get your magic back?"

The brunette sighed looking down at the wand in her hand.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can start by believing in you," David offered, holding her arms.

She looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious," the Prince chuckled. "Why don't you close your eyes and focus on Henry?"

She thought for a second but she eventually closed her eyes.

"Good. Now think about him. You want to hold him again, pressed against your chest. You want to find out if he has grown again in the past twenty-four hours."

A chuckle escaped her lips at that.

"Seriously though, what is that kid eating?! Anyways. Focus on that. On your arms around your son, on tucking him in bed, or cooking him your succulent lasagnas."

She was smiling now, her body relaxing and it warmed his heart.

"Think about that big house of yours. Now that Zelena is locked up and hopefully no more drama will knock on our doors anytime soon...you could even rest in the garden, Henry playing with Perdita. You could even invite me. I'll keep her from wetting your sofa or destroying your gardenias. Do you even have gardenias? I can imagine you with gardenias..."

"David."

"Huh?" The Prince asked, looking at her.

"It's working," she whispered and he glanced down at the glowing wand.

"Oh. Would you look at that?!"

The brunette smiled at him.

"Thank you," she told him.

"Always," he answered, stroking her cheek. "Come on, let's get home."

Regina parted from him and raised the hand holding the wand. He watched her close her eyes and after a few seconds, a portal opened itself.

"Shall we, your Majesty?" The Prince asked, taking her hand in his.

The brunette nodded and without one second thought, they both jumped into the portal, back home.

xxx

They were back. Really back.

Regina looked around her and when she caught sight of David next to her she couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face.

"We're back," he told her, pulling her into a hug that she didn't even hesitate to answer.

They parted after a while and she bit her lower lip.

"We have to go back to the diner. Apparently time flies either by slower here than in the Enchanted Forest, or it flies quicker," she noticed, motioning the dark blue sky.

"Wait," David told her and she stopped. "I have something to tell you."

The brunette immediately tensed up, her heart suddenly heavy in her chest.

"You're freaking out."

"I'm not," she argued and the Prince laughed.

"You're stubborn." He sighed, looking at her in the eyes. "I'm going to leave Snow."

Regina's lips parted and she was ready to disapprove but he didn't let her talk.

"I am," he continued, "whether or not you want me to. I'm leaving her tonight. My plan was always to leave her from the second I realized that my feelings for you were much more than just friendship. I wanted things to calm down and now that they have -this is happening."

"David, you can't."

"What I can't do is keep living a lie. I will always love Snow but today, I can honestly say that my feelings for her are not the same they used to be and she deserves more. I deserve more. I'm leaving Snow -the rest is up to you."

The brunette lowered her gaze, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I love you Regina."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"You don't."

The Prince chuckled.

"How would you know? Are you in my head? I love you but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do whatever your reasons...whatever they are. I'm living Snow because I want to be honest with her, with myself and because I can't stay with her whilst my heart craves only for you."

She didn't answer. What could she say? She wanted him. Every inches of her body lingered for his touch. She wanted to be with him but she was so scared. So scared of losing everything, scared of the townspeople's reaction, Snow's...Henry's...She couldn't bear the thought of her son hating her...Not again.

"Now let's go back to Granny's. They've probably been asking themselves where we were."

The Prince turned to leave but she didn't move. All she could do was open her mouth and hope that he would hear her.

"Don't hate me."

She looked up and watched him walk back towards her. He brought a hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"I don't," he said, smiling.

"I just...I just can't but I don't want to lose you."

"That's never going to happen. You're in my heart Regina and you don't seem to wanna leave," he chuckled. "I don't know if you and I are ever going to be together, if you'll ever accept my love but know that all of this doesn't change the fact that you're my friend and if you can't reciprocate my love, I hope you can reciprocate my friendship."

xxx

They arrived back at the diner and immediately Henry ran towards his mother, hugging her tight.

"Where were you guys? We were starting to worry?" He asked, looking at both of them.

"Yes, where were you?" Snow asked, coming towards him.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," he started, "involving Zelena's time portal."

"You went back in time?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"Cool," Henry exclaimed and Regina chuckled.

"It wasn't as fun as it may sound. The portal opened and we got sucked in. Thankfully," she turned to watch David, "we got back in one piece."

"Not even my stupidity was enough to get us killed," the Prince teased and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're both ok," Snow told him and he smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to head home now. This unplanned trip tired me a bit."

"Can I come with you?"

Regina's lips parted in shock.

"O -of course baby."

The young boy smiled. "I'll get my jacket."

"Ok, I'll be by the car. Goodnight everyone," she said, her eyes lingering a bit on David before she exited the diner.

"Regina?"

The woman closed her eyes at the sound of Emma's voice.

"What do you want Miss Swan?"

"Is everything ok?" Henry asked, arriving outside.

"Yes, don't worry kid. I just want to talk to your mother for a second."

"Alright," he said hugging his blonde mother. "Don't fight, huh?"

"We won't," Emma assured and when he turned to look at Regina suggestively the brunette sighed.

"I promise to be civil."

Henry chuckled. "Alright, I'll wait in the car," he said grabbing the keys his mother was holding.

Once he was at the other side of the street, Regina turned her attention back to Emma.

"What can I do for you?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and how I said it. I just -I think New York was a better environment for Henry…"

"You do not get to think about anything concerning Henry," Regina hissed. "You lost that right when you gave him up. You've been in his life for a year with memories I gave you and you think you know everything? I'm his mother and for his sake, because he wants it, I've accepted you to spend time with him, I've accepted to share custody because I want my son to be happy."

"I...We were happy in New York."

"I know you were. Do you really think that Henry would be happy living so far away from his family? This is where he belongs. With his loved ones."

"Well sometimes as a parent you have to take decisions to protect your children even though that may anger them for a while." Emma blurted out.

"The only reason why you want to go back to New York is because you're selfish, Miss Swan."

"I am not."

"You are. You're not fooling me. You're doing exactly what I did when you showed up on my doorsteps one and a half years ago. You had a taste of what it feels to have your son call you 'mom' and rely on you and you're afraid that with me back in his life, you'll lose this privilege but I promise you Emma, I will die before I let you take him away from me. You have the unique chance to even be in his life -do not push your luck."

xxx

"Is everything alright?" David asked as soon as Emma entered back the diner.

"Yes, I just need a drink or two."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Snow asked their daughter but the blonde girl shook her head and went to sit by the bar.

The Prince sighed.

"Maybe we should leave her and go home," he told Snow.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk. Now that the streets are safe...It might be fun."

"I...I think we should go back home. There's something important I need to tell you."

* * *

**If you liked it, don't forget to review. **

**I will try and work faster. The key word here is 'try'. Just know that if it takes some times, it's not because I don't want to write, it's generally because I can't but things seem to look better. :)**

**Have a good day/night**


	22. Chapter 21

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review**

* * *

"Mmh."

_She was sat on top of him, her hips rocking against his as her vagina tightened around his cock. _

_"You're so beautiful," David let out, watching the woman in awe, her head thrown backwards and her lips parted. _

_She smiled a little, biting her perfect lips before bending to kiss him. The man let his hand wander on her thighs, on her behind, squeezing it gently as he let out a groan when her teeth sank into his lower lip. _

_"You like that," Regina whispered with a smirk, flipping her hair to the back as she left his lips to bite his jawline, his neck, sucking his pulse gently. _

_The Prince let out a chuckle through his tight throat, pressing his head into the pillow as he closed his eyes. _

_Yes, he liked that. He liked that -_

A loud bang was heard and David frowned.

_"What is this?" The blonde man groaned. _

Another bang.

_"Maybe you should wake up and see who that is," Regina let out, straightening up to look at him with a grin. _

_"What?" He asked in confusion._

Another bang.

_"It looks kind of important."_

Another bang.

"Wait -what?"

David woke up with a start, immediately attacked by the sunbeams coming through the curtains of the room he had rented at Granny's. He looked around, slightly disoriented before glancing down at the hand in his boxers. He lipped it out and kept on looking around with confusion in search for the woman who'd been riding him only a few seconds ago only to realize that she wasn't here and this had all just been a dream.

The Prince let out a sigh as he let his head fall back on the bed. It's just been a dream.

Another bang he now recognized as a knock on his door was heard.

"Open up, I know you're in there."

Emma, David realized straightening up. He sat up, bringing a hand to his neck and rubbing it.

"Dad," Emma called again.

"Yes, I'm coming," he answered sliding his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as he grabbed his pair of jeans and put them on. He walked over to the door and opened it on a very pissed blonde girl ready to bang again on the door.

"Hey, what are -" the man tried to say but his daughter had already pushed him to the side to come in. "Alright," he trailed off, closing the door and turning to look at her.

"You left her. Like that."

"Emma," David tried, rubbing his face.

"I woke up the morning with a furious hangover and my mother crying because her husband decided, after twenty-nine years of marriage, to just -walk away and move to Granny's?" She let out, waving her hands.

The man tried to spoke up again but the blonde girl cut him.

"You tell me that this place is my home, that I have a family here but," A tear ran down her face. "This are all just lies."

"Hey, Emma," David said, walking over her and trying to grab her arm but the girl huffed, walking away. "Look," he started, "this doesn't change the fact that I'm your father and Snow's your mother. This separation concerns only the two of us and it sure as hell doesn't mean that we'll stop being your parents and loving you."

She stayed silent a moment, watching him as she paced round the room before coming to a halt before him.

"What happened? I mean you didn't just wake up one day and decided that was it."

"No," David admitted. "To be honest, I started having those thoughts around the time you and Snow came back from the Enchanted Forest." Emma let out a wry chuckle but the Prince continued, "I love your mother, I will always...I just...It's not like I used to. We're not on the same page anymore, we want different things...We spent our entire relationship running from people, always fighting one evil after the other and we never had time to actually sit down and talk about what we wanted, about our life together. She wants to move on without talking about everything we went through. She wants another baby and I can't blame her but... I just want to take in what I already have and enjoy it," he said, shrugging a little with a small smile. "I want to get to know you and watch Henry grow up. I want to make friends, new friends that aren't friend with me because I married Snow...but I don't want to keep her from having the life she wants either."

"So what you're saying is that you're leaving her for her own good?" Emma let out with disbelief.

"No," David cut immediately, shaking his head, "I'm leaving her because I can't do this to her nor to myself. I can't keep pretending to be happy when I'm not. It's not fair to her...It's not fair to me."

The blonde girl looked at her father as if to see if he was hiding something before blurting out a "There's someone else. That's what it is." that made David swallow hard.

"There's no one," he said simply.

"You know, I can tell when people are lying. You're lying."

The Prince let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly.

"There's someone who made me realize that I wanted more but there's no one -like that," he lied again.

"Someone who made you realize you wanted more? What the hell does that even mean? Who? Who made you realize that Snow wasn't enough anymore for you -oh my God." Emma paused, looking at him with wide eyes. "It's Regina, isn't it? Of course it's her. You spent what -a few days with her and now she knows what you want better that you?"

"It's not like that," David said quickly. "Look, I just want to breathe, to enjoy being alive before the next monster knock on our doors and it's true that in New York -I had that. It wasn't perfect with you and Henry not remembering and with the Wicked Witch in Storybrooke but for a few days, I could breathe and I liked that. I want that."

"You can't breathe with Snow?"

"Emma," he spoke, grabbing her hands, "we've changed. Not just me but her as well but it's not because we're not together anymore that our stories don't intertwine anymore. You're our daughter and this bond will forever live on."

xxx

She'd woken up early this morning. Last night, she and Henry had talked for hours, about New York, about things she'd missed for the past year. They reminisced about the days they spent together without him knowing who she was, the memories they'd cherish no matter what. They also talked about Neal and her heart had broken over hearing how much her son lamented not having had a chance to know his father and all she wanted to do was take the pain away.

Naturally, she couldn't do that. However, she could call Emma and ask the girl about having some sort of funeral for the man. Regina was still furious about the woman's attitude and audacity the previous day but today it didn't matter, today she wanted her son to be able to say one last goodbye to his father.

The brunette dialed the blonde girl's number, pressing the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she gave Perdita some biscuits to the dog's delight and started to prepare some pancakes for Henry. It took the Savior a few minutes to answer and Regina had to channel all her patience not to snap at her tone.

"What do you want, Regina?"

"I'm calling you about my son's father," she stated simply after having taken a deep breath.

"What about him?" Emma asked, her anger slowly changing for sadness.

"I was thinking about having a funeral. I know we don't have a body but I've heard of "empty caskets" in this world… I feel like Henry needs to say one last goodbye to his father… What do you think?" She asked carefully, not wanting to upset the girl as she knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone you cared about.

Regina heard a sniff at the other side of the line and she stopped stirring the batter and turned to lean on the counter.

"What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," the blonde girl answered finally.

"If you don't feel like organizing something, I can take care of it."

"No, I don't mind. I want to do that -for him."

"Alright then."

There was a small pause during which Regina wondered if she should just hang up but the girl spoke anew.

"I was ready to hate you."

The mayor rose an eyebrow.

"For not accepting you to take my son away from me?"

"No," Emma let out quickly before sighing. "Well, yes there's a little bit of that but -I talked to my father this morning. He left Snow yesterday."

Oh, Regina thought, her cardiac rate immediately quickening. He really did it. He left his wife. The brunette couldn't help the light warmth she felt inside her body and the small smile on her face.

"I know you talked him into it."

"I did what now?" The woman spoke up, her eyes flashing open as she clenched her jaw and she felt Perdita writhing at her feet. "Is that what he told you?"

"Of course not. But I can see when people lie, remember?"

"I never told your father to leave his wife, Miss Swan. Of that I can assure you. It's their life and I have no business in it."

"Well, something you did or said while you guys where in New York made him realize that my mother wasn't enough anymore," she told, quoting her father, "I don't… I just don't understand."

"Your father is a grown man and trust me when I say that I do not dictate his actions. I never told David to leave Snow, ever."

There was another pause and Regina had to do everything not to fume.

"Fine. I believe you."

"Happy to hear it," the Queen let out rolling her eyes. "Look, Henry is going to be up soon, I'll tell him about the funerals just let me know when."

"Alright and Regina,"

"What?"

"Thank you for this. I know you're doing it for Henry but it really… It's a great idea."

"Don't mention it," Regina replied before hanging up.

She threw her phone on the counter before going back to her pancake batter as she heat up a pan. She eyed the device from time to time pondering whether or not to send a message of insults to David. She chose the first option.

"You told Emma I talked you into leaving your wife?"

Perdita barked next to her, sensing her ire and she shushed the dog with a wave of her feet, not having time to deal with it. It wasn't long before her phone beeped and she unlocked the screen to read his answer.

"What? No. I never said that."

"Well, she thinks so."

"I'm sorry Regina. I'll talk to her, I promise. I swear I didn't tell her anything of sorts."

The brunette sighed closing her eyes. She was interrupted in her thoughts by the doorbell and the dog barking and she opened back her eyes, furrowing her brows.

She put some batter on the pan and turned the temperature to low heat before grabbing her phone and writing a quick "Fine, I believe you. Just...Fix this." as she headed to the foyer. She sent the message and put the device into one of her robe's pocket before opening the front door on none other than Snow White.

"Snow," Regina stated, feeling a pang in her heart at the sight of the obviously heartbroken woman.

"He left me," the girl let out before weeping as she gripped on her upper arms.

"And you're here because…" The older woman shook her head, cursing herself inwardly. "Come in," she offered, stepping to the side.

Her former stepdaughter came inside and Regina guided her to the kitchen where she ran to flip the pancake that had started to burn.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"I didn't want to bother," the pixie-haired woman whispered behind her.

"Never mind," Regina replied, deciding to finally throw that pancake away and make another one.

She then went to a cupboard and grab a glass in which she poured some wine in.

"Here," she told Snow, handing her the glass.

"I just don't understand what happened," the brunette said, closing her hand around the crystal object.

Regina let out a sigh. Having this conversation with Snow was the last thing she wanted considering that yes, she'd been the reason, at least one of the reasons, why her husband had left her.

"He's like...He isn't happy anymore but where does that come from?" She asked looking up at Regina as if she expected an answer from her.

"I don't know what's going on in your husband's head," Regina replied, flipping the pancake. "I'm not in it."

_You're in my heart Regina and you don't seem to wanna leave._

The brunette shook her head quickly, trying to chase the Prince's words away, guilt invading her heart.

"Mom?" She heard Henry called from the top of the stairs.

"In the kitchen, baby," she replied turning around. She glanced down at Snow. "Can you try not to tell him yet?" She asked. "Emma is planning a funeral for Neal. I don't want to upset him."

"Of course," Snow answered, wiping her tears with her shirt's sleeve.

"Thank you," Regina said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Henry let out with a sleepy voice as he arrived in the kitchen, holding Perdita in his arms. "Oh, hi grandma."

"Hello Henry," the woman said, her voice catching in her throat and Regina closed her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" The boy asked, frowning.

"Yes, don't worry. I was just stopping by to talk to your mother about something but I'm going to leave you two now," the Princess said, standing up. "Thank you for that," she said putting the empty glass down, "and thank you...for being there," she added before wrapping her arms around Regina.

The Queen opened her mouth not really knowing what to say. She raised her hands in confusion before finally answering Snow's embrace.

The girl parted and smiled a little.

"I'll see you later," she said before leaving, stroking Henry's shoulder on the way.

"What's happening?" The boy asked once they heard the door closing.

"Nothing," Regina lied, making another pancake.

"Mom," Henry let out in a scolding voice as he arrived next to her.

"Put that dog down," the brunette told him eyeing the ball of fur in his arms and the boy put it down.

"You're lying to me."

"Why don't you sit down? I have something to tell you."

The boy sighed but he eventually obeyed, sitting down as she put a plate of pancakes in front of him. He smiled a little at the sight, his stomach already grumbling in anticipation and Regina grinned.

She sat next to him and watched him eat.

"Are they good?" She asked and he looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course. They're always good."

"I'm glad," the woman said smiling.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked, raising a brow.

"It's about your father."

The boy's crease between his eyebrows deepened.

"What do you feel about having a proper funeral for him?"

"Really?" Henry asked, tears already filling his eyes and Regina immediately put a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, really," she said with a small smile. "You're going to get to say goodbye and you're going to be able to visit him whenever you'll be missing him. I know it'll never replace his presence but I thought you'd appreciate that."

He didn't answer. He simply jumped on his mother's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. He buried his head in her shoulders and she felt his tears wetting her skin.

"It's alright, honey," she whispered closing her eyes as she stroke his back. "I know you miss him."

xxx

It was a quiet affair although half the townspeople showed up at the funerals. There was Granny and Ruby along with the dwarves, Cinderella and her husband, Aurora and Philip, Robin Hood and his merry men and some more people. Regina was at the other side next to Belle, Archie and Pongo and in the front, stood Emma, one hand in Snow's, the other holding Henry who was standing next to Rumple.

David felt his heart burn at the sight of his family burying one of their loved ones. He didn't know much about Neal and he certainly hadn't liked him much at the beginning, knowing that he'd knocked his daughter up and sent her to jail...no matter what his reasons were but...he'd seen him in Neverland and he'd obviously cared a lot for both Emma and Henry and he never had the chance to show that to them. For that, he felt a lot of compassion for the man.

The casket was started to be lowered and the Prince had to fight all his instincts not to run to Emma and Henry. He wanted to be there but he was afraid it wasn't his place anymore...at least not for now.

Snow was the first one to move, leaving their daughter's side to grab some dirt with the shovel to throw it on the casket. He followed her move and put a soft hand on his daughter's shoulder, squeezing it. Regina was third and she did the same with Henry, kissing the top of his head and whispering something to him making him close his eyes, a tear escaping them before she walked away to join him to the side.

The Prince thought for a second and he put a soft hand on her arm. She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile.

People followed. One after the other until only Rumple, Emma and Henry were left. The blonde girl was the first to do it, her hand shaking so much that Snow had to help her. Rumple followed and despite their history, David felt a lot for the man who had just found his son and had died to save him only to have a second chance at life but a life where Baelfire was no more. And then came Henry's turn who was holding his chin up and like that, he looked so much like Regina. He wanted to be strong for his mom, for his friends, for his dad...He grabbed the dirt and slowly let it rained on the empty casket...Their last goodbye.

xxx

After the funeral, they all met at Granny's to drink in Neal's memoriam. After having gotten a glass of whisky for her and some coke for Henry, Regina sat down next to him, stroking the back of his head with her free hand.

"How are you, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"I'm ok", the boy answered with a small shrug, "I'm sad he's gone."

Regina sighed, leaning her forehead to touch his.

"I'm really sorry, baby. I know how much you wanted to know him."

Henry nodded, giving her a sad smile that broke her heart.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked after a while, running his fingers thoughtfully on the rim of his glass.

"Of course."

He looked up at her. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Regina bit her lower lip, watching her son as she felt her heart breaking.

"Not sure I'm the best person to ask that," she replied genuinely, the corner of her mouth curving into a small smile.

Henry grinned.

"Do you still miss him?" He asked.

"I do. A lot," she replied, "but when you were brought into my life, it got brighter." She smiled at him. A smile to which he answered. "You have that too. You have a family, you have friends by your side. You have Emma," she said, eyeing the girl who was talking with Snow and Belle, the later stroking the blonde's arm gently. "She understands what you're going through just..." She looked back at him. "Let them help you."

Henry nodded.

"Thank you mom."

"Always sweetheart. Come on, go to her, I'll wait here."

The boy smiled and kissed her cheek before sliding out of the booth.

Regina watched him quietly, bringing the glass of whisky to her lips. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around Emma. No matter how she felt about the girl, she was glad her son had people that loved her and that could help him go through this maybe, probably, better than she could ever.

The brunette let out a sigh, lowering her gaze.

"Hey," she heard and she looked up to meet David's eyes as he sat before her. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied simply, chewing on her lower lip.

She broke eye contact and looked back at Henry.

"I wish I could change things for him...make them better."

"I understand that feeling," the blonde man nodded.

She turned her head back towards him and thought for a second.

"You really left her," she let out quietly.

He smiled at her, glaring into her eyes. "I told you I would."

"People say a lot of things...They don't always mean them."

"I meant it. All of it," he added, watching her intently.

Despite her, she found herself smiling a little and she lowered her gaze as she felt her cheeks reddening. She looked back at Henry, Emma and the others and she sighed.

"Look about Emma, I'm sorry," David's voice rose and she closed her eyes briefly. "I never…"

"It's ok," she told him with a small smile, "I know."

"I would never do that to you."

"I know."

Another silence settled between them for a few seconds then, Regina spoke anew.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I mean...It must not be easy for you...and Emma -she mustn't have taken the news very well either."

"She hasn't really but," he glanced up at his daughter, "I'm here for her. She knows it."

He looked back at her and smiled.

The brunette opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it back, smiling simply. She caught sight from the corner of her eyes of Dr Hopper readying himself to leave.

"I...I have to go. I have to talk to Dr Hopper."

"Sure. Bye Regina."

"Goodbye David."

The woman smiled once last time before grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on and leaving the diner.

"Dr Hopper," she called as she caught sight of him.

"Oh, Regina," he said surprised, a happy smile greeting his lips.

"I was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow," she asked, rubbing her hands on her skirt. "I just...I want to talk.. About Zelena."

"Of course, I'd love that."

"Will you be available around 7?"

"7 will be perfect. Thank you."

"See you tomorrow then."

xxx

David was sipping on his whisky, trying really hard not to be too obvious as he watched Regina talking to Archie outside the diner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said with a small smile as Emma sat before him. "How are you?"

"Good. I needed this."

"I'm glad you got to say goodbye," the Prince said, bringing a gentle hand to rest on hers.

The blonde girl nodded, smiling a little at him

"Look, about you and mom," she let out after a while and the former pet shelter owner instantly tensed up. "I know...I heard what you said and I understand that you need to take some time off."

"Emma, it's not just…"

"Wait, listen to me," she demanded gently and he sighed, acquiescing. "You're Prince Charming and she's Snow White. You're like meant to be together. It's like in every single books… I just -I think you both should take some time off and then, sit down and sort things down. Mom, obviously still loves you," she shrugged, eyeing behind him and he turned around to spot Snow watching them.

The Prince sighed lowering his head. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her but he also knew that the longer he'd have waited, the harder it'd have been -for the both of them.

"I've just lost the man I loved. A man who loved me back and with whom I could have built something. You have that. You have a family. Don't ruin everything just for some uncertainties."

xxx

It was Friday and Regina arrived first thing in the morning at Archie's office after having dropped Henry at Emma's, her boy having managed to convince her than there were no harm in him not going back to school before Monday and that it'd be "cool" to walk Perdita, "show her around town a little".

The brunette couldn't help the smile on her face as she recalled the boy's coyness. She knocked on the psychologist's door and soon, a barking dog was heard followed by a "come in" and she opened the door.

"Hello, Regina," Dr Hopper greeted with a smile, standing up as she came in.

The mayor nodded with a small smile, looking down at Pongo who had come to greet her as well.

"How are you today?" Archie asked, inviting her to sit down on the couch as he took place in the armchair facing her.

The woman took of her jacket and put it on the armrest and sat down as Pongo went to lie at his master's feet. She let out a low chuckle at the sight unable not to think of the little terror that had been living into her house for the past few days.

"I heard you've adopted a dog," she heard Archie say, making her snap back to reality.

"Oh, yes," she replied. "A dalmatian as well. Henry's been asking for a dog his whole life and I figured he was now mature enough to take care of one."

"He must be thrilled, indeed," the cricket let out.

"Yes he is and that's what matters even though that creature has made it its mission to push me to the limits."

Archie chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"How is it to have him back?" he asked after a while, "Henry?"

Regina smiled, her heart warming itself as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It's great. I feel," she chuckled wryly, shaking her head.

"It's ok, Regina. You can tell me."

She looked up at the man and shrugged. "I just feel like I can breathe again but at the same time, that my oxygen can be taken away from me at any given time," she admitted sadly.

"It's normal to be scared but one thing is sure, Henry is happy to be home, with everyone -with you."

"I'm afraid to disappoint him again."

"I heard you've used Light Magic to defeat Zelena and that you spared her life even after she threatened your son."

A shiver ran down Regina's spine at the reminder.

"Your past is your past and you can't change it but what you're doing right now, right this instant...it's worth being proud of and I'm sure that Henry feels the same way."

There was a small pause during which Regina played with her hands, nervously.

"I have those thoughts sometimes," she spoke up after a while, looking back into the man's eyes. "Thoughts that I know are wrong to have," she continued, her mind wandering to David.

"You feel revengeful, again?"

"No. Well, yes I do...sometimes but," she sighed, stirring uncomfortably in the couch. "It's not that kind of thoughts...I-"

"It's alright Regina. You can tell me when you're ready. We can meet again if you want? In a couple of days just to talk, about whatever you feel like sharing with me."

She looked at him and nodded. She straightened up and took a breath.

"Well, you wanted to tell me something about Zelena?"

"Oh, right," the brunette let out as she recalled the reason of her visit. "I was wondering if you'd accept to visit her, to talk to her. I know that...in the past, during the first curse...you were very -helpful when...well you know…"

The cricket smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could maybe help her."

"I'd love to. I'll go visit her tomorrow and start from there."

"Thank you," Regina said standing up. "And -thank you for...for the talk."

"Anytime. Don't hesitate to come whenever you feel like it."

The woman smiled a little, nodding as she grabbed her jacket before leaving.

Before heading to work, she stopped by the psychiatric hospital to talk to Zelena. She lifted the spell on the door and stepped inside only to find Zelena, sat on the bed, eyes shut.

"I was wondering when you'd come to visit after you threw me in this rat hole," the red-haired girl voiced, opening her eyes.

"I was busy supporting my son as he said one last goodbye to his father whom you killed."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Nothing you haven't done, now is it?"

Regina sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to fight and despite what it looks like, you being here isn't a punition." A wry chuckle left Zelena's lips but Regina carried on. "I don't think the town will so easily accept you living amongst them except if you show that you're changing."

"Oh so you're protecting me, sis. Is that what it is?" The woman mocked, pouting.

"Yes, Zelena. I'm protecting you and I'm protecting my town," she said, pointedly. "I talked to Dr Hopper earlier this morning and he has agreed to visit you. Before, you say anything." Regina raised a hand to stop her from talking. "You don't have a choice. You need someone to talk to so he'll come and -I will as well."

The red-haired witch looked up, lifting a brow.

"Of course, I won't be here during your sessions with the cricket but I will visit and if you want to talk -we'll talk about Cora, about you, me...anything. I want us to have a chance at having what our mother took away from us. We both have assumptions about what the other's life was and we're probably both wrong. It's time for us to be sister," the brunette said genuinely. "I hope you'll accept my offer. I'm reaching out but I'm not known for my patience so, don't push it too hard, _Sis_," she warned. "I have to head to work. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

And on that note she parted from the wall she'd been leaning on and left the room. She didn't put back the sealing spell, simply locked it back, so Archie could come in. Instead, she cast a spell to warn her if Zelena was ever leaving to room.

xxx

David was heading towards the station when he saw her coming out of the hospital. The man frowned and parked his car before calling her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he arrived next to her, getting out of his truck.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he said chuckling. "You're not still sick, are you?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm not. That's long gone."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I was visiting Zelena," Regina said after a while.

"Oh. How is she?"

"You don't have to pretend that you care, you know?" The brunette told him, lifting a brow.

He chuckled.

"I care if you care. Plus, if you're willing to give her a chance, well I am too."

Regina smiled and he smiled back.

"I arranged for Archie to meet with her"

"Oh, that's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It's just…" she sighed, "I know how hard it is to change and unlike me, Zelena has no reason to do so."

"Of course she does," David stated and Regina frowned. "You. You're her reason to change."

The brunette chuckled wryly.

"You're overestimating my sister's care for me."

"I don't think I am. You know what, let's talk about it again in a few weeks. You'll see that I was right."

"Is that a bet?"

"Oh but yes. It's a bet," David said, smiling. "And I'll think of what you can give me when I win."

"What if I win?"

"That won't happen," the Prince let out as he retreated to his car, shrugging. "A few weeks," he teased, leaning on the vehicle. "Be prepared to put down the money," he let out as she watched him, arms crossed but a small smile on her face.

"I had a dream about you last night?" He said, smiling a little.

The brunette raised a brow.

"You did?" She asked. "I hope it was nice," she inquired, raising an amused brow.

David chuckled.

"It was great," he replied, looking at her in the eyes and she blushed. God, she looked beautiful.

There was a small pause then she spoke up.

"I had a dream about you too…" she let out and his eyes widened in surprise. "It was nice as well."

The Prince smiled. He parted a little from his car and streched his hand to touch her cheek. Regina straightened, looking around.

The blonde man sighed, taking back his hand.

"Well, I should probably go," he said, opening the truck's door.

"Yes, I have to head to the office."

"Yeah Emma sent me a text asking me to handle things at the station for today as she had Henry. I heard something about them going to the park to walk Perdita?"

"He wants to give a tour to the dog," Regina let out and David laughed.

"I hope she doesn't give too much trouble."

"She's calmed down. She's always under my feet but at least she isn't destroying my cushions anymore."

A small smile tucked the corner of his lips at the remembrance.

"Good I am glad," he said.

He paused for a second then, before his brain could stop him, he asked:

"Do you wanna maybe meet up later for lunch?"

"David…" Regina let out, a smile already dimming.

"Right. Too soon anyways," he said unabled to hide his disappointment.

He'd hoped that now that he had ended things with Snow, it'd be different. Maybe he was wrong.

"Perhaps another time," the woman tried.

"Yeah," he nodded, sighing. "I...I should go. Have a good day," he told her, kissing her cheek softly before hopping in his car.

"Goodbye David," he heard her whisper almost too low under the sound of the engine and almost too late as he had already engaged in the street.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**If you didn't know about it already, I changed my profile/bio. Now, you'll be able to know when it's more likely for new chapters to be published. Don't hesitate to check it out this way you'll be informed if there's anything keeping me from writing. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Ttys**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's the new chapter. **

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review. **

**It means a lot.**

* * *

It was an unusual feeling to wake up without worrying about some sort of monsters out for her head and honestly, it should have allowed her some good night sleep. Unfortunately, although Regina wasn't troubled by revengeful lost siblings, someone else had built a comfortable nest into her head.

The brunette woke up with a start, panting as she looked around disoriented. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard another knock on her bedroom's door and she sighed shamefully, realizing what had been the subject of her dream. It'd been a recurrent one. One she was having every night ever since -ever since her accidental back in time travel with David.

The woman let out another sigh and sat up on her bed.

"Come in," she told Henry and he pushed the door open, a small smile on his face. "Hi, baby," she said. "What are you doing up so early?"

He shrugged, jumping on the bed, Perdita following his move which had Regina roll her eyes.

"Something's bothering you sweetheart?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No. I just wanted to see you and snuggle."

And to illustrate his words, he wrapped his arms around her middle and put his head against her chest.

The brunette smiled, her heart warming and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on top of his.

"How are things with Zelena?" The boy asked, looking up at her.

"There are alright, I guess. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

It'd been a week since Zelena had started her sessions with Archie and a week since Regina would stop by the hospital to visit her. At first, they'd mostly stare at each other, occasionally spitting banter but since a couple of days, they'd actually started to share and Regina was starting to know more about where her sister was coming from and why she was so jealous of her.

"She's had a tough past...I can relate to that."

"I'm glad you're getting to know each other."

"Yeah?" She asked and he parted from her, nodding. "I mean, after what she did to you…"

"Mom, it's alright," Henry assured with a smile. "She deserves a second chance. Plus, I know that you'll kick her ass if she ever comes at me again."

"Language, Henry," she scolded though the corners of her lips lifted in a smile.

"Sorry," he whispered, chuckling before resting his head back against her chest and pulling Perdita into his lap.

They stayed like this for a little while, silent, simply enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't the first time they were doing that since she came back from her unwanted trip to the past. They'd simply sit on the couch, next to each other, just relishing in the fact that they were reunited again after all this time spent apart.

"Mom?" Henry interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Mmh?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what happened between grandpa and grandma?"

Regina instantly tensed up at the mention of the Charming's breakup. It wasn't official yet, only Emma, Henry, Ruby, Granny and herself knew but rumors were going around as it was starting to be odd not to see the loving couple together anymore.

"I...I don't know."

Henry sighed.

"Are you...are you ok?"

"I guess. I just hope they'll find a way back to each other."

"You want them back together?" She asked carefully, hoping that the disappointment and sadness in her voice would go unnoticed by her son.

"Of course. They're meant to be together after all."

Regina smiled wryly, her heart tightening in her chest.

"They are," she murmured more to herself.

"I'm glad that grandpa has you now though and that you're friends. Maybe you could talk to him?"

"Henry...I don't think...I don't think I should intervene in your grandparents personal life."

"You're right," he said, disappointed. "I just...I just want us to finally be a family."

"I know baby. I know."

The brunette closed her eyes, leaning her head against the bed as she swallowed the lump in her throat. This was just another reminder as to why she and David could never be together and she ought to take care of those feelings she was developing for the prince or she'd lose everything.

"How about I drop you at Granny's so you can order yourself a hot cocoa and maybe some donuts?"

Instantly, she felt her boy's features mellow into a smile and she chuckled.

"After you've picked what you want, you can meet me in my office, alright?"

"Alright," Henry said, sitting up and she smiled.

"Come on, let's go get ready. And get that dog out of my bed."

The boy chuckled, taking Perdita into his arms before hopping off the bed.

"Let's go Perdita. I'll get you some cookies."

At that the puppy barked happily, following Henry as soon as her paws hit the floor. Regina smiled at the sight, shaking her head before putting her pillows down in order to start making the bed.

xxx

"Regina? I'm surprised to see you here."

As the words left Archie's mouth she realized that she was surprised to be here as well. She opened her mouth but closed it instantly, not knowing what to say.

"Come on in," he told her, understanding as he stepped to the side.

She gave him a small nod and entered the practice, sitting on the couch.

"What can I do for you? Is it about Zelena?"

The brunette shook her head, her eyes locked on her fidgeting hands. She glanced up after a while and looked into the man's eyes.

"I slept with David," she blurted out simply and Archie's mouth opened in shock.

Regina closed her eyes, shaking her head. This was a bad idea.

"I shouldn't have come," she let out standing up but the man stopped her.

"It's ok, Regina. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

The woman looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and sitting back down.

"I…"

"It started when you went to look for Emma and Henry, no?"

"No," she cut quickly. "I mean...we got closer during the trip and...I just -we got closer."

Archie nodded, silently waiting for her to continue on her own will.

"We shared an apartment for a while and we got to know each other better and I think -I think we started to be attracted to each other and…" She clenched her jaw. "We had sex last week when we got sucked into my sister's portal. I just… I thought...I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and although every cells in my brain regret it, there's a small, a small part reminding me how good it felt and how much I care for him in a way that is definitely not platonic."

She fell silent after that, Pongo's breathing the only noise in the room. She looked at Archie who watched somewhat understanding.

"You're not going to tell me how wrong this is?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked simply and she scoffed. "Do you want to be with David?"

"I…" The brunette looked at him, unwanted tears gathering in her eyes. "He is Snow's husband."

"That doesn't answer my question," the cricket said, patiently.

"I don't want to lose him but i feel like whatever my decision would be...I'd lose him at some point and worse I could also lose my son. I just...I can't go through that again."

"You can be happy, Regina."

_You can be happy again._ Daniel's words echoed in the brunette's head and she closed her eyes.

"But I can't have everything," she whispered, reopening her eyes, tears, that she wiped away soon, filling them. "I want to forget about him. I need to stop thinking about him that way. We can be friends. I want that. I want our friendship but the rest...I can't. I can't have it."

The psychiatrist looked at her with sympathy and she let out a wry chuckle.

"Who thought the evil queen would find herself crying over Prince Charming, huh? Pathetic much."

"There's nothing pathetic about this, Regina. You're allowed to love."

"But not him. I'm not allowed to love _him_."

xxx

David was in a rarely good mood today. It'd been a week since he'd moved into one of the inn's room and he was finally starting to feel good there.

Of course, it was just a small room with one bathroom but it more than sufficed for just him.

The Prince smiled as he jogged down the stairs towards the diner. However, his good moods slowly dimmed as he caught sight of people watching him curiously, judgingly. It was something he'd prepared himself for and although his breakup with Snow was still not official, he was aware that people were starting to understand. The blonde man sighed.

"They're talking about you and grandma." A voice caught his attention and he looked to the side to meet Henry's eyes.

"I know," the blonde man answered, looking at him with sad eyes. "How are you?" He asked his grandson, putting a hand on his shoulder as they went to sit by the bar. "A coffee," he asked the waitress gently.

"I'm good. I'm grabbing breakfast for mom and I," he said motioning the box of donuts and the two cups into the cardboard holder he was holding.

There was a small pause then Henry continued.

"So, you and grandma...Are you going to talk?"

The Prince paused for a second, thinking about his answer. He knew his relationship with Snow was over -at least romantically speaking- but he didn't want to upset Henry.

"I...I'm not sure there's much to talk about," he decided to say. "We've taken our decision."

"But she still loves you," the boy protested.

"And I love her too. Just not that way...not anymore."

"So you're like over for good," Henry whispered, lowering his gaze and it broke his heart.

"That doesn't change anything about us," David tried. "We're still a family, huh?"

The boy shrugged simply, silent.

"I'm sorry Henry. The last thing I want is any of you getting hurt over this."

"I know," Henry said, looking at him. "I should go meet up with mom. She stopped by Archie's but she should be at the office soon."

"Alright," David nodded, watching him jump off the stool and grab his order. "See you?"

The boy smiled, nodding. "See you grandpa."

xxx

She spent the entire morning thinking about her conversation with Archie and for want of having find a way to erase her feelings about David, she'd at least figured out a way to finally sleep without dreaming of the Prince in between her legs.

The brunette sighed as she parked her car outside the cemetery. She got out of the vehicle and headed hastily towards her vault. Desperate times call for desperate measures, they said and she was sure she could find a few potions to help with the matter.

It took her a few minutes and going through a few books but she finally found the recipe for a concoction that could help her sleep. Fortunately, she had everything she needed in her vault so she easily managed to cook it. Once done, she got back up, sealing the place with her magic, as per usual.

"Oh, that's you."

The woman jumped at the sound of the accented voice. _The thief_.

She turned around to face him and she couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her throat at the sight of his smug smile.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, walking towards him, a brow raised.

"Patrolling," he answered putting his crossbow down. "Making sure there are no monsters out there."

"It's the second time you've been mistaking me for a monster," she let out as she recalled that one time in the Enchanting Forest when she'd been wandering in the gardens of her castle, her heart heavy with the loss of Henry. The brunette shook the unpleasant thought away and looked back at him, smirking a little. "Should I start taking offense?" She asked finally.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "No, don't worry. You're really the furthest thing from a monster."

She smiled at that. Even blushed a little.

"Huh," he huffed suddenly, peering down at her hand. "I hope this isn't another sleeping curse," he asked, frowning.

"It isn't. It's just to help me sleep." The man's crease between his eyebrows deepened and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "But it's not a sleeping curse," she added.

Robin nodded. "Alright. Well, since I have you here, I'm supposed to invite you to dinner," he said with a small smile and she found herself a bit taken aback by the invitation.

"You...what? Robin, I don't…" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Roland is asking actually," he clarified and she looked up as he handed her a handwritten card.

She smiled at the words.

_Her Majesty, _

_Please, come dinner with us. Uncle Tuck will make you good food. _

_Roland._

She looked up at the man standing before her and she rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face.

"Tonight, then?" She asked simply.

"Huh-uh," he acquiesced.

"I'll be there."

"The lad will be thrilled," he said happily. "Bring your boy as well."

She nodded. "I will."

"See you tonight, then, your Majesty," he let out before turning around and she chuckled.

xxx

The night was cool so she opted for a simple blouse and a pair of jeans with ankle boots to go dinner at the Merry Men's camp. She caught sight of it soon, at the entrance of the forest, the campfire already burning festively.

"Her majesty," a voice immediately shouted and she glanced towards the men to see a small form running towards her.

A muffled chuckle left her lips as he bumped happily into her, wrapping his small arms around her legs.

"Hello there Roland," she said, looking at him with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good." He smiled. "Here. For you," he said giving her a bunch of yellow and purple flowers.

"Oh, thank you so much."

"I picked them up myself," he let out proudly.

"Well, they are beautiful."

The boy smiled happily before looking at Henry.

"This is Henry," the brunette introduced, putting a hand on her son's arms and the boy waved at him. "He's my son. You remember, I told you about him."

The curly-haired boy scrunched his nose, thinking for a second before opening his eyes widely and nodding frantically.

"I remember. Do you want to see my toys, Henry?"

"Sure, Roland."

The younger boy then took his head and guided him to a place in the corner of the camp, just by a tent and Regina watched them, a small grin on her lips.

"Seems like he's quite fond of your boy."

The brunette turned to meet Robin's eyes, nodding a little. "Henry has always been good with kids despite being a kid himself. He's always loved taking care of the younger children at school, playing the big brother."

A smile lingered on her lips at the thought.

"Come on, Little John bought us a fine whisky yesterday."

"You're not trying to get me drunk, I hope?" She asked, lips pursed as she lifted an amused brow.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the man raised his hands, shaking his head and she chuckled.

xxx

She had to admit, the food was delicious. A bit fat to her liking but every once in awhile, she could indulge herself some of it and those potatoes with fresh rabbit were delicious.

"You like it, young lad?" A voice that belonged to Alan spoke, watching Henry amusedly.

Her boy was positively devouring his food, his hands soaked in sauce and Regina's first instincts were to reprimand him before deciding to let him be, chuckling a little.

"It's delicious," Henry said, looking up. "Really good."

They all laughed.

"Well, thank you," Tuck answered, before taking another bite of his rabbit thigh.

"We're not accustomed to eat anything other than what we've hunt but we've got to admit than your indoors markets sell good game," Little John said with content.

"I'm glad you're adapting well," Regina said with a small smile.

"Do you like your food too her majesty?" Roland asked, next to her eyeing her plate.

"I do," she answered, touching his nose gently and he chuckled, rubbing it. "It's very good."

"You should come tomorrow too and you'll eat some more."

Regina chuckled.

"I can't have your uncle Tuck cooking for me everyday, can I? But maybe some other day you can come to my place and I'll cook you something what do you say?"

The boy's eyes instantly rounded in excitement.

"She makes the best lasagnas," Henry added, and she smiled at him.

"What's lasagnas?" Roland asked frowning.

"It's what we ate the other day at Granny's, my boy" Robin intervened, "with the red sauce and the cheese, you remember?"

"Oh, yes. You can do that?" He turned his attention back to Regina, looking at her with impressed eyes.

"Mmh," she nodded.

"Oh papa, can we go eat at Henry and Regina's eyes, please?" he begged, looking at his father with puppy eyes Regina knew all too well, her own son having mastered in the art.

"We'll see," Robin said chuckling.

The dinner soon came to an end and after having listened to a couple of tales told very theatrically by the Merry Men, Roland had fallen asleep into the brunette's arms. Regina stroke his locks looking at him lovingly.

"Let me get him," Robin told her and she nodded, letting him take the boy back.

"We should head back home too, this one has school tomorrow," she said putting an arm around Henry's shoulder and the boy sighed, his lips pursed into a pout.

She chuckled, standing up.

"Thank you for dinner. We had a good time."

"I'm glad," Robin said gently. "We all had fun."

"If this is what every evenings look like at the Merry Men's camp, I might enrolled," Henry let out, stretching his numb legs a little.

"We're always opened to new members," Robin said.

"Well, I'd rather not see my son becoming an outlaw," Regina let out, though she's smiling.

"You eat our food and then judge us," the man let out, falsely offended and the Queen rolled her eyes before laughing.

"Come on, let's go," she told Henry. "Thanks again and goodbye. Goodbye," she said a bit louder for the other men.

"Aye," they replied as Henry waved back.

"So, you and Robin…" A coy voice rose as they arrived back at the car and Regina eyed her son warningly causing him to laugh. "I'm just saying, you seem to get along well."

"Get in the car. You're obviously lacking sleep."

The boy chuckled but obeyed as she rolled her eyes and got being the wheel.

xxx

She's slept well. No dreams, no David's naked body pressed against her own naked body in her subconscious, no waking up with butterflies in her lower belly and arousal flowing inside her body. No. None of that. Instead, she woke up with the beginning of what seemed like a very bad cough but at least she's slept well.

Of course, it'd take a lot more than a few dreamless nights for her feelings for the Prince to go back to being purely platonic but at least it was a start.

The brunette let out a sneeze as she got out of her bedroom, finding Henry getting out of his own.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Mmh," the boy mumbled, covering his mouth as he yawned.

She smiled.

"Someone's excited to go to school," she teased, "I didn't even have to wake you up."

"Haha! Very funny," he said, pouting and she chuckled.

"Come on, I'll cook you a nice breakfast," she said, burying her mouth into the crease of her elbow as another bout of cough overtook her body.

"You're ok?" Henry asked frowning.

"I'm fine," she nodded, swallowing with difficulty, her throat a bit dry. "But someone else isn't going to have such luck when I'll be done with them," she exclaimed suddenly as she reached the middle of the stairs only to be welcomed by cushions and some decorations all over the place. "I'm going to kill that dog," she muttered under her breath as she caught sight of Perdita, sat under one of the console tables, wriggling her tails innocently.

"Mom," Henry let out, chuckling, jogging towards the dog to pet her.

"Well, since you seem so inclined to defend her," the brunette started with a smirk, reaching the last stair, "and since this devil is yours after all, I think you won't see any inconvenience in taking care of its mess while I fix the breakfast."

Henry's smile dropped instantly.

"Come on, get to work. I don't want you to be late for school."

xxx

He caught sight of her through the station's window and immediately dropped everything he was doing to catch her, thanking the Gods that Emma was on the field.

"Hey," he let out, breathlessly and she turned around, lifting a curious brow.

"Did you just run after me," the brunette asked, a mocking smile already grazing her lips and he rolled his eyes.

Her smile mellowed a little but didn't dim. She bit her lower lip, watching him with a sudden discomfort and he frowned.

"What is it?"

A loud sneeze escaped her nose causing him to back away in surprise.

"Getting down with something?" He asked.

"Nope, I don't get sick," she said though the small cough she let stated the contrary. "Not when I have my magic," she added nonetheless.

"Right," the Prince said, smirking and she rolled her eyes.

The brunette sighed with defeat.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath, "I guess dinner in the forest with short sleeves wasn't such a bright idea."

The words had barely left her mouth but instantly he felt his heart tightening in his chest and his guts beginning to twist.

She must have noticed the sudden darkening of his eyes because she sighed, almost in an annoyance.

"He's just a friend," she said and it sufficed to anger him more.

"We're friends too, aren't we? I don't see us having dinner together. Oh right, you don't want to," he bit and she backed away a little at his tone.

The man closed his eyes guiltily but the pain got the better of him.

"It's not fair," she responded and he knew his words hurt her.

"Isn't it, though?!" he asked sadly before sighing. "I should go back to work. I wouldn't want someone to call without me being there to answer. Goodbye Regina," he said, kissing her cheek before turning away.

He climbed up the two stairs of the station and went up to his office, sitting down with a loud sigh. He shouldn't be upset. She had the right to have friends but it hurt so much when she wouldn't so much as grant him one lunch or even just a coffee. He didn't want to force her into a relationship she wasn't ready to have, that much was fair but they said they'd at least be friends so why not act as such? Who care what people thought if they weren't doing anything wrong?

"Is everything alright?"

The Prince looked up to meet Emma's concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "I didn't hear you come in. So what was going on at Sneezy's store?"

"Just some kids messing around," she said throwing her jacket on the back of her chair and sitting down. "I let them go with a warning. I don't think they'll bother him again."

The blonde man nodded, lowering his gaze back to his computer.

"You're sure you're ok?" Emma asked anew and he smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

xxx

She was sick. She caught a cold, something she hadn't had since she was a teenager and it infuriated her. She was tired, her nose was grossly runny, her throat achy which was getting worst with every bouts of cough (which were getting more and more frequent).

She'd sent Henry to Emma's for the night not wanting him to catch it and was now at home alone. A bark was heard and she cock her head to the side to meet Perdita's eyes. Right, she had the dog's company. Great!

The brunette sighed, reaching for the box of tissues and the tv remote on the coffee table. She turned the machine on as she grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose. She zapped for a little while before turning the tv off, nothing interesting enough to keep herself from thinking about her encounter with David this morning.

She did nothing wrong and he had no right to make her feel guilty about this dinner-thing with Robin. Plus, they weren't even alone and she went there for Roland in the first place and… the woman growled, standing up to head to the kitchen. She needed some tea or maybe something stronger. Scotch or Whiskey? Either would do.

She pulled out the stopper of the whisky bottle before pouring some in a glass. Suddenly, Perdita excited barks echoed and she frowned as she watched the puppy ran towards the front door. Soon, the bell was heard. The brunette closed the bottle and walked into the foyer. She closed her wool cardigan over her chest and opened the door on David. The brunette bit the inside of her cheek, lips pursed and fist on hip but the action caused her cardigan to open and a shiver ran down her body forcing her to rethink her sassiness. She cleared her throat closing it back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh, tiredness winning over the desire to fight.

"I ran into Emma with Henry at Granny's. I promised I'd stop by to check on you. He's worried."

"Tell him, I'm fine. I don't need your pity."

"Shush," he said stepping in and she opened her mouth in shock. "You know very well, it's not pity."

She bit her cheek harder before sighing and closed the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked when she turned to face it.

"It's just a cold David. I mean it, you can go."

"I brought soup," he said with a small smile. "It's better than what you'd planned," he added, eyeing the liquor on the console table. "Come on, go sit. I'll put the soup in a bowl and join you."

xxx

She didn't argue, though if looks could kill, he'd be dead. He chuckled as she headed towards the living room and he went to the kitchen. He pulled out two bowls from the cabinet and pour the soup in each of them before joining her back.

"Here," he told her giving her one bowl.

"Thank you," she said and he sat next to her.

They stayed silent for a moment, both of them sipping on their soup, Perdita watching them happily.

"I'm sorry about earlier," David let out and she eyed him from the corner of her eyes. "I shouldn't have, I…" He sighed. "I just -I was missing you, I guess."

He looked at her, shrugging sadly.

"Can we...Can we not fight right now and just… Let's just drink this and stop talking about it."

"Alright," the Prince said nodding at her and she gave him a quick smile, bringing her legs up the couch.

He watched her gently fighting the urge to bring a hand to her face and stroke her cheek.

"You look adorable," he let out, as she scrunched her nose to fight the threatening sneeze.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not funny," she said and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder so she could rest against him.

She didn't fight him, on the contrary and it made him happy. He let a soft kiss fall on top of her head and leaned comfortably in the couch.

"What are these?" He asked, motioning the tired flowers in the vase on the coffee table.

He knew Regina and she'd have thrown those away a long time ago given their state.

"These are flowers, Charming. You know, colorful plants that grow in forests, gardens, etc."

The blonde man watched her unimpressed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Careful," she chuckled, pointing at the bowl in her hand.

"They just look a bit ale to fit in this décor."

"It's a gift. It's sentimental not for decoration."

"I see," the Prince said. "He's quite taken with you," he pointed out, eyeing her gently having understood that they came from Robin Hood's son, Roland.

He pushed out the now familiar pang in his heart and smiled.

"He's a sweetheart," she said watching the flowers with loving eyes, before blowing her nose. "He was more interested in Henry than me though." She chuckled. "He's funnier to play with than I am."

The man grinned at that.

"He's always wanted a little brother." Regina's smile mellowed a little. "So, he enjoys the experience."

There was a small pause and David bit his lower lip.

"Do you like him?"

xxx

She looked at him, lifting a brow before understanding what he meant.

"David, don't do this."

"I won't be mad," he said quickly and it had her chuckle wryly but the intended effect disappeared under a loud fit of cough.

"What makes you think you get to be mad anyway," she let out, through coughs. "Damn it," she cursed angrily, putting the bowl down.

She took a deep breath as she calmed down and she turned back to look at him.

"We said we weren't doing this. I don't want this David. Not right now, not ever. I don't need you being jealous over something that isn't even true."

"What am I supposed to think, then?"

"You're not supposed to think anything. Robin is a friend and I won't stop seeing him just because… just… I'm tired David. I can't do this. You should just leave."

She turned around, her back facing him as she leaned back into the couch, tears threatening to fall. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she felt nauseous. She heard him stand up and she closed her eyes, unmoving.

"We're supposed to be friends as well. At least, that's what you said you wanted but we barely talk and when we meet, you always end up avoiding me as if us talking isn't even allowed. I wanted this friendship thing to work Regina… but I don't think it does."

The tears were falling now and she refused to look at him. She heard a sigh and a small "goodbye" left his lips before silence fell in the room. When she turned around, he was gone and Perdita was on the couch, at his place. The brunette choked on a chuckle before burying her face in her hands, the sobs overtaking her body.

xxx

"You look like hell."

David looked up at Ruby, sending her a glare that hopefully convey the fact that he wasn't in the mood right now.

The girl lifted a brows in surprise as he sat down at the bar.

"A glass of whiskey, please," he asked with a sigh, running a tired hand on his face.

Ruby came back soon after with a glass and she poured his poison in it.

"So, what's wrong with you?" She asked earnestly, leaning on the bar to look into his eyes.

"I had an argument with someone."

"With Snow?" He shook his head. "Emma?"

He looked up and met her eyes. She closed them instantly as she understood.

"Regina," she whispered.

"You wanted to know," he let out with a shrug.

"I did but I'm Snow's friend so we're going to leave it there."

A wry chuckle left the Prince lips. "And since I seem to have no friends in this godforsaken town, I'll just take this," he lifted the glass, "and leave."

He left the dinner angrily, going through the back door and climbed the stairs up to his room. He'd always known that his so-called friends, the ones he shared with Snow, he'd always known that their loyalty lied with their princess and never with him but he still hurt to realize that no one seemed to care about him.

He opened his room and closed the door behind him. He went to the bed and sat on it, bringing the glass to his lips.

Suddenly, the door opened on Ruby, fists on her hips. He furrowed his brows with confusion. The brunette sighed and closed the door behind her. She took a chair and sat in front of her.

"You've got five minutes."

"What?"

"Forget about Snow, for five minutes I am only your friend. Start talking."

"I -"

"Four minutes and a half."

The Prince took a deep breath and nodded.

"We're supposed to be friends. Regina and I, I mean. In New York, we were and it was… It was great but since we're back… every time I invite her for -I don't know, something as basic as a coffee- she refuses. I just… I miss her. I want what we had in New York" _and maybe more_.

The Prince closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"She went to dinner last night at Robin Hood's camp." He looked back at Ruby. "I gave her shit for it as if she wasn't allowed to have other friends. I..." He sighed, rubbing his neck before taking another sip. He chuckled wryly.

"You're stupid."

He glanced up at Ruby, frowning.

"Of course she avoids you in public, she's Regina," she let out, lifting her arms in exasperation. "Something happened between you two. I don't know what and I don't wanna know what but something happened. You can tell me all you want that you're just friends but I'm not blind and I sense that kind of stuff."

"Ruby…"

"I don't care," she said, raising her hand. She sighed. "Point is, something happened and she's afraid someone is going to figure it out because rumours are already spreading over the fact that you and Snow don't spend time together. Do you really think that if you suddenly start spending time with Regina -a powerful sorceress, who've spent years trying to kill Snow, people won't start talking so of course she'd rather not be with you in public, you idiot."

The brunette sighed anew, standing up.

"She lets you in when she's vulnerable."

He looked at her, surprised.

"What? Snow talks and Henry as well. Snow was so happy you and Regina were getting along after your trip to New York. She said how worried you were about her after the hospital and how you went to check on her. I heard Henry just tonight saying that he was happy his mom was letting you in so at least she wouldn't be sick all by herself. She lets you see her sick, David. Come on, are you that dumb? The fuck are you complaining about? Have you ever see this woman letting anyone take care of her? And you're here what? Jealous of Robin Hood? You don't realize what she gives you because you're too busy obsessing over what she isn't. You're stupid."

xxx

She considered ignoring it but when the doorbell rang anew and the barking grew louder, Regina resigned herself to opening the door.

"David?" She asked, surprised not having expected to see him again. "What do you want again?"

"I'm here to apologize."

She didn't answer, simply watched him.

"I was supposed to keep you company and take care of you while you were sick and all I did was complain over something stupid. I know…" He sighed, closing his eyes briefly and she stayed silent, her eyes watering. "I know now that it's hard for you this whole thing between us but I know that you're giving me what you can and I don't want more. I…" He smiled and brought a hand to her cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning under the touch, her initial resolve weakening.

"I'm here to keep you company and take care of you and...I'm here to be a good friend. I'm sorry I wasn't before."

She looked into his eyes and licked her lips.

"Did you fall on your head?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Metaphorically speaking, yeah kinda."

She smiled, letting out a chuckle.

"You still don't have to stay. It's still just a cold."

"I wanna be with you. If you want."

"Fine but I want a back rub in exchange."

The Prince smiled, nodding.

"Anything you want."

The brunette grinned a little and she stepped to the side letting him in before closing the door behind them.

* * *

**I know you're more than eager for them to finally be together but I warned you: very slow burn. They'll get there, I promise.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23. **

**I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review, it keeps me going. **

* * *

It was a sunny day. A bright and sunny Sunday and Regina couldn't be more grateful for that.

Before her, on the newly renovated soccer field, Henry was playing along with some other children of the town. It'd been a great idea. Some sort of sport event to make everyone relax a little after everything that had happened since her curse had broken. It was also the perfect excuse for Henry to bond with kids his age for her son was starting to spend too much time dealing with adults' problems and she wanted him to keep as much innocence as he had left.

Regina smiled as her son took the ball and started running with it. He was exhilarated and having fun. For the first time in a long time (apart from his time in New York), he was just being a normal thirteen-year-old kid.

"I must say…" The brunette jumped a little at the sudden voice next to her and she turned to meet a smiling David. "It was a great idea you had there."

She smiled, rolling her eyes.

It'd been his idea. He'd mentioned it two weeks ago while he was "taking care of her" when she was sick. She had initially refused assuring that no one would attend something organized by her but he'd told her otherwise. He'd offered to hang up posters a little bit everywhere around town and to have Henry talk about it at school. Emma and Snow had joined in soon after and despite the whole awkwardness of the situation…the outcome couldn't have been better.

"I haven't really thanked you by the way…"

The man opened his eyes wide and she frowned.

"Are you thanking me? Am I hearing right? Regina are you sure you're not still feverish?"

"Idiot!" The insult rolled on her tongue as she looked away from the smug prince back to her son.

He chuckled and she smiled, so big it hurt. She was feeling good today. Anxious that something could go wrong but happy.

xxx

David watched her attentively with a small smile on his face. She looked good though a bit tensed and he knew it had much to do with the little get-together he'd convinced her to organize after the soccer game. It was just a small thing, in her house in order to let people see her as Regina and not only the mayor/former evil queen, for them to realize that she was a person and could even be their friend if they let her.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered, bumping his elbow against her arm gently.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you're right."

"I mean what could really happen?"

"Nobody could come?"

"Well more lasagnas and pies for me…Can't say that would be a bad thing."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned.

"I'm just saying that so far, I've always been quite optimistic about a lot of thing: Us getting Emma and Henry back, us defeating Zelena, us getting back in our timeline…My optimism has never failed us so why don't you believe me for once when I tell you that all will be alright."

"And if it doesn't…If I'm right to worry…You don't get lasagnas or pies."

"Ok, that's simply not fair," the man let out a little loud and she chuckled.

Everyone looked at them, Snow and Emma being first and instantly he saw Regina move a little away from him, embarrassed and afraid that their easiness with each other could be misinterpreted…Well, it wouldn't be a complete misinterpretation.

The Prince sighed but tried to keep his smile on, letting her know that he understood and she smiled back, grateful.

Since his conversation with Ruby, he'd been trying to be more patient with Regina and more understanding.

"So no pies nor lasagnas if I'm wrong," he said, bringing them back on topic to hopefully help her relax.

It worked and she nodded with a smirk.

"If you're so sure you're right, you shouldn't worry."

"I'm not," he replied defiantly. "You'll see."

She smiled.

"So," the Prince started after a small pause. "When are you going to pick Zelena up?"

"Just before the party."

"Are you worried?"

"Worried that it might be too soon and that either she's going to go rogue and attack everyone or elaborate an even more diabolical plan or that, on the other hand, everyone will be furious to see her out so soon and will try to kill her? Whatever do you mean."

"It'll be alright."

The brunette looked at him from the corner of the eyes with a raised brow. He laughed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Well, I'll be there. And whatever happens, I'll stand by your side."

She smiled. A bright and wide smile and it warmed his heart to know that he was able to make her smile like that.

xxx

She arrived at the hospital a little before 6 and found Zelena sat on her bed, back against the wall and eyes closed.

She hadn't warned her beforehand that she was letting her free today. Well, remotely free. She'd still be under surveillance but she wouldn't be here at least. She'd talked about it to Archie and he had assured her that it was a good idea.

The plan was for her sister to move in with her. She would have Henry move in with Emma for a little while because there was simply no way she would made her son live under the same roof as the woman who had attacked him despite the fact that he'd assured her that he was fine with it. She just couldn't. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway since she still didn't know whether or not Zelena could actually be trusted. However, she at least deserved the benefice of the doubt and since there wasn't many more option and that she was her responsibility anyway, Regina would welcome her in her house. That was if the red-haired woman accepted

"A bit early to sleep, isn't it?" She let out, closing the door behind her.

"Not sleeping. Meditating. You should try it someday."

The woman opened her eyes and looked at her.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit? Do you miss me?"

Regina rolled her eyes. She grabbed a chair and pulled it to sit by the bed, next to her sister.

"I'm here to offer you a deal."

"You do deals now?"

"I've talked to Dr. Hopper", she continued, ignoring her sister's mocking tone, "and we both agreed that getting you out of the hospital could be a good idea."

Zelena raised a surprised brow, her interest having been sparked.

"You'd live at the mansion with me and would have a curfew. You'd have to attend at least two sessions a week with Archie and most importantly you still wouldn't have access to magic," she said eyeing the black cuff at her wrist, "at least not until I can trust that you won't hurt me, my family or any of these people out there."

There was a small pause and Regina leaned against her chair, arms crossed.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"You would trust me enough to let me out?"

"No. But I'm giving you that second chance I've told you about. During those past weeks, I've grown to know more about you and I know we have much more to deal with but we deserve that chance -that chance that Cora took from us. The chance to know each other. For that, I'm ready to make an effort and make the first step. You just have to follow the path."

"What about your son?"

"Oh don't worry. There's no chance you'll so much as breathe the same air as he after tonight. There's a small party, if I may say so, at my house. If you accept my proposition, you'll be invited. The townspeople will be there and not everyone will be thrilled to see you out but it will be your opportunity to show them that you have changed or that at least you can change. Don't let Cora's actions define who you are. She cannot control you or me anymore. You're free to draw your own path."

Zelena watched her and Regina could easily tell that she was surprised and maybe even moved. However, the red-haired didn't want to show her vulnerability so she huffed and crossed her arms.

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"Two seconds."

Regina never looked away. Her eyes were always on hers, unmoving with a satisfied grin on the face.

"Fine," the woman whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" The younger sister asked, cupping her ear and faking not having heard.

"I said fine. We have a deal."

Regina smirked with contentment and nodded.

xxx

So many people. In her living room, in the backyard…in _her_ house. She had never thought that people would actually come but they had. They had come and they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves. She had even received some compliments for the food.

Her eyes caught sight of Zelena sat by the window, a glass of whiskey in her hand. She was by herself and in all honesty most people were not so subtly avoiding her.

The mayor felt a pang in her heart.

"She seems lonely."

Regina jumped and turned to meet Ruby.

"Well, not even a month ago she wanted to kill us all..."

"Yes, I guess." The younger brunette sighed. "I'm going to talk to her."

"You don't have to…"

"I don't mind," Ruby assured a little too quickly and Regina frowned. "I just…We are kind of friends."

"I beg your pardon?"

"One day, I was bringing the nurse her usual lunch and Zelena started making a fuss. We went to calm her down. She was complaining about the food and I must say Madam Mayor, you should think about the hospital's food because even I can say it's inhuman."

Regina huffed.

"It's healthy."

"It's gross. Anyways, I decided to bring her once a week some food from Granny's and sometimes I would stay to talk, you know."

"No, I do not know." She sighed. "Well, I'm glad she has a friend I guess."

"Is she going to stay here with you and Henry?"

"With me. Henry will go live with Emma."

She tried to hide it but Ruby saw the sadness in her eyes at the thought of sending Henry to his other mother. Despite them being in the same town, she couldn't help but feel like she was letting him go again.

"She could move in with me."

Regina brows lifted and she looked at Ruby with confusion.

"I mean…That way, you wouldn't have to keep Henry out of his own house. And I could understand if being with her _all the time_ could be complicated seeing what she did to you and the boy."

The mayor's jaw clenched at the reminder.

"She's my sister," she said however, "and my responsibility. I'm not bargaining…"

"You are not," Ruby cut. "I've offered. And I don't mind. I'm moving out of Granny's and having a roommate would make it easier to pay the rent and all…"

"And with whose money would she pay…Oh," Regina let out, understanding. "I will pay for her."

The waitress smiled innocently and the mayor rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright. And really… I wouldn't mind at all."

The woman nodded and watched the girl head towards Zelena. The red-haired instantly brightened up and a smile even appeared on her face. Regina frowned before shaking her head. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"This is quite the party, your Majesty."

The brunette turned to meet Robin and a smile instantly graced her lips.

"I'm actually surprised so many people came."

"Well it would have been their loss."

She grinned at him, nodding her head a little. She turned a bit and glanced at Henry conversing with his friends, Roland holding his hand.

"He likes him a lot," Robin observed.

"I think the feeling is mutual," she assured.

"There has to be something about the Mills people… At least they seem to have quite the effect on us poor Locksley boys."

She blushed a little.

"Well, you Locksley boys aren't so bad of company so that probably helps."

"You have me flattered your Majesty," he let out, a hand on his heart and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

He chuckled and they both went back to looking at the children.

"You look lovely today, by the way."

She raised a surprised brow and turned back to look at the man.

"And those lasagnas…" He looked at her, flashing his dimples. "They are to die for."

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Me? No. I'm just having a conversation with a lovely lady." He leaned against the wall and shrugged. "It's not my fault if I'm naturally dashing."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say thief," she let out.

"Is it meant to be taken as an insult?"

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

They kept on talking, watching everyone having fun then Robin excused himself to go check a little on Roland and Regina went to the kitchen to take out the pies.

xxx

He had been watching her since he had arrived thirty minutes ago and he had immediately felt a pang of jealousy upon seeing her with Robin. It had taken all his will power not to go and interrupt them. He was so damn jealous. Despite his best efforts to not be, he was and as he smiled politely at Emma, trying to focus on what she was saying, he kept an eye on Regina, waiting for an opportunity to see her alone.

'They're friends,' he told himself. 'Just friends.'

Finally, Robin left her side to go outside and as for she, she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Get a refill," he pointed at his empty glass. "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good. I'll go see mom, she's outside with Granny I think."

David nodded.

"You should talk to her."

"Emma," the Prince sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Not like that…I mean. You should just -you know, go say hi and have a normal conversation…I think she would like that."

"Alright. I'll come say hi later."

The blonde girl smiled with satisfaction and she left, squeezing his arms.

The man sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Her back was facing him and yet she looked breathtaking. She had swapped her pants for a nice fitted dress. A black and beige one that made it very hard for him to focus on something other than her body.

He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head before walking towards her.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"No, I'm good," she replied, smiling at him.

"See… I was right."

Her grin grew wider.

"You were."

"I guess you owe me a pie."

She frowned.

"I don't remember that being part of the deal."

He shrugged.

"It wasn't but I deserve one."

"Is that so?!" She chuckled and he nodded.

There was a small pause then David cleared his throat.

"So, Robin is here…"

"I know," she replied already defensive and he regretted having brought him up. "I invited him. Why?" She turned to look at him, fists on her hips.

"Nothing," David said, looking down.

"He's my friend and his son and Henry get along well. You know Henry doesn't have much friends he can play with…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You promised me, David," she let out, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told her, taking her hand and she looked away. "I…I won't again. I just…" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I can't deal with this…your jealousy and…I can't deal with that on top of everything else."

"It won't happen again. I promise," he assured bringing a hand to her cheek and she nodded.

"Alright." She breathed in and look around. "If you still want to help, cut this pizza for me," she asked pointing at a plate on the table.

"On it."

"Good."

They looked into each other's eyes for a second.

"I meant what I said," the Prince let out. "I know… It is hard sometimes but I meant it -I won't bring it up again. I just… he makes you smile and laugh and you don't feel embarrassed about him making you smile and laugh…But with me…"

"David…"

"I know. I know it's complicated but sometimes… I wish I could make you laugh in front of everyone without you feeling embarrassed."

He gave her a sad smile and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before going to cut the pizza.

xxx

"So David and you…"

Regina almost choked on her wine when she heard Robin. She looked at him and he gave her a grin.

"I went to see if you needed a hand in the kitchen…I saw you."

"I…" She closed her eyes, biting her lips. "Yeah."

"It happened when you went to look for the Savior?" He asked, his voice void of any judgement and it almost made her want to cry.

"Nothing happened there… I mean not really." She sighed, rubbing her face.

"You can tell me, Regina. I'd really be the last person to judge you."

She didn't know why but she believed him and she found herself talking.

"We were just…friends. And we were happy -I mean I was. It was like having a new identity. No one knew who I was, what I had done… I could walk down the streets without people frowning at me… I could let him hold my hand without people looking at me as if I had cast a spell on him. I could be seen as me and not as the Evil Queen… He was looking at me as me, as Regina and not as the Evil Queen." She looked at him and sighed, leaning on the wall. "He was nice and open-minded. He made me laugh." She turned to look at David who was talking with Emma, Snow, Zelena and Ruby. "He made me laugh a lot…we became friends and…"

"You started to fall for him," Robin finished for her.

She closed her eyes and nodded, her heart clenching in her chest.

"I tried not to. God!" She shook her head. "He's married. To Snow, my stepdaughter and my son's grandmother…"

"Well from what I've heard…they're not together anymore."

"Do you think it'll stop people from accusing me? Henry from hating me? This story is doomed and it hasn't even started yet"

"How about you show fate that you're the master of your own destiny," Robin told her earnestly and she looked up at him. "This story isn't doomed if you decide otherwise. You can be happy Regina and if the Prince can bring you some of that happiness then embrace it. Screw people and their judgment." He smiled at her genuinely. "And as for your son, he'll love you no matter what and he'll be happy if you're happy." His smile became sadder and she frowned. "Trust me, I know."

"I don't know…"

"Give yourself a chance. You deserve it," he told her, squeezing her shoulder before leaving her to walk towards his men.

The woman looked back at David and bit her lower lip. She breathed in and closed her eyes for a brief moment before walking towards him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, ignoring the other women's questioning gaze.

"Huh…Of course," he told her and she smiled before walking him to the kitchen. "What is it?" He asked then, worry in his eyes.

"I…How do you feel about breakfast tomorrow at the beach?" She asked straight.

"You and me?"

"Well, yes. I just… I miss you too," she told him, lowering her gaze. "And, it's just breakfast. We could talk…Like we use to in New York."

"A little walk on the beach. Just chilling and talking…I like the sound of that."

"So?" She asked, unable not to feel nervous.

"Of course, it's a yes, Regina," David told her. "I would love that."

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok then. Breakfast at the beach."

"Breakfast at the beach," he repeated with a wide grin.

"It's just breakfast," she warned, pointedly.

"Just breakfast at the beach."

She pursed her lips and he chuckled.

"Tomorrow."

She nodded.

"At 6."

"6?" David's eyes opened wide and she laughed.

"I'm kidding. 7h30. I have a meeting at 8."

"7h30 works for me."

"Mom?"

Regina turned to look at Henry.

"Hey grandpa," he greeted the man and David smiled. "Can I have some more coke?" Henry asked his mother.

"Sure. There's a bottle in the fridge."

"Thanks mom."

He opened the refrigerator and took the bottle before leaving, throwing a quick 'later' over his shoulders.

Regina looked at him leaving with an amused smile. She felt a hand on her lower back but she didn't spurn away. David gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning under the touch.

"I can't wait," he whispered in her ears and she shivered.

She watched him as he walked back into the living room.

_You can be happy, Regina._

xxx

He arrived before she did with two coffees and muffins from Granny's. He placed their food on one of the wooden table before deciding that they would be better, feet in the sand.

He just had time to sit down before he saw her park her car. He smiled instantly, all giddy and happy like a teenage boy.

"It's not a date. Just breakfast," he repeated to himself as he saw her approach.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse and the look reminded him so much of New York… He stood up and instantly pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at first but he felt her relax in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you," he whispered in her hair.

They parted.

"Well, since I invited you…" She smirked and he smiled.

"Here," he gave her the coffee. "Black. One sugar."

She grinned and sat down on the sand. He sat next to her.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they enjoyed their coffee. The Prince hummed, breathing in the salty air. He cocked his head and looked at Regina. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She looked beautiful with her hair falling against her shoulders, flying lightly with the breeze.

"You're staring. Again," she scolded before turning to look at him.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard not to."

She smiled, rolling her eyes.

There was another pause.

"You've never told me how was your childhood."

He was surprised by her sudden question and he furrowed his brows accordingly.

"I was thinking about it this morning. You've asked me a lot of questions about my life before…all this…I realized that I didn't know much about you."

"Oh," he said. A smirk appeared on his face. "So you were thinking about me this morning, huh?"

The brunette huffed.

"What do you want to know?" David asked more seriously.

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. A souvenir. Something that you still think about today and that makes you feel good."

"Huh…Let's see…"

The Prince thought for a second.

"Oh I have one," he let out and instantly, he laughed as the souvenir played in his head.

"I remember the first time my father took me to sell sheep with him at the market. I was 7 tops and I felt so proud. I was like a man."

He chuckled, standing up.

"I was walking proudly beside him," he explained, imitating his younger self.

Regina almost choked on her coffee, laughing.

"It was the best day of my life," he said, sitting back down.

A light and nostalgic laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head.

"Do you miss them?"

He frowned and looked up at Regina.

"Your parents," she elaborated.

"Every day," he nodded. "I wish they were here to meet Emma and Henry. They would have loved them. My mom, especially."

"What happened to them?" Regina asked.

"My dad…Well, he had a drinking problem… He wanted to get better though. He actually left on a retreat and promised that when he would be back in two weeks, he would be sober. He held onto his promise at the beginning but on the last day… I don't know why… he gave into his old habits I guess. He got drunk and fell into a ravine."

"I'm sorry, David. Truly."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"What about your mother?"

He raised a brow.

"I thought you knew."

"How would I?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Well, didn't you use to spy on Snow through your mirror?"

The brunette scoffed. "Not every day."

"She was hit by a poisoned arrow. George's men. She sacrificed herself for mine and Snow's happiness."

"She seemed like she was a strong woman."

"She was. You remind me of her sometimes."

"Me?" Regina let out in shock and David chuckled, nodded.

"Yes. You're strong-minded and stubborn." She rolled her eyes and he grinned, taking her hand. "She died for me and I have no doubt that you'd do the same if Henry's life was in danger. Henry or anyone else in this town actually, no matter how hard you would deny it. She made some mistakes that I know she regretted until her last breath…"

"James."

"Yes," David breathed out. "I always knew she was missing something. Sometimes, when she'd look at me, she would linger as if she was seeing something else. When I found out about James -I understood. I've always wondered…" He looked at her. "Did you ever meet him? James?"

"I have. An arrogant little brat."

The man laughed.

"You and he are nothing alike but for his defense… he was raised by George."

"Well, you were raised by Cora and look at you, now."

Regina chuckled wryly.

"I killed hundreds of people and ruined lives…"

"But you've changed. Maybe he would have changed to…Maybe if we had had a chance to meet…I don't know. Maybe things would be different. Look at Zelena…How was your first night sharing a house with her by the way?"

"She isn't staying at the mansion."

"No?" David asked with a frown.

"She's staying with Ruby. At least, she stayed last night with her. I'm pretty sure the wolf will barge into my office this morning to tell me to take my sister back because she's driving her mad."

The Prince laughed.

"Why would Ruby even offer?"

"Apparently they're friends," Regina said rolling her eyes.

David chuckled anew. "Well, that's nice. If she has friends, perhaps it'll help her refrain from the desire to kill us."

"Hopefully."

The brunette sighed.

"Hey, don't worry," David told her, bringing his hand to her cheek. "I'm sure it will work out. You and Zelena. I do intend to win that bet."

He got a smile from her.

"I'm glad you came, Regina. You have no idea how much."

"I'm glad I came as well."

He looked back at the horizon with contentment.

"How's life?" The Prince heard her asked and he turned to face her. "You know…"

"By myself?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok. I'm planning on renting a proper place. I can't stay at Granny's forever. I'll cook myself some nice little dishes."

Regina lifted a brow.

"I am a decent cook."

"You're not. You're terrible."

He huffed, shrugging and she laughed.

"But that's ok, you're good at other things."

The Prince smirked and brought his hands under his chin, leaning towards her to look into his eyes.

"Is that a compliment you've just paid me?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Tell me. What are my qualities?"

The brunette bit her lip, watching him from the corner of the eyes. She sighed.

"You're brave." He raised a brow. "After all, you faced a dragon just because someone asked you to."

He chuckled.

"And because my mother's life had been threatened."

"There's that too. You're very family oriented. You're always trying to protect your family members even when… even when some of those family members have done terrible things to you in the past."

The Prince smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and she blushed a little, before lowering her gaze.

"You're good at making other people feel better. You never give up on them but you take your time and don't push them. Well, you can be pushy sometimes."

He closed his eyes.

"I know."

"But when someone is in distress or have internal issues...you know when to let go and just be there without _being_ there."

He laughed.

"And you're funny...at times..."

"Thank you, Regina. That means a lot."

There was a small pause and she looked down at her watch.

"I have to go…"

"I know…You have a meeting."

"Yes and I have to change first," she said looking down at her jeans.

"I think you look great."

She looked at him and grinned slightly before shaking her head.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her jeans. He humored her.

"I'll see you?" He asked, carefully.

The woman glanced up and a smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"Yes. You will."

xxx

She arrived at the diner hurriedly. She had another meeting this afternoon but she was starving and needed something to fill her stomach.

When she entered, she saw Snow and Emma sitting at the bar. The woman swallowed the lump that instantly built in her throat, closing her eyes briefly to keep the guilt at bay. She walked over to them.

"Hi Regina," Snow greeted with a small smile.

"Hello. How is Henry?"

"Good," Emma answered. "He was glad when I told him that Zelena wasn't staying with you anymore. I don't think he really liked the idea of not being allowed in his -and I quote 'own damn house'."

Regina raised a brow.

"I wonder where he's learned such a rich language."

"And don't blame me. I don't have anything to do with it," Emma chuckled.

A waitress interrupted them and Regina ordered a salad Caesar and a slice of cherry pie. As for Emma and Snow, they returned to their conversation.

"So what are you going to do for David's birthday?"

Regina frowned as the mention of the Prince's name caught her attention.

"I don't think he really wants me to do anything," Snow answered, quietly.

"Maybe it could be a nice surprise," Emma offered. "It might help him realize that he's made a mistake, that he loves you."

Regina felt her heart tightened.

"Here, madam mayor."

The brunette gave a small smile at the waitress as she took her order. She quickly said goodbye to Snow and Emma and left the diner.

She got into her car and let a sigh through her nose.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened and a blonde man hopped in the car.

"God, David," she scolded. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he told her, honestly and she breathed out. "I saw you come out of Granny's and I wanted to say hi. Hi," he told her with a grin.

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're stupid." She sighed. "I've just ran into Snow and Emma…" she trailed off.

"Oh."

"You didn't tell me that your birthday was coming soon."

The Prince smiled.

"You've never asked. Plus, I don't know when yours is either."

"Fair point."

A brief pause settled between them.

"You are seriously not going to tell me."

She laughed.

"February 1st," she told him.

"Noted."

"And yours?"

"In two weeks. May 30th."

Another pause and Regina watched him lean on his seat.

"I can almost hear you think."

He chuckled.

"I just… I love Storybrooke, don't get me wrong. But sometimes…"

"You miss New York."

The man nodded. "Of course, I miss us in New York, when everything was much easier but…I miss also the city in itself. The streets, the markets, the parks…the zoo. Those are all souvenirs I wish to keep for the rest of my life. We had a lot of fun."

"We did, indeed."

"You should create one here."

The brunette raised a brow.

"A zoo."

"I don't think there's a place for a zoo here."

"Too bad. That'd be nice."

Regina smiled nostalgically.

"Well, we at least have the stables. I was…I was actually thinking about maybe going back on a horse…for fun."

"Really?" David asked, excitingly. "That's amazing."

She grinned.

"You could…accompany me," she asked.

A huge grin on the Prince's face and she chuckled.

"I would. Gladly."

They smiled at each other and she blushed a little, letting out a shy laugh.

"You have to leave," she told him. "I have to go back to the office."

"Tomorrow? Stables?"

She smiled.

"Not tomorrow. It'll be a busy day."

"Wednesday?"

"Wednesday."

"I can't wait."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**For those who don't know. I wrote for almost every day for EC week. Check it out if you want.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_I put it on twitter but I'm putting it here as well. __I'll publish the first chapter of an OQ story I've been working on, soon. It's a modern AU and I hope you'll like it. This doesn't mean **at all **than I'm abandoning my EC stories (or EC in general for that matter) even the ones I'm having troubles with *side-eyeing Consequences*. It might take me time to update because well...life but this ship is my happy place, you have no idea. **So I will never abandon EC**. However, OQ is also a ship of mine and after what have happened, my heart needed to read and write some OQ fluff so this modern AU, is one of the results. If you ship OQ, or if you're interested, check it out. I'll publish it on September 9th, normally. For you EC shippers, I still have plenty of stories for you (too many if you want my opinion and my head is spinning lol) so don't worry, I'll keep on providing you probably forever. Anyways, off with chapter 24 of this story._

**(I don't think they'll be more much chapters before this story ends. 3 or 4 depending on if I can cut them. So lots of fluff and smut to come).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a very strange feeling to come back here.

The last time she'd had been at the stables...well she had had to kill Daniel. Her heart tightened in her chest as she let her fingers wander on the wooden doors. She stepped inside taking a deep breath. She hung her car keys on the hook at the entrance and ran clammy hands on her thighs.

The place hadn't changed though why would it have. It was exactly the same and flashes about that day instantly passed before her eyes. The brunette closed them, tears welling in them as a quiet "Daniel" escaped her lips.

Suddenly she felt a hand on the small of her back and she jumped turning to meet David's eyes. She smiled, her previously stiffened heart warming itself.

"Hey," she whispered and he grinned at her, murmuring a "hey" of his own.

She bit her lower lip unable not to blush at the way his deep blue eyes pierced into hers.

The Prince brought a hand to her cheek and she leaned onto it as he bent down. She cocked her head to the side so his lips met her forehead instead of the intended destination.

There were no more lip-locked kisses. It was one of the rules she'd established to herself. She had decided to stop pushing him away but she was still frightened about truly giving her feelings a go so she wanted to keep things platonic -at least, as platonic as she could- so they wouldn't be tempting to go further and soon see their clothes flying. It was her rule but damn, right this instant, she would very easily decide to throw it all away just to feel his lips against hers right more time.

They parted and she licked her lips, composing herself. They were friends. Well, no, they were not friends and she had to stop trying to convince herself that they were. They were something else, they were…

"You're overthinking."

The mayor looked up, frowning.

"I can hear your brain heating up."

She chuckled, biting her lip.

"Come on, let's go ride those horses."

He took her hand as he said so and they walked further into the stables towards the loose-boxes. There were five horses in the stables, all coming from the Enchanted Forest. Her gaze, however, only fell on one and a smile instantly graced her lips.

Her black stallion, her companion for all of her royal affairs and trips.

"You know it," David asked beside her and she nodded.

"He was mine," she explained, carefully opening the loose-box.

"Hey, be careful, he isn't really known to be a calm stallion."

The horse reaction to being disturbed by unwanted human presence seemed to support the Prince's statement but Regina wasn't frightened one bit.

"Well, he was mine," she simply said again with a grin and David chuckled albeit a bit nervously. "I would take him on all my trips, to catch your wife." She eyed him as she voiced the later, a smirk playing on her face and he huffed. "There was just no way I would have taken Rocinante," she continued, looking back at the horse whose ears were still pinned, "she was too precious to me. But he was a good horse and he always had my back."

She smiled and brought a gentle hand up and the black stallion watched her with a sudden confusion.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, coming closer.

His muscles slowly relaxed and a sigh left his nose. His gaze softened and blinked a few time watching his now-recognized mistress.

"Of course, you do," Regina stated with a happy snicker, bringing her hand to his forehead and the horse relaxed completely.

"Impressive."

The woman smiled with satisfaction, shrugging as she tilted her head to the Prince and he laughed.

xxx

It was a great feeling and he had really missed it. In the Enchanted Forest, during the year they'd spent after having sent Emma and Henry away, he hadn't ridden much at least not like that and it was a truly welcomed sensation. He loved it and according the smile on his partner's face and her closed eyes, someone else was enjoying it as well.

He smiled at her, bringing the horse to a halt to watch Regina. She was great. A brilliant rider much more talented than he would have ever imagined, much more talented than anyone he had ever encountered. She was barely guiding her stallion and having had mostly bad encounters with said stallion he was all the more impressed. The horse trusted her, respected her and felt safe with her so naturally, a soft kick on his side sufficed for him to know what to do and to obey.

"You're amazing," the Prince uttered, unable to hide his amazement.

A chuckle left the brunette lips as she slowed the horse's gait and made it turn to face him.

"Tell me something I don't know, "she joked and he laughed, trotting a little towards her.

"How do you liked it?" he asked.

"I loved it." She smiled, teeth showing and his heart almost missed a beat at the sight. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"It was my pleasure, believe me."

She blushed a little at that.

"So, Charming," she started, looking at him with a smug smile and he frowned at her sudden change of demeanor. "How would you feel about comparing skills?"

"Oh," the Prince exclaimed, "we're so on."

The brunette chuckled as they positioned themselves for a race.

"Ready to get your beautiful royal ass kicked, your Majesty."

She blushed at that and his heart fluttered a little.

"We'll see about that," she replied, biting the inside of her cheek.

xxx

"We should do that more often?"

Regina cocked a head at him and smiled.

"What? Humiliate you?"

The Prince huffed a chuckle.

"To be fair, you've been riding horses since you were a child. As a shepherd, as you so often like to remind me that I am…" She smiled. "I didn't have such luxury."

"Yeah, right Charming. You're just bad."

He laughed, shaking his head and she watched him happily.

"But yes," she told him bringing them back on topic, "we should do it more often. I'd like that a lot."

The Prince beamed at her and she felt him grab her hand. She tensed up a little as they had arrived outside but there was no one so she relaxed and decided not to push him away.

"You should teach Henry. He'll be impressed to see his mom be such a great rider."

She smiled and shrugged.

"You had already started teaching him, remember?"

"I do." He paused and looked into her eyes. "We could do it together… We could go on rides in the forest...together…Spend an afternoon there -picnic..." He looked at her unsure and she found herself biting her lower lip as she smiled. "It's definitely not as big as the Enchanted Forest but it could be cool.

"I think it could be, indeed. Henry would love it."

"What about you? Would you -love it?"

"Well," she started, parting a little from him and taking her hand back to cross her arms over her chest. She watched with amusement as the blonde man's features started to shift with worry. "I don't know if I'll be able to endure an entire afternoon with you but we could give it a try."

"Hey," David pouted and she laughed. "That's not nice."

"Come on, you know I love spending time with you," she found herself saying before realizing.

"You do?" he asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You are and I couldn't be happier about it."

She smiled at him, redness pricking to top of her cheeks.

"I should go David," she said after a while, straightening up a bit and pointing at her car.

"Alright," the Prince told her, nodding. "See you around."

"See you around."

xxx

"Mom?"

The woman hummed without looking up from the file on her desk.

"I think we should go on a trip."

Regina looked up this time and her gaze fell on her son, putting a ring onion in his mouth.

He'd surprised her for lunch. Bringing her some Granny's takeouts and although she had too much work to do to even pause to eat, she had gladly accepted his company.

"A trip?" she repeated and the boy nodded happily.

"Yeah, just the two of us. Like a weekend or something...to catch up a little on the time we've missed."

He chewed on his lip and his eyes lowered a little.

Regina put her pen down and reached out for his hand making him look up at her.

"I would love this."

He smiled instantly, brightening up the room and she chuckled.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked and he paused, thinking for a second.

"I think I would like to go back to New York. Like that, I could show you everything I've done. My school, maybe you could even meet some of my friends…"

"Hey, slow down," Regina laughed and he took a breath. "I think that's a great idea. Do you miss them," she asked after a while, "your friends?"

"Sometimes, a little. But I'm so happy to be here with you and my memories and mom, grandpa and grandma, Leroy and Granny… It's home. I'm glad to be home."

The brunette smiled, tears pricking her eyes. She swallowed them and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you're here to."

"So? Weekend in New York?"

"Weekend in New York," she confirmed and a happy "yay" left Henry's mouth and she laughed.

xxx

He was in her living room, sat on an armchair, Perdita lied next to him and he watched a busy brunette finish adding a few things to her travel bag. Henry was with Emma and Snow having dinner at Granny's so he had taken the opportunity to stop by and bid his farewell to Regina -a bit exaggeratingly.

"I'm just sad you're going to New York without me. I mean...it's our thing New York. What if you end up visiting new things without me or worse liking it better without me?"

"Well, that wouldn't be difficult."

He looked at her not amused and she chuckled loudly.

"Well, I for one will miss you."

She paused in her packing and smiled.

"I will miss you as well."

The Prince stood up and extended a hand. Regina took it and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's just a weekend," she argued, jokingly. "I'm sure you'll survive without me, Charming."

He chuckled but kept his embrace tight, his hand in her hair.

"I know… I just wanted to hug you and I thought if I made you feel guilty about leaving you'll grant me one."

Regina huffed and parted, slapping his arm and he laughed.

"You're a child."

He chuckled again and fell back in the armchair.

"Enjoy yourself," he told her after a while, more earnestly. "Enjoy your son. Enjoy your weekend."

She looked at him.

"Storybrooke is finally a calm and peaceful place. Zelena seems to have come around -like I had told you and -" he continued when he heard her scoff, "according to Ruby, she is a great roommate albeit a bit snarky but well -she's your sister after all."

Regina pursed her lips and he smiled smugly at her.

"Anyways, what I'm saying is -you have nothing to worry about. Plus, I'm here with Emma, Snow and Ruby. If there's a problem, which there will not, we can handle it for a weekend. If we must we'll ask Granny for some of her crossbow's skills and maybe even Robin Hood and his men for some help -in last resort." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "So you can have fun. You can relax and enjoy yourself."

There was a small pause during which she looked at him, fists on hips, lips pursed but he didn't get flustered. A sigh left the brunette's nose and he smiled, satisfied.

"But if there's anything..."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"David," she scolded.

"Regina," he replied.

This time, a frustrated sigh was heard and she grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

He chuckled catching it.

"You see, Perdita," he said looking down at the dog by his feet, "your mistress isn't nice to me."

He glanced up and saw Regina rolled her eyes.

He laughed a new and leaned into his seat with a content smile.

xxx

It was bizarre to be back here without David, she had to admit that.

Henry and she had arrived in New York just a few minutes ago and had booked in the same hotel in Midtown David and she had stayed a month ago.

"It is so big," Henry exclaimed, his eyes darting around with excitement as he took in the room they'd share.

She chuckled at the sight.

"I'm taking you like it?" she inquired, jokingly.

"Are you kidding?" her boy let out, letting himself fall on the big king sized bed. "I love it."

A smile played on the brunette's lips as she put her bag on an armchair and went to sit next to him.

The ten-year-old boy raised up and scoot next to her, letting her wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm glad we're here," he told her. "And I can't wait for you to meet my friends."

"I can't wait either, baby. If you want, you can call them. I was thinking maybe we could go to the aquarium tomorrow. They could come along."

"That'd be great. I'll go call them."

"Alright. I'll go take a quick shower then we'll go out. You'll show me all the places you liked when you lived there. I want to know everything."

Henry chuckled, nodded and she grabbed her bag, locking herself into the en suite. She was going to take in David's advice and have fun. She needed to stop worrying about everything and just enjoy these three days with her son.

xxx

After both having taken their shower, they had immediately hopped into a taxi to a park in Chelsea. It was a bit cloudy outside but nor it was raining -at least not yet. A bit of sun was peeking through the clouds making the temperature just perfect. Henry and she walked side by side as she attentively listened to her son, talking about the latest year of his life.

"We would come here at least once a week on Saturday. There's an ice cream seller just...right here." He pointed his finger at him just as they took a bend. "We would take one all the time, even during winter. Vanilla and strawberry."

Regina smiled though her heart tightened a little to have missed all of this.

They sat on a bend just in front a fountain and leaned in, silently enjoying the landscaped.

"It's beautiful," the brunette whispered.

"Did you visit anything while you were here?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," she replied looking at him with a smile. "We went to the zoo and walked around town… it was fun."

"It's still so bizarre to think that you had fun with grandpa given how much you used to hate him."

Regina let out a chuckle and nodded.

"If that can make you feel better, I was as surprised as you are."

Henry laughed quietly.

A small pause settled between them and it was a bit heavy. Regina watched her son with a furrow of her brows sensing that something was bothering him.

"What is it baby?" she asked gently, grabbing his arm softly.

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"The first time I "met"," he gestured the air quotes, "you and David, I remember thinking that you were a couple. I know it's silly but the way you acted. It was like you knew each other since like forever and you just seem to get each other -I don't know how to explain." He bit his lips, looking for his words. "Even now, when you're both together, there's just that silent understanding between you. And then I saw you kissing and…"

"Henry," she whispered, guilt invading her body.

"You remember when you told me that I had all life to meet someone and that I should take time to choose someone with whom I shared something special. I always thought that you were talking about you and David and I know it's silly because he's married to grandma and I mean they're Snow White and Prince Charming but…" He looked up at her and Regina felt her heart break with each and every seconds that passed. "Did you and grandpa ever -you know."

"Henry," she started, shaking her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. She sighed and gave him a fake smile. "Your grandfather and I are friends. Just that."

"Alright." Henry gave him a big smile. "I believe you." And it was like someone was punching her in the chest over and over again.

The night had fallen down, they'd gone to eat up a pizza and walked in the streets of New York, talking and laughing, Henry talking about what he did with Emma and his friends while Regina told him a bit about the Enchanted Forest. She tried the best she could to forget about the conversation she had had with her son and most importantly about having lied to him but when time to go back to the hotel room arrived and she found herself in bed, alone with her thoughts...the guilt only rose higher.

xxx

The next day, as planned they went to the aquarium with his friends. Ben and Jessica. There were lovely and Henry had immediately abandoned her to amble with them in the corridors of the aquarium. Not that she minded. The smile on his face as he joked along with his friends was just too precious.

"Look who is here."

Regina frowned as she heard the voice coming from behind her. She turned around and froze. Talk about seeing a ghost.

"Ursula," the brunette hissed through her nose.

The woman standing before her chuckle.

"If someone had told me I would ever see you here. I'm taking the curse worked, your Majesty."

"You and I are both surprised. How the hell did you get here?"

"Let's just say that if you've gotten rid of that Snow White and her tasteless prince, Cruella and I would be most grateful for it."

The former queen frowned in confusion.

"We've mended our differences," she said simply and Ursula looked at her with shock and a flash of anger.

"Are you kidding me?" She huffed, biting her lip. "They really always get their way, therefore. I just hadn't expected you to bend before them as well."

"I didn't…You know what, I don't have time to discuss with you."

"Mom," she heard Henry and she turned to meet him and his friends. "You're coming?" he asked.

"I'll be right here," she said smiling at him.

She turned around to meet Ursula and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'd say it was good to see you but I'd be lying. Enjoy your fish," she snarled turning on her heels.

"They're not as innocent as they pretend to me," the sea queen let out behind her but she kept on walking. "They would have deserved their death."

"Who is she?" Henry asked.

"An old friend." The boy frowned. "Ursula."

He looked ahead before looking up at her with wide eyes and she gave him a quick nod before putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him walking.

She wondered for a second what Ursula had meant about David and Snow but she quickly shook the thought away. The woman was probably crazy from sniffing too much fish and it was better to simply forget about her altogether. Regina was here to enjoy a weekend with her son and nothing would keep her focus off this task at hand. Nothing.

xxx

"I think we should all go to Disney world, one day."

Regina almost hit the brakes when she heard her son. It was 2 p.m. on Sunday and they were heading back to Storybrooke. Henry had bid his farewell to his friends after having promised to "hang on twitter" ...whatever that meant.

The brunette eyed her son.

"Disney world?! Really?!"

The boy chuckled, sucking on the ice cream he had bought at a diner in Portland as he brought his legs up to rest on the dashboard. Regina slapped them gently and he quickly put them back down.

"I think he'd be fun. With mom, grandpa and grandma. We could bring Aunt Zelena."

Regina laughed at the thought of Zelena at Disney World.

"Aunt Zelena, huh?"

"Well, she's your sister," Henry shrugged.

The brunette's heart warmed itself.

"You're too pure for this world, sweetheart. You really are."

"I have no idea what you mean but...ok."

She smiled simply.

"So Disney world? Summer holidays?"

"Absolutely not. Anywhere else, yes but not there. I will never set foot in a place that support such unrealistic and offensive stories about me."

Henry snickered loudly.

"I think it'd be hilarious. You could even meet the Evil Queen."

The brunette huffed.

"Promise you'll think about it."

She looked at him from the corner of the eyes.

"Mom? Promise…"

"Fine. I will think about it."

Henry through an arm up in joy and she shook her head.

_That will never happen._

xxx

Everything seemed in one piece.

That was the first thought that crossed Regina's mind as she arrived in Storybrooke. No destroyed clock tower or hole in the street...Everything seemed right where she had left it.

The brunette parked her car outside Snow's building and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with grandma and mom tonight?"

Regina looked at her son and smiled.

"Not at all. I had you for a whole weekend in New York, just you and I and I'm more than grateful for it."

Henry beamed at her.

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

"No, I'll head home I think. Go, I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

He nodded.

"Alright then. Off you go."

"Goodbye mom." He pecked her cheek. "I love you," he said opening the door.

"I love you too baby."

"This weekend was great," he told her before leaving, smiling at her and she beamed back. "Bye. Say hi to Perdita for me."

"I will. Bye, my love."

She watched him enter the building and he waved one last time at her. She waited a little and when she could see him anymore she turned on the engine and turned to head home.

She had barely gotten out of her car that Perdita was already at her feet, barking happily and she had to admit, a pleasant sense of familiarity invaded her chest.

"Hello there," she told the dog, petting it a little. "I must say I might have missed you a little."

The dog wiggled its tail and she chuckled.

She took her bag and went inside. She arrived in the living room and let herself fall into the couch exhausted.

It was good to be home.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ring in her purse. She opened the bag quickly and took it, afraid it might be a problem with Henry.

_David_, she read on the screen and she relaxed a little though it soon disappeared as she recalled her conversation with her son. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before picking up.

"Hello."

"Hello, there," the Prince sing-sang and she couldn't help but smile. She just couldn't help but be happy to hear his voice.

Damn this.

"I saw your car passing by Granny's. Did you have fun in New York...without the wonderful guide that I am."

Regina huffed a chuckle before biting her lip.

"I have actually. It was great," she said more seriously. "Henry saw some of his friends and...it was cool to be just the two of us for a weekend."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Madam Mayor. But, I'm glad you're back."

She smiled, patting her hand on the couch to allow a still excited Perdita to jump on it. The dog didn't waste a second and soon her head was on Regina's thighs.

"Thank you for taking care of the dog for me."

"Sure. I let her outside. She's big enough now so I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. I think I'll buy her kennel for when she went to sleep outside."

"That'd be cool for her I think. Talking about cool things, I think it'd be _cool_," Regina rolled her eyes as she tried -unsuccessfully to bit back a smile- "to meet at Granny's tomorrow for breakfast. What do you say?" he asked carefully.

"I…" Regina bit her lip and sighed. Friends meet up for breakfast don't they?! "Meet you there at 7?"

There was a silence and she was certain that it was because the Prince was grinning too hard to answer.

"7, it is," he replied finally and she chuckled lightly.

"I'll see you there."

"I can't wait."

xxx

He was excited. To say the very least and as he saw Regina's car parking the by the side of the road, he almost felt giddy.

"Hello there," he greeted her as she arrived next to him.

"Hi," she replied smiling.

They walked up towards the diner and opened the door. As soon as the bell was heard, the few customers there looked up and confusion read on their faces.

"Everyone's watching," Regina observed and he could tell she was closed to turning around.

"So," he told her with a grin, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's sit at the bar."

She smiled and nodded and followed him.

"Hello, you two," Ruby told them and David was grateful to see that it seemed there would be no judgment coming from her today.

"Hi Ruby. Can we have two coffees and pancakes, please."

"Got you," the girl replied.

"How are things with my sister?" Regina asked beside him.

The waitress blushed immediately, a quick and dismissive "good" leaving her lips.

David frowned in confusion.

"What's that face?" Regina said.

"What face?"

"That one," the older brunette let out pointing at her face.

David looked back at Ruby and suddenly it hit him.

_Oh_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And on that, the waitress turned to get the pancakes.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

The Prince chuckled simply and shrugged.

"I didn't dream it, she was blushing."

David turned to look at her and raised a suggestive brow.

"No," Regina let out. "Ruby and... Zelena.

The blonde man smiled with another shrug.

"But how...when…"

Ruby came back with their plates of pancakes and turned to make the coffees, voluntarily ignoring Regina. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't having any of that.

"When I agreed for Zelena and you to share an apartment for a while, I didn't know it was a one-bed apartment."

David scoffed as Ruby put their coffees down before them.

"It's not like that," the brunette whispered. "We...kissed."

"What?"

"It's none of your business anyway. And I have to take that table's order."

She left and Regina sighed.

"Come on, is it that bad?" David asked, looking at her with a smile. "It's actually good if Zelena starts to make friends."

"I know...it's just...I don't fully trust her yet. I don't want her to be using Ruby or anything…"

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."

They both turned to meet Zelena. Regina rolled her eyes as her sister sat next to her.

"I mean it, don't play games with her or I'll end you."

"You'd chose her over your own sister?" the red-haired let out, faking being offended.

"With a blink of an eye," Regina deadpanned.

Zelena chuckled as Ruby arrived by behind the counter.

"Hi Ze," she said, ignoring both David and Regina and the Prince couldn't deny that he was quite amused by this whole thing though it was adorable to see Regina concerned about the young wolf.

"Hi," Zelena replied with a smile. "My sister thinks I'm going to hurt you".

The waitress turned and threw daggers at Regina.

"I'm not a child."

Regina took a sip of coffee.

"What does your grandmother thinks of that, anyway?"

Silence before Regina chuckled.

"I thought so."

"If you guys breathe a word, I'll eat you alive," Ruby threatened.

"Eating up one sister isn't enough for you," Regina let out with a smirk and David almost choked on a pancake.

Zelena burst into laughter and Ruby threw a murderous glare at Regina before leaving.

"That was a good one, sis," the red-hair let out amusedly.

"I'm serious though, Zelena. Don't hurt her."

"I'm not planning to," the witch said with serious and Regina nodded.

There was a small pause then Zelena spoke up again.

"So are you two finally going public?"

Both Regina and David's heads snapped up.

"What?" the brunette asked. "We...we are just friends."

"Right. Just like Ruby and I."

"We're just friends," David let out.

"Keep telling yourself that."

The bell of the diner rang and Snow arrived.

"Look who's here."

Instantly, David felt Regina tense beside him.

"I," the brunette looked at him and he sighed, understanding. "I have to head to the office."

"Your pancakes," Zelena let out, watching her with a smirk.

"I'm not hungry," Regina said not missing a beat.

She stood up and glanced one last time at him and he knew she felt bad but he also knew that she couldn't stay. He watched her leave silently, greeting quickly Snow, and he ignored Zelena teasing gaze on him.

xxx

She felt terrible. She felt like a teenager and the fact that it all happened in front of Zelena…

The brunette sighed as she let herself fall on her chair. Why did she keep on seeing David if every time she'd feel guilty about it?

She heard her phone ring and her assistant's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Someone's here for you, Madam Mayor."

"Send them in," she replied.

She might as well just busy her mind with work. A few seconds passed by and the door opened on -David.

"I thought you might want that."

He smiled, lifting up the bags with what she assumed to be the pancakes she'd left at Granny's.

She closed her eyes briefly and smiled. That was why she kept on seeing him. Because he would do something like that just to check if she was doing alright even if she wasn't making things easy for him.

The Prince closed the door and walk to sit before her with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Regina told him. "I know I said we would try and be friends...but in front of her -I feel like I'm wearing a sign on the forehead stipulating that I've screwed her husband...Even Zelena could tell."

"It's alright, Regina. I understand."

"You do?"

"I do," he told her gently. "Here." He gave her the pancakes. "Eat up. You can starve if you have to work."

She smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Thank you," she whispered and she hoped he knew she wasn't just thanking him for the pancakes.


	26. Chapter 25

**New chapter here. **

**I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

They had met often. It was what he'd wanted so he should naturally be happy about it. However, he wasn't. The more often he would see her, the more time they would spend together, the harder it was getting to just ignore that he had no desire to just be her friend, that he _couldn't_ just be her friend no matter how much he was willing to try and that killed him.

David let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned against his chair.

"Is everything alright?"

He looked up at Emma and gave her a tentative smile.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to share?"

"I -no." He grinned up at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The blonde girl nodded although she didn't seem to believe him. David bit his lip and went back to the paperwork lying on his desk, trying his best to ignore the pang in his heart every time he'd find his mind wander to Regina -which was often.

A few minutes passed by then it was Emma's turn to sigh loudly. The Prince looked up frowning and caught her watching him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I... Are you ever going to get back together with mom?"

Air caught in his lungs as he opened his mouth in surprise. He had never asked himself the question, mainly because -to him- the answer was clear but he guessed he shouldn't be surprised by other people questioning him on the subject.

He thought for a second, searching a way to word his thoughts.

"She misses you, you know."

The Prince looked into his daughter's eyes and their glossiness instantly made the guilt raise inside him.

"I think we're over, Emma," he told her sincerely and she lowered her gaze back to her desk. "I…I will always love her but -"

"You're not in love with her anymore," she finished for him and he nodded silently.

A long and heavy silence settled between them. David watched his daughter quietly, uncertain as to how he could ease up the tension a little. His heart felt heavier in his chest with each and every seconds passing by and there was nothing he could do about it.

"She's planning a birthday party for you," the blonde girl said and when she looked back up at him, he could see the glimmer of anger and disappointment in her eyes. "You might wanna give her a heads up so she doesn't keep on hoping for you to come back."

"Emma, I…"

"Don't," the girl stopped him. "I hope that whatever your reasons are they're worth it."

xxx

At the other side of the town, Regina wasn't feeling much better. She was in Archie's office for the third time this week only. She felt miserable. It wasn't an unusual feeling for her but for the past few weeks, it was becoming harder for her to live with that constant dull in her chest.

Yesterday, she'd met up with David again. They had had a great time at the stables then he had met her at her office where they had eaten lunch together. It'd been amazing, it'd been carefree. They had laughed, they had talked, shared about their past lives…there had even been a few touches, enough to send sparks of electricity on her skin but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, she had been everything but uncomfortable. She had been happy.

However, just like every time, once he'd left, the wave of nostalgia hit her hard and the sudden need for more called from inside her guts. She wanted him. She wanted him all the time. She wanted to be with him -but she couldn't.

"What about you stop thinking about other's reactions and start thinking about what makes you happy?"

Archie's voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked up at him with a furrow of her brows.

"I… I can't." And the realization hit her as soon as the words left. "I can't because what they think affects me. It always has ever since I became Queen and no matter how hard I try to pretend that they're just idiots -it matters." She shrugged, tears welling in her eyes. "It hurts when they judge."

"I know, Regina," the man said giving her an understanding smile. She lowered her gaze down towards Pongo who was lying next to her. "But they might surprise you."

The brunette raised an unconvinced eyebrow and Archie chuckled a little.

"Look at me, I'd actually be happy if you gave yourself a chance with David. If this is what both of you want, if this can make you happy, well why not?! Life is complicated. Yours certainly is but this -this is love, Regina. And you deserve it."

There was a small pause during which the former queen simply averting her eyes from him and kept them on the dog.

"It's not the same with you. You're not like them -you're not stupid...most of the time."

The man laughed out loud. So loud, Pongo barked in excitement and Regina rolled her eyes. The euphoria tired down and the brunette bit her lower lip.

"What about Henry?" She looked back at him. "I lied to him."

"No one can blame you for that." The brunette huffed. "I mean it. You don't have to share every aspect of your life with your son. You were scared and most importantly, at the time you were actually just friends with David. Henry will definitely be surprised but I'm certain that he will understand. Just trust your heart."

"I'm not sure I can…" Regina admitted, a tear now rolling on her cheek.

"I believe you do. You just have to believe as well."

xxx

Emma had just left the office, a call about some disturbance at the Toll Bridge. He was now alone and all he could think about was his conversation with his daughter.

She was right. He needed to make things right with Snow, he needed to tell her that there was no point in her waiting for him because he wasn't coming back. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have but he knew he had to. Whether or not Regina and he would ever be together, he knew that Snow and he were over… no matter what.

The Prince suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he sighed. He slid his hand into his jeans' pocket and pulled the device out. A smile instantly graced his lips as he read the name of the caller. He felt his heart race up and he chuckled a little. It was terrifying the effect this woman had on him.

David slid his thumb on the screen and put the phone against his ear, a greeting "hello" leaving his lips.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," she apologized quickly.

He looked down at his computer and at the papers on his desk.

"Nope -not really. I'm snowed under paperwork, you're a good distraction."

He heard her laugh.

"Don't make me cut down your salary."

He chuckled in turn at that.

"Did you want to tell me something?" he asked after a second, "or did you just want to hear my voice?"

She didn't answer right away but he could totally imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I'm -I promised Henry I would make him some lasagnas, tonight…" she started.

"And you thought you would call me to tease me. I see," the man joked.

"No," she replied, "I thought -I was wondering if you would want to join in, actually."

The Prince smiled, so big it hurt his jaw.

"I'd love to," he told her and he could almost hear her smile and it warmed his heart.

"Well, I will see you tonight, then."

"I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No -just you, should be enough."

He chuckled, nodding.

"Alright. I can't wait to see you Madam Mayor."

"I'll see you tonight. Now go back to work, sheriff before I have you fired."

The Prince laughed before hanging up the phone. He let it fall on his desk and leaned on his chair.

She had asked him to dinner with her and Henry…. Surely that had to mean something. The man smiled. He couldn't stop anymore, he was just too happy. Maybe he was getting his hopes up, maybe it meant nothing more than a dinner with his grandson and a _friend_ but he didn't care. It was the first time they wouldn't meet in the safety on her office, away from prying eyes. For the first time, she was willing to show their relationship -whatever it was- to Henry and that was enough to have his spirits high for the rest of the day.

xxx

Regina was standing by her car, a stupid grin on her face as she hung up her phone.

She was nervous but at the same time… she wanted this. She wanted this so bad and for the first time it seemed possible.

It was just dinner and of course, she wasn't planning on telling Henry everything just yet but it was a start and it made her happy -and scared.

"Someone's got some exciting news."

The brunette jumped and turned to meet a grinning Robin. She chuckled, slowing down her heartrate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright," she dismissed with a smile.

"You seem awfully happy."

"I… I happen to be in a good mood, yes. Is that so surprising?"

"Well, it kind of his," the blonde man let out teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled.

"I… I'm," she let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "I've just invited David to have dinner with Henry and I. I know it's silly but it makes me happy."

The man smiled at her and she blushed.

"It doesn't make you look silly at all. I'm happy for you, that you're trying things. I'm sure it'll work out greatly. I've always had a nose for this kind of things."

"Oh have you, now?"

"Uh-huh," Robin let out smugly and she chuckled.

"I'm terrified," she admitted with a shrug.

"Don't worry. Like I've told you, I'm sure it will work out well. You obviously both love each other and I know you're concerned about Henry but, he'll be happy as long as you are."

There was a small pause and Regina bit her lips nervously.

"What is it?" Robin asked her, frowning.

"It's just…I -the other day, at my house, we were talking about David and I…"

"And the fact that you love each other," he teased.

"And you were talking about Henry," Regina continued, rolling her eyes at his intervention though the tug of her lips betrayed her, "and -you said he'd be happy for me and that you knew.'

"Oh." The man's eyes suddenly fell.

"You don't have to tell me…" she quickly added.

"No, I don't mind."

Robin leaned on her car and sighed.

"My father passed away when I was sixteen. It was a long disease, lasted for years until he didn't have any more strength."

"I'm so sorry, Robin."

He nodded.

"I... I loved my dad. He was my inspiration. He was strong and brave. He was fair -I wanted to be like him and when he died I became Lord after him. My only wish was to be as good as he'd been. My mother -she fell in love with another man. A man with whom she'd been in love with since before my dad had passed away. I was furious, accused her of having betrayed him. It didn't matter that they had never acted upon their feelings -to me she had betrayed my dad. I was so blinded by this rage, by my own grief… I forbade her to ever see this man again. I sent him in exile and she never saw him again. She died two months after that. She died of sadness, of shame. I made her believe that she had to feel shameful and she did and -it killed her."

"Robin…" Regina tried but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"I gave up my title after this and left for the Sherwood Forest, condemning myself to the same punishment I had condemned this man. I was luckier however and I met Little John. He stuck with me despite my bad moods. My point is, my mum died without having a second chance at love because of me and I will never forgive myself for that. Your son loves you and he'll want you to be happy. He might be surprised but he'll be happy as long as you are."

The brunette nodded, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"You should forgive yourself. We've all made mistakes." She almost chuckled at the understatement and he smiled. "I... I killed my own father because I was too blinded by my revenge… it's much worse than what you did. If I deserve to be happy then you deserve to be able to forgive yourself."

"Let's just say that we all carry our own burden on our shoulders."

She nodded at that with a sad smile.

"I... I should go," he told her. "My son has just started his first day at school I was about to head to Granny's to bury my sorrow with some of her amazing donuts.

The brunette laughed, her smile mellowing into an understanding grin.

"We've all been through that. I've surely eaten half my size of pancake the day Henry went to school for the first time."

The man chuckled.

"Anyways, this town isn't going to run itself either, so I should go. Enjoy your donuts."

"Thank you. See you around and -have fun tonight. Truly, it'll be fine."

She smiled at that and watch him leave before she sat down behind the wheel.

It'd be fine.

xxx

The night had fallen quickly that day and had brought with it a cool breeze in the air.

Regina had opened a few windows, letting the soft wind come inside the house as she was finishing to add the last touch to her lasagnas. Henry was in the living room playing some video games, now that he'd set the table and Perdita probably keeping him company.

Everything was going on perfectly and the brunette only had one wish, for it to last throughout the entire evening.

The doorbell rang just as she put the dish into the oven. The brunette jumped a little at the sound before straightening up, closing the oven's door simultaneously.

"Mom?" She heard Henry called.

"I've got it, sweetheart," she replied to him.

She slid her hands on her apron before taking it off and heading towards the foyer. Perdita was already there, wiggling her tail excitingly.

The brunette stopped by the console and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked nice. Good. She hadn't put on too much make up, just enough to warm up her complexion with a little bit of pink on the top of her cheeks. She was wearing a purple figure-hugging dress with some black pumps. Yes, she looked good.

The brunette bit her lower lip and turned towards the door. She took one last breath, cursing herself inwardly for acting like a teenage girl and opened the door on a smiling David, arms loaded with a bouquet of flowers. His smile however dropped the second he looked her up and was replaced by a gawking expression.

Regina smirked.

"Careful not to catch a fly," she whispered to him, a shiver running down her spine when he wetted his lips before her.

David gave her a throaty chuckle before giving her the flowers.

"Thank you," she told him, inhaling their scent. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome," he replied, entering the house when she stepped to the side. "You look beautiful," he then told her, turning back to look at her and she blushed a little (a lot).

"Thank you. Henry is in the living room."

The man nodded but before moving, he checked her out one last time, convinced that she was too busy hanging his jacket to notice. She wasn't and it awoken the butterflies in her lower belly.

xxx

The dinner went on greatly. Henry was having a blast, joking and talking with David while Regina watched them with tender eyes.

Now, they were all in the living room watching one of the Harry Potter movies. Which one? The brunette couldn't really tell but she was liking this. The three of them together -enjoying a movie night. They looked like a family and for a few hours, it all actually felt possible to her.

A small smile tugged the corner of her lips as she brought her glass of red wine to her lips. She lifted her legs and tugged them under her thighs, leaning on the couch. David was sat next to her and with their proximity, she was feeling the rough fabric of his jeans against her thighs. Regina bit her lower lip, eyeing him with the corner of her eyes. He was focused on the movie, as excited about it as Henry was despite the young boy knowing it by heart.

She chuckled inwardly and looked back at the screen.

The movie ended and as soon as it did, Henry turned towards her, puppy-eyes-game on and a coy smile on his face. The brunette looked at him knowingly, shifting on her seat and bringing her legs back down.

"No way mister. It's not because tomorrow is Saturday that we're going to mess up your night schedule."

Instantly, the boy's mouth fell into a pout but Regina didn't yield.

"Come on," she said, standing up, "I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not a baby anymore," he argued, though he stood up.

"Of course, you are," Regina teased. "You're my baby, always."

At that Henry smiled a little and it melted her heart.

"Say goodnight to David," she told him.

"Goodnight," he said, hugging the blonde man. "It was fun. We should do it more often."

"Anytime," David answered, ruffling his hair. "If you want, we could start those riding lessons again?"

"Really? That'd be so cool."

"It would. And I was actually thinking that your mom could accompany us." He looked up at her and Regina smiled. "She is a pretty great rider."

"You are?" Henry asked with excitement.

"I'm not too bad," she shrugged and David scoffed.

"She kicked my ass during a race."

Henry laughed at that.

"Will you teach me mom?" he asked after a while.

"I will do it with great pleasure. But before," she slid an arm around his shoulders, "every great rider need a good night sleep."

"Fine," Henry mumbled, following her to the stairs.

Once ready, Henry lied down on his bed and Regina brought the covers on top of him. She leaned against him and kissed the top of his head.

"Can I confess something?" She heard him ask and she parted a little.

"Sure, baby," she said sitting next to him.

"I still love when you tuck me in even if I'm not a baby anymore."

The brunette smiled, tugging a lock of his forehead.

"I'm not planning on stopping any time soon," she assured him and he grinned at her.

"I'm glad you invited David. I love that you get along, it really makes me happy, mom."

"It makes me happy as well, sweetheart," she replied to him. God, it did.

"I hope one day you'll get along with mom and grandma as well."

Regina opened her mouth but closed it instantly, a guilty sigh leaving her mouth.

"It's ok, I know it's complicated. But I'm sure one day we will all be one big and happy family. It just takes time."

The brunette looked at her son in the eyes and gave him a small smile. She put a finger under his chin.

"I love you so much, Henry."

"I love you too mom."

xxx

David was still sat on the couch by the time Regina came down the stairs. He smiled up at her instantly and she gave him a shy one back. She frowned up then and looked around with confusion.

"Did you clean up?"

"I did. It's only fair after this delicious dinner."

She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"You didn't have to," she said sitting down next to him.

He leaned forwards and grabbed the two glasses on the table.

"I wanted to," he told her, giving her a glass.

He poured some wine into each glass and put the bottle back down.

"Thank you," Regina told him and she drank a sip.

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying their drink peacefully.

"I want you David."

The blonde man almost chocked on his drink when the words left the brunette's lips.

He turned towards her. She was looking down at her lap, her drink resting on her thighs. She looked up after a while and he saw the tears in her eyes.

David shifted to face her but no words came out. He took her glass and put it and his on the table before taking her hands in his.

"I want you so much," she whispered and he felt his heart jump in his chest. "I want all of you. Always. And I'm so scared. Henry and I are getting along so well and things are almost back to normal but I'm not happy. At least not completely because I-Want-You. With me. Always."

She lowered back her gaze but David quickly made her look back up.

"I've been dreaming about hearing you say those words for so long," he let out, tears of his own gathering in his eyes. "Regina, it's going to be alright. I promise you."

She didn't seem convinced which was not surprising but he didn't care. He would gladly prove it to her.

The Prince brought a hand to her cheek and she leaned under the touch. He scooted closer to her, letting his hand slid to the back of her head into her locks before putting a soft kiss onto her lips. It didn't take her long to answer to the embrace and soon she was grabbing his shirt with shaky hands. The blonde man cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

She moaned and it was such a delightful sound. A sound he'd thought he would never hear again. God, he was glad he'd been wrong.

The brunette shifted in his embrace and the next thing he knew she was pushing him against the couch and straddling his lap. Her hands were dancing in his locks while his were pressed against her hips groaning with every friction she was causing against his now-bulging erection with her position.

"Oh Regina," the blonde man let out, parting slightly keeping her lower lip in between her teeth.

He tilted his head, pressing soft and wet kisses all along her jawline, sucking on her pulse.

Suddenly, David stood up and lied her on the couch, climbing on top of her. A small whimper left the woman's mouth but it was soon silenced by his lips back on hers.

"I want you," he whispered against her lips and the brunette only moaned in response, hooking her legs around his waist.

He grabbed her thighs, bringing it up higher before letting his hand slider under that devilish dress of hers.

"You drive me crazy."

A throaty chuckle escaped her mouth as she bit his lip, forcing him to part a little. In looked into her eyes and she simply smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked then and the Prince grinned at her, lowering himself slowly to kiss her again.

"Mom?"

xxx

The second she heard the word, she pushed David away. So hard that the blonde man almost fell on the coffee table as he hit the floor but she didn't care. No, right now she was too horrified to.

She turned around quickly, smoothing her dress, trying the best she could to put herself together and faced her son. And then, her heart shattered into thousands of pieces.

"You lied to me," he told her, hurt written all over his face, tears of disappointment gathering in his eyes.

"Baby. Honey…" She tried, filling the tears as well, reaching for him but he pulled away.

"I asked you and you lied."

"Henry."

It was David's voice but the boy didn't look at him. Instead he kept his gaze on his mother before shaking his head and running up the stairs.

She followed him. Instinctively. Running after him in hope that she could fix this. She had to fix this. She couldn't lose him again. Not after all that's happened between. No, she wouldn't lose her son again but when she arrived by his room, he shut the door right to her face, making her gulp.

The brunette lowered her head, shaky palms leaning on the wood.

"Baby," she tried and she knew he was here, right behind the door because she could hear his sobs.

"You lied to me. I asked you if you and David were dating and you lied. I thought you'd changed but you haven't… You're always lying."

xxx

He had pondered the idea of going upstairs to help out but he had a feeling it would always make things worse.

He felt terrible like someone was punching him in the guts over and over again. He really hadn't thought Henry would react so badly but then again, he hadn't planned on his grandson finding out about him and Regina like that.

The Prince sighed, rubbing his palm on his face.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he finally heard heavy steps climbing down the stairs. He stood up instantly and went up towards Regina.

She barely looked at him.

"You're still here?"

"Of course, I am," he took her hand and although she didn't pull away, the fact that her gaze flicker towards the side, just to avoid his eyes felt just as a sharp knife in his heart.

"You should go, David."

"I…"

"Please." This time she looked at him and honestly, he'd have rather she hadn't.

Her eyes were so cold, he had to take a step back.

"My son has just walked into you on top of his mother, if you think you're still going to get in between my legs, you're wrong."

"Of course not, Regina. I just want to help. Let me help."

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down. The Prince brought a hand to her cheek, wiping it away softly and she didn't move.

"Please, go," she kept on insisted and he knew he should respect her request so he nodded.

"Alright."

He looked at her for a second before leaning to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

She didn't answer.

"I will," he said again before kissing her one last time and leaving.

xxx

She woke up with a start, lied on her bed still wearing last night's clothes. She had cried herself to sleep, guilt having made it hard for her to even close her eyes.

She was used to it. Feeling guilty. She felt guilty for a lot of things but she had promised herself never to hurt her son again in any way and she had done just that.

The phone rang and she realized it had been the damn device that had woken her up in the first place. Regina let out a sigh and sat up carefully. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, the tears having dried it up and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said in a hoarse voice and she cursed herself for that.

"Huh Regina…It's Emma."

"Miss Swan," the former queen deadpanned.

"I… Henry is here."

"I'm sorry what?" Regina let out, standing up abruptly and running towards her son's bedroom.

Empty. Tears gathered in her eyes instantly.

"He showed up early this morning. He doesn't want to tell me what happened… Did you two had a fight?"

The brunette closed her eyes and swallowed the tears back.

"I… I'll be here in a few minutes just give me time to clean up."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"What you think have very little importance for me," she snapped.

"You don't need to be rude."

"I…" Regina sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered and there was a long silence at the other side of the line.

She rolled her eyes.

"What… What happened?"

"It's -I have to talk to him."

"Alright. Well, we're at the loft."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

Well, that had been her plan but as soon as she'd showered and gotten dressed up, she heard Perdita bark happily outside and the door bell ringing.

She didn't even need to open the door to know who it was but when she did she indeed found herself face to face with David, carrying to bags with "Granny's diner" written on it.

"Thought you might not feel like eating," he told her gently and she didn't find it in her to throw him away, mainly because… damn she was actually happy to see him.

"Henry is at Emma's," she told him.

"Oh."

"He left this morning… I didn't even hear him leave."

The last word caught in her throat and David immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Regina," he whispered gently.

"I need to see him. I need to fix this."

"No you don't need to do anything. We do."

She parted from him and frowned.

"We are a thing now. We are a couple and couples deal with things together. I want to be with you to tell Henry that I'm in love with his mother." Regina's breath caught in her throat. "I have been for so long and I think she loves me too and I know he's surprised and maybe a bit upset because there's Snow as well but… this is love and this is real and there's no running away from it. God knows we've tried."

She chuckled humorlessly at that. They had tried so hard.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't. He is confused and he feels betrayed. But he will understand that this isn't about revenge, that this isn't about him. He will understand that we are two humans and that we've simply fallen in love with each other."

There was a small pause during which she simply looked at him.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I am not. I am terrified but I love you and this can work but right now we're going to eat breakfast and then -" he quickly added when she was about to protest, "we will go to the loft and tell Henry, Emma and Snow everything. No more hiding. No more half-lies. Just the truth. Deal?"

She looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Well, this should be fun."

The Prince laughed, entering the house, letting Perdita in as well. He closed the door and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You really love me?" She found herself asking.

"If you're still doubting, I'm doing a very poor job."

She grinned shyly and looked at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here and doing this with me."

"Always."

He bent a little and she let him kiss her.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be fine between you and Henry. You've done nothing wrong and I'll make sure he knows."

"Well, making out with his grandfather on the couch while he was upstairs in his room was probably not the smartest move."

David laughed.

"Well, we're humans."

She shook her head, smiling but it dimmed a little and she tensed up.

"Hey," David made her look at him. "It will be fine. I promise."

xxx

No matter how many times he had repeated that to her, he could tell she wasn't far from believing it.

They were outside the loft, ready to knock and the brunette by his side was just a complete ball of nerves.

"Hey," the man told her, turning to face her completely, "it's going to be alright," he whispered, taking her hand.

"Alright," she nodded quickly. She took a deep breath. "Alright."

David gave her hand a soft squeeze before knocking on the door. It took a few seconds then it opened on Emma.

"Dad?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Regina and I have something to tell Henry, your mom and you."

The blonde girl looked from him to Regina with a frown before letting out an unconvinced "ok" and stepping to the side.

The second they arrived inside, Regina locked eyes with Henry. The boy was sat by the bar and when he saw his mom, his shoulders hunched down.

"Are you here to scold me?" he asked.

"I'm not," Regina said, walking timidly towards him. "I was just worried."

He stayed silent a second.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you."

"I know." The brunette took a breath and looked at David. "David and I thought we would talk to you all."

"Where's your mom?" the blonde man asked his daughter.

"I'm here," Snow said descending the stairs. "What's going?" she asked surprised to see him and Regina here.

"We have something to tell you."

A heavy silence settled in the room and David looked at Regina giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, let's do this," he voiced up, clearing his throat. "I… I know this is going to come as a shock to all of you but you have to know that none of this was meant to happen and certainly not to hurt you." He locked his eyes with Snow and the pixie-haired woman's confusion only increased. "It happened," he continued "and we've tried to prevent it or ignore it I…"

The Prince looked at Regina.

"Regina and I are dating."

The brunette eyes instantly felt on her son while his found Snow's and Emma's.

"I know it's a lot," he added quickly at their shocked expression that was slowly turning into anger. "It's fairly new… Yesterday, really. But… "

"This got to be a joke."

Snow was the one to speak up and instantly the Prince's heart clenched at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Is this why you decided to put an end to our marriage? To be with her," she stretched a shaky arm towards Regina, "the woman who's spent decades trying to ruin our life."

"She's changed and you know that."

"I don't care!" the brunette shouted, her voice trembling and Emma put a hand on her shoulders to calm her down. "How could you?" she let out. "And you?"

She looked at Regina who simply stood still, watching with an unreadable expression on her face but David knew better. He knew her and he easily noticed the way she swallowed her saliva, her jaw clenched as she readied herself to take what Snow was about to throw at her.

"Snow, no," David intervened because this truly wasn't Regina's fault and there was no way he would let Snow insult her. If she wanted to be mad at someone, she could be mad at him.

He took his new girlfriend's hand (well, that's an odd sound. Pleasant, however). The Prince fought back the smile threatening to appear on his face at the realization that Regina was his girlfriend and looked into Snow's eyes.

"It's not about you. It's not about revenge. I swear, Snow, we've tried to ignore our feelings but… they're here, they exist and ignoring them any more than we've already had, would only cause more suffering. I'm sorry you're hurt. Truly, it was the last thing I wanted but… it's the reality. I fell in love with her."

There was a long, heavy, gut wrenching silence during which the Princess simply glare at him, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"And I was so happy you were getting along. God, I was a fool. Always the fool."

And with that she left the room towards her bedroom.

David let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before looking at Emma but the blonde girl raised a hand to stop him, shaking her hand before following her mother.

Silence fell around them and the Prince turned towards Regina. He raised a hand to her arm, and stroked it gently, giving her a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his cheeks.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, he just hadn't expected it to be this hard.

Regina put her hand on top of his and it warmed his heart. Looks like she knew him just as much as he knew her.

"Is it serious?"

The two turned to look at Henry. He was still sat at the bar, twisting his mouth shyly.

Regina parted from and walked to sit next to her son.

"It is, sweetheart," she told him.

"And you love him?"

"I…I'm happy when he is with me. I feel like I can be myself, you know?! I just -I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," the boy quickly said, tears in his eyes. "You thought I hated you?"

"I… I know I've disappointed you," Regina said simply, stroking his cheek, "and it's the last thing I wanted to do. You're my world Henry and I… it kills me to know I've disappointed you."

"I'm just… I'm confused and sad for grandma… I don't hate you, mom."

Regina opened her eyes but closed it before simply pulling her son into her arms.

David watched the scene with a small smile before walking up to them and stroking his grandson's back.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little while," he told them, parting from his mom. "I want to stay with grandma."

"I understand that," Regina told him. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You've been together a while?"

"No. I promise Henry."

"I believe you." There was a small pause. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Regina frowned and David looked equally confused.

"For making you feel like you had to lie to me."

"Henry…"

"I just… I would have understood. Ok, maybe not right away but -if you've been in love a while and didn't get together because of me, because you thought I'd hate you…"

The boy lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Henry, no," Regina let out making look at her. "David and I are adults, ok? You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I really want you to be happy."

"I know, baby."

Another silence rose though this time it was a comfortable one.

"You guys aren't like going to live together now, right?"

David let out a chuckle and Regina smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy," the Prince told him. "We're taking our time here."

"Alright. I should probably go see grandma."

"Alright. I love you," Regina told him and he smiled.

"I love you too."

They hugged one last time and Henry gave his grandfather one hug as well before going to Snow's bedroom.

"How are you?" David asked Regina as they exited the loft.

"I'm ok."

He closed the door and was about to climb down the stairs but a tug on his arm stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I… Are _you _ok?"

The Prince gave her a small smile. He raised his hand and put it on her cheek, leaning to press a kiss on her lips.

"I'm ok."

She smiled.

"I thought Henry would hate me but… don't worry about Emma and Snow, it'll be fine."

"Is that optimism I'm hearing Madam Mayor?"

For only response, the brunette kicked him in the ribs and he scoffed on a chuckle.

"I'm happy, David," she told him after a pause, tears in her eyes. "I'm actually happy."

"Come here."

The blonde man pulled her into her tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few seconds before heading back to the mansion.

He knew things would be hard for a little while with Emma and Snow but for the first time in a long time, he was feeling free, lifting off of a heavy burden on his shoulders. For the first time, he felt like he could be who he wanted and the brunette, sat next to him, behind the wheel, surely had a lot to do with that.

* * *

**Finally, they're together! ****At last. **

**Next chapter is David's birthday with some smutty goodness if every thing goes as planned. **


	27. Chapter 26

**You have no idea how many times i have rewritten this chapter but it's here and hopefully you don't hate it.**

* * *

Following the announcement of their relationship to Snow, Emma and Henry, the mood wasn't very cheerful in the Mills mansion. Regina wasn't sad per say -ok, maybe she was. She missed Henry, couldn't help but do. She hadn't really seen him since it had all happened and she got why, he'd told her he wanted to spend time with his grandmother and it made sense. After all, Snow was the one who was hurting the most but… Regina had just gotten him back and now -it felt as if she had lost him again.

David wasn't oblivious to Regina's pain. Quite the opposite in fact and it killed him to see her in such state. They would meet often, more often now that there were no secret to hide. He would come to the mansion, they would eat dinner and watch TV… It was nothing much but it was great - except for the brunette's lack of enthusiasm.

The Prince sighed leaning his back into his seat at Granny's. People around him were looking at him with curiosity and he could almost hear their whispers about his relationship with Snow. At first, it annoyed him. Now, he couldn't care less. David brought his coffee to his lips and drank a sip. Just as he did so, the bell rang and the door opened on Emma and Henry. The blonde man first instincts were to wave a hand and beckon them but he stopped himself midway and his heart sank in his chest. Instead, he gave them a timid smile. Things were still not that great between him and his daughter.

"Hi grandpa," Henry let out with a grin. (At least Henry seemed happy.)

"Hi buddy," he greeted with a smile. "Hi Emma."

"Hi," the blonde said simply, barely granting him of a glance. "I'm going to go grab your cocoa," she told Henry before heading to the bar.

David ignored the pang in his heart and turned to Henry.

"How are you?"

"Good," he smiled sitting down. "I was wondering," the boy started thoughtfully, "do you think I can go see my mom?"

"Of course, you can Henry. She would love that. She really misses you."

Henry smiled.

"I miss her too."

"How about we go meet her at the city hall for lunch. This would be like a nice little surprise."

"I think it would be cool," Henry said with a chuckle.

"What would be cool?"

They both looked up towards Emma. The blonde girl, put Henry's drink on the table, an inquisitive brow raised at her son.

"We're going to surprise Mom at her office with lunch. David will come and pick me up at school, right David?"

"Sure," the Prince replied with a smile but when he met Emma's gaze he found his enthusiasm dimming.

"I can't wait to see her," Henry whispered happily, before sipping on his hot cocoa and that suffice to warm David's heart.

He looked down at his grandson and gave him a small smile. Hopefully, Emma would come around just as Henry did. Hopefully.

Well it didn't seem likely.

After breakfast, David headed up to the station and he was welcomed by a still pissed Emma. He wanted to say something - anything so that things could be better between them but he simply lacked words. So he simply sighed. He closed his eyes briefly and went to sit behind his desk.

"Anything up today?" he asked.

"No," the blonde girl cut without looking at him.

He nodded, couldn't do much more. He turned on his computer and decided to focus on paperwork. Give her time. Give her space. He told himself. She couldn't hate him forever, could she?!

Time passed by and hours felt like days with the heavy silence weighing over his shoulders. Around eleven he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I have to go get Henry," he informed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

David frowned a bit, putting his coat on.

"Done what?"

"Talk to Henry behind my back."

"I...what? I didn't. You were there. It wasn't behind your back Emma. He wants to see his mom and she misses him too. That's it."

"If he wanted to see her he could have asked me. He should have asked me."

"He figures you weren't too keen on the idea of being in a room with Regina."

"Whereas you…"

David sighed.

"You have no idea how hard we tried to keep our feelings at bay. No idea," he whispered, remembering perfectly well all the time he'd tried to stay away or Regina pushed him away.

"Well, you should have tried harder. I hope this is worth it. I hope it's worth the pain you're causing mom," she said and he didn't know what to reply. "You should go. Henry is waiting for you."

xxx

She was swamped with work. Completely swamped. Papers, files to read and sign and approve piled up on her desk like mountains. If only she could focus, things might be easier but she couldn't.

She was missing her son.

Between David and she, things were great. More than great as long as they were in their bubble, in her house watching TV and dining… they couldn't go anywhere else. Well, they could but she wasn't too eager to face the townspeople's judging glares and most importantly, she didn't want to run into Snow while being on a date with her husband. It would be like rubbing salt into the wounds and Regina really didn't want that. She also didn't want to make Henry feel uneasy and didn't want him to feel like she was forcing things on him but... she was really missing him.

Her phone rang and Regina snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes," she picked up.

"David Nolan is here for you," Amanda informed her.

A smile instantly appeared on her face and she found herself relaxing.

"Show him in," she told her secretary before hanging up.

Soon, she heard the door and when she looked up, her mouth fell open.

"Henry," she whispered happily before jumping on her feet and walking towards him.

"Hi mom," he had time to say before she pulled him into a hug.

He chuckled and she looked up at David who was still by the door. He smiled at her.

"I thought some mother/son bonding might cheer you up," he explained and she didn't know what to say. "Here's some food from Granny's." He put two paper bags on the coffee table. "I will come and pick him up in two hours to drive him back to school."

"You can stay," Henry offered and the Prince smiled.

"Thank you but I think you guys deserve some alone time."

Regina smiled at him.

"Thank you," she told him through teary eyes.

"You're welcome."

Regina smiled as she watched him leave then, she turned around and put a soft hand on Henry's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"I haven't seen you around in a while," he said, twisting his mouth the way he was accustomed to doing when he would get nervous.

"I know, baby," Regina replied with a sad smile. "I wanted to give you a little bit of space… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Henry said before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you."

They stayed like this for a bit before parting.

"Shall we eat before it gets cold?"

"Yeah," Henry let out before trotting to sit on the couch and grabbing one of the paper bags.

Regina smiled and sat beside him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, afraid that if she blinked, he would disappear so she looked at him, smiling as he dived into the bag to pull out a burger.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered and he turned towards her and grinned.

"It's like when I was younger and you would bring me to your office to eat."

The brunette chuckled, nodding. "You remember that?"

"Of course. Then I would nap on the couch and at 3 you would drop me back at kindergarten. We should do that again. I mean, not the kindergarten part."

Regina laughed before replying with a soft "Yes, we should."

She watched him take a bite out of his burger before grabbing the salad David had bought her. She settled more comfortably on the couch, kicking her pumps off and bringing a leg underneath her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she heard Henry ask as she took a bite of chicken.

She swallowed what she still had in her mouth. "Of course, honey. What is it?"

"Do you love him?"

The former Queen's mouth fell open and she stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to find an answer. She sighed, dropping her shoulders.

"I… I don't really know. It's… I'm not sure I know how to recognize it anymore… it's been so long. I mean, I love you," she smiled, holding his hand and he smiled back. "But… I haven't loved a man that way since…" she lowered her head for a second before looking back up at Henry. "Since Daniel."

"I understand," Henry said with a reassuring smile. "But, he makes you happy?"

Regina's face lit up and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"He kind of does, yes," she let out, chuckling in disbelief at the realisation. He really was making her happy.

Henry smiled before taking another bite of burger.

"I'm thinking about organising him a birthday party. Grandma was doing it but… Anyways, Will you help me? I'm going to ask Granny to close the dinner for us to use it but I need someone to bring David there."

"And you want me to do it."

"Mmh," he said with a smug smile and Regina shook her head, chuckling. "Please mom?" He let out, looking at her instantly and she sighed.

"I will call him and figure something out."

"And you have to come to the party. I know you don't really like this kind of gathering but it's for Grandpa. He would want you to be there. I want you to be there."

"I will be there."

Henry's smile grew big and Regina chuckled, shaking her head. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her chest to press a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you more than you know."

"I love you too, mom."

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment, letting the comforting feeling sink into her chest.

xxx

It was a lovely day in Storybrooke. Spring had finally reached the north of the country and the sun was no longer hiding away behind heavy clouds.

David was looking at the streets from behind the window of his room. It was still quite early but he could see a few of Granny's regular customers heading towards the diner. Unlike the weather, the Prince wasn't in a very cheerful mood.

Today was his birthday and the first one he would spend without having his life or his loved ones' life between threatened and yet, he couldn't tell the difference. It'd been a few days since Snow, Emma and Henry had found out about his relationship with Regina and even though his grandson seemed more understanding about the situation, the same couldn't be said for either Snow or Emma. Of course, he wasn't surprised and he sure as hell couldn't blame them. He had expected Snow to be mad, she had every reasons to be and he hated himself for causing her so much pain but Emma - he hadn't thought she would react so badly. He had tried calling, tried engaging a conversation at the station but she would always throw him daggers or simply ignore him. He didn't know which one felt worse.

Suddenly, the buzzing of his phone on the bedside table brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. He let out a sigh and grabbed the device. As soon as his eyes landed on the screen, a small smile tugged the corner of his mouth and a warmth settled inside his heart. Regina.

"Good morning," he said with a soft voice, shoving his free hand inside his jeans' pocket finding himself suddenly turning into a smitten teenage boy.

"Hi," her response came and the gleefulness behind her voice made his heart melt some more. "Happy birthday," she said after a while and David's smile grew wider.

"You remembered," he observed.

"Of course. Have you planned anything special?"

"Well I could come and see you."

"You've been seeing me everyday, that's hardly something special," she teased.

"Seeing you is always special to me. Always."

There was a small pause on the other side of the line then a quiet "smooth" and he chuckled a bit.

"Well," Regina then said, "I would really like to see you too but I've got a lot of work and wouldn't be much of a good company."

"I wouldn't mind watching you work," he assured, coyly.

She laughed. "I'm sure you wouldn't. I can see you later tonight though. At Granny's?"

A frown appeared on the man's face. It was true that now that their family knew about the two of them, Regina was less wary about hanging out with him. Still, an actual dinner, just the two of them was a bit of a surprise to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully. "We don't have to you know, I would enjoy a quiet evening with you at the mansion just as much."

"It's a special occasion," she told him. "And even though I'm certain than my apple pies are better than the old wolf's, I have yet to master the art of cake baking. A birthday with no cake… we can't have that, can we?"

The man laughed, shaking his head.

"No, we can't."

"Granny's then?"

"I'll be there."

"At 7. Don't be late."

"That's your thing I'm afraid."

"Idiot," she huffed and he could almost hear her eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

He laughed.

"I know you love me."

There was a small pause and for a second, David regretted his choice of words.

"I didn't mean...I…"

"It's alright David," she quickly cut with a soft voice before adding after another pause, "you're not wrong".

The Prince closed his eyes, falling onto the bed, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly.

"I really can't wait to see you tonight," he whispered once he found his voice back.

"Me neither," Regina told him. "I have to get ready for work."

"Alright. Have a good day."

"You too."

"I will try," he told her, unable to keep his mind from drifting to his now estranged daughter.

Regina caught it and she sighed sympathetically.

"She will come around."

"I hope you're right. See you later."

"See you. And David?"

"Mmh?"

"You remember when I was losing faith, when I thought Henry would never get his memories back?"

"Yes…"

"You were always confident that things would be alright… I'm sure things will be alright between you and Emma. You said, when I was afraid that Henry would hate me forever once he would found out about us, that no matter what - I was his mom. No matter what, you're her father."

"But I didn't raise her like you did Henry. She didn't even know me two years ago."

"I know," the brunette whispered and David recognised the guilt in her voice but before he could say anything, Regina continued. "That doesn't change the fact that she loves you. You know that, right?"

"I know," David said nodding absently. "I know."

The blonde man took a deep breath, rubbing his face.

"Keep the faith, Charming. If you lose it, who is going to give me those annoying hope speeches?"

A small chuckle erupted from the man and he shook his head.

"I knew you loved them."

"I don't hate them as much as I used to."

"Thank you, Regina. Really."

"Of course. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

xxx

Regina hung up the phone as soon as David did. A small smile tugged the corner of her lips. She looked back down at her phone and quickly dialed her son's number. After a few ringing he picked up, letting out a muffled "hello."

"You aren't still be in bed, are you? You have class today, Henry," Regina let out with wide eyes. "Is that why you wanted to stay with Emma because I'm going to call her right now, I don't care if…"

"Mom," Henry chuckled. "Relax. It's not that late."

Regina glanced up at the clock on the counter. 7 a.m. No, she supposed it was not.

"Still, you can't be late for school. You've already missed too many."

"Fine," he whined and she heard the bed squeaking as he probably sat up. "I'm up."

"Good," Regina said with a smile.

"So, were you only calling to scold me?"

"No. I've just gotten off the phone with David."

"You have?" Henry let out, his voice rising with the excitement.

"It's on for tonight!"

"Yes!" Henry said and Regina chuckled. "You're the best. Ok, I need to see Granny and ask her to make a cake and also to close the dinner. I also need to call everyone and…"

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"You have class."

"But mom…"

"Don't "but mom" me. School is important baby."

"But who is going to call everyone? Maybe you can do it."

A wry chuckle escaped Regina's lips.

"Honey, don't you think that would be a bit weird for me to invite people to a surprise birthday to Snow White's husband?"

"But you're dating."

"Yes we are," Regina replied, the idea still making her heart flutter, "but the town doesn't know and I don't want… I don't want to make a big deal out of it especially with the news still being fresh to Snow."

"I understand. Maybe I can ask Emma. I know she is still a bit mad but - I'm good at convincing people," he said smugly and Regina rolled her eyes, grinning.

"That you are."

"Talking about that…"

"No, you're still going to school."

Henry sighed. "Goodbye, mom."

"Have a good day, my little prince," she said, amusedly and she hung up, setting the phone down on the table.

xxx

His mood didn't quite improve as the day went by but it hadn't been worse. He'd spent most of his day alone at the station with Robin and although he was sure that Emma's sudden busy schedule had everything to do with her not wanting to share breathing space with him, he had surprisingly managed not to let it taint his spirits furthermore. Instead, the Prince had focused on one thing: his dinner with Regina tonight.

To say that he was excited for it was an understatement. He was ecstatic. He knew he shouldn't give too much important to it, to the two of them being out in public but a part of him wanted to show their relationship off. He was happy, he was proud to date a woman as fantastic as her and he wanted the townspeople to know and if they weren't happy with it then he didn't care. However, he knew that the same couldn't be said for Regina. She would never admit to it but she cared a big deal about what people thought of her. She'd always had but her inviting him to dinner at Granny's for his birthday… it was a big deal for her and he would make sure to tell her how much he appreciated it.

"You seem in a great mood?"

The Prince snapped out of his thoughts to glance up at Robin. The man had started working at the station with them for a few days now and although he hadn't been too fond of the former thief initially, David had grown to appreciate him. He was a great asset and it was nice to have someone to give some of the paperwork to. Of course they were still not the best of friends but David knew that Regina liked Robin and that their friendship meant a lot to her so he was willing to take a chance.

"I am not too bad," he said with a smile. There was a small pause and he added, "It's my birthday today."

"Is it?! Happy birthday your Highness," Robin congratulated him.

"Thank you. And please, call me David. Our titles mean nothing here."

"Noted," Robin smiled.

"How is your boy?"

"Good. Thank you for asking. He's liking going to school. He is in the Princess' class by the way."

A small thoughtful smile tugged the corner of the Prince's mouth

"She is a good with kids and she loves teaching a lot."

"I… I'm sorry - I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"It's alright. You… You know about Regina and I, don't you?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Robin replied with a teasing grin and David chuckled at that.

"I guess not."

"Have you figured out how to…"

"Be together?"

The brown haired man nodded.

"We are. Together, I mean."

"Really? That's great. I'm really happy for you two. She - she really loves you. She's had for awhile, I think."

David's heart missed a bit and he lowered his gaze, blushing slightly.

"I love her too," he admitted. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you we were together. I know you are close."

A loud chuckle erupted from Robin's mouth as he shook his head.

"We're not that close. Regina doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who would go talk about her personal life to anyone."

David nodded at that.

"We've talked about you but that was just me pointing out to her that if she liked you she shouldn't let other people stop her from being happy."

A flash of surprise passed through the Prince's face.

"You did?"

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"I am… I thought - I've always thought you liked her."

Robin smiled at him lowering his gaze for a second. When he looked back up at him, David knew he hadn't been wrong.

"Regina is a beautiful woman. She is fascinating, a great mother and my son adores her probably more than anything in the world. Probably more than he loves me which… I mean it's alright, I guess," he joked and David smiled. "But, from the second I saw the way she looked at you, I knew I would never be the one she wanted. She loves you, your - David! She truly does."

"And you're fine with it."

"She doesn't belong to me," Robin said with a grin. "It isn't my place to be or not to be fine with it. And truly, I just want her to be happy. I think she deserves it."

"She really does."

Robin smiled.

"And so do you. So be happy together. Who cares about the rest of us?!"

David laughed.

"I can see why she liked you."

"It's the dimples. They're killers."

xxx

She was oddly nervous.

Well she had every reason to be nervous. She soon was going to be in a room full of David's friends and family celebrating his birthday. There was no doubt that more than one of them would wonder what the hell she was doing here.

The brunette sighed. She rubbed her moist hands on her thighs one more time as she glanced at the diner from the inside of her car.

The place was already packed. She recognised the dwarves, Cinderella and her Prince as well as Aurora and Phillip. Archie, Gepetto and of course Granny and Ruby. At the corner of the street, Belle was arriving, a gift safely tugged under her arm. When she arrived at the door, Emma and an eager Henry welcomed her.

The sight of her son made Regina smile. He was so happy to be doing this for David and she was so grateful to have a son who always so adamant to bringing people together. David would be thrilled to see Emma.

The brunette sighed. She glanced up one last time in the rearview mirror. She fixed a lock of her hair, twisting it so it would curl like the rest of her strands and when she was satisfied with how she looked, she got out of her car.

"Mom!"

Henry's shout as soon as she arrived inside the diner made her forget about all the inquisitive looks from the townspeople. She smiled down at him, welcoming him in her arms.

"You look so pretty," he told her and she beamed at him. "It's been a long time since I have seen you with your hair curled."

"I thought I would change up a bit. You like it?"

"I love it," he assured with a wide smile spread onto his lips and she grinned back.

"It's quite the party you've organised there," she congratulated looking around. "I'm sure David will love it."

"Thanks mom," Henry said, grinning widely and she chuckled. "Is that your gift?" he asked eyeing the small and thin packet she was holding.

She nodded, giving it to him.

"I'm going to put it with the others," he said pointing at a booth at the corner.

Regina's eyes followed his finger only to fall on Snow, in a conversation with Geppetto but awkwardly and not do subtly glancing at her from the corner of the eyes.

"I invited her. I hope you're not mad," Henry said timidly and Regina immediately looked back at him.

"Of course not," she said smiling. "He would want all his friends and family here. You did a great job sweetheart. I'm really proud if you."

At her words, Henry's eyes lit up and it warmed her heart.

"Imma put that down," he said holding up the gift and she nodded.

Once he left her side, she headed to the bar and sat at the bar.

"Wasn't sure you'd come," she heard Ruby said and she looked up, frowning. "David will be happy to see you."

"You know," Regina observed.

"I do."

"And you're fine with it?"

Ruby's eyes settled on a spot behind Regina and the Queen knew she was looking at Snow. The younger girl then looked back at her and shrugged.

"We don't choose who we fall in love with."

Regina didn't say anything but she didn't deny it. After all, it was true that if she could have had helped it - David would be the last person she would have found herself falling for.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"An appletini," she asked.

"Noted," she said turning around to start preparing the drink.

"How is my sister?" Regina asked after a bit.

"Good. I told her to come so she might show up at some point."

"Doubtful," Regina murmured more to herself and Ruby turned to look at her, brows knitted. "It's not really her cup of tea," she explained looking around.

"It's not yours either," Ruby pointed out.

"No but I'm here for someone - Oh!"

Regina sighed looking at the girl as she placed the glass in front of her.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Ruby lowered her gaze to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Is it that surprising?" she asked looking up.

"You would have asked me that a few days ago I would have replied yes but - I'm here today and well if someone can love me, or at least think they do, I guess my sister can be loved as well. Just - be careful. I wanna believe that she has changed or wants to but I also know the taste of evil. It's hard to turn it down completely."

"I know but I trust her or at least I trust her feelings."

Regina nodded truly hoping that Ruby was right.

"Thank you."

She frowned.

"For caring about me being hurt."

"Oh. You - you're welcome."

"And by the way, he is way past just thinking he loves you. He stopped by the diner before heading to the B&amp;B, after work and he couldn't stop talking about you dinner. He asked if he should get you some flowers or if he would be too much before agreeing -without me uttering a word - that it would indeed be too much. That it was just a dinner except that it was not. It was huge and so on and on."

Regina found herself biting her lower lip to keep herself from smiling, redness however colouring her cheeks.

"He might even be disappointed that his romantic dinner with you turned out to be a party with the whole town," she finished. "I have to go serve more people but yeah - he is way past just thinking he loves you and if you can't see that then I'm afraid you're blind."

She didn't get an opportunity to respond. Henry arrived next to her asking if she could go pick up David as he was unable "to wait one more second". Regina caught Snow's gaze, full of sadness and resentment but she tried not to let it affect her. Instead she smiled at Henry and nodded.

"I'll go get him."

Her boy thanked her and she drank the rest of her appletini straight before heading upstairs.

xxx

He was just on his way downstairs when he heard someone knock on the door. He frowned, wondering who that could be. He grabbed his jacket and put it on before heading to the door. He promised himself to deal with whoever that was very quickly. He didn't want to be late for his date with Regina.

He had a date with Regina.

The Prince found himself smiling like an idiot, butterflies rising in his stomach. Damn it, maybe he should have gotten her flowers after all. Get a grip, he told himself shaking his head.

David sighed and opened the door only to find her behind it. He opened his mouth but closed it back instantly, at the loss of words.

She looked positively radiant. She had curled her hair. He'd never seen her with curly hair and God that was a shame. If he had had perhaps it wouldn't have taken him that long to realise his feelings for her. She had painted her lips red, the red he loved and that matched perfectly with that damn red, figure-hugging temptress of a dress that she was wearing. The look finished with a pair of black pumps that made him want to draw kisses on all of her legs' length. God she was gorgeous.

He looked back up at her and she was leaning on the wall, smiling at him, her lips slightly parted as she lick them. The Prince quickly looked around in the hallway and when he was sure that no one was there, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her close for a kiss. It didn't take her more than a second to respond to the embrace. Her hands clasped at the sides of his jacket as she leaned against him. As for David, he brought a hand to her cheek and the other to the small of her back and they stayed like this, kissing each other, burying into each other's scent, tongues meeting and dancing together and teeth nipping into lower lips, their crotch firmly pressed against the other's.

"God, you're hot," David whispered against her, licking her lower lip and she smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"You should wear it like that more often," he said parting and looking at her. He placed a strand behind her ear careful not to ruin it. "And that dress…" He looked down at her body. "Damn it Regina, you're making it hard."

She chuckled, bring a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Come on, let's go eat," she told him grabbing his hand.

"Do we have to?" he asked suggestively and she just laughed before leading the way.

The Prince sighed in disappointment but closed the door and followed her. Once they arrived downstairs he was surprised to see the lights inside the diner turned off.

"Has Granny closed the diner tonight? It's weird, I saw Ruby this afternoon, she didn't tell me anything. I hope nothing has happened to them."

He looked at Regina and she only smiled making him frown more. She brought a hand to his lips and rubbed their side with her thumb taking off what he assumed was lipstick. Then, she pecked them and whispered to him "Happy birthday, David" before opening the door. The lights were instantly switched on and a loud "Happy birthday" erupted in the room.

xxx

She stepped to the side as soon as the door opened and the cheering started. She watched from the corner David's reaction and she felt a warmth settling inside her chest at the Prince's genuine surprise and happiness.

He looked around in awe, taking in the situation before locking wide eyes with her.

She shrugged and pointed at Henry.

The Prince looked at his grandson in shock, managing still to welcome him in his arms when her precious boy jumped on him.

"Happy birthday Grandpa," he said happily.

"You did all of this."

"Yeah. My moms helped me."

David looked at her again grateful and then at Emma. The blonde girl walked up timidly towards him.

"Happy birthday, Dad," she told him with a small smile.

"You did this? That's why you weren't at the station today. I thought you were still avoiding me… God Emma, this makes me so happy," he told her bringing her into his arms.

Regina watched at the blonde girl hesitantly responded to his embrace. She was still having a hard time if the way her eyes landed briefly on Regina was of any indication but at least that was a start.

"Let the party begin," Leroy shouted suddenly, raising his glass and everyone cheered as Ruby put on some music.

Regina let David greet his guests and she went back to sit at the bar. Robin was there and she smiled happily at him.

"I didn't know you were coming?"

"Henry caught me as I left the station. I had no objections to coming to celebrate the Prince's birthday but I feel like even if I had had, I wouldn't have had a choice."

Regina laughed.

"That sounds like Henry. How is Roland?"

"He is great. He misses you, I'm afraid."

"Tell him that he should come this weekend. He can play in the pool. I can ask Henry to come spend the afternoon and play with him."

Robin's brows furrowed.

"He is staying at Emma's." She smiled trying to convey that she was not affected by it but she failed miserably. Even though she was seeing him often, it still felt wrong to walk past his empty bedroom. "They found out about… David and I," she whispered. "He wants to be there for Snow."

"Oh," he nodded. "He seems to be taking the news well," he said looking at her boy laughing with David and Archie.

Regina smiled.

"See. You had no reasons to worry."

"Seems like you were right, indeed."

"You'll find out that it's often the case."

The brunette huffed rolling her eyes but she kept her smile on as she glanced up at David. The Prince grinned at her and she bit her lip.

xxx

He was speechless. Truly.

The Prince looked around at the turnout. Everyone was there. People he wasn't sure were his friends but they had showed up. Surely it meant something.

Henry had done this for him. This boy never ceased to amaze him and the fact that Emma had helped - despite everything. He was simply overwhelmed. He looked at the bar and found Regina laughing with Robin. A few days ago, he would have felt a twitch of jealousy in his chest. Today, he was just happy to be looking into her eyes.

The brunette smiled at him. He only wanted one thing and that was to run to her and lift her from the ground to press wet kisses onto her lips. He loved her so much. So damn much, it felt unreal. How did that happen? From hatred to this deep affection. Years ago, he was ready to kill her had it not been for Snow stopping him, today he was ready to die for her without a second thought.

David smiled back at her and her grin grew wider the way he liked, with a spark in her eyes that made his heart melt. He still couldn't believe that it was for him that her eyes would shine so bright.

"Grandpa, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm good," he told looking at Henry with a grin.

"You're staring at mom," he pointed out and the Prince blushed a b it.

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok. She's really pretty today. I like her hair like that. She used to wear them like that a lot when I was younger."

"She did?"

"Yeah but only when we stayed at home. I used to play with them."

David smiled imagining the scene perfectly. A toddler Henry on his mother's hip, tangling his finger into the curly locks.

"Thank you so much for everything, Henry. I am very lucky to have you in my life and I'm proud to be your grandfather."

The boy grinned before hugging him.

"I'm glad you are too. And… I'm glad you're with mom. I just - she is so happy. I love seeing her like that," he said looking at her.

Ruby had joined her and Robin as well as Zelena who had just arrived.

David smiled. He looked back at Henry but from the corner of the eye, he caught sight of Snow and Emma near the door and his smile dimmed a bit.

"I'm going to talk to your grandmother."

"Alright, see you later."

David ruffled his grandson's hair and headed towards the entrance of the diner.

"Hey," he said timidly as he reached his wife and daughter. "Can I talk to you a second?" he asked Snow.

"S - Alright," she said giving her glass to Emma, swallowing hard.

She gave her a nod as if to tell her she was alright and David couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart but he shook the feeling away.

He put on his jacket and followed Snow outside.

The weather had gotten a bit chillier but not cold. It was still a pleasant spring weather. David looked around, breathing in the air. He then turned around to look at Snow. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Thank you for coming. I know it mustn't have been easy…"

She cut him with a raise of her hand.

"Don't. I'm here because Henry asked me. It meant a lot to him."

"Snow," he tried stretching out a hand to grab hers but she avoided his grip.

"I thought - I thought that I should come, at least to keep up appearances but I can't do that when you're too busy making eye with… her." She choked on the last word and looked away, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's hurting you…"

"Are you? Because if you were you wouldn't have done it. You would have stopped it before it became a thing. You would have tried for heaven's sake, David!"

"It's not fair."

"It's not?" Snow asked with a wry chuckle.

"No, it's not. I've tried. More than you'll ever know. I tried to be just friends. If you knew the number of time she pushed me away or she purposely hurt my feelings so I could just stop feeling what I was feeling for her… I couldn't. I can't ignore what I feel for her. It's...it's too strong, Snow. It truly is."

She looked at him silently, tears streaming down her face.

"My gift is on the table with the others. I found it before… I didn't have the heart to bring it back. Tell Emma that I'm home."

The Prince sighed but he nodded. He then watched her head towards the street and off to what used to be their apartment building and was now just hers.

xxx

She had seen them leave and she hadn't been able to keep her eyes from the door from the second it had close behind them, almost not listening to Henry go on and on with tales of the forest with Robin.

"That boy of yours is giving me a headache," she heard Zelena say next to her and she sent her a glare before looking back at the door. "Staring at it won't make it less soundproof."

Regina eyed her sister with a raise of a brow.

"You've been staring at the door since he's left with her. It's pathetic."

"Thank you for your input," Regina said humourless, before drinking a bit of her appletinu.

The brunette sighed decided to focus on her son. Zelena was right, it was pathetic.

A few minutes passed by and David finally came back in. She frowned as Snow was clearly missing and from the look on his face, things hadn't gone too well. She watched him head towards Emma and talk to her. The blonde girl tensed up looking at the door. At some point she was about to leave but David stopped, almost pleading.

"I'll be back," Regina suddenly told Henry and he nodded absently, still too captivated by whatever it was that Robin was telling him.

She walked up to Emma and David.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"What do you think is happening?" Emma snapped, glaring into her eyes.

Regina held her gaze, unnerved by the girl's attitude before turning back to face David.

"Snow left. We talked and… well it didn't go too well. Emma wants to join her."

"I'm going to leave," Regina said after a second.

"What?" David quickly said. "No. Please. Don't."

The brunette smiled at him.

"It's ok. I stayed longer than I had initially planned anyway. I leave so Emma can feel more comfortable staying." She looks back at the girl. "Because it's her father's birthday and it means a lot to him."

"Don't. Don't try to make me feel guilty about this."

"Besides, it's important for Henry."

That shut the blonde up.

"It means a lot to him for you to be here as well," David argued. "To me as well."

Regina gave him a small smile before taking his hand.

"Stay here, Miss Swan. Make this tiny effort for tonight. Tomorrow you can go back to being pissed."

She didn't give her a chance to reply, she walked towards a quiet corner of the diner with David.

"Hey," she told him softly making him look at her. She smiled, grabbing her gift from the table. "This is my gift. Once the party is over, open it. You'll like it."

He nodded, but his heart wasn't into it.

"She'll stay."

"I would rather she stayed because she wants to. I would rather you stayed as well," he said, stroking her hip discreetly with his finger.

She nodded. She looked around making sure they still hadn't caught anyone's attention but everyone was too busy dancing and chatting to pay attention to what was happening except for Emma of course as well as Zelena who was taking far more too much pleasure out of this.

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister before looking back at David. She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed them.

"I promise we will have a small celebration of our own. For now try to have fun. They all came for you. Henry did this for you and I expect lots of pictures of you two goofing around."

That brought a smile to David's lips and she grinned.

"Alright," he said after a while.

"Here," she told him, giving him her gift.

He took it and looked at it.

"What is it?"

Regina huffed rolling her eyes before patting his chest with her flat hand.

He chuckled before putting the gift in his jeans' pocket.

"I am going to say goodbye to Henry.I will talk to you later."

The Prince nodded and she squeezed his hand one last time before leaving his side to go to Henry.

xxx

It wasn't that late when the party ended. Around 9h30. He had had fun. Despite everything. Emma had stayed until the end and when people had started to ask about Snow, she had even covered for him. David and Henry had danced (or rather jump up and down in rhythm with the beat) and Ruby had snapped pictures. Pictures that he was now holding in his hand for she had sent them to him soon after.

He was standing outside of Regina's door now. Phone in one hand and her opened gift in the other. He had opened it as soon as he had arrived in his room. Henry had insisted he should open all his gift at the party but he had managed to convince him that he would only open his and leave the rest for tonight so everyone could get home. He had therefore ending up opening his grandson's gift and he had almost shed a tear. It was a photo editing made out of several pictures of himself, Emma, Henry, Snow, Regina and Perdita. On top he had written "family".

"It's perfect," David had told him before hugging him tight.

Then everyone had left and after helping Ruby and Granny clean up a bit, David had gotten up to his room. He had set his presents on his bed and had sat next to them. He had taken Regina's gift from his pocket and had opened it. Unwrapping the paper, it revealed a small card folded in half. David had frowned and slowly opened it. Inside, he recognised Regina's handwriting. Three words, elegantly written with a black pencil and nothing more.

Come meet me.

It hadn't taken him more than one second to grab his jacket and his car keys and head back downstairs.

Now, the Prince was standing outside the mansion. The lights were off except for some on the second floor. David walked up to the door and knocked on it. Soon he heard Perdita barking. A few minutes passed by then he heard her tell the dog to "go away".

David smiled.

The door opened and she appeared in front of him. She was still wearing her curls although they were a bit tired. Still, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. However she had swapped her dress for a long black satin robe.

"You got my gift," she observed eyeing the folded card.

"Mysterious."

She shrugged with a smirk before stepping to the side and let him in.

He did just as so and petted Perdita a bit.

"I also brought pictures. As promised." He turned to look at her as she closed the door.

Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh I can't wait to see that," she chuckled. "But first, I have something for you but it's upstairs."

"Lead the way," he told her and he followed her.

They arrived upstairs and inside her bedchambers. He had never been there but it was exactly just like he had pictured it.

Soft and tanned colours with just a bit of chestnut brown. There were two doors, one probably leading to the bathroom and the other - he wondered.

The Prince turned around to face her. She was leaning on the door, that teasing smile gracing her lips. He was so confused and it only amused her which only made him more confused.

"Ok, it's not that I mind being here…"

"I would hope so," she said, raising a brow and he laughed.

"But, I really don't understand what is happening."

"You're about to unwrap your gift."

"My gift?"

"I really have to do all the work, don't I?"

The brunette stepped away from the door. She straightened and grabbed the belt of her robe. Slowly she untied it, opened it and let it slip off her shoulders and fall on the ground.

David instantly took a step back, mouth agape, his phone and the card now on the floor.

Standing before him, Regina was completely -but completely- bare. There wasn't one piece of clothes on her, not even a tiny one. It was just her, in the flesh, in her glorious nakedness. And God, she was beautiful. She was so very beautiful and hot and… The Prince looked her up and down, eyes darkening with lust with every spot they laid upon: her breasts, nipples, her belly button, her hips… her pussy…

"Fuck," the man moaned, feeling his cock hardening already.

"What are you waiting for?" she eyed him, biting her lip and as soon as the last word left her mouth he had her pressed against him, his mouth on hers.

He had wanting this for so long. Ever since that time they had spend in the Enchanted Forest and he had had the pleasure of tasting her, feeling her, his cock deep inside her. But this time it would be different. There would be no regrets. They would make love to each other or fuck senselessly and it would not only be good, it would be great.

"Mmh," Regina moaned against him as he sucked on her tongue.

He put two hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"David," she groaned, wrapping her leg around his, pressing her wetness against the fabric of his jeans.

The Prince lifted her up without breaking their kiss. He walked towards the bed and put her down on it. He parted for a bit looking at her. She was laying on her elbows, eyes filled with desire, panting, her chest moving up and down and her legs spread.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Show me," she said simply.

xxx

Regina smiled, watching him take off his shirt, licking her lips.

She brought two hands to his bare chest as he climbed on top of her, settling between her legs. The Prince looked at her in the eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Regina raised a brow, smiling at him smugly and he laughed leaning in to kiss her lips. The brunette closed her eyes, burying her hand in his hair, bringing him close. She hooked her legs around his waist, moaning when her crotch met the fabric of his jeans. She wanted him. She wanted him so bad.

"David," she moaned as he grabbed the bottom of her lip in between his teeth, nibbling at it gently before leaving her mouth to kiss her jawline.

"Be patient. I'll make it worth your wait."

Regina groaned rocking her hips against him and he chuckled. He put two hands on her waist forcing her to stop. The Prince smiled as he kept on tracing small kisses on her jaw, followed the path towards her neck, down in between her breasts. He grabbed one in his hand, squeezing it as his mouth found the nipple of the other one.

"Delicious," he whispered, sucking it.

"God David," Regina let out, back arching and nails digging into his scalp and back as he licked her, rolled the pink nipple around his tongue.

She felt the Prince's hand on her side, bringing shivers to her skin. She brought him closer with her leg, her heel digging into his back.

"I need you, David," she gasped almost begging.

This time he obliged. He lowered himself, kissing his way down towards her navel. The brunette licked her lips in anticipation, her hips trembling.

He arrived between her legs and just the feel of his breath against her pussy made her moan. David pressed a kiss on it and she moaned, her hips swaying.

"Stay still my love," he whispered and Regina closed her eyes, her head hitting the mattress.

She let a hand slide to find his and she brought it closer to her where she needed him. She couldn't see him but it wasn't hard for her to imagine the smirk on his face.

"Fuck you," she groaned.

The man chuckled before sliding a finger inside her.

"You're so wet already. God, Regina," he whispered.

"Fuck me, David. I swear… just… I need you."

He licked her, pressing his tongue inside her. He rubbed her clit, fucking her with his tongue and she moaned and groaned, grabbed the sheets of the bed and his back.

"Fuck! David! I want you. Please come inside me."

David parted from her and stood up. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down, kicking his shoes off.

Regina watched him, panting as she rested on her elbows. She brought her feet to his chest and he smiled, bent down and kissed it.

"Come," she then told him stretching a hand and he obeyed climbing on top of her.

Regina let her hand wander down his chest and she grabbed his cock. She started rubbing it as she kissed his lips. The Prince answered to it, placing a hand behind her head.

She rubbed him up and down, hardening his already stiff cock. David moaned.

"God Regina."

He took his cock from her and placed it in between her legs, at her entrance and he thrusted inside her.

They exchanged cursed words as David slid inside and out of her pussy. Regina grabbed his face pulling her lips against his as she rocked her hips. She moaned and cursed, bit his lip, arched her back, her heels pressed hard against the lower of his back.

"Harder," she groaned, almost begging and in any other circumstances she would hate doing that but right now she couldn't care less. She was so close. So very close…

"Fuck!"

She let her head fall on the bed, bringing her hands to his waist and he moved faster and faster. She pressed her eyes shut as he lowered himself to kiss her neck, his hand bringing her thigh even more up causing the small swift in their position to make her cry out loud.

"Damn it, David. I need you. Harder."

"Yes," the Prince moaned, rubbing her clit. "God, you feel so good…"

They came almost at the same time and David emptied himself inside her.

"God," the man breathed out burying his head in her neck, panting.

Regina chuckled, her chest moving up and down with her breathing. She brought a hand to his hair, stroking his scalp gently with her fingers.

"So did you like your birthday?" she asked after having regained an almost normal heart rate and he laughed.

The Prince got off of her and laid on his back. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What do you think?"

She snickered, laying on her side in turn to face him. David brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it.

"I was talking about the party," she said coyly.

"Yeah right," he said before leaning in to bite her jaw.

Regina swallowed hard, closing her eyes briefly.

"It was great." He parted and looked at her honestly. She smiled. "I really wasn't expected… Henry…"

"He really wanted you to have a good birthday."

"And I did. Thanks to him. He is an amazing kid."

"I realise that more and more everyday. It seems that he's really taken you hero genes."

"Oh no," David said instantly and she frowned. He straightened up and brought her up as well. "This. What Henry did today… this is all you."

"David…" Regina said.

"It is. You raised him, Regina. For 10 years. Everything that he is today or at least the majority has everything to do with you. You've raised a great kid."

Regina looked at him, with teary eyes. She chuckled, shaking her head before wiping her tears away.

"I have a gift for you."

"Again?" he asked, looking at her with mischief and she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

xxx

David grinned as he looked at her. She turned around and opened the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a small round object wrapped in paper. She gave it to him.

He frowned, glancing between the gift and her. She sat on the bed, legs crossed and bringing a pillow to cover her parts.

The Prince touched the object. It was hard.

"It's breakable," she told him.

He nodded. Carefully, he tore the paper apart revealing a glass ball.

"What it is?"

"Rub it."

"Like I did you not too long ago?" He raised a brow.

"Rub the ball smart ass."

The Prince chuckled before doing exactly so and an image appear. It took him a few seconds but soon he recognised the scene playing inside the ball. It was him, at the zoo as he watched the giraffes.

"I can't build a zoo here but at least you'll have that memory forever."

"How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Magic. It's my memory. It's how I gave some of my memories to Emma and interfered with Henry's last year. It's a transfer. You can give some of your thoughts or souvenirs or just sensations that you've felt at one particular moment to people or save them somewhere. Like in this ball."

"This is perfect, Regina." He looked up at her and brought her into a hug. "I...This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

He parted from her and smiled.

"Where have you been my whole life?"

"In my castle, giving orders to kill you and your wife," she shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh! That was you?"

"Mmh"

David chuckled. He looked into her eyes softly before leaning to kiss her lips. He parted but kept his forehead against hers.

"Thank you. For being you. For being this amazing woman and for somehow wanting to be with me. I love you. I just… I love you with all my heart, Regina Mills."

"I… I love you too, David."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but there is no point in asking me to update/update soon. Trust me, I don't generally forget that I have stories to update it's just that I am unfortunately very busy and that sometimes chapters are a bitch to write (like this one). When I take a long time to update it isn't just for the fun of it, it's genuinely the best I can do. I'm glad you love this story so much - I'm speechless facing all of this love and this story will have an ending as soon as I possibly can.**

**Thank you again.**


End file.
